Vampire Baby
by Mei-chan4
Summary: What happens when Ichijo doesn't clean his room for a long time? His clothes somehow have a small child! The Moon Dorm must now deal with their newest addition, a small girl named Senna with no memories of her past. Can they control the hyperactive child?
1. The Moving Clothes

**See, this is what happens when my friend and I get incredibly bored. We make up random scenarios and they get turned into fanfics. Our current obsession seems to be giving random anime people small children and trying to figure out how they would cope with it. This is our take for Vampire Knight. **

"Ichijo, you realize that Kaname-sama is going to be checking our rooms today." Aidou said idly as he lounged on the couch in the Moon Dorm. "You might want to clean up the clothes on the floor in your room."

Ichijo laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "The same goes for you and your room, Aidou."

They looked up when they heard Ruka shriek. All of the Moon Dorm rushed to where Ruka was; Ichijo's room.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

Ruka looked at all the vampires and pointed a shaky hand at one of the piles of clothes. "T-that pile just moved and I swear it made a noise!"

Ichijo cautiously walked over to the pile of clothes and moved them around with his foot. What he found at the bottom of the pile made him gasp.

On the floor, curled up in a tight ball, was a small child. She had long red hair and was dressed in a white silk dress. She was clutching a small teddy bear to her chest.

"My clothes had a child!"

The other vampires quickly clambered around Ichijo to see what he was talking about. Even Kaname was surprised to see that there was indeed a child sleeping on the floor. The Night Class began talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out how a child could have gotten in without any of them noticing. None of them seemed to realize that the child had woken up.

"Who are all of you?"

Senri was the first to acknowledge the small child. His silver eyes connected with hers. The small girl tilted her head to the side and smiled up at all the vampires, revealing a small pair of fangs.

Ichijo practically squealed and hugged the child tightly. "Oh, you are so cute! Where'd you come from? Where are your parents?"

The little girl blinked. "I don't know how I got here. All I remember is sleeping for a long time. I don't know who my parents are."

Kaname knelt down and all the other vampires immediately fell silent. He smiled softly at the little girl. "What's your name, little one?"

The girl thought for a moment. "I remember somebody said my name once. It's Senna! My name is Senna!"

Kaname held his hand out. "Will you please come with me, Senna?"

Senna shook her head and scooted closer to Ichijo. "No way. You're scary."

The other vampires were too stunned to even speak. None of them would dare ever deny a request from Kaname. Ruka was the first to snap out of her shock.

"How dare you talk back to Kaname-sama! You better do what he says, kid!"

Senna hissed at Ruka, baring her fangs as threateningly as possible for someone her size. "Don't tell me what to do! I want to stay by this guy. He smells like the clothes I was under."

Ichijo laughed nervously. "Senna-chan, please go with Kaname. My name is Ichijo Takuma by the way."

Senna looked at Ichijo and then at the other vampires surrounding her. Finally, her eyes landed on Kaname. He was still holding his hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand.

Kaname gently tugged Senna out of Ichijo's room and led her to the main doors of the Moon Dorm. The other vampires followed close behind. Kaname turned to address the rest of the Night Class.

"All of you go to class while I take Senna to see the Headmaster. We'll figure out what to do with our little vampire."

Senna's silver eyes widened and she ripped her hand away from Kaname and ran back to Ichijo. She hugged his leg tightly.

"Please don't send me away! I don't want to go back on the table! Don't let them give me shots anymore! They hurt!"

Ichijo was startled when he realized Senna was sobbing. He picked her up gently and swayed back and forth with her, trying to soothe her.

"Senna-chan, there's no guarantee the Headmaster will send you away. I'm sure he'll let you stay. Stop crying."

By this point, Senna was hyperventilating. Her small frame was shaking uncontrollably as memories flashed in her mind. She suddenly felt herself being taken from Ichijo and being held by much stronger arms. Senna looked up into the amber eyes of Akatsuki.

Akatsuki held her gaze and roughly wiped her tears away. "Stop crying."

Senna immediately stopped. Her and Akatsuki stared at each other a few seconds longer.

"Are you okay now?"

Senna rapidly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, um…what's your name?"

"I'm Kain Akatsuki. Are you sure your okay?"

Senna smiled brightly and nodded her head. When she realized Akatsuki was going to hand her back to Kaname, she began sniffling.

"Here, give me Senna-chan!"

Aidou yanked Senna out of Akatsuki's grip and placed her on his shoulders. He tilted his head up slightly. "Will you be okay up there?"

Senna grasped onto Aidou's hair and giggled. She had already forgotten why she had been crying in the first place. "What's your name?"

"I'm Aidou Hanabusa." Aidou grinned up at Senna.

Kaname sighed. "Once we get to the Academy, you'll have to come with me, Senna. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, Kaname-san."

Ruka shrieked. "You should address him as 'Kaname-sama', you little brat!"

Senna once again hissed at Ruka. "Shut up you old hag!"

Aidou laughed and quickly sprinted out of doors with Senna on his shoulders to avoid Ruka's wrath.

Senna tilted her head to the side curiously when she heard screaming coming from over the high wall that surrounded the Moon Dorm. She looked at Akatsuki.

"What's all that noise? Are they killing cats over there?"

Akatsuki chuckled. "That noise would be the Day Class girls waiting for us to come out."

"So there are humans here too?"

Akatsuki nodded his head.

"Do we get to drink their blood?"

Kaname quickly came over to stand in front of Aidou. He gave Senna a stern look. "We do not drink blood here on the Academy grounds. If the Headmaster allows you to stay, you must eat blood tablets."

"What's a blood tablet?"

Aidou fished around in his jacket and pulled a small pill out. He held it up to Senna's mouth. "Try one."

Senna hesitantly took the blood tablet from Aidou and swallowed it. She licked her lips and smiled. "Oh, this is the stuff the fed me when I was in the little room. They never told me what they were called."

The others looked at the small child curiously. Before any of them could say anything, the doors to the gate swung open and they walked out to a bombardment of shrieking girls. Aidou waved happily at all the girls, almost dropping Senna on more than one occasion.

Senri finally became annoyed with seeing the child almost fall multiple times and took her away from Aidou. He held her in one arm and let her wrap her small arms around his neck.

Senna smiled up at him. "Thank you…um…what's your name?"

"Just call me Senri."

"Thank you, Senri-nichan!"

A few of the Day Class girls had finally noticed Senna and began squealing.

"Senri, is that your sister?"

"She looks just like you!"

"She's so cute!"

Yuki sighed and tried to keep the fangirls at bay. "Please stay back!"

Senna frowned and wriggled out of Senri's grasp. She walked over to stand by Yuki and fixed the Day Class girls with as stern a look as she could muster.

"This lady is asking all of you very nicely to stay back. You should be nice and do what she says!"

One of the Day Class girls decided to try and touch Senna. Before she could, Senna felt herself being lifted up by the neckline of her dress. She looked up into the lilac eyes of a boy with silver hair.

"Zero, what are you doing?! Put her down!" Yuki screamed.

Zero glared at the small child that was smiling at him. "So now we have to deal with a baby leech?"

Senna blinked. "I'm not a leech."

Zero glared and practically threw Senna over to Akatsuki. Akatsuki returned the glare and held Senna close to him. Senna was thoroughly confused. She escaped Akatsuki's strong grip and went back over to Zero.

Zero growled when he felt a pull on his jacket. His narrowed lilac eyes met confused silver eyes.

Senna let go of Zero's jacket and curtsied deeply. "If I did something to upset Zero-san, I apologize. Whatever it was, I promise I won't do it again."

Zero's gaze faltered for only a second. He turned away from Senna. "Just stay away from me." Zero walked away.

Senna's face fell. She looked up at Yuki. "Did I do something wrong? I really didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Yuki smiled and leaned down. The Day Class girls had all finally dispersed from Zero's earlier yelling. She smoothed Senna's messy red hair down. "You didn't do anything wrong. Zero just doesn't really like vampires. Don't take it personally."

Senna pouted but nodded her head. She felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Kaname smiling at Yuki.

"Thank you for your hard work, Yuki."

Senna watched Yuki blush and stammer. While all of this was going on, she tried to pull her hand out of Kaname's grasp but he refused to let go this time. The group of vampires finally made their way toward the Academy to begin their classes. While the other vampires went towards the classrooms, Kaname led Senna in the other direction.

Senna finally managed to yank her hand from Kaname's grasp. She walked on the opposite side of the hallway from him, trying to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Senna. I've done nothing to hurt you nor will I ever as long as you follow the rules of the Academy."

Senna gave him a nervous look. "I know that. I don't know why I'm scared. I guess it's because I've never met someone as strong as you, Kaname-san."

Kaname said nothing. He didn't even say anything when Senna came over and took his hand again. The two finally reached the Headmaster's room. Kaname walked in without knocking.

Kaien Cross looked up from his tea and smiled at Kaname. When he saw Senna, he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Who is this adorable little girl?"

Kaname ushered Senna into the room. Senna made sure to keep Kaname between her and the Headmaster as they made their way into the room to stand in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"This is Senna. We found her in a pile of clothes that were in Ichijo's room. She doesn't seem to remember anything except for a few fragments, none of which sound very pleasant."

Senna became bored with the two men talking and quietly snuck out of the room. She explored the hallways and finally made her way outside. The cool night air soothed her. She noticed some fireflies and began chasing them around. Her happiness was shattered when she felt something cold touch the back of her head.

"What are you doing out here, little leech?"

Senna spun around, the gun now pointing against her forehead. She smiled brightly up at Zero.

"Hello, Zero-san! I got bored while Kaname-san and Headmaster-san were talking so I came out here. Did you see all the fireflies, Zero-san? I was trying to catch them so I could show the others. Do you want me to catch one for you?"

Zero slowly put the gun down. "You are one strange little vampire."

"What are you doing to Senna-chan?"

Ice formed where Zero was standing. Senna and Zero looked up to see an angry Aidou and Akatsuki standing close by.

Senna quickly jumped in front of Zero, her arms outstretched. "Don't get angry with Zero-san! He was just asking me what I was doing!"

Aidou snarled. "You felt it was necessary to point a gun at a small child while asking her a question?"

Zero said nothing. He pointed his gun towards Akatsuki and Aidou. Akatsuki summoned up a ring of small flames that floated around him and more ice began to form.

Senna panicked. "Don't fight!" Her silver eyes glowed red. She bit her thumb and let her fangs pierce the skin, causing a small trickle of blood to come out. She held her hand out in front of her and a sword at least five times bigger than her formed out of her blood. She held the sword in front of her defensively.

"Don't hurt Zero-san!"

"What is going on out here?"

The rest of the Night Class, Yuki, the Headmaster, and Kaname had come outside. All of them were surprised to see Senna with a sword.

Senna began to quickly explain. "Well, you see, I was wandering around 'cause I was bored and Zero-san pointed the gun at my head and asked me what I was doing and I told him and then Aidou-chan and Akatsuki came out and then they all started getting ready to fight and I tried to stop them!"

Senna took a deep breath and made her sword disappear.

Kaname glared at Akatsuki and Aidou. "Ichijo, take Senna back to the dorm. The rest of you go with him. I'll deal with these two." He turned to Yuki. "I trust you'll deal with Kiryu-kun?"

Senna didn't hear what Yuki said. She was completely exhausted. The minute Ichijo picked her up, she fell asleep. She felt him lay her down on a bed. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Did I get Aidou-chan and Akatsuki in trouble?"

Ichijo smiled at her and sat down on the bed beside her. He picked up the hand that she had bitten. He kissed her thumb and forced her to lay back down. He pulled the covers up to her chin.

"No. Those two always get in trouble. Good night, Senna-chan."

Senna grabbed Ichijo's hand as he stood up. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Please stay. I don't like going to sleep by myself. When I do, the bad people come and do bad things to me."

Ichijo smiled and curled up next to the small child on the bed. He held her close and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, Senna-chan. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

Senna didn't hear him. She was already fast asleep, clutching Ichijo's hand tightly in both of hers.

**So there's the first chapter. I love reviews so please please tell me what you think! If you enjoyed this one then check out my other story called Akatsuki Baby (yes I know, blatant self-advertising). If I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue! Constructive criticism is welcome too!**


	2. Bathtime and the Ruined Clothes

**Wow, I didn't expect that huge of a response. You guys made me so happy! Thank you so much for all your positive comments! It's because of people like you that I love writing. **

**So I'm having some issues at my job; the kids do not respect me one bit! They won't listen to me and they all seem to think they can walk all over me. I've tried putting them in timeout, I've made them write sentences, and today I even made them do push ups! Nothing seems to work. If any of you have any tips (that don't involve beatings!) please PM or email me! Thank you so much guys!**

Senri was rudely awakened by a the sound of shuffling feet in his room. He turned over and came face to face with Senna. He blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Weren't you asleep in Ichijo's room?"

Senna giggled sheepishly. "Yeah, but he talks in his sleep. Can I sleep in here with you, Senri-nichan?"

Senri sat up and frowned. "Stop calling me that. I'm not your big brother."

"But the crazy girls said that I was your little sister."

"No, they only said you looked like my little sister."

"Oh…" Senna stood silently for a few minutes. "Am I your sister, Senri-nichan?"

"No, I don't have any siblings." He sighed when he saw Senna lower her head. "If you're going to stay in here, you need to go to sleep and be quiet."

Senna beamed and jumped into the bed. She curled up next to Senri. "Thank you, Senri-nichan!"

Senri didn't respond; he had already fallen back asleep.

Senri awoke a few hours later to furious banging on his door. He looked to his side and saw that Senna was still sleeping peacefully. He groaned when the knocking continued. Senri dragged himself out of the bed and slowly opened the door. He had to force himself not to roll his eyes when he saw a panicking Ichijo standing in his doorway. "What is it, Ichijo?"

"Do you know where Senna-chan is? I woke up and I couldn't find her anywhere in the room! I even checked under the pile of clothes again but she wasn't there!"

Senri moved aside so that Ichijo could see into his room. "She's in here. She said you were talking in your sleep so she came in here."

Ichijo sighed with relief. He went over and sat on the bed. Ichijo moved some hair from Senna's face and his eyes widened. "Why is she crying?"

Senri came back over and saw that Senna was indeed crying and whimpering softly. She began speaking quietly in her sleep. "I'm….weapon…can't feel…only a tool."

Ichijo scooped her up into his arms and rocked her back in forth. He smiled down at her when he saw her silver eyes open and look at him. "Good morning, Senna-chan. Did you have a bad dream?"

Senna didn't respond. She looked at her hands curiously. "Why was I born?"

Ichijo and Senri exchanged glances. Ichijo forced Senna took look at him. "What do you mean, Senna-chan?"

Senna's silver eyes filled with tears that rolled down her still damp cheeks. "I don't remember who my parents are. All I remember is being hurt and being alone. I don't even know how I got here. Why was I born if all I can remember is hurting? Aren't little kids supposed to be happy? Aren't I a kid?"

Ichijo wasn't sure how to answer so he held her close to him and rocked back and forth with her. After a few minutes of her continuing to cry, he began whispering softly to her.

"You are a kid, Senna. Yes, you are supposed to be happy. I don't know what happened to you or who hurt you, but I can promise you this;" he sat her back down on the bed and held out his pinky. "I promise you, I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Senna sniffled before hooking her pinky with his. "Thank you, Ichi-nichan."

Senri remained silent. He sniffed the air and crinkled his nose. "You need a bath, Senna."

"Can Ichi-nichan take a bath with me?" She immediately gave Ichijo the puppy dog eyes, hoping that would persuade him.

Ichijo clapped his hands together. "Of course, Senna-chan! I'll go and draw you a bubble bath right now!"

Senna grinned and started to follow Ichijo out of the room. She turned around and quickly hugged Senri's knees. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Senri-nichan."

Senri gave her a confused look. "What are you thanking me for?"

"Because, you let me stay with you even if you didn't really want me to. And besides, out of everyone here, I feel closest to you."

Senri hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Same here. Now go take your bath; you reek."

Senna stuck her tongue out. "So do you!" She ran out of the room and back into Ichijo's.

Ichijo was in the bathroom, making sure the water wasn't too hot. He turned around and smiled when Senna came into the bathroom. "Go on and get in the bath, Senna-chan."

Senna hesitated in the doorway. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Ichijo. "You have to leave the room. It's no polite for a man to be in the same room as a lady changing."

Ichijo laughed and bowed to Senna. "Please forgive me. Call me back in when you're done." He stood outside the door until he heard Senna call his name. When he came back in, Senna was nowhere in sight.

"Boo!" Senna popped her head out from under the water.

Ichijo fell on the floor laughing. Senna had a huge cluster of bubbles on top of her head. He began crying when Senna tilted her head to her side curiously. He ran over to the bath and, not even caring that Senna was wet, began hugging her while she remained in the tub. "You're so adorable, Senna-chan!"

Senna giggled. "You're weird, Ichi-nichan."

The first twenty minutes Senna was in the bath were spent with Ichijo sitting on the floor and blowing bubbles in Senna's face. They played Peek-a-Boo and Ichijo even found a toy boat and let Senna play with it.

The water was starting to get cold so Ichijo began helping Senna bathe herself. He held a washcloth in one hand and lifted one of Senna's arms from the water. He frowned at what he saw. Faint scars from where needles had been stood out against Senna's pale skin. He didn't say anything and began gently scrubbing Senna's arm. He helped her wash her hair and then held out a towel for her to step into. He gently dried her off and then wrapped the towel around her. He picked Senna up and walked out of the bathroom and his room into the main hallway.

Senna gave him a quizzical look. "Where are we going, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo smiled down at her. "Rima-san was nice enough to get you some clothes and she wanted to be the one to dress you."

Senna thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean the one with orange hair that was by Senri-nichan all the time?"

"Yes."

The two stood in front of one of the many doors and Ichijo knocked. Rima answered and squealed excitedly when she saw Senna. She quickly grabbed her from Ichijo. "Go away, Ichijo! I'll give her back later!"

Ichijo sat down on one of the couches in the main room with the other vampires. They only had a few minutes left before they had to leave for classes and Rima still hadn't come out with Senna.

Finally, Senna came skipping happily down the stairs with Rima close behind her. She beamed and twirled around to show off her new outfit. The top was an exact replication of the Night Class top. The only difference was that at the bottom of the sleeves was pink lace. The skirt was also white with pink lace on the bottom. She had knee high white socks on and pink dress shoes on. Rima had put her hair into two pigtails and curled them. On top of Senna's head was a small white hat with a pink ribbon around it and small white and pink flowers on one side. The hat sat neatly on the right side of her head.

Ichijo squealed and tackled Senna, nuzzling her cheek. "You're so cute, Senna-chan!"

Aidou came over as well and began snuggling Senna so that she was squished between Aidou and Ichijo. The other vampires smiled and even Kaname had to admit she was adorable (not as adorable as his Yuki, of course).

Kaname cleared his throat. "We need to go to class now." When he saw Senna following them, he gave her a stern look. "You stay here, Senna."

Senna pouted. "Why can't I go with you guys? I'm going to be bored here all by myself."

Kaname frowned. "I'll talk to the Chairman later to see if you can go to classes but for now, just stay here." With that, Kaname led the vampires out of the Moon Dorm.

Ruka paused to mock the upset Senna. "Don't worry, I'm sure there are some dollies that a little baby like you could find to play with."

Senna hissed at Ruka's retreating back. When the door closed, an evil smirk formed on Senna's lips. She scurried up the stairs and went into all the rooms until she found Ruka's room. She looked around and found a pair of scissors and then opened Ruka's closet up.

Senna was now skipping happily through the school grounds. She had gotten bored with reading all of Ichijo's books and hiding Aidou's random pieces of junk. She found a fountain and began walking along the edge of it, holding her arms out for balance. She closed her silver eyes and sighed happily as the wind blew her red hair around. This was the second time she could remember coming outside and she loved it.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Senna looked up and smiled brightly. "Hello, Zero-san! How are you feeling today?"

Zero frowned. "Stop acting so nice to me. It's annoying."

Senna stopped walking and put her arms down to her sides. "Well, how should I act around you?"

Zero snarled. He walked over and picked Senna up by her wrist. "Stop with the innocent act! All of your kind are the same! You're all just trying to find the perfect opportunity to suck our blood!"

Senna whimpered but didn't struggle. "You're hurting me, Zero-san. Please let go. I don't want to drink anyone's blood. I've never tasted real blood before." Senna tried to stop herself, but tears began falling down her cheeks. "You're really hurting me, Zero-san."

Zero was startled when Senna began crying. He gently lowered her to the ground. He looked off to the side. "I'll ask you again; why are you out here by yourself?"

Senna looked up from rubbing her wrist and huffed. "Kaname-san told me I had to stay at the dorm while everyone went to class but I got bored so I decided to go for a walk."

Zero sighed. "It's dangerous for you to be out here at night."

Senna laughed. "How is it dangerous for me? I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Ah, there you are, Zero!" Yuki came running around the corner. She frowned when she saw Zero and Senna together. "You didn't hurt Senna-chan, did you?"

Before Zero could say anything, Senna ran over and hugged Yuki. "Nope, Zero-san didn't hurt me. He was just telling me it was dangerous for me to be out here by myself. But I'm so bored at the dorm! I don't have anything to do!"

Yuki thought for a moment before clapping her hands. "Why don't you come with Zero and me when we go on patrols? We could use the extra help."

Senna's eyes widened. "Can I really?" She looked over at Zero. "Is it really okay, Zero-san?"

Zero sighed. "I don't care. Just don't get in the way."

Senna and Yuki squealed happily and began dancing happily around. Senna stopped though when she realized how late it was. "I have to get back or else Ichi-nichan and the others will worry about me."

"We'll take you back." Yuki said, smiling warmly.

Senna walked over to Zero and tugged on his black sleeve. "Will you carry me, Zero-san?"

Zero was about to respond with a short 'no', but hesitated. He had hurt Senna but she had lied to Yuki so he wouldn't get in trouble. He sighed and picked her up. He glared down at her. "This is a one time thing only, you got that?"

Senna nodded and smiled happily. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Zero-san."

Zero and Yuki walked in silence back towards the Moon Dorm. They got there just as the Night Class was returning. Zero and Yuki walked over to the Night Class. Zero shoved the now sleeping Senna into Akatsuki's unsuspecting arms.

"You should keep her on a leash or something."

Akatsuki growled and held Senna close to him, protectively. He gave a curt nod to Yuki and went ahead of the others to put Senna to bed. He carried her into the room that Rima and Aidou had decorated just for Senna. Akatsuki laid her on the bed and went over to the small dresser and pulled out a small white nightgown. He went back over to the head and gently undressed Senna and put her nightgown on. He slipped her shoes and socks off and then carefully removed the bobby pins that held her hat in place. Lastly, he took her red hair out of their pigtails and ran his fingers through her hair so that it wouldn't get too tangled. Akatsuki moved the covers back and tucked Senna in. He got up to leave when he felt a small hand on his.

Senna smiled up at him sleepily. "Good night, Akatsuki-nichan."

Akatsuki smiled. "Good night, Senna."

He walked quietly out of the room and shut the door behind him. The entire Moon Dorm was silent as everyone prepared to go to sleep. Akatsuki closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence until it was shattered by an ear piercing shriek.

"That brat cut all my clothes up!"

**Yay, the second chapter is done! This one was a little more serious than the first chapter. To answer a few people's question, Senna is not Senri's sister. I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as you did the first chapter and don't forget to review! It makes me happy which means I update at least once a week!**


	3. Blood

**I'm so sorry this one took so long to get out! You guys are awesome! I love seeing all of your reviews . This chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers that keep me going. Thank you all for being so patient. I'm going to start trying to respond to everyone's reviews so this may take awhile.**

**lonewoflmasternic: All will be revealed in good time. Patience my friend.**

**glozinga: Don't worry there will be more**

**FireNutZuko: Just wait…Senna's a bit of a troublemaker**

**CoolKidAngela321: Thank you for being patient and thank you for the compliment**

**Kiryuu Yume: Aw, I'm sorry I almost made you cry. Hopefully this chapter will make you feel better**

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: Thank you!!**

**alice the dark angel: Here's the update. Sorry it was technically a day late.**

**Twilight Dark Angel: I'm glad you love the other two. I'm not sure if this one will be as funny as the others, but I'll try**

**Nimfroirdan: Thank you very much**

**TaylorMasenCullen: Thank you for the advice. They do vocabulary words now and that seems to work real well**

**shonen ai girl: Yeah, they get monopoly money and can buy candy if their good now so thank you for your idea!**

**Sakura02: Yes, Ichijo stole Aidou's toy boat. **

**CaitlinElizabethAoina: It's not that I hate Ruka, it's just she is a very bitchy character at first and obviously since something cuter than her is now living with them, she's a little jealous. Don't worry, they'll eventually become friends…ish…**

Kaname bit his lip to try and keep from laughing. Ruka was standing in front of him, a cut up dress in one hand. She was furious and kept pointing an accusing finger at Senna. Senna, on the other hand, was smiling innocently. She clasped her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth.

Kaname gave Senna as stern of a look as he could muster. "Senna, you shouldn't have cut up Ruka's clothes. You need to apologize to her."

Senna sighed and turned to Ruka. "I'm sorry I cut up all your clothes. Maybe next time you won't be such a poopie head."

Ruka shrieked and chased Senna out of the room. Senna ran down the hallway until she ran right into Rima. Senna quickly climbed up Rima and hugged her tightly.

"Save me, Rima-neesan! The giant poopie head is trying to get me!"

Rima laughed and held Senna close. "Leave her alone, Ruka. She's just a kid."

Ruka snarled. "That brat is pure evil! She owes me a new wardrobe!"

"I don't have any money."

Rima sighed. "Well, we don't have classes tonight so why don't the three of us can go into town. It'll be a girl's night out and we can all bond."

Ruka and Senna glared at each other before Senna gave a resigned sigh. "I guess so."

Ruka nodded her head in agreement. The three girls told the others where they were going and left the dorm. They made their way to the town and went into the first store they found.

A woman stepped forward to greet them. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Rima smiled. "Ruka-san needs a completely new wardrobe." Rima motioned towards Ruka. "Senna-chan and I will just look around."

While Ruka was trying on new clothes, Rima was holding up different outfits to Senna. Rima was so wrapped up in looking at clothes for Senna, she didn't notice Ruka come up.

Ruka frowned and took the outfit that Rima was holding. "Yellow wouldn't look good on her." Ruka scanned the rack and pulled out a green dress. "Try this on her."

After a few hours, the three girls walked out all holding bags and laughing. Senna was actually holding onto one of Ruka's hands. The two had made a shaky truce while shopping for clothes. As the trio made their way through the town, they didn't notice that they were being followed.

A Level E vampire tackled Ruka to the ground while another grabbed Rima in a choke hold. Ruka managed to kick the vampire off of her and Rima hit the vampire holding her with a bag. Rima spun around to the terrified Senna. "Run!"

Senna quickly ran through the town. She had never been so scared in her life. She let out a scream when she felt herself being lifted up by her hair. Another scream tore from her lips as she felt fangs sink into the left side of her neck. She felt her blood being sucked out of her body. As her body began going limp, something snapped in her mind.

Her silver eyes went blank. Senna reached up and grabbed the wrist that held her hair. She squeezed the wrist until it snapped and the vampire dropped her. She didn't seem to notice the blood leaking from her neck and focused her empty eyes on the howling vampire. She bit her thumb and formed her blood sword. She jumped at the vampire and sliced his head off.

"Senna!"

Senna's eyes refocused. She screamed when she saw the dead vampire in front of her and felt the pain in her neck. She turned around and saw Rima and Ruka running towards her. She ran to Rima and sobbed, burying her face in Rima's skirt. "What happened, Rima-neesan?"

Rima looked at the dead vampire in front of her and at the sobbing Senna. "I don't know, Senna. Let's get back to the dorm."

Senna allowed Rima to pick her up and rush through the town with her. The bleeding had stopped and all she felt now was a stinging sensation where she had been bit. She continued crying and didn't even realize that they were standing in the main room of the Night Dorm.

Ichijo looked up from his book and his face paled. "What happened?!" He came over and took Senna from Rima. He cooed softly to Senna to try and calm her.

"We were attacked by Level E vampires. Senna got bit by one of them."

"It hurts, Ichi-nichan!"

Kaname stood up from the couch. "Ichijo, take Senna into the bathroom and clean her up. I'll go talk to the Chairman."

Senna continued crying as Ichijo cleaned the wound and wrapped some gauze around Senna's neck.

Ichijo wiped the tears from Senna's eyes. "It's okay, Senna-chan. Stop crying." When she didn't stop crying, Ichijo sighed. "Akatsuki, do something."

Akatsuki came in and picked Senna up. "Let's go for a walk, Senna." Akatsuki carried Senna outside and over to the fountain. He sat on the edge and rocked Senna back and forth.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm now, Vampire?"

Akatsuki looked up and glared at Zero. "Shouldn't your kind be doing their job, Vampire Hunter?"

Zero snarled. He pulled his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Akatsuki. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Senna-chan got attacked by a Level E vampire tonight." Aidou came out from behind a tree and stood by Akatsuki. "It bit her. Aren't you vampire hunters supposed to get rid of those damn things?"

Zero quickly pointed his gun at Aidou. Aidou retaliated by forming ice around Zero's foot.

Zero snarled. "You better back off."

Aidou growled. "What if I don't?"

Zero clicked the safety of his gun off. "I'll shoot you."

Senna had stopped crying and looked over at the two. "Please stop fighting." She said quietly.

The two ignored her. Zero put his finger on the trigger. "Back off."

Aidou made the ice start crawling up Zero's leg. "No."

Senna saw Zero point the gun at Aidou's leg. She struggled away from Akatsuki placed herself in between Zero and Aidou. She cried out as the bullet pierced her right shoulder. She fell to the ground and began crying in pain.

The three males were shocked. Akatsuki was the first to react. He ran over and grabbed Senna up in his arms. He turned his glare to Zero. "We'll deal with you later."

Akatsuki ran back to the dorm with Aidou close on his heels. The two ran into the dorm and up the stairs, not bothering to talk to anybody. Akatsuki took Senna into her bathroom and inspected her wound closely. "We need to take her to the infirmary."

Senna vaguely heard voices around her. Her vision began tunneling and then turned black.

"I can't believe you shot her!"

"Just drop it, Yuki!"

Senna winced and slowly opened her eyes. She was on a bed that was not hers in a room that wasn't familiar. "Where am I?"

Yuki smiled warmly over at Senna. She came and sat on the bed, smoothing Senna's hair down. "You're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

Senna looked down at her wrapped shoulder. "Oh yeah, I got shot." She looked over at Zero and smiled. "Sorry about Aidou-nichan."

Zero looked down guiltily. He walked out of the room without saying anything.

Senna sighed. "Zero-san really hates me."

Yuki hugged Senna. "Don't take it personally, Senna-chan. He'll come around. He feels really bad about what happened. Is it hurting?"

Senna shook her head. "Not really. It just stings when I move it too much."

"Your arm will have to be in a sling for a few weeks, Senna." Kaname walked into the room. "You'll be coming with us to our classes from now on."

"But I want to go with Zero-san and Yuki-neechan on patrol."

The Chairman walked in. "We'll talk about it more later. Right now, you need to just keep resting."

Yuki tucked Senna back into the bed and started getting up when Senna grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, Senna-chan?"

"Stay with me, Yuki-neechan."

The Chairman smiled and motioned for Kaname to follow him out of the room. The two walked to the Chairman's office in silence. The Chairman sat behind his desk and looked seriously at Kaname.

"What is it, Chairman?"

"We need to discuss the vampire that Senna killed."

**Sorry this one really wasn't funny!! I'm so sorry it took so long for this to get updated. I've been sick for like a week and my sister's hamster had cute little babies! Hopefully this will meet all of your expectations and next week I'll start following the manga so look forward to that! Remember, leave your spiffy reviews and you'll get a new chapter on Tuesday .**


	4. Zchan

**I know I said that I was going to start following the manga in this chapter, However, Sakura02 and I were brainstorming again so in the next few chapters, Senna will be spending time with all the characters. Please enjoy!**

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "It was a Level E vampire. Why does it matter?"

The Chairman sighed. "That's not the issue. What was it that Ruka-san said happened?"

"She said that when they found Senna, the vampire's head was cut off and she had no idea what had happened."

"That's what I'm worried about." The Chairman said. "She has no memory of how the vampire was decapitated. You said that she could create a sword from her blood. The head was cut clean, as though it had been sliced off with a sword."

Kaname was silent. It was true that Senna did have that power. They had no idea where Senna had come from or her lineage. "I'll keep an eye on her. If you could, Chairman, try and find out about Senna's family." Kaname left the room. He decided to walk by the infirmary, just to see if Yuki was still with Senna.

Yuki was no longer in the room. Senna was curled up sound asleep in the small infirmary bed. Kaname walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved a few stray strands of Senna's hair from her face. Something about Senna troubled him. He moved his hand to Senna's neck and wrapped it around her neck tightly.

"What are you doing?"

Kaname frowned as he felt cold metal on the back of his head. "Haven't you done enough shooting for one night?"

Zero frowned. "Get your hands off of her."

Kaname turned around. "Why do you care? You hate vampires."

Senna blinked and slowly opened her eyes. "Zero-san, Kaname-san, what are you two doing in here?"

Kaname smiled at her, removing his hand from her neck. "Don't worry about, Senna. I was just leaving."

Zero snarled at Kaname's back. He turned back to Senna. He put the gun back in his jacket but kept his right hand behind his back. "How are you feeling?"

Senna smiled. "It's just stinging right now. What are you hiding, Zero-san?"

Zero pulled a small white rabbit plush from behind his back. It had a small red ribbon around its neck and two black buttons for eyes. He sat on the bed and handed it to Senna. "I got this for you."

Senna smiled and hugged the rabbit tightly. "Thank you, Zero-san. I'll call him Z-chan!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "That's incredibly lame."

Senna smiled and put Z-chan down. She hugged Zero tightly around his neck. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

Zero hesitantly patted Senna on the back. "No, I don't hate you. But that in no way means I like you."

The sun was starting to rise so Zero forced Senna to lay back down. "Tonight, if you're feeling better, you can come with me and Yuki on patrol."

Senna grinned and snuggled with Z-chan under the covers. "Good night, Zero-nichan!"

Zero rolled his eyes and left the room. He glared when he saw Kaname leaning against the wall. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was just staying to make sure you didn't shoot Senna."

"You were the one with your hands on her throat."

Kaname moved away from the wall. "So you don't sense it then?"

Zero glared. "Sense what?"

Kaname smiled eerily. "The scent of that woman is on her."

Zero continued glaring as Kaname walked away. He did faintly sense some of that woman on Senna but it was barely a trace. He looked back into the room that Senna was sleeping. He reached into his jacket to pull out his gun and then stopped. Senna was just a small child, even if she was a vampire. She had done nothing but defend Zero even though he always did nothing but hurt her. He walked away to get ready for his classes.

That night, Zero and Yuki went back to the infirmary. Senna was playing with Z-chan, making sure to not move her right arm too much. She smiled happily when she saw the two in the doorway. "Hello, Yuki-neechan, Zero-nichan. Can I go with you tonight?"

Yuki shook her head. "You need to keep resting. I do have some good news for you; Zero is going to stay with you tonight and entertain you."

Senna's eyes widened. "Are you really gonna stay with me, Zero-nichan?"

Zero reluctantly nodded her head. He glared at Yuki. "It was Yuki's idea."

Yuki went over and hugged Senna gently. She got up and quickly skipped around Zero. "I'll come and get you after patrol."

Zero and Senna looked at each other for a moment.

"Will you read me a story, Zero-nichan?" Senna pulled a book out from under the pillow and held it out to Zero.

Zero went over to the bed. "Move over." He sat on the bed with his back propped up by the pillow. He allowed Senna to sit in his lap so she could see the pictures. He mentally groaned when he saw it was a fairytale. He opened the book and began reading to Senna.

Senna smiled as Zero's voice soothed her. She snuggled against Zero's chest and closed her eyes. She was completely exhausted from having been shot and bit all in one day. She felt herself nodding off and eventually, she was sound asleep.

Zero looked down and had to force himself not to smile. He put the book down and leaned back against the pillow, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later, Yuki skipped happily down the hallway. She bounded into the infirmary but stopped short. She bit her lip to stop herself from squealing at the sight before her. Zero was sitting up, sound asleep with Senna curled up in his lap. She turned around to leave and came face to face with Ichijo.

Ichijo smiled. "Hello, Yuki. How is our Senna-chan doing?"

Yuki smiled and moved to the side. "She's doing fine."

Ichijo went over to the bed and gently tried to pry Senna away from Zero. He tensed when he felt Zero's gun against his forehead. "We're just taking her back to the dorm."

Zero lowered his gun and loosened his grip on Senna. He glared fiercely at Ichijo. "Don't let Kuran be alone with Senna, understand?" Zero whispered urgently.

Ichijo blinked but nodded. "Okay." He took Senna away and smiled when her sleepy silver eyes connected with his. "How are you feeling, Senna-chan?"

Senna smiled sleepily and hugged Z-chan close. "Fine. Look what Zero-nichan got me."

"That's wonderful, Senna-chan." Ichijo carried Senna back to the dorm. He pushed what Zero had said to the back of his mind and decided to confront him about it later.

As soon as they entered the room, Aidou bounded over to them. "How are you feeling, Senna-chan?"

Senna frowned and began smacking Aidou in the head with Z-chan. "You need to quit picking on Zero-nichan!"

Aidou held his hands over his head as he was whacked repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Senna-chan! Forgive me!"

Senri came over and gently grabbed Senna's wrist. "Calm down. You can't blame him for being an idiot."

Senna stopped. "That's true."

Aidou pouted. "That's not nice, Senna-chan! I thought what we had was special!"

Senna blinked. "What are you talking about, Aidou-nichan?"

Ichijo laughed. "Don't you worry about him. Let's get you ready for bed."

Senna said good night to everyone and allowed Ichijo to carry her up the stairs. She stiffened when he started walking towards her room. "I want to stay with you, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo smiled and took carried her to his room. He tucked her into the bed. "Tomorrow night is my birthday. Will you come to the party?"

Senna beamed happily. "Do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

Ichijo laughed. "Yes, Senna, you get a pretty dress."

Senna continued smiling and closed her eyes, dreaming of her pretty dress and getting to eat cake.

**I know the chapters have been kinda short lately. I keep writing them late at night so I'm going to start trying to start on them a lot earlier so you can all have more to read and enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Party and Hunters

**I'm so happy right now! I got a hug from this really cute guy at my work and he sang for me . He's so sweet. **

**I have some bad news for you guys. This Saturday, Sakura02 and I will be leaving for Disneyworld and will be gone until July 26****th****. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy all of you until then.**

Senna giggled and spun around happily in her new dress. "Thank you, Rima-neechan!" Senna wore a white dress with red trimming on the bottom and red roses circling the waist of the dress.

Rima giggled. "Come sit down so I can do your hair." Rima smiled as Senna sat down on a small stool. Rima began brushing Senna's hair back. She braided two small strands on each side and then brought them together at the back and tied them together. She then braided the small strand of hair hanging down.

Senna kicked her feet back and forth, smiling happily down at her red slippers. "Are you almost done?"

"All done. Let's go downstairs."

Senna skipped happily down the stairs, clutching Z-chan to her chest and ran over to Ichijo. "Look what Rima-neechan got me!"

Ichijo squealed and picked Senna up, twirling her around. "You are so cute, Senna-chan!"

The Night Class made their way outside to begin the celebration. Senna wandered through the group, bored. She held Z-chan tightly in her hands, looking for Zero and Yuki. As she was walking around, Senna saw the table with the huge cake. A mischievous smirk graced her face.

Ichijo smiled when he saw Yuki and Zero walk up. "I'm so glad you two made it. We'll cut the cake in just a few minutes."

Yuki looked around curiously. "Where's Senna-chan?"

Ichijo blinked. "I actually haven't seen her for a while now." He looked around. "Has anyone seen Senna?"

"Here I am!" Senna popped out from the top of the cake. Frosting and cake covered her face and dress.

Ichijo fainted. Akatsuki quickly caught Ichijo and placed him on the ground. He frowned up at Senna. "Get down, now."

Senna quickly slid down the cake, getting even more frosting on herself. She sat on the edge of the table and grinned.

"How did you get in there?" Aidou asked.

Senna hopped off the table and lifted up the table cloth. Akatsuki crawled under the table and saw a huge hole in the table where the cake was. He looked up into the hole and could see a tunnel through the cake. He crawled back out and sighed. "You're covered in cake."

Before Senna could reply, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned her head to the side curiously and saw that it was Senri. Senri frowned at the frosting that covered Senna's face. He leaned forward and casually licked some of the frosting off of Senna's left cheek.

"Oh," Aidou bounded over to Senna's right cheek. "I want some!" Aidou licked some frosting from Senna's right cheek.

"Inappropriate conduct!" Yuki screeched, yanking Senna away from the two vampires. She pulled a small handkerchief out of her pocket and began cleaning Senna off. She glared at Aidou and Senri. "I can't believe you did that to Senna-chan!"

Senna giggled as Yuki cleaned her. "That tickled when Senri-nichan and Aidou-nichan licked me."

Yuki carried Senna over to where Kaname was sitting, Zero close behind them. Yuki sat down on the couch next to Kaname, still holding Senna. Senna frowned and wriggled away from Yuki and ran over to Zero. She clung tightly to his legs and nuzzled his knee.

Zero continued to glare at Kaname but stroked Senna's hair affectionately. He flinched when Kaname kissed Yuki's elbow. He looked around agitatedly at all the vampires and ran away.

Senna watched as Yuki ran after Zero. She glared at Kaname. "Why do you always have to pick on Zero-nichan!?" She ran after the two, leaving the party far behind her. By the time she managed to catch up to the two, Zero and Yuki were in the water.

A shot rang through the air as a bullet struck Zero in the shoulder. Senna gasped and looked at the man holding the gun. He wore a cowboy hat and a long brown coat. She growled and ran over to the man, hitting him in the back of his leg repeatedly. "Don't hurt Zero-nichan!"

The man looked down at Senna. He took a few steps forward and frowned when Senna followed him, continuing to hit him with Z-chan. The man looked at Yuki. "Will you please control this thing?"

Senna let out a shriek of indignation. She beat him harder in his leg with Z-chan. "I am not a thing! My name is Senna!"

"And my name is Toga. Now that we are acquainted, please get the hell away from me."

Zero dragged himself out of the water, clutching his shoulder tightly. He pulled Senna toward him and fixed her with a stern look. "That is my teacher, Senna. Show him respect."

Senna looked closer at Toga, tilting her head curiously to the side. "Did you teach Zero history?"

Toga smirked. "Not exactly. I taught him how to be a Vampire Hunter."

Senna blinked and looked at Zero. "So, you help lost vampires?"

Toga let out a loud laugh. "That's cute."

Senna felt her face heat up. She liked Toga's laugh. She smiled sheepishly up at him. "So what do Vampire Hunters do?"

"We kill vampires." Toga stated plainly.

Senna's smile fell away. She looked at Zero in horror and quickly scrambled away from him. She ran over to Yuki and hid behind her. "Do you really kill vampires, Zero-nichan?"

Zero sighed and stood up, still clutching his shoulder. "Yes. My family was all Vampire Hunters."

"You're bleeding, Zero!" The Chairman appeared in the courtyard, frowning at the sight before him. "Senna-chan, go back to the Moon Dorm. Ichijo is very worried about you."

Senna squirted around Zero, still staring at him with terrified eyes. She quickly ran away, throwing Z-chan to the ground. She ran as fast as she could back to the Moon Dorm's courtyard. She spotted Ichijo and ran over to him, hugging his legs tightly.

Ichijo was startled and nearly fell over. He scooped Senna up and held her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Senna hugged Ichijo tightly and cried. "Zero-nichan is a Vampire Hunter!"

Ichijo sighed. "Yes, Senna-chan, Kiryu-san is a Vampire Hunter. However, he will not harm you."

Senna sniffled. "Why not?"

Ichijo smiled. "Kiryu-san really likes you. He doesn't show it but I can tell he really likes you."

Senna started crying again. "Can I go say sorry to Zero-nichan? I ran away from him."

"Not today. It's time to go to bed."

Senna sighed and allowed Ichijo to lead her into the dorm. She ran up to her room and changed into her pajamas, curling up on her bed and crying herself to sleep.

The next evening, Senna slowly blinked her eyes open. She looked over to her side and gasped. On her end table, there was a vase filled with white daisies. Leaning against the vase, was Z-chan. She hopped out of her bed and pulled Z-chan off the table. She hugged him tightly and smiled happily. She pulled on her school uniform and ran down the stairs, holding Z-chan by his paw.

At the bottom of the stairs, Yuki was waiting patiently for Senna. She smiled warmly at her. "How are you feeling, Senna-chan?"

"Good." Senna frowned. "Where's Zero-nichan? I wanted to say sorry for running away from him."

Yuki sighed. "I don't know. I was wondering if you had seen him anywhere."

Senna's eyes began watering. "B-but I wanna see Zero-nichan!" She began sobbing.

"Stop crying, Senna-chan." Yuki picked her up, hugging her tightly. "We'll find him."

"Senna, it's time for class." Akatsuki took Senna away from Yuki. "You can look for Kiryu later."

Senna pouted as Akatsuki carried her to class. This was her first night attending classes and she was upset. She wanted to be out looking for Zero, not sitting in this boring class. She growled when she saw Toga walk in. She jumped from desk to desk until she landed on the teacher's desk. She began smacking Toga in the arm with Z-chan. "Where's Zero-nichan!?"

Toga blinked and looked up at Kaname. "Kuran-san, please control this child."

Kaname looked up from his book. "Sit down, Senna."

Senna hit Toga across the face with Z-chan and quickly jumped back to her seat beside Senri.

Senri sighed and put a hand on Senna's head, ruffling her hair. "Behave."

Senna sighed and looked out the window. A smirk suddenly came across her lips. She had a plan to make Toga tell her where Zero was. It was daring and drastic, but she knew it would work. She kept the smirk on her face all through class.

**Uh oh….what could our little Senna-chan possibly be planning? Poor Toga doesn't know who he's messing with. You'll get your new chapter on July 29****th**** so please be patient and leave your reviews!!**


	6. Hostage Situation

**I missed you guys so much! Disneyworld was totally awesome but I'm ready to get back to writing. I've actually started writing my own novel so I'm really excited. Thank you all for being so patient and hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence last week .**

Rima ran through the hallways, trying desperately to find two certain people. Once she saw them, she began waving her arms frantically. "Cross, Kiryuu, come quick!"

The two guardians looked up from their serious conversation. Yuki was the first to react. "What's wrong?"

Rima stopped in front of them. "It's Senna! She's snapped!"

Zero frowned. "Where is she?"

"Follow me!"

Thousands of thoughts were whirling around in Zero's mind. Had Senna bitten someone? Had she lashed out at any humans or just vampires? He barely registered when they stopped outside the school building. Zero looked around, taking in the scene before him.

Ichijo was unconscious on the ground, with Ruka fanning him with a handkerchief. Toga was yelling furiously at Kaname while the pureblood looked up at the roof of the school. Akatsuki was rolling his eyes and looking up at the roof, a megaphone in his hand.

Akatsuki put the megaphone to his mouth. "Senna you have five minutes to get your little behind down here. Oh, and untie Hanabusa."

Zero and Yuki looked up at the roof, neither sure whether to be serious or laugh.

Senna was on top of the roof, Toga's cowboy hat on her head. She had Aidou tied up and was waving Toga's gun around in Aidou's face. "Not until Toga-san tells me where Zero-nichan is!"

Aidou was wriggling around on the roof, trying to loosen the ropes that were wrapped tightly around him. "Senna, you better let me go right now! I'm going to make sure you're grounded for the rest of the year!"

Senna pulled off one of her socks and shoved it in Aidou's mouth. "Quiet Aidou-nichan. I'm talking to Akatsuki-nichan."

"So should I just go hide again?" Zero asked, walking over to Akatsuki. "She could get rid of Aidou and that'll save everyone from anymore headaches."

Akatsuki pondered the idea for a moment before giving a resigned sigh. "No, she'd feel bad if she accidentally shot him."

Toga came over to stand by Zero. "You have two very stubborn women worried about you."

Yuki ran over, glaring at Toga. "What'd you do?"

Toga rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything. When I came back into the room after talking to you, Cross-san, that little punk tackled me, stole my hat, grabbed my gun, and then grabbed that stupid blonde vampire. She's a fast little sucker."

Zero bit back a laugh. "How long has she been up there?"

"About thirty minutes." Kaname had walked over and joined the group. "Give me the megaphone." He sighed and began speaking into the megaphone. "Senna-chan, Kiryuu is down here so come back down."

Senna peeked over the edge of the roof. "How do I know that it's really Zero-nichan!?"

Zero snatched the megaphone away from Kaname. "Get down here right now or I'm going to make sure you get double homework."

Senna smiled brightly. "Ok, Zero-nichan!" She jumped down to the ground, holding the shotgun tight to her chest, the cowboy hat dropping over her eyes.

Toga walked forward and snatched his gun away from Senna. He reached out to grab his hat and growled when she ran around him and over to Zero. "Give me my hat back."

Senna stuck her tongue out at him. "No way! It looks better on me."

Zero picked Senna up and took the hat off of her head, tossing it over to Toga. "What possessed you to do something like that? Do you realize how badly you could have hurt yourself? What if you had shot yourself?"

Senna's lower lip quivered. "I'm really sorry, Zero-nichan. I just really wanted to know where you were and Toga-san wouldn't tell me."

Zero gave her a stern look. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me." He put her back on the ground and nudged her towards Toga. "Go apologize."

Senna pouted and reluctantly walked over to Toga. She curtsied deeply. "I'm sorry for stealing your gun and hat."

Toga sighed. He put his hat back on and put his gun back on his back. "It's fine. If you do it again, I'm giving you detention."

"I promise I won't do it again!" Senna ran over to where Ichijo was slowly coming to. "What are you doing on the ground, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo squealed and sat up, hugging Senna tightly. "Thank goodness your okay, Senna-chan! I was so worried about you!"

Senna giggled and hugged Ichijo back. "I'm sorry I worried you. I promise I won't do it again."

Everyone was starting to leave when Akatsuki spoke up. "Where's Hanabusa?"

A loud thud answered his question. The group turned around and saw a still tied up and gagged Aidou twitching on the ground. Akatsuki rolled his eyes. He walked over and untied Aidou.

Aidou yanked the sock out of his mouth and glared at Senna. "Why'd you have to take me hostage!? You could've taken Ruka!"

Senna shrugged from her perch in Ichijo's arms. "Well, you two were the closest to me and I figured out of the two of you, everybody would be more worried about you."

Ruka shrieked. "I'm going to kill you, you little heathen!"

Ichijo quickly ran back to the Moon Dorm, Senna clutched tightly to him. He laughed when he heard Senna laughing. "Senna-chan, this is serious! You need to stop insulting Ruka-san like that!"

"But you're laughing too!"

Once Ichijo was sure Ruka wasn't chasing them anymore, he slowed down. He calmly carried Senna to her room and helped her get ready for bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Senna-chan."

Senna smiled sleepily but then quickly sat up. "Where's Z-chan!?" She hopped out of the bed and tore her room apart, searching frantically for the little bunny. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Has anyone seen Z-chan!?"

Senri pointed down a hallway. "Aidou."

Senna ran down the hallway, looking in all the rooms she passed. She finally came to the small kitchen and shrieked in rage at what she saw.

Aidou had Z-chan and was casually tossing him up in the air. Akatsuki stood beside him, rolling his eyes.

"Give Z-chan back!"

Aidou frowned. "No way. Zero gave you this thing. It's disgusting." Aidou threw Z-chan into the trashcan, smiling smugly until a large piece of garlic hit him on the side of his face.

Senna had large cloves of garlic sat up on the counter and a huge rolling pin in her hand. She began hitting the garlic with the rolling pin, sending it flying at Aidou and Akatsuki.

Akatsuki ducked down onto the ground. "Give her the stupid rabbit!"

"Z-chan isn't stupid! Take it back!" The waves of garlic increased.

Aidou crawled over to the trashcan and held Z-chan up as a sign of surrender. "Here!!"

The waves of garlic stopped and Senna skipped happily over to the two vampires. She snatched Z-chan away from Aidou's trembling hands. "Thank you." She began smacking Aidou in the head with Z-chan.

"Forgive me, Senna-chan!"

"Stop it, Senna."

Senna squeaked when she felt herself being lifted up into the air. She tensed when she realized who it was. "I'm sorry, Kaname-san."

Kaname said nothing and carried Senna back to her room. He tucked her back in and smoothed her hair away from her face. "You need to stop causing so much commotion."

Senna winced. "I'm sorry."

Kaname smiled softly at Senna. "You are still scared of me."

Senna held Z-chan tighter to her chest. "You don't like me."

Kaname blinked. "What gave you that idea?"

Senna shrugged. "I can tell. You don't want me or Zero-nichan here."

Kaname sighed. "Do not group yourself with Kiryuu. You are one of my kind and I can assure you, I hold no ill will towards you."

"But I'm not one of your kind. I'm not a pureblood, like my mommy."

"I thought you had no memory of your mother."

Senna's eyes were slowly drifting shut. She was tired and was no longer paying attention to the conversation. "I don't remember her. I just remember people talking, saying that they were glad they had chosen her, a pureblood, to carry me. You're not going to send me away, are you Kaname-san?"

Kaname stood up from the bed. "Of course not. Good night, Senna." Kaname walked out of the room and went straight to Ichijo's room. He knocked on the door once.

Ichijo slowly opened the door. "Is something wrong, Kaname?"

"I need you to do me a favor, Ichijo."

**Once again, thank you for being so patient while I was gone. For the record, the idea for the garlic and the rolling pin came from when I cooked dinner for Sakura02 and myself. It said to smash the garlic into a paste so I thought the rolling pin would be the most efficient way to do that. Sakura02 got hit by a rogue piece of flying garlic ;. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Green

**So, I really need to catch up with the Vampire Knight manga pretty quick. Oh well, I'll get to it eventually. My house is completely chaotic right now. My sister and dad are constantly fighting. Anyways, enough of my babble. Italics mean that Senna is singing.**

Senna sighed. She quietly knocked on the large wooden door in front of her. When she heard the mumbled 'enter', she hesitantly walked into the room.

Toga looked up from grading papers and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Senna shuffled her feet nervously. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"You already did."

Senna blushed. "I know but…"

Toga sighed. He stood up and grabbed another chair, dragging it over to the side of his desk. "Come help me grade papers and we'll call it even."

Senna smiled and hopped into the chair. She hummed happily as she made red marks on the papers Toga handed her. "_Maybe you're my love._"

"You are one weird little vampire." Toga took the papers from Senna and ruffled her hair. "Get back to your dorm before you make that blonde vampire faint again."

Senna giggled. "Good night, Darling." She jumped up and kissed Toga on the cheek, skipping happily out of the room. She giggled giddily as she made her way back to the Moon Dorm. She tried to enter as quietly as possible, but she was discovered immediately.

"What are you doing, Senna-chan?"

Senna winced and smiled nervously. "Hello, Kaname-san."

Kaname walked down the stairs and knelt in front of Senna. "Where were you?"

She shuffled her feet. "I was helping Toga-sensei grade papers."

Kaname sighed. "Why are you always wandering off? You make Ichijo worry when you leave without telling anyone."

She scooted away from Kaname. "I'm sorry, Kaname-san. I won't leave without telling anyone from now on." She quickly ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She shuffled around her room, picking things up and tossing them back on the ground. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Senri walked into the room. "How are you doing?"

Senna smiled warily up at him. "Fine."

Senri casually flung himself onto Senna's bed, laying on his back. "Come lay with me."

Senna gave Senri a strange look. "You're acting funny, Senri-nichan."

Senri shrugged. "I'm bored."

Senna carefully climbed onto the bed and sat beside Senri's head. "Why are you really here?"

"I heard your mother was a pureblood."

Senna blinked. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I heard Kaname-sama and Ichijo talking."

Senna curled up beside Senri, snuggling close to his side. "I don't remember telling him that. I do remember hearing people talking about my mommy."

Senri absentmindedly stroked Senna's hair. "Did you ever see her?"

Senna sighed in content and closed her eyes. "No."

The two were silent for a long while until Senna sleepily opened her eyes. "I like Ichi-nichan's eyes."

Senri raised an eyebrow. "That's…nice?"

Senna was wide awake now. She hopped off the bed and rummaged around in her closet. She grinned triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. She held up a box with a picture of a woman with green hair.

Senri was sitting up now. "What is that?"

She smiled proudly. "It's hair dye. Yuki-neechan bought it for me. Will you help me dye my hair?"

Senri shrugged. "Sure."

Thirty minutes later, Senna had a hat over her head and Senri walked with her to Ichijo's room. Senna giggled as she happily knocked on Ichijo's door.

Ichijo opened the door and smiled warmly when he saw Senna and Senri standing in his doorway. "Is something wrong, Senna-chan?"

Senna grinned and pulled the hat off her head. "I match your eyes now, Ichi-nichan!"

Ichijo screeched and fainted. The other vampires heard the scream and quickly ran over to see what had happened. Akatsuki was the first to reach the scene.

He sighed when he saw Ichijo on the floor and Senna's bright green hair. "You have got to stop making Ichijo faint." He turned his gaze to Senri. "Did you help her do this?"

Senri shrugged. "She asked for help."

Akatsuki stepped over Ichijo's unconscious body and picked Senna up. "Ichijo's grandfather is coming tomorrow. She can't look like this when he gets here."

Senna pouted as Akatsuki carried her back to her room. "It's not permanent. The box said it washes out in 8-10 washes."

Akatsuki sat her down on her bed. "Stay."

He walked into the Senna's bathroom and drew water in the tub. Without saying a word, he came back into the bedroom and picked Senna up. He carried her into the bathroom and dropped her into the bathtub, clothes and all. He didn't say anything as he washed Senna's hair until all the green color was gone.

Senna winced as Akatsuki continued to scrub her scalp. "That hurts, Akatsuki-nichan!"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Well, you shouldn't have died your hair. We have a very important guest coming tomorrow night so you need to be on your best behavior."

Senna huffed as Akatsuki scooped her up out of the tub and helped her out of her wet clothes and into a dry nightgown. He tucked her in. "Good night, Senna-chan."

Senna snuggled under her blankets with Z-chan. "Night night, Akatsuki-nichan."

**I'm really tired for some reason. Silly Senna, dying her hair green. Leave your reviews and let me know what you thought .**


	8. Grandpa Ichiou

**Wahhh!! I didn't fall asleep until 6 this morning and then I had to get up at 9! But it's all good. It's good to be back to my writing and thank you all so much for your patience! You're all the best .**

"Senri, she's coming your way!" Ruka shouted.

"No, she's changed course!" Rima cried out. "She's coming towards you, Akatsuki!"

"She's going for the door!" Ichijo shrieked.

"Don't let her get outside!" Aidou screamed. "That dress cost a lot of money!"

Akatsuki sighed and sprinted out the door after the fleeing vampire child. "Senna, get back here now!"

It was too late. Senna was gleefully rolling around in a giant mud puddle. Her once white dress was now an ugly brown. Her hair that had been carefully pulled into a bun was completely in disarray. She grinned broadly up at Akatsuki. "That was fun!"

Akatsuki rolled his eyes and scooped her up, keeping her away from his clothes. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, you're going to have to take another bath and get your hair done again."

Senna pouted. "I want to go play with Zero-nichan and Yuki-neechan."

"Not tonight. We have a very important guest coming tonight and you need to look your best."

Senna struggled as Akatsuki handed her over to Rima. She began screaming at the top of her lungs when Rima pulled the dress off of her and put her in the bathtub. She struggled as Rima scrubbed her hair furiously, getting all the mud out of it.

Rima sighed. "Why can't you just stay clean for tonight? If you behave, I'll make Senri take you to get ice cream."

Senna's face lighted up. "Promise?" When Rima gave her a positive nod, Senna beamed. "I'll be good for the rest of the night. I promise." She sat patiently as Rima redid her hair and put another white dress on her.

Senri peeked into the room. "He'll be here soon. You both need to come downstairs."

Senna ran over and grabbed Senri's hand, dragging him down the stairs. She blinked when she saw that the entire Night Class was downstairs. "Why is everyone so scared looking?"

Senri led her over to where Akatsuki and others were. "The man coming tonight is Ichijo's grandfather. He's a very important vampire so you need to be on your best behavior."

Senna blinked and looked at Ichijo. She gave him a funny look when she saw him hopping from foot to foot, anxiously. She let go of Senri and went over to Ichijo. She tugged on his hand and held her arms up to him. She smiled when he picked her up and she nuzzled his cheek lovingly. "Is your grandpa nice like you, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo laughed. "Not exactly, Senna-chan. He's a very important man and very serious."

"You look very cute tonight, Senna."

Ichijo ran up the stairs with Senna still in his arms. "You don't need to come down, Kaname-sama. Grandpa just wants to see me."

Kaname smiled and held his arms out to take Senna from Ichijo. "Nonsense. I haven't seen Ichiou so I just want to greet him." He cradled Senna close to him and smoothed some stray strands of hair away from her face. "Is that okay?"

Senna shifted nervously in Kaname's arms. This was the second time Kaname had ever held her except this time he wasn't scolding her for attacking Aidou with garlic. "You don't have to hold me, Kaname-san."

Kaname smiled at her. "I want to hold you. Besides," Kaname's face became very serious. "I think it would be safer for you to stay close to me for tonight."

Senna sighed and reluctantly placed her head on Kaname's shoulder. She watched curiously as an older man walked into the main area of the Moon Dorm. She frowned as Kaname shifted to hold her in his left arm.

The man walked over to Kaname. "It is good to see you again, Kuran-sama." The man took Kaname's hand and bent to kiss it. "It never ceases to amaze me how different purebloods are from nobles. Even if you are stained in blood, you will remain untainted, much like the fragrance of flowers. I hope that one day I'll be able to share in your incomparable blood."

Senna gasped as Kaname's grip on her tightened. Everything happened so fast, she wasn't sure what to think. Ruka was standing protectively in front of Kaname and Aidou had grabbed the strange vampire's hand and yanked him away from Kaname. She looked up at Kaname. "Is that Ichi-nichan's grandpa?"

The man finally seemed to notice Senna. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Who is this young lady?"

Senna hissed at Ichiou and buried her face in Kaname's neck. "I don't like him, Kaname-san. Make him go away."

Kaname gently whapped Senna on her head. "That's very rude, Senna. Please apologize to Ichiou-san."

"I'm sorry, Ichi-nichan's grandpa." Senna mumbled into Kaname's neck.

Ichiou chuckled. "Where did you acquire such a strange child, Kuran-sama?"

Kaname smiled. "We found her in a pile of Ichijo's clothes." He turned towards Senri. "Why don't you take Senna back up to her room?"

Senri nodded and quickly took Senna away from Kaname, making sure to keep himself between Senna and Ichiou. "Let's go, Senna-chan."

Ichiou watched Senri closely. "She looks so much like you. She's very similar to you, isn't she?"

Senri said nothing and quickly ran up the stairs with Senna. He carried Senna into her room and helped her out of her dress. He yanked bobby pins out of her hair and messed her hair up affectionately. "You can't go downstairs for the rest of the night."

Senna was about to agree when she sniffed the air. Her eyes widened. "Zero-nichan is downstairs!" She ran out of the room in only her underwear. Her hair looked like she had just rolled out of bed. She didn't care though and happily skipped down the stairs to where Zero and Yuki were. She ran past Ichiou and hugged Zero tightly. "I missed you, Zero-nichan!"

Zero blinked and picked Senna up. "You do realize you aren't wearing any clothes, don't you?"

Senna grinned. "So what?"

Ichiou stared incredulously at the scene before him. "You are friends with this Vampire Hunter?"

Senna rolled her eyes. "Of course. Zero-nichan is one of my best friends in the whole world!"

Zero sighed and handed Senna back over to an anxious Ichijo. "We'll be leaving now."

Senna waved at Zero and Yuki's retreating backs. She yawned and looked up at Ichijo. "I'm tired."

Ichijo smiled and carried Senna back to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before making his way to Kaname's room. He knocked on Kaname's door and let himself in. He frowned. "I did what you asked. I found out where Senna came from."

**Bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuum. I don't know why I like doing that. Again, thank you all so much for your patience last week. Please leave your reviews and let me know what you thought.**


	9. New Girl

…**..Rawr. Sakura02 pointed something interesting out to me. Senna means "bramble of destruction". A bramble is a prickly shrub. So basically, Senna is a prickly shrub of destruction. Just thought everyone might want to know that.**

Kaname nodded towards Ichijo. "What did you find out?"

Ichijo bit his lip. "It seems that Senna-chan…."

"Ichijo, Senna's crying again!" Rima shouted, bounding into the room.

Ichijo looked helplessly at Kaname. "I'll be right back, Kaname-san." Ichijo ran out of the room and went straight to Senna's room.

Senna was sitting up in her bed, sobbing. She was scratching furiously at her arms, blood dripping from the wounds. "I don't wanna do it! Please don't hurt me! Please save me, Ichi-nichan!"

Ichijo sat on the bed and quickly scooped Senna up into his arms. He tried to ignore the scent of Senna's blood and smoothed her hair down. "Senna-chan, please calm down. You're hurting yourself. I'm right here."

Senna continued hiccupping and sobbing hysterically. "I don't want Mommy to come back! I don't want to get taken away!"

Akatsuki and the others had run in, drawn by Senna's screams and the scent of blood. Senri was the first to react. He sat beside Ichijo, taking Senna away from him. He licked the blood from her arm and stroked her hair soothingly. Once all the blood was gone, he hugged her tightly. "Calm down, Senna."

Senna hiccupped but her crying stopped. She snuggled against Senri's chest and immediately fell asleep.

Ichijo took Senna back and tucked her back in. He rested next to Senna, hugging her close to him. He gave the other vampires a look and watched them all leave, except for Senri. "You can leave, Senri."

Senri shook his head. "I want to make sure she doesn't get upset again."

Ichijo sighed. "I'll make sure she's fine."

Senri snuggled up against Senna's back. "I'm not leaving."

The next evening, Senna awoke, feeling uncomfortably warm. She looked up and saw Ichijo in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Senri. She groaned and attempted to wriggle away from the two boys but it was useless. "Senri-nichan, Ichijo-nichan, we've gotta get ready for school."

Ichijo groaned and slowly got up. He smiled down at Senna. "Did you sleep well, Senna-chan?"

Senna gazed at Ichijo curiously. "Why are you and Senri-nichan in my bed?"

Ichijo blinked. "You don't remember?"

Senri slowly got up. "We need to get ready for class."

Senna shooed the two boys from her room. She slowly got dressed in her school uniform. Finally, she emerged from her room and skipped down the stairs. She went and stood beside Akatsuki, holding his hand in hers. "Good morning, Akatsuki-nichan."

Akatsuki picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Senna frowned. "What are you talking about? Did something happen last night?"

"She doesn't remember." Senri said, coming to stand beside Akatsuki.

The group made its way outside, with Senna perched on Akatsuki shoulder's. Senna waved happily at Zero and beamed when Zero gave her a short nod. She barely noticed when they finally reached the school building and the doors were shut behind them. What she did notice, was that Yuki was inside. She squealed and climbed down from Akatsuki's shoulders. She ran over and hugged Yuki tightly. "Good morning, Yuki-neechan!"

Kaname sighed. "Senna, let go of Yuki."

Senna squealed when Zero opened the door. She released Yuki and ran over to Zero. She hugged him tightly. "Hi, Zero-nichan!"

Zero patted her head absentmindedly and quickly grabbed Yuki. "See you around, Senna."

Senna pouted as Yuki and Zero disappeared outside and the door closed. She looked up at Kaname. "Can I go play with Yuki-neechan and Zero-nichan instead of going to class?"

Kaname stooped down to Senna's level and ruffled her hair. "Nice try, Senna, but no. You need to go to class."

Senna reluctantly followed the Night Class into the classroom. She sat on top of one of the desks, kicking her legs idly. She smiled when Senri held a piece of pocky out to her. She munched on it happily, ignoring Aidou's furious screams. She broke off half of the pocky stick and held it out to Aidou. She giggled as Aidou picked her up, kissing her cheek affectionately.

Aidou munched happily on the half of the pocky stick. "Thank you for sharing, Senna-chan."

Before Senna could reply, there was a noise from the front of the room. She tilted her head to the side to see what was going on.

There was a strange girl standing in the front of the classroom, giggling. "This seems like a fun class."

Senna tilted her head to the side and stared at the girl. She blinked when she realized the girl was in front of her and Aidou. She hissed when the girl placed her hands on Aidou's cheeks.

The girl stared down at Senna and smiled. She reached out to stroke Senna's cheek. She quickly withdrew her hand when Senna snarled at her. "My, what a rude child. Didn't your mother teach you any manners."

Kaname came over. "You should introduce yourself, Kurenai Maria."

Senna gagged as she watched Maria squeal and drool over Kaname. "Stupid fangirl."

Maria blinked. "It seems I've upset the class. I'll excuse myself."

Senna watched Maria leave, snarling until the girl was out of sight. She buried her face in Aidou's neck. "She's weird, Aidou-nichan. I don't like her."

Kaname came over and took Senna from Aidou. He gave her a gentle whap on the head. "That's a very rude and unkind thing to say, Senna. You're much nicer than that."

Senna huffed and puffed her cheeks out at Kaname. "I don't like how she tried to touch me. Only people I like can touch me."

Kaname chuckled. "So, you like me, Senna?"

Senna shrugged. "Yeah, you're okay. Besides, if I told you no, Ruka would have and aneurism."

Ruka shrieked. "How do you even know that word!?"

Senna stuck her tongue out. "It's called reading. You should try it sometimes."

After class, Senna was sitting on her bed, kicking her legs on the side. She didn't like Maria being on the campus at all. She tried to fall asleep but it was useless. Finally, she climbed out of bed, her white nightgown was almost too long for her and touched the tops of her tiny feet. She walked down the hallway and went straight to Kaname's door. She knocked lightly.

Kaname opened the door and smiled down at her. "Is something wrong, Senna?"

Senna shuffled her feet on the ground. "Can I talk to you, Kaname-san?"

Kaname ushered Senna into his room. He picked her up and placed her on the couch, sitting beside her. "What is it?"

Senna fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. "I really don't trust that Maria girl. She gives off a really bad vibe."

Kaname put a hand on each of Senna's cheeks, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled warmly down at her. "I wonder if they gave you her last name?"

Senna tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about, Kaname-san?"

Kaname moved his hands down to Senna's neck, beginning to squeeze her neck. "You should know exactly what I'm talking about, Hiou Senna."

**Mwahaha, that's all for this week. You'll have to wait until next week to find out what Kaname-chan is talking about. Please review and let me know what you thought! **


	10. Dance Party

**Hamsters are the new rabbits! I met a little girl that reminded me of Senna! She's in kindergarten at the school I work at. She's so adorable and she always comes and gives me hugs all the time. **

"Kaname-sama, Maria is having…some…issues…" Ichijo walked into Kaname's room and froze. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror. "What are you doing, Kaname-sama!?"

Kaname slowly released his grip on Senna. He smiled at Senna. "I'm sorry, Senna. I overreacted."

Senna touched her throat in shock. She quickly scrambled over to Ichijo and pulled on his sleeve until he picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hid her face from Kaname.

Ichijo held Senna close. "What's going on, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname continued to smile. "What was it you were saying, Ichijo?"

Maria stepped into the room. She reached out and stroked Senna's cheek, cooing softly to her. "That was rather unkind of you to scare the poor girl, Kaname-sama."

Senna whimpered and buried her face in Ichijo's neck, turning her face from Maria. "I want to go to bed, Ichi-nichan."

Kaname nodded to Ichijo. "Why don't you go put Senna to bed and I'll talk to Maria-san."

Ichijo backed out of the room, clutching Senna close to him. He ran out of the room with her and instead of taking her to her own room, he carried her into his. He sat on his bed and held her in his lap, rocking her back and forth. "Are you okay, Senna-chan? Why did Kaname-sama do that?"

Senna sniffled. "I don't know. He started saying weird stuff like if they gave me 'her' name and then he called me Hiou Senna. I don't even know anyone with the name Hiou."

Ichijo froze. He stroked Senna's hair soothingly. "It's okay. I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again."

Senna hugged Ichijo tightly. "Promise you won't leave me, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo smiled at her. "I promise. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Senna pouted and nodded her head quickly. She burrowed under the covers of the bed and then stuck her head out. She snuggled her head into the pillow and giggled. "Your pillow smells like you, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo laughed and lay beside her. He held her small hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. I would imagine it would." His face turned serious. "Senna, I don't know why Kaname-sama did what he did, but you know he cares about you, right?"

Senna puffed her cheeks out. "He sure has a funny way about showing it."

Ichijo chuckled and poked her cheeks. "I'll talk to him, okay? I'm sure there's a reason that he did that."

Senna sighed and closed her eyes. "Kaname-san sure has you whipped, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo blinked. "Where did you get that phrase from?"

Senna yawned and answered sleepily. "I read it in a book."

When Senna awoke later in the day, Ichijo was nowhere in sight. She slowly sat up and tensed when she saw who was standing in the doorway. "Where's Ichi-nichan, Kaname-san?"

Kaname smiled at her and came to sit beside her on the bed. He smoothed her hair down. "I asked him to make sure Maria-san stayed out of trouble. I came to apologize to you."

Senna pulled the covers up to her chin and shook Kaname's hand off. "Apologize?"

He continued to smile. "Yes. I overreacted last night and I apologize. You have no control of who your family is. Do tell me, though, do you truly not know who your mother is?"

Senna quickly shook her head. "No. I don't. Now please go away."

Kaname reached out and moved stray strands of red hair from Senna's face and moved them behind her ear. "I truly do apologize, Senna. I hope you can forgive me."

Senna raised an eyebrow. "You tried to choke me."

Kaname laughed at Senna's serious face. "As I said, I overreacted." His face turned very serious. "You are very important to many of the Night Class students. I promise you, Hiou Senna, that I will do everything in my power to make sure they never take you away from us."

Senna's silver eyes scanned Kaname's face. She finally let out a reluctant sigh. "I guess I'll forgive you this once on one condition."

Kaname smiled. "What?"

"I get to hit you."

Kaname laughed. "Go right ahead."

Senna made a small fist and punched Kaname in the arm as hard as she could.

"Feel better?" Kaname asked.

Senna puffed her cheeks out. "I guess." She hopped out of Ichijo's bed and smoothed the wrinkles out of her school uniform. She finger combed her hair. "I'm going for a walk."

Kaname smiled at her. "Have fun."

Senna meandered around the campus, ignoring all the squeals coming from the Day Class girls. She sighed and leaned against a wall. "I wonder where he could be."

"Are you looking for Zero, Senna-chan?"

Senna stiffened and looked up. "Hello, Maria-san."

Maria smiled and knelt down to Senna's level. She placed a hand on each of Senna's cheeks. She placed her forehead against Senna's and kissed her nose affectionately. "You're just so adorable, you know that right?"

"Get away from her."

Maria moved out of the way and smiled. "Of course, Zero."

Senna pushed Maria out of the way and ran over to Zero. She hugged him tightly around his knees. "I don't like her, Zero-nichan!"

Zero picked Senna up and allowed her to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "I'll take you back to your dorm." Zero walked away, holding a trembling Senna in his arms. "Why were you out during the day? You know better."

"I wanted to see you. I miss you." Came Senna's muffled reply.

Zero said nothing and carried Senna back to the Moon Dorm. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When Akatsuki poked his head out sleepily, Zero held a sleeping Senna out to him. "You should really keep a better eye on her. She could get hurt."

Akatsuki took Senna from Zero and glared at him. "Are you threatening her?"

Zero shook his head. "No, I'm warning you that there are people that want to hurt her." He walked away after making sure Akatsuki had Senna securely in his arms.

Akatsuki carried Senna back to her room and tucked her in. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Senna?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Wake up, Senna-chan!!"

Senna growled and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head. "Five more minutes, Rima-neechan."

Rima giggled and pulled Senna out of the bed, squealing when she saw Senna's sleepy face. "We need to get ready for the dance."

Senna yawned. "Does this mean I have to get my hair done again?"

About an hour later, Senna was being held by Senri. She wore a long pink dress with a belt made of white roses around her waist. He hair was braided and white roses were scattered throughout the braid. She looked down at her pink dress shoes. "Why is Rima-neechan so obsessed with dressing me up?"

Senri rested his head against Senna's. "Because you're so cute."

Senna smiled and leaned up to kiss Senri's cheek. "Will you dance with me, Senri-nichan?"

Senri nodded. "Sure." Senri held Senna close to him with one arm so it appeared that she was sitting on his arm. He held on of her tiny hands in his and twirled around the dance floor with her. He blinked when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ichijo smiled at him. "May I please cut in?"

Senna smiled and Senri handed her over to Ichijo. "Are you gonna dance with me too, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I dance with my precious Senna-chan?" Ichijo helped Senna put both of her feet on top of his. He bent his upper body over and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her other hand in his hand. He smiled as Senna placed her free hand on his arm. "You look beautiful tonight, Senna-chan."

Senna giggled and blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo scooped Senna up into his arms and held her high in the air, spinning her around. Let's go see what Kaname-sama is doing."

Senna pouted. "I wanted to find Zero-nichan."

Ichijo smiled sadly at her. "I don't think he's here anymore, Senna-chan." Ichijo walked over to Kaname, holding Senna in his arms.

Kaname glanced at the two. "Senna, there is something I need to do. You must come with me."

Ichijo tightened his grip on Senna. "What do you need Senna-chan for?"

Senna kissed Ichijo's cheek and smiled at him. "It's okay, Ichi-nichan." She allowed Kaname to take her from Ichijo. She looked up at him. "Will I get to find out where I came from?"

Kaname smiled. "Yes."

**Aw, Senna got to get all dressed up! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make the dance a little light hearted considering that the chapter started with Kaname strangling the baby.** **Please let me know what you thought!**


	11. Perfect Little Weapon

**Rawr!! **

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. So, just so everyone knows, I do NOT own Vampire Knight. So hah! **

Senna kicked her legs impatiently. "What are we doing here, Kaname-san?" She glared at him suspiciously. "Are you going to try and have your way with me? I'll scream if I have to."

Kaname laughed. "Where would you get such a strange idea like that?" He sat beside her and fixed a white rose that was falling from the braid.

Senna swatted his hands away. "I read it in a book."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Where are you getting such…interesting books from?"

"Ruka has them. I got bored one day and read all her books." She looked up curiously at Kaname. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Kaname stood up and stared at the door. "You're bleeding rather badly, Hiou Shizuka."

Shizuka said nothing and walked over to Senna. She kneeled in front of Senna and placed her hands on Senna's cheeks. She smiled softly. "How is my darling little one doing?"

Senna scooted as far back as possible into the couch, looking helplessly at Kaname. "Kaname-san, who's this woman?"

Kaname smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Senna, Shizuka?"

Shizuka stroked Senna's cheeks. She smiled and Kaname. "You don't even know what she is to me, do you?"

Kaname's smile faltered. "You are her mother, are you not?"

Shizuka laughed. She picked Senna up, ignoring the twinge of pain. She kissed Senna's nose and buried her face in Senna's neck. She chuckled when she felt how tense Senna was. "In a sense, I suppose." She smiled eerily at Kaname. "He gave me the honor of carrying his little weapon."

Kaname frowned. "He?"

Senna whimpered and tried to get away from Shizuka. She began reaching out for Kaname. "I want down."

Shizuka held her tighter. "He wanted something that he could control, that would be completely loyal to him. He took cells from his son and slightly tweaked the D.N.A. to create this darling you see before you. He asked me to carry her."

Senna managed to hop out of Shizuka's arms. She ran and hid behind Kaname, looking up at him curiously. "So, I'm like a clone or something?"

Kaname's smile returned. "This does certainly explain her uncanny resemblance to him and the similarity in their abilities."

Senna thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "You mean Senri-nichan?"

Shizuka cooed softly. "Yes. You were created to be the perfect little weapon. I had the honor of carrying you for nine months."

Senna nodded thoughtfully then began giggling. When she noticed the strange stares she was receiving from the two purebloods, she grinned. "I was just thinking about when Aidou-nichan licked my cheek. He was technically licking Senri-nichan!"

Kaname chuckled and patted Senna on the head. He turned his attention back to Shizuka, his smile fading. "So, how did she get here?"

Shizuka turned her back on Kaname, slowly beginning to untie her obi. "She somehow escaped from the lab. I suppose she was drawn to Senri and found her way here. He was so worried that his little experiment had failed but after he found her and checked on her…obeying skills, he was relieved to know she was still intact." She smirked at Kaname. "You wouldn't kill a small child, would you, Kuran?"

Kaname looked down and smiled encouragingly at Senna. "Of course not. Senna is a member of the Cross Academy and therefore under my care. I won't harm her as long as she is a student at Cross Academy."

Shizuka looked over her shoulder. "So why are you at Cross Academy?"

Kaname knelt down in front of Senna. He held her hands in his, smiling warmly at her. "I need you to cover your ears and close your eyes for me."

Senna stared at him curiously but did as she was told. She tensed when she felt something wet splatter on her face and arms. She sniffed the air and tensed when she detected the smell of blood. She opened her eyes and opened her mouth to scream. Her eyes widened as Kaname's bloody hand flew over her mouth. Tears formed in her silver eyes at the sight of Shizuka's dead body.

Kaname cooed to her softly, holding her close. "You cannot scream, Senna. Do you want to stay here?" He smiled as she rapidly nodded her head. "Then you cannot tell anyone what happened here tonight. No one can know who your mother is, where you really came from, and what you are. Do you understand?"

Senna nodded slowly, the tears now falling from her eyes. It wasn't even that she was sad that Shizuka had been killed (although that had undeniably scarred her), but she was more afraid Kaname would kill her next; that he would rip her heart out with the same, bloody hand he had used to kill Shizuka.

Kaname removed his hand from Senna's mouth, smiling warmly at her. "Why don't you go and take a bath? You have blood all over you."

Senna walked slowly out of the room backward and then sprinted out of the room. She ran to her room and went straight to the bathroom. While the water filled up the tub, she looked in the mirror.

A small, scared looking girl stared back at her. The girl's pink dress, face, and arms were all covered in red splotches. Senna barely registered that the little girl was her. She slowly stripped out of her dress, pulled her shoes off, and plucked the roses out of her hair. She hopped into the water and submerged herself.

"Senna, what are you doing!?"

Senna gasped as she was yanked out of the water. She looked up into the furious amber eyes of Akatsuki. "I'm taking a bath." She answered quietly.

Akatsuki frowned. "What happened?"

Senna looked away. "Nothing." She felt her throat tightened and she began to cry.

Akatsuki quickly dried her off and put a nightgown on her. He carried her to the bed and sat down on the edge, cradling Senna in his lap. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Senna sniffled and nodded her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Akatsuki lay on top of covers with Senna curled up on his chest. He smiled as he smoothed her wet hair down. He gently picked her up off his chest and tucked her in under the covers once he confirmed she was asleep. He lay under the covers and allowed her to snuggle close to him. He knew he would have to talk to Ichijo tomorrow. Something was wrong and if Senna wouldn't tell him, she would tell Ichijo.

**Now you all know how Senna was created! Don't worry though; there's much more to her past than what was revealed. Will Ichijo be able to get Senna to tell him what happened? Will Senna disappear into an emotional shell and shut everyone out? You'll have to wait and see!**


	12. I'm Okay

**Squee! I dyed my hair and it's so cool! It's like the exact same color as Senri's! You should all go check out my new fanfic. It's a Twilight one so if you all enjoy this one, you'll definetly enjoy ****Pocketful of Sunshine**** hint hint. Also, I got to hold all seven of my baby hamsters!! I even named all of them!**

"Senna-chan, please take your blood tablet." Ichijo sat on the edge of Senna's bed, holding the small tablet against her pursed lips. "You haven't eaten in days. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Senna looked down at the bed. Her long white night gown was wrinkled since she hadn't changed out of it all day. "I'm okay, Ichi-nichan. I'm just not very hungry."

Ichijo's eyes saddened. After Akatsuki had told him that something was wrong with Senna, he was sure he could get her to tell him what was wrong. Instead, she looked at him with empty eyes and smiled a fake smile. Ichijo reached out and pulled Senna into a tight hug. He frowned when she went completely limp in his embrace. "Please tell me what has hurt you so."

Senna buried her face in Ichijo's chest and breathed his scent in. She smiled sadly to herself and shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Ichijo, it's time for classes." Akatsuki walked into the room, frowning. Since that night that Senna had asked him to stay with her, she had pushed him away. She stayed locked up in her room, just staring out the window.

Ichijo sighed and kissed Senna's cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to come to class? You might feel better."

Senna shook her head and pulled away from Ichijo. "I'll just stay here." She watched the two vampires reluctantly leave her room. Once they were gone she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in the middle of her bed. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Z-chan on the floor by the window. She slowly hopped off the bed and walked over to Z-chan. Gingerly, she picked him up and hugged him tight to her chest. She squeezed her silver eyes shut and whimpered.

"You're skipping too, Senna-chan?"

Senna slowly turned around. "What are you doing here, Aidou-nichan?"

Aidou collapsed on his back onto her bed. He motioned for Senna to join him. When she was sitting beside him, he pulled her down to lay beside him. He ran his fingers through her auburn hair. "I saw what happened. I heard everything."

Senna tensed and looked up at Aidou. "What are you talking about?"

Aidou sighed. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He sat up and leaned against the headboard. He pulled Senna into his lap and hugged her close to him, much like how she had done with Z-chan.

Senna sniffled and closed her eyes. She allowed a few tears to fall. "I'm not really my own person. I'm someone's tool. I'm nothing."

Aidou forced her to look up at him. "That's not true. Could you imagine Senri popping out of a cake?"

Senna sniffled. "No."

"Could you picture him stealing a vampire hunter's gun and hat and then taking one of his own classmates hostage?"

Senna giggled a little. "No."

"Well, what about if he suddenly started attacking people with garlic?"

Senna laughed. "No."

Aidou smiled down at her. "See? You are your own person. Just because you're Senri's clone doesn't mean anything. You look like him and even have a similar power to him, but you're still Senna. You have your own little personality."

"Wow, that was pretty deep. Did you read that off a fortune cookie?"

Aidou huffed and flicked Senna on the forehead. "That's not very nice, Senna-chan."

Senna smiled warmly at him and rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and yawned. "Will you stay with me tonight, Aidou-nichan? I don't feel like being alone."

Aidou smiled. "Yeah, I'll stay."

A couple of hours later, Senna awoke. She looked up and saw that Aidou was sound asleep. Slowly, she crawled out of his grasp and hopped off the bed. She picked Z-chan up from the floor, holding one of his paws in her hand. She walked out of her room and looked around. None of the others were back from their classes yet so she decided to go for a walk outside.

"What are you doing out here so late, Senna."

Senna smiled and spun around quickly. "Good evening, Zero-nichan."

Zero sighed. "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Senna frowned and hugged Z-chan close to her. "I didn't feel like going."

"Toga says you haven't gone the past few nights. Is something wrong?" Zero's eyes narrowed. "Did Kuran hurt you?"

Senna quickly shook her head. "No. I'm okay. I just…wanted to be alone."

Zero raised an eyebrow before placing a hand on his forehead. "Let's get you back to the dorm." Zero suddenly tensed up and ran away from Senna. He looked over his shoulder. "Go back to the dorm, Senna!"

Senna stood their, shocked for a moment. Just as she was about to run after him, she was lifted up into the air. She gasped and turned around to see her captor. "Senri-nichan!"

Senri frowned down at her. "What are you doing outside the dorm?"

"Let her come with us, Senri." Kaname walked up with a majority of the Night Class.

Senna frowned as Senri put her down. She grabbed tightly onto his hand and allowed him to lead her to wherever everyone was going. "What's going on, Senri-nichan?"

Senri looked down at her. "Kaname-sama is going to stop some council dogs from executing Kiryuu Zero."

Senna stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean?" She looked at Kaname's back. "Why are they going to execute Zero-nichan?"

"Kiryuu is to be executed for the murder of Hiou Shizuka." Akatsuki said, watching Senna's face for her reaction.

Senna's eyes widened and she glared furiously at Kaname's back. "But Zero-nichan didn—"

"Senna," Kaname cut her off, glancing at her from over his shoulder. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to go back to the dorm. Go straight to your room and do not leave until I have spoken to you."

Senna opened her mouth to protest but was paralyzed by the look Kaname gave her. Reluctantly she turned around and ran back to the dorm. She ran straight to her room and slammed the door shut and began wailing at the top of her lungs.

Aidou was startled awake by the sudden cry. He ran over to Senna and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong, Senna?"

She rubbed at her eyes furiously with her tiny fists. "They're going to kill Zero-nichan for the death of Shizuka-mama even though he didn't do it!"

"Aidou, leave."

Aidou looked up into Kaname's eyes. He nodded his head and released Senna. He stood up and walked out of the room, giving Senna an apologetic look.

Once Aidou had left, Senna backed herself up against the window. "Stay away from me."

Kaname sighed. "You need to calm down, Senna. I will talk to the Senate and stop them from executing Kiryuu."

Angry tears spilled down Senna's cheeks. "You're going to let Zero take the blame for what you did! You're just a coward!"

Kaname frowned and strode over to Senna. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I won't let them kill Kiryuu. You need to trust me, Senna."

Senna frowned and looked away. "If anything happens to Zero-nichan, I'll never forgive you."

Kaname smiled and held his arms out. "Come here."

Senna hesitantly walked forward and allowed Kaname to wrap her in a hug. "Am I just a tool, Kaname-san?"

Kaname chuckled. "Of course not. You talk far too much to be just a tool. Now," He held her at arms length from him. "why don't you go and talk to Ichijo. He's been very worried about you. Make sure to eat something in front of him."

Senna nodded and ran out of her room, not bothering to see if Kaname left or not. She went straight to Ichijo's room and walked in without knocking. "Ichi-nichan, I'm hungry."

Ichijo leapt off his bed and ran over to the door. He picked Senna up and sat her down on his bed. "Hang on just one second." He rummaged around in his jacket until he finally pulled a few blood tablets up. He held one up to Senna's mouth and smiled when she allowed him to feed her the blood tablets. "Are you feeling better?"

Senna swallowed the tablets. "Yeah." She reached up with her arms and wrapped them tightly around Ichijo's neck. She whimpered as he picked her up so he could sit on the bed and then sat her back down in his lap. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I've worried you, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo laughed lightly. "It's okay. I'm not sure what it is that has you so sad but," He tilted her face up and kissed her nose. "if you ever want to talk about it, or if you just need someone to hold you, I'll always be here."

Senna grinned and kissed Ichijo on his nose. "Same here." She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to stifle a yawn. "I love you, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo tucked Senna into his bed and smoothed her hair down. "I love you too, Senna."

* * *

"I left you some extra blood tablets on top of your dresser in case you get really hungry. You need to try and do as much of your homework as possible before your bedtime. You should be in bed with the lights out by 5 at the absolute latest."

Senna rolled her eyes as she swung her legs on the edge of the bed. "I know, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo finished buttoning up his coat and went over to Senna. He hugged her tightly. "We won't be gone long so be on your best behavior. Don't give anyone a hard time."

Senna returned the hug. "I know." She waved to him as he left her room. Once he was gone, she sighed and flopped back onto her bed. "I'm bored."

"Want to come with me?"

Senna looked up and saw Aidou standing in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side. "Where are you going?"

Aidou peered out into the hallway, confirming that Kaname and the others were gone. He grinned at Senna. "I'm going to go talk to the Chairman. Want to come with me?"

Senna frowned. "You mean the creepy guy that skips everywhere?"

Aidou chuckled. "Yeah."

Senna shrugged. "I guess." She hopped off the bed and took Aidou's hand, allowing him to lead her out of the Moon Dorm.

**Poor little Senna-chan is very upset. Does she truly believe she is not a tool? Who was it exactly that ordered her creation? Will she ever get to hug Zero-kun again? You'll just have to wait and find out.**


	13. First Taste

**I'm so sorry I vanished last week guys! Things were kinda blah last week. I hope this chapter will make up for my absence.**

**Italics are dreams.**

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry? Where's the Chairman? When's Ichi-nichan coming back?"

Aidou sighed. "If you don't stop asking questions, I'm going to drop you."

Senna frowned from her perch on Aidou's back. "That wouldn't be very nice. Ichi-nichan would hurt you if you did." She glanced up and grinned. "Look, it's Yuki-neechan!"

Yuki looked up when she heard her name being called. She smiled as she watched Senna climb off of Aidou's back and run over to her. Yuki knelt down and opened her arms up for Senna to run into. She hugged the young vampire tightly. "What are you doing here, Senna-chan?"

Senna grinned. "Aidou-nichan wanted to see the Chairman but we can't find him anywhere!"

Aidou nonchalantly walked over. "Do you know where he is?"

Yuki released Senna from her embrace and stood up, holding Senna's hand in hers. "What are you doing out of the dorm?"

Aidou grinned. "I'm running away from the dorm and I was looking for the Chairman."

Yuki blinked and looked down at Senna. "Why are you with him, Senna-chan?"

Senna looked down at the ground, laughing sheepishly. "I just didn't want to be alone."

"You two aren't supposed to be here."

"Zero-nichan!" Senna let go of Yuki's hand and ran over to Zero, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you!"

Zero sighed and picked her up. "You two need to go back to the dorm now."

Aidou frowned. "I don't want to go back." He then began to pout like a small child. "I absolutely refuse!" With that, he turned on his heels and ran away.

"Get back here!" Zero yelled. He put Senna down and began chasing after the fleeing Aidou.

Yuki smiled and took Senna's hand back in hers. She began leading Senna in the same direction that Zero and Aidou had run off in. "So, why didn't you want to be alone, Senna-chan?"

Senna averted her gaze to the ground. "I just don't really like being alone. It scares me."

Yuki decided not to press Senna further. Instead, she picked the small girl up and placed her on her shoulders, holding one of Senna's hands in each of hers. "Let's hurry up and catch Aidou-senpai and Zero."

Senna smiled and laughed as Yuki ran to catch up with the boys. As soon as Yuki put her on the ground, Senna ran over to Zero and held his hand tightly. She hummed happily as Zero and Yuki led her and Aidou to the Chairman's office.

Once they were inside, Zero glared at Aidou. "Don't ever make me run for something so stupid again."

Senna plopped down on the couch beside Aidou and swung her legs, taking in her surroundings. She sighed and leaned against Aidou's side. "I'm hungry."

Aidou nodded his head and looked casually over at Yuki. "You should make your guests something to eat."

Yuki looked warily at the two vampires. "What do you want?"

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Regular human food is fine. Hurry up."

"That's not nice, Aidou-nichan!" Senna punched Aidou in his side. "Apologize to Yuki-neechan now!"

Aidou winced. "I'm sorry!"

Senna yawned and curled up on the couch, resting her head in Aidou's lap. She smiled when she felt Aidou running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sleepy."

"Then take a nap." Aidou said softly. "I'll wake you up when the food is ready."

Yuki frowned at Aidou. "Why don't you want to stay in the dorms? Does it have something to do with Senna not wanting to be alone?"

Aidou frowned at Yuki. "You wouldn't understand."

_Senna's slowly looked around. There was nothing. Only darkness filled the space around her. Senna began to panic. "Ichi-nichan!? Senri-nichan!? Akatsuki-nichan!? Where is everybody!?"_

_A deep voice resonated all around her. "I can hardly wait to meet you, my cute little weapon."_

_For some reason, this voice terrified Senna. She began shaking. "Who are you!? Did you create me!?"_

_"Yes, I created you. You're going to help me get what I want."_

_"No, I won't! I refuse to help you!"_

_The voice laughed. "You don't have much choice. Do you remember the Level E that attacked you? How you blacked out? How when you awoke, he was decapitated? I sent him to confirm you were still functioning properly. When the time comes, you will belong to me again."_

_"No, I won't! I don't belong to you! I'm not a tool!"_

"Wake up, Senna!"

Senna slowly opened her eyes. She was met with three pairs of concerned eyes on her. "Was it just a dream?" She played the dream over in her mind and began crying, not paying attention to who it was that began hugging her.

"You just had a bad dream. Everything is okay." Zero frowned as Senna buried her face in his chest.

"I'm not a tool! I'm not!" Senna cried out. After a few moments, she calmed down. She sighed in content as Zero rocked her back and forth.

"Are you still hungry?" Zero asked quietly.

Before Senna could respond, her stomach growled. She grinned sheepishly up at Zero. "Yeah."

Zero led her over to a small, round table and plopped her down in one of the chairs. "Eat up."

Senna squealed in delight at the sight of all the food. Her nightmare forgotten, she began shoveling food into her mouth before Aidou had even sat down.

"Save some for me!" Aidou shouted.

When all the food was gone, Senna sighed happily. She smiled up at Yuki. "Will you tell Zero-nichan the food was really good?"

Aidou pouted. "I'm still hungry." He watched as Yuki left the room to go into the kitchen. As soon as she left, he turned his gaze to Senna. "What did you dream about?"

Senna's face saddened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking always makes things better."

Senna snorted. "You would know." She pouted when Aidou kicked her under the table. She hesitated before speaking. "There was a voice. He was telling me that I belonged to him, that I was going to have to help him."

Before Aidou could say anything, Yuki walked back into the room. He crossed his arms across his chest. "You took forever! Where's the food?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and placed a small case of blood tablets in front of Aidou. "Eat one of these for right now."

Aidou blinked and picked up the case. "Is this Kiryu's?"

Senna tilted her head to the side. "Why would Zero-nichan need blood tablets?"

Aidou ruffled Senna's hair. "If you can't figure it out then I'm not telling you."

"That's not fair! Why does everyone always keep secrets? Secrets are bad!" Senna huffed and turned away from Aidou, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

Aidou laughed. "Don't be so angry, Senna-chan. You'll get wrinkles."

Senna jumped down off her chair. "I'm going to go clean up for bed." She walked into the bathroom and slowly washed her hands, not really wanting to go back into the main room. She didn't want to talk about her dream anymore. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She turned off the water and walked slowly out of the bathroom, pausing when she heard a crash come from the kitchen.

A strange smell filled Senna's senses. She inhaled deeply and sighed happily. She walked back into the main room to find Aidou lounging on the couch again. "Is Zero-nichan cooking again?"

Aidou sighed and quickly scooped Senna up in his arms. "It's time for us to go back to the dorm."

Senna began struggling. "I want to say bye to Zero-nichan! What was that smell, Aidou-nichan?"

Aidou paused outside of the building. He glanced around and quickly carried Senna behind a tree. He looked around one more time before placing Senna on the ground and kneeling down to her level. "You've never tasted blood before, have you?"

"Is that what that smell was? It smelled good." Senna pouted. "What does blood taste like, Aidou-nichan?"

Aidou sighed wearily. "It's not something that can be described. You have to taste it for yourself."

"Oh…" Senna said quietly. "But we're not supposed to drink blood. Kaname-san said so."

Aidou glanced over his shoulder quickly before bringing his index finger up to his mouth. He pierced his finger, allowing a small amount of blood to dribble out. "I'll let you have a taste if you promise not to tell anyone."

Senna stared at the blood in fascination. She nodded her head at Aidou's request and gently took his hand in her two tiny ones. Slowly, Senna licked the blood off of Aidou's finger, savoring the taste as it slipped down her throat. She pouted when Aidou pulled his hand back.

Aidou grinned down at Senna. "Do you understand now?"

Senna nodded slowly. She bit her lip, feeling like she had just committed a terrible crime. "We're not going to get in trouble, are we, Aidou-nichan?"

Aidou took Senna's hand in his and smiled. "Nah. I just don't think Ichijo would be too happy with me if he knew I let you have some of my blood. He'd probably think I was trying to corrupt you."

Senna walked quietly beside Aidou for a moment. "Are we monsters?"

Aidou looked down at the small girl. "Why would you think that?"

"We drink human blood. Doesn't that make us monsters?"

Aidou picked Senna up and placed her on one of his shoulders. "Do you think Ichijo is a monster?"

Senna quickly shook her head. "No way! Ichi-nichan is too kind to be a monster!"

"There's your answer. Humans kill animals to eat but they're not considered monsters. The only reason our kind are considered monsters is because we are a threat to them. That's why Kaname-sama is trying to change that view of vampires."

"You mean with the blood tablets?"

"Exactly."

"There you are, Senna-chan!" Ichijo was the first to greet the pair as they walked back into the Moon Dorm. He held his arms open and waited for Senna to run into his arms. He enveloped her in a tight hug and picked her up, spinning around with her a few times. "Where did you run off to!? I was worried sick when I came back and nobody knew where you were."

Senna giggled. "Aidou-nichan and I ran away!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Aidou. "Did you now?"

Aidou began shaking and laughing nervously. He knew he was in for the punishment of his life.

**Senna finally got her first taste of blood. Will she ever find out who the owner of the strange voice? Review and all your questions shall be answered.**


	14. Soiree

**Wahh! Sakura-chan won't let me sleep until I update!! I saw Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist! It was adorable.**

"Ow!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "I didn't even touch you with the curler."

Senna kicked her legs impatiently against the chair. She had just been forced into a light blue dress with a slightly darker blue ribbon tied around the middle. On the left side of the ribbon was a small bundle of pink roses. She sighed as Rima continued to curl the ends of her hair. "The party is going to be over by the time you get done with my hair."

Rima put the curler down on the vanity. She picked up a small crown of blue flowers and bobby pinned it into Senna's hair. "There. You're done." She picked Senna up and carried the small girl out of the room and down the stairs.

"You look adorable, Senna!" Ichijo squealed and took Senna from Rima.

Senna giggled. "Will you dance with me, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo smiled. "Of course."

Aidou leapt over, stealing Senna from Ichijo's grasp. "To the car!"

* * *

Senna leaned against one of the large pillars in the room, avoiding all the vampires. She let out a sigh. "I'm bored."

"What are you doing, Senna?"

Senna looked up and a smile immediately graced her face. "Toga-darling!" She hugged him tightly around his legs. "What are you doing here?"

Toga picked up the small vampire girl. "I asked first but if you must know, I'm here to hunt a vampire. Your turn."

Senna sighed. "Kaname-san said I should come but I really didn't want to. I don't know most of these people and I can't find Ichi-nichan or the others."

"I see." Toga began walking through the crowd, Senna still secure in his arms. When he finally reached his destination, he stood beside Zero and ruffled his hair. "Look who I found."

Senna squealed and escaped Toga's grip, attaching herself to Zero. "Will you dance with me, Zero-nichan?"

Zero frowned. "No way. I'm working right now."

Senna pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"What part of no do you not understand!?"

"Would you just dance with the kid?" Toga sighed. "It's not going to kill you."

Zero sighed before glaring sternly at the girl in his arms. "Just one dance." He readjusted Senna in his arms so that she was sitting in the cradle his arms made. He smiled slightly when Senna wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly swayed back and forth with Senna, almost like he was rocking her to sleep.

Senna closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I miss you, Zero-nichan."

Zero affectionately rested his head on top of Senna's. "It hasn't been that long since you saw me."

"I know but…" Senna opened her silver eyes and smiled up at Zero. "I don't get to see you that much anymore."

Zero sighed. "Where are you going for your vacation?"

"I'm supposed to go home with Senri-nichan."

"Um…excuse me…may I please dance with Senna-san?"

Senna looked down and saw a small boy tugging on Zero's pants. She frowned as Zero put her down. "I don't want to dance with him."

Zero whapped her on the back of her head. "Go dance with someone your age."

Senna looked at the small vampire boy curiously. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

The small boy laughed. "Do you not like them?"

Senna shrugged. "Their cool I guess."

The small vampire bowed to Senna. "May I have this dance?"

Senna curtsied. "Sure." She tensed slightly as the boy wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. She allowed the boy to twirl her around the room. She always made sure to keep Zero in her sights as she was spun around.

"That boy is very important to you, isn't he?" The boy asked.

Senna frowned. "Why do you care?"

The boy laughed. "My goodness, you are rather rude."

"Then let me go and I'll go back to Zero-nichan." Senna yanked herself away from the boy and began walking back to Zero. Before she could reach him, she was lifted up into the air.

"Where are you running off to?"

Senna huffed. "I want to go back to Zero-nichan. Let me go, Kaname-san."

Kaname sighed. "You need to socialize more with your own kind." He carried Senna over to where Aidou and his father were standing.

Aidou's father bowed respectfully. "Hello, Kaname-sama."

Senna huffed and looked over at Zero. She reached her hand out towards Zero, smiling slightly when he held his hand out to her. She frowned when the room went completely silent. She looked around and frowned when a female vampire walked over and stood beside Kaname.

The vampire smiled warmly at Senna, stroking her cheek. "So, you are Shizuka's baby. My name is Sara."

Senna turned her face away from Sara, opting to hide her face in Kaname's neck. "I'm Senna."

Sara laughed lightly. "My goodness, she's a shy little thing, Kaname-san."

Kaname smiled. "She's usually not this shy."

Sara smiled and stood closer to Kaname, stroking Senna's hair gently. "May I hold you, Senna-chan?"

Senna shook her head and tightened her grip around Kaname. "No way. I just want to go back to Zero-nichan."

Sara laughed. "How cute. She's friends with the vampire hunter." Sara stopped laughing and smiled warmly at Senna. "The three of us should stick together, Senna-chan."

Senna looked warily at Sara. "Why?"

Sara giggled and somehow managed to pry Senna from Kaname. She held Senna close to her and leaned against Kaname's side. "The three of us are the last purebloods."

"Senna isn't a pureblood." Kaname said, taking Senna back from Sara.

Sara's smile faltered. "Oh, I see."

"May I please go back to Zero-nichan now?" Senna asked impatiently.

Kaname smiled and kissed Senna's forehead. "Be a good girl for the rest of the night." He put her down and watched her run back over into Zero's arms.

Senna remained beside Zero and Toga for the rest of the night. She frowned when she saw the small vampire boy from earlier walking over. "What do you want?"

The boy smiled sheepishly at Senna. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He held his hand out. "Friends?"

Senna hesitated before placing her hand in his. "I guess."

The boy smiled and kissed her hand before running off to his mother. He looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at Senna. "I'll see you soon, Senna-chan."

Senna stuck her tongue out at the boy's retreating back. "Weirdo."

"There you are, Senna-chan!"

Senna squealed as she was lifted into the air. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo smiled at Zero. "Thank you for taking care of Senna for us."

Zero shrugged. "Someone's got to make sure she stays out of trouble."

Senna yawned sleepily and snuggled closer to Ichijo. "Bye, Zero-nichan." Senna felt herself being carried outside. She frowned at the cold and wrapped her arms tightly around Ichijo's neck.

Ichijo smiled and opened the door to the car waiting for them. He sat down in the car and allowed Senna to sit in his lap. "Are you going to be good for Shiki's family over the break?"

Senna nodded sleepily. "Why can't I go with you or you go with me?"

Ichijo ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her face up so he could kiss her forehead. "You and Shiki need to spend some alone time together."

Senna sighed and hugged Ichijo tightly. "Will you miss me?"

Ichijo returned her hug. "Of course I will. Will you miss me?"

Senna pouted and nodded her head. "Yeah." She snuggled back into Ichijo's chest and closed her eyes. A smile formed on her lips as she concocted a plan on how to convince Ichijo to take her with him.

**Hehe, Senna's planning again. I feel all blah. I blame the flu shot my work forced me to take! Review please!**


	15. First Memory

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! I'm such a horrible person, making all of you wait like that. I got a new game and was playing it nonstop and I've been babysitting the adorable twins a lot more often now. Now if only Jackson would stop crying every time he realized 'mommy' is gone.**

Senna took a deep breath, cautiously peering around the corner. If she was caught, she was in big trouble. She sighed softly and got into a running stance when she heard footsteps pounding on the pavement and her name being screamed. This was the only way that everything would work out. As long as she kept repeating that mantra in her head, she'd be able to survive.

"Senna, you put your clothes on and give Ichijo his sword back this instant!" Akatsuki ran around the corner, reaching out to grab Senna. He growled when she quickly scurried away from him. "She's coming your way, Aidou!"

"You'll never catch me alive!" Senna screamed. She was indeed, stark naked. She had stolen Ichijo's sword from his room and then removed all her clothing. She hope this would prove to Ichijo that she should take him with her.

"I've got you now!" Aidou leapt out from behind a wall, attempting to tackle the elusive vampire child. Instead, he wound up face first in the pavement.

Senna giggled gleefully and continued running. She would have kept running if not for the net that fell from the sky and landed on her. She let out a scream of fury and struggled to free herself.

"You're such a troublesome girl." Senri jumped down from the window of the fourth floor where he had been hiding, waiting for Senna to come in his sights. He tied the ends of the net together and dragged Senna back to the Moon Dorm.

Senna huffed and crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. "You ruined my plan."

Senri glanced over his shoulder. "What plan?"

"If I could show Ichi-nichan that I can't behave when he's just packing to leave, I thought he'd take me with him." Senna pouted.

Senri rolled his eyes. "You won't be separated from him that long. Do you really think it's going to be that horrible staying with me over break?"

"No!" Senna panicked, fearing she had hurt Senri's feelings. "I really really like Senri-nichan, I really do! It's just that…" Senna bit her bottom lip. "…I've never really been separated from Ichi-nichan for that long. My clearest first memory is being wrapped up in his clothes. His face is the first face I can clearly remember. To me, Ichi-nichan is very important because he's my first clear memory."

Senri was silent for a while after that. Once they got to the gates of the Moon Dorm, Senri paused. "I'm sorry that I'm separating you from him."

Senna smiled warmly at Senri's back. "It's okay. I really do like you, Senri-nichan. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't exist."

Senri blinked and looked back at the small, naked vampire child trapped in the net. "What?"

Senna giggled. "Nothing."

Senri shrugged and hoisted the net over his shoulders, carrying Senna back into the dorm. He dropped her in front of a very angry looking Kaname. "I caught her."

Kaname glared at Senna as he untied the knot from the top of the net and then helped her untangle herself. "What were you thinking, Senna? It's freezing cold outside and you stole a dangerous weapon. Do I need to punish you?"

Senna squeaked and quickly shook her head. "No sir!" She looked around curiously, clutching Ichijo's sword close to her chest. "Where is Ichi-nichan?"

Rima skipped casually down the stairs. "He fainted again. He's still laying in the middle of the hallway, blocking everyone. Go wake him up, Senna."

"Okay!" Senna ran up the stairs and down the hallway until she found the unconscious Ichijo laying on the floor. She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Ichi-nichan, it's time to wake up." She frowned when he didn't respond. She shook his shoulder harder. "Ichi-nichan…?" She began bawling hysterically when she once again got no response.

"What's wrong!?" Akatsuki was the first to reach Senna.

Senna continued crying. "Ichi-nichan won't wake up! He's dead!"

Akatsuki sighed and walked over. He nudged Ichijo in the side with his shoe. "Wake up. You're freaking out Senna."

Ichijo slowly opened his eyes, blinking when he had a very naked vampire child attached to him. He turned his attention to Akatsuki. "What happened?"

"You fainted when you saw Senna running naked through the dorm with your sword. Senna tried to wake you up and you wouldn't so she thought you were dead." With that, Akatsuki turned and walked back into his room.

Ichijo slowly stood up, holding Senna in his arms. He smiled warmly down at the still crying girl. "Now, calm down, Senna-chan. I'm not dead. Let's go put your clothes back on."

Senna sniffled and nodded her head. She watched Ichijo pick his sword up with one hand, still holding her in his free arm. She allowed him to carry her back to her room. She squirmed out of his grip and ran over to her closest. She looked over at Ichijo. "What should I wear, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo smiled. "How about that pretty green dress that Rima bought you. You haven't worn it yet."

Senna pulled the long sleeved dress off it's hanger and put it on. The ends of the sleeves were trimmed with black fur as well as the collar and bottom of the dress. She twirled around, showing her dress off.

Ichijo clapped his hands. "You look adorable as always, Senna-chan."

Senna's smile turned into a frown. "Why can't I go with you, Ichi-nichan?"

Ichijo's smile vanished and he held his arms open to Senna. He smiled again once he was hugging her and holding her in his lap. "Senri's family wants to meet you. I'm not sure of the details but Kaname-sama told them something interesting about you and they want to meet you."

Senna frown deepened. She knew exactly what Kaname had told them. "I don't want to meet them. I want to go with you."

Ichijo sighed and smoothed Senna's hair down. "You need to be on your best behavior while you're with Senri's family." He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. "Please? For me?"

Senna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. But only because you asked and because I don't want to upset Senri-nichan."

Ichijo smiled and hugged Senna tightly to him. "You're such a good girl when you want to be, Senna-chan. Don't worry. We won't be separated for long."

Senna nodded her head and hugged Ichijo tightly. "I'll miss you still."

Ichijo laughed. "I'll miss you too."

"It's time to go, Senna." Senri walked into the room. He blinked when Senna suddenly attached herself to his waist. He patted her head. "Are you ready?"

Senna grinned. "Yup! I need to get my bag!" She ran over to her bed and pulled a large bag out from under the bed. It was about her size and obviously stuffed full.

Ichijo and Senri had to attempt to not laugh at the sight of Senna trying to drag the heavy bag. Ichijo finally stepped in and grabbed the bag, dragging it down the stairs. Only Senri and Senna were left in the room.

Senri held his hand out to Senna. "Ready?"

Senna giggled. "You already asked me that. I said yes." She took his hand in hers and let him lead her out of her room and out of the dorm into the cold, winter day. She hugged everyone goodbye, giving Ichijo and especially big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hopped into the car, grinning as Senri sat next to her. She looked out the window, watching as Cross Academy disappeared behind them. She's was going to have fun with Senri, she decided. She made it her mission to make the stoic vampire smile by the end of the vacation. With her goal now in mind, she smiled at Senri, giggling at the nervous look he gave her.

**Blah, this one was shorter than I originally intended but….I need to read more Vampire Knight chapters. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Creator

**It's almost Halloween and I'm super excited! I get to have a movie night at my house with all my friends (you better come BriBri-chan!) and then I have the house all to myself on Saturday!!!!!!**

"Why me, Kaname-sama? Doesn't Aidou deserve the punishment more than me?" Senri muttered to himself. He leaned back against the leather seats of the car and took a deep breath. "Can you not just sit still for five minutes, Senna?"

Senna looked over her shoulder, pausing in her joyous leaping from one side of the car to the other. "Why?"

"It's annoying and you're giving me a headache." He breathed a sigh of relief when Senna plopped down beside him. "So, any ideas why my family would want to meet you?"

Senna giggled nervously. "I have no idea." She leaned against Senri and closed her eyes. "They're not gonna kill me, are they?"

Senri blinked. "Why would they kill you? Sure you're annoying, you never listen to authority, and you have an affinity for either messing up or losing your clothes but I don't think that warrants you dying."

Senna looked up at Senri, awe sparkling in her eyes. "That's the longest sentence you've ever said, Senri-nichan!"

Senri rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "We're here."

Senna climbed into Senri's lap so she could get a better view. She gasped. "Senri-nichan's house is huge!"

Senri shrugged. Once the car had stopped, he picked Senna up in his arms and got out. He pulled her luggage out of the trunk and carried her into the house. "I'm home."

A woman sat on the steps. She looked like she could be Senri's twin. She looked up when Senri entered. "Welcome home, Senri." She glanced nonchalantly at Senna. "Is this little Senna? I've heard so much about her."

Senri nodded and put Senna down. He handed Senna her luggage. "Your room is up the stairs, fifth door on the right. Go get settled in."

Senna looked nervously at the strange woman on the steps. She quickly ran past the woman and up the stairs. "Thank you for letting me stay!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran. She located her room easily enough and frowned.

The walls were white and bare. It looked as though no one had ever lived in this room. Everything was perfectly clean and nothing was out of place. Senna dropped her bag on the ground.

"I'm sorry if this room isn't as nice as your other one."

Senna screamed and quickly spun around. She tensed when she saw that it was the strange woman. Her eyes narrowed when she saw blood on the woman's chin. "Did you hurt Senri-nichan!?"

The woman said nothing and kneeled down, holding her arms open to Senna. "I'm Senri's mother. It's nice to meet you finally, Senna. That bastard would always go on and on about his beautiful weapon that he had created and now, I can finally meet you."

"Mother," Senri's voice called from downstairs. "hurry up and get Senna ready. We need to leave."

The woman stood up and went over to Senna's bag. She began rummaging through it, frowning at each outfit she threw onto the ground. "You have too much white. Why is there so much white in here?"

Senna shrugged. "Ichi-nichan says I look cute in white. I'm not wearing white now though." Senna tugged on her green dress. "Where are Senri-nichan and me going?"

Senri's mother stood up and walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a dark red dress. The dress had short sleeves that were trimmed with black lace as well as the bottom of the dress. The dress had a scoop neckline that was also trimmed with the black lace and the black lace circled the waist of the dress. Two black straps crisscrossed in the front, forming a black 'x' and were held in place around the neck. "Put this on. I'll get you some shoes."

Senna reluctantly put on the dark dress, frowning the whole time. When Senri's mother returned, she pouted. "I don't like this dress."

Senri's mother tossed a pair of black dress shoes to Senna. "Someone like you doesn't deserve to wear white. Go downstairs. Senri is waiting for you."

Senna quickly slipped the shoes on and ran out of the room and down the stairs to Senri. She hugged him tightly around his knees, looking up at him. "Where are we going?"

Senri led her back outside and to the car. "My uncle wants to see us."

* * *

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Senna frowned at the strange man that greeted them. She held Senri's hand tighter. "Who is this weirdo."

"Senna-chan, please be more respectful of your elders."

Senna spun around and squealed. She let go of Senri's hand and ran over to the person standing by the door. "Ichi-nichan!" She hugged him tightly, smiling when he picked her up. "What are you doing here?"

Ichijo smiled and held Senna close to him. "I was also asked to come here." He frowned at Senna's attire. "Why are you wearing a dress like that?"

Senna pouted over at Senri. "Senri's mama doesn't like me. She said I didn't deserve to wear white."

Senri's uncle smiled and motioned for the group to follow him. "I would like to show the two of you something, Senri, Senna."

Senna frowned as Senri's uncle led them down many flights of stairs. Her frown deepened when he led them into a basement with what looked like a stone coffin in the center of the room and a giant funnel with blood suspended above the coffin. Blood slowly dripped into the coffin. Senna buried her face in Ichijo's neck. "I don't like this place, Ichi-nichan. Can we leave?"

Ichijo hugged her tightly before placing her on the ground. "Go to Senri."

Senri's uncle nodded to Ichijo. "Please leave, Ichijo-san. Your grandfather is waiting for your return."

Senna reluctantly walked over to Senri, holding his hand tightly and looking nervously at Ichijo's retreating figure. "What's going on, Senri-nichan?"

Senri's uncle looked at the two identical vampires. "This is the Shiki families darkest secret. I've been protecting your father for years now, Senri." He glanced over at Senna. "This man is your creator. You should be grateful to him."

Senri frowned and tightened his grip on Senna's hand, pulling her close to him. "How disgusting. He hasn't died."

"You shouldn't say such cruel things about your father."

Senna whipped her head around and gasped. "You're that weird kid from the party!"

The young vampire boy smiled at both Senri and Senna. "I wanted to see you when you were all grown up, Senri. Senna-chan, you've gotten so much cuter since I first laid eyes on you." The boy suddenly collapsed.

Senna let out a scream of horror as a bloody hand gripped the edge of the coffin, spraying blood everywhere. She tried to pull Senri away, but he wouldn't budge. "Senri-nichan, let's get out of here!"

A bloody figure slowly sat up, extending a decaying hand out to Senri. "My cute son, will you lend me your power?"

Senna struggled when she felt arms grab her from behind and pull her away from Senri. Her eyes were covered by unfamiliar hands. "Let me go, bastard! Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me and Senri-nichan!?"

Senri's uncle tightened his grip on Senna, ignoring the tears he felt on his hand. "You should be honored, little one."

Senna blinked as the man's hand was removed from her eyes. She looked up and saw that Senri was standing before her, only, it wasn't the Senri she knew anymore. His eyes were different colors, like the eyes of the young vampire boy that had just collapsed. "Who are you?"

'Senri' knelt down in front of Senna and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been so long since I saw you, my beautiful little weapon." He stroked her hair affectionately. "Have you been a good girl while Papa was sleeping."

Senna tensed in his arms, looking around for an escape route. "Who are you?" She repeated, her voice trembling.

'Senri' smiled at her, tilting her face up so she was looking into his mismatched eyes. "I'm your creator, the person who gave you life. Don't you remember me, Senna-chan?"

Senna shook her head, attempting to wriggle away from his strong grip. She looked back around again, tears of fear spilling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Please let me go." A small whimper escaped her throat and she screamed loudly, hoping Ichijo would hear her voice. "You're a liar, Ichi-nichan! You said you'd protect me! You said you'd never let anything bad happen to me!" As she spoke, she felt her head being tilted to the side. She cried out as she felt fangs pierce her neck and then, her world disappeared into nothingness.

**Once again, this is a slightly shorter chapter but…I'm still a little behind on the manga so I'm kinda reading and writing at the same time. Poor Senna-chan and Senri! What will happen to Senna now? Will she still be the adorable brat that we have all come to know and love? Will Ichijo feel guilty for his actions? Review and you shall find out!**


	17. All Grown Up

**It's November 4****th**** guys and you know what that means; it's Election Day! I hope everyone that could vote did so. If anything else, the voting booths are fun 'cause you get to spin a little wheel around to make your choices. **

**HerMemoriesErased: No, Rido is not Senna's father. Senna is Shiki's clone. Rido did, however, order her creation and therefore, calls himself her 'father' because he is the one that gave her life. **

**Just a heads up guys; when I'm talking about Rido in Senri's body there are little '' marks around Senri's name since I'm not sure what to call him. If I type Rido's name, images of Dirty Mop-san Sr. pop in my head but if I type Senri's name, I think of the adorably lazy model. The '' marks mean that it is Rido in Senri's body.**

_"Where are you taking me, Grandfather?" Ichijo was following his grandfather to an undisclosed location. He frowned at his grandfather's back. "Where is Senna? What happened to Senri?"_

_Ichiou glanced over his shoulder. "You'll see soon enough." He led him to a set of doors that were pulled aside by two kimono clad women. "Was the meal enough for the two of you?"_

_Ichijo's eyes widened. Sitting on a throne like chair in the middle of the room, was Senri. Only, it wasn't him. There was something different, something sinister that seemed to emit from the usually lazy boy. What shocked him even more though was that a teenage girl was sitting beside the throne, leaning her head against the armrest. She had long auburn red hair. Her eyes were closed as though she were asleep. She wore a black Lolita style dress. The black dress sleeves were short but the dress continued into long sleeves with white fabric. The white sleeves were crisscrossed with black ribbon that tied around the girl's wrist. The collar of the dress went just under the girls chin with white, lacy fabric and continued down until it stopped where the black of the dress formed a scoop neckline. The bottom of the dress had white lace circling just above the vampire girl's knees._

_"Who are you?" Ichijo asked softly._

_The girl's eyes snapped open. Her blood red eyes connected with Ichijo's green ones and she smiled softly at him. "Hello, Takuma-chan." She said with a singsong voice._

_'Senri' tossed aside the dead woman that he had been feeding from and sighed. "The meal was decent." He reached over and patted the girl's head affectionately. "My cute little Senna-chan refused to partake of the meal though."_

_Senna stuck her tongue out and glared at Ichiou. "Her blood smelled gross." She stood up gracefully and skipped over to Ichijo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. "Will you let me have some of your blood, Takuma-chan?"_

_Ichijo pushed Senna away. He glared at his grandfather. "What did you do to Senna!?"_

_Senna pouted as though she were hurt by Ichijo's words. Ichijo could see though that this was all a game to her. This wasn't his cute, mischievous Senna that liked to steal his clothes so she could curl up in them. This Senna exuded a cold, dark aura that made Ichijo shudder._

_"Senna, that's enough." 'Senri' said reproachfully. _

_Senna glanced over her shoulder and pouted. "But I'm hungry, Papa." She turned back to Ichijo and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before skipping back to 'Senri'. She smiled angelically at Ichijo. "Feed me later, Takuma-chan."_

_Ichijo was shocked. "What's going on!?"_

_'Senri' smirked. "Everything will be explained. Right now, I do believe Senna-chan is hungry."_

Ichijo gazed forlornly down at the sleeping teenager. He pushed stray strands of auburn bangs from her closed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Senna. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Silver eyes slowly opened and looked up at Ichijo with terrified eyes. "Ichi-nichan, what's going on?"

"Senna!" Ichijo sat on the bed, placing both of his hands on Senna's cheeks. "Senna, are you okay!?" He frowned when her eyes closed. "Senna…?"

When Senna's eyes opened again, they were blood red. She smiled seductively up at Ichijo, wrapping her arms around Ichijo's neck. "I'm hungry, Takuma-chan. Will you feed me?"

Ichijo's eyes saddened but he helped the teenage girl sit up. He frowned at her sleeping attire. "You'll catch a cold if you don't wear more clothes."

Senna chuckled and buried her face in Ichijo's neck. "You don't like my clothes?" She wore a tight fitting red tank top with black sleeping shorts on.

Ichijo averted his eyes to the side. "You're hungry, right? Hurry up." He frowned as he felt Senna's fangs pierce his neck. He held the back of her head gently to his neck, allowing her to drink his blood.

Senna pulled her fangs out of Ichijo's neck and kissed the puncture wounds affectionately. She licked the remaining blood from her lips. "Thank you, Takuma-chan. That was delicious."

Ichijo pulled himself away from Senna. He walked to her door, not even looking back at her. "You need to get dressed. We're going back to Cross Academy tomorrow."

**I'm sooooo sorry guys! This would have been so much longer but the news is calling to me. I hope you all have a great evening.**


	18. Pretty Girl

**Once again, I'm so sorry last weeks chapter was so short. As you know though, last week on Tuesday was Election Day and I couldn't tear my eyes from the news. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for last week's being so short.**

**HerMemoriesErased: Sorry if it was a bit confusing. Senna is now physically looking about 15 or 16. I called it a throne because that's kinda what it looked like in the manga chapter; I don't know if it really was or not. **

**Itachi's Number 1 Lover: I'll go into a little more detail about how and why she got turned older later throughout the fic but the basic reason is, a small child isn't really super intimidating when it's trying to be evil. It's actually kinda funny.**

"Why do I have to hide, Papa?" Senna pouted at 'Senri'. She now wore the Night Class uniform and was currently sitting cross legged in the window sill of her new room. Her room was now located in the abandoned dorm building, out of sight and out of mind from the other students.

'Senri' sighed, turning his mismatched eyes to the impatient vampire girl. "It would be too much of a shock to the others to see cute little Senna-chan so suddenly grown up. Until I call for you, you must stay hidden."

Senna turned her crimson eyes to Ichijo. "Takuma-chan, I'm going to be all alone." She whined. She gracefully hopped off the window and over to Ichijo, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his neck. "Will you keep me company, Takuma-chan?"

Ichijo winced and quickly pushed Senna away. "No. Just…stay here."

Senna smirked up at Ichijo. "I thought you would like me being older. Or, maybe you liked it when I was smaller?"

"That's enough, Senna." 'Senri' frowned reproachfully at his creation. "Takuma's job is not to entertain you. Be a good girl and wait here."

Senna huffed and turned her back on the two men. "Fine." Senna flopped down onto her bed, pouting when she heard the two men leave. She closed her eyes, deciding to take a nap.

_"My clothes had a child!"_

_Senna groaned. Someone had just taken away her warm sanctuary and now they were screaming. Slowly, her silver eyes opened. The first thing she saw was the person that was screaming. He had blonde hair, like the color of the sun and green eyes that reminded her of emeralds. She wanted to touch his hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked._

_"Who are all of you?" She asked softly. The first person to acknowledge her had the same color hair as her. Their eyes connected and for a moment, Senna felt a deep connection to the boy. Her thoughts of him flew immediately out of her mind when the boy with the sun colored hair hugged her tightly. She took a deep breath and smiled. He smelled like the warm sanctuary she had just been ripped from. _

_"You're so cute! Where did you come from!? Where are your parents!?"_

_Senna thought for a moment. Where did she come from? She remembered darkness and voices talking all around her. There was name that she constantly heard; Rido. Was Rido her father? Who was he? Was Rido even a person? Who were her parents? She remembered cold hands holding her and cold rain hitting her face. The woman holding her had been crying, though Senna wasn't sure why. The woman kept repeating the same line over and over; 'I won't let him have her! He won't take this child from me!'._

_She hesitated before speaking. "I don't remember how I got here. All I remember was sleeping for a long time. I don't know who my parents are."_

_When a strange vampire knelt before her, Senna immediately tensed up. Something about this person terrified her, something in her subconscious told her this was the enemy. She clutched tighter to the person she had dubbed 'The Sun', not liking when the strange person held his hand out to her._

_"What's your name, little one?"_

_Senna frowned. She most certainly didn't like that name; little one. She thought for a moment. The crying woman had given her a name. What was it? "Somebody said my name once. It's Senna! My name is Senna!" Senna was proud of herself for remembering her name. She wouldn't have been very pleased if the strange vampire had continued to call her 'little one'. _

_"Will you please come with me, Senna?"_

_Senna's instincts told her to run. Instead, she held tighter to 'The Sun' and frowned up at the strange man. "No way. You're scary."_

_She was startled when an angry hag began screaming at her. Something about being respectful to the strange man. At least she learned the strange man's name was Kaname. She didn't think the angry hag would like her calling him 'The Strange Man'. She hissed at the angry hag. "Don't tell me what to do! I want to stay by this guy. He smells like the clothes I was under."_

_'The Sun' laughed. "Senna-chan, please go with Kaname-sama. My name is Ichijo Takuma by the way."_

_Senna looked up at the man with the emerald eyes and sun colored hair. His name was Ichijo Takuma. She smiled as a warm feeling washed over her at the sound of his name. His name made her feel safe, perhaps like how a parent should make their child feel. She decided if he told her to do something, then she would definitely do it, just to make him happy._

"Senna-sama, are you all right?"

Silver eyes snapped open. She quickly shot up, her gaze focusing on the person in the room. "Z-Zero-nichan?"

"No. I'm Ichiru. Zero is my twin."

Senna looked down at her hands and gasped. These were not her hands. The fingers were much longer, much more delicate looking. She quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the mirror in the room. She gasped at her reflection.

She was much taller now, at least 5'5. Her auburn hair that had once only reached her shoulders now went down to her knees. She placed a delicate hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. She turned terrified silver eyes to Ichiru. "What happened to me? Where's Ichi-nichan? What happened to Senri-nichan!?"

Ichiru stepped forward, holding his hands out to show he meant no harm to the frightened girl. "Please, calm down, Senna-sama. You need to eat."

Senna shook her head, holding her arms in front of her defensively. Something was pushing from the back of her mind, something that wanted out. Tears fell from Senna's eyes. It was the her that desired blood, that desired to destroy, to kill. She clutched her head tightly, collapsing to her knees. "Help me, Ichi-nichan!"

Ichiru reacted quickly as Senna fell forward. He caught her in his arms, cradling her to him. He pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I'll protect you, Senna-sama. You were one of Shizuka-sama's greatest treasures and I won't let anything happen to you."

_"You've had your fun. It's my turn to come out!" The older Senna with the glowing red eyes glared down at the young Senna with the silver eyes. She was trapped in a cage, the lock secure._

_The young Senna rapidly shook her head. She stood just outside the cage, glaring determinedly at the older Senna. "You're hurting Ichi-nichan! I won't let you hurt him or the others!"_

_The older Senna smirked. "His blood taste really good, you know. I wonder what Zero-kun's blood taste like. I bet it's really rich."_

_The younger Senna trembled. "I'm not going to let you out!"_

_The older Senna laughed. "You don't have a say in it. Once Papa gets back, you'll be the one trapped in this cage."_

"Senna!"

Senna's silver eyes slowly opened. She wasn't being held by Ichiru anymore. She was in the arms of someone with hair the color of the sun and eyes that put emeralds to shame. Her lower lip trembled as she placed a hand on the person's cheek. "Ichi-nichan…?"

Ichijo smiled in relief. Though it was a different body, it was his Senna. "Yes, Senna, I'm here."

Senna felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm scared, Ichi-nichan. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Ichijo wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay. Don't be scared."

"Takuma," 'Senri' frowned at the sight. "give her to me."

Ichijo looked down at the terrified girl in his arms. He turned his gaze back to 'Senri'. "Please, Rido, leave her out of this. She's just a child."

'Senri' frowned and strode over in two steps. He shoved Ichijo out of the way, holding Senna in his arms. He ignored her struggling and pulled a vile of blood from his coat. He popped the cap off and pushed the vile to Senna's lips, forcing her to drink it. "This will permanently put her other self to rest. It would be troublesome if the her that loves all of you came out while fighting."

_The younger Senna gasped as it was now her that was inside the cage. She grasped the bars and looked pleadingly at the older her. "Please, don't hurt them!"_

_The older Senna laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I will do as Papa orders me to."_

Red eyes snapped open and smiled coldly up at 'Senri'. "Hello, Papa. I'm sorry I couldn't get the other me to go away. She's so stubborn."

'Senri' smiled. "No worries. She can't come out anymore."

Senna stood up from the ground and dusted her uniform off. "So, what now, Papa?"

**What now indeed. I'll let you know as soon as I catch up with the manga…hehe. So, this one was kind of weird but I actually liked it. Just so you know, the title of the chapter doesn't really have any relevance to the chapter. Pretty Girl by Sugarcult kept playing and it makes me think of Senna for some reason….yeah…I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, despite it's strangeness. Please let me know what you thought by clicking that pretty giant button located on the page.**


	19. Memories

**So, guess where I'm writing this chapter from. That's right, my new laptop! It's shiny and fast and pretty, and purple and shiny and new….I love my baby. Thank you for being so patient with me guys! I know I just kinda disappeared for a few weeks and for that, I apologize. **

**This chapter is a flashback guys! **

"Senna-chan, wake up."

Senna awoke and screamed. There was a strange man in her room wearing a strange brown suit with fake antlers on his head. She tackled the intruder to the ground slapping him in the face repeatedly. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

"Senna-chan, stop!" Ichijo ran into the room and pulled Senna off the screaming man. "It's Aido, Senna-chan. He's dressed up for Christmas!"

Senna stopped struggling and looked down. Sure enough, it was Aido that was whimpering on the ground. "What's Aido-nichan supposed to be?"

Aido stood up, rubbing his sore face. "I'm supposed to be a reindeer."

Senna glanced over her shoulder at Ichijo, who was still holding her in his arms. "What's a reindeer? What's Christmas?"

Ichijo thought for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain the holiday to Senna. He sat down on the bed with Senna in his lap and explained to the best of his abilities. He had to bite back a laugh at the awed look on Senna's face. His smile turned to a frown though when he saw Senna's panicked face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have presents for everyone! I have to get presents for everyone!" Senna wriggled out of Ichijo's grasp and before either Aido or Ichijo could say anything, she was running in the daylight towards the Sun Dorm.

Senna paused in the courtyard, ignoring the squealing around her. She was on a mission to find someone and she was going to find them. She took a deep breath, catching the scent of her quarry and she was off again, running into the school and straight to one of the classrooms. Senna barged into the room, making a beeline for the person she had been searching for.

"Yuki-neechan, I have to get everyone presents! Can you take me shopping?"

Yuki blinked at the small girl that was now sitting in her lap. She looked nervously over at the furious teacher. "Um…now isn't the best time, Senna-chan."

"But Ichi-nichan said Christmas is in three days! I have to get everyone presents!" Senna protested. She turned her watery puppy eyes to the teacher. "Sensei, can Yuki-neechan take me shopping? Please?"

The teacher hesitated, trying to ignore the adorable little girl's puppy eyes. Finally he let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose."

"Yay!" Senna squealed, hugging Yuki tightly around the neck. "Let's go, Yuki-neechan."

"You two aren't going anywhere by yourselves." Zero growled from his seat behind Yuki.

Senna looked over Yuki's shoulder and grinned, jumping off of Yuki and onto Zero. "You're going to come with us, Zero-nichan?"

Zero rolled his eyes and stood up, Senna still in his arms. "Let's go, Yuki."

The trio made their way out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's protest at Zero's departure. Zero led the two girls to the Headmasters office in order to inform him of their shopping trip. With his permission, the trio left school grounds and headed into town. Senna held both Yuki and Zero's hands, walking in between the two teenagers.

"How exactly are you going to buy anything?" Zero asked. "You don't have any money."

"Yes I do." Senna said matter-of-factly. "Kaname-san gives me an allowance."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What do you need an allowance for?"

Senna shrugged. "I don't know."

Yuki and Senna dragged poor Zero through countless stores. Throughout the whole time, Senna was planning ways to get rid of the two so she could go buy their presents. She got her opportunity when Yuki caught sight of a pretty necklace in a store window. Stealthily, Senna snuck away from the two and ran into a store she had seen earlier. She had found the perfect gift for Zero there earlier, but she couldn't buy since he was standing there, glaring at everyone that came near Yuki or Senna. As Senna was walking out of the store, her new bag hidden in the others, she was picked up off the ground.

"Where'd you go!?"

Senna smiled. "I had to buy Zero-nichan's present without him seeing it!"

Zero sighed. If Yuki wasn't giving him a headache, Senna was. He swore the two girls plotted against his sanity. "Just…don't run off like that again without telling us."

Senna grinned. "Okay. Zero-nichan, can you distract Yuki-neechan for a few minutes so I can go buy her present?"

Zero rolled his eyes, gently placing Senna on the ground. "You better make it fast."

Senna scurried off, running to the store with the necklace Yuki had been eyeing. She ignored the odd look the woman gave her as she made her purchase. Senna skipped happily out of the store, finding Yuki and Zero sitting beside the town fountain. She ran over to the two teenagers, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm all done!"

"Well," Yuki said with a smile. "we better get you back before Kaname-senpai starts to worry."

Senna pouted. "I guess…"

The trio made their way out of the town, Zero carrying all of the bags while Yuki was holding an ecstatic Senna in her arms. Zero and Yuki dropped Senna off at the Moon Dorm and left, preparing for their guardian duties that were in a few short hours. Senna quickly snuck all of the presents into her room, locking the door behind her.

"Has anyone seen Senna-chan?" Ichijo asked after helping Akatsuki put the tree up.

"Last time I saw her, she was locked up in her room." Rima responded nibbling on a piece of pocky.

Ichijo made his way up the stairs, stopping in front of Senna's door and knocking. "Senna-chan, come help us decorate the tree."

Senna poked her head out of her door. "Nobody can come in my room!"

Ichijo smiled and gently pulled Senna out of her room, closing the door behind the small girl. "Nobody will go into your room. Now, come down and help us decorate."

Senna allowed herself to be carried down the stairs by Ichijo. She laughed when she saw Aido was still in the reindeer outfit and that Rima and Senri were wearing bright green elf costumes. "You all look funny."

Aido huffed. "I do not look funny. Kaname-sama wanted all of us to dress up for you so you better stop laughing."

Senna was surprised. "Why'd Kaname-san do that?"

"I thought that since this was your first Christmas, we should make it a memorable one."

Senna turned around and had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Kaname was walking down the stairs wearing a Santa Claus outfit. "I thought Santa didn't come until Christmas Eve."

Kaname chuckled. "I figured it would be okay since we're decorating the tree. I have an early Christmas present for you."

Senna cautiously approached Kaname, keeping her eyes focused on the wrapped Christmas present in his hands. She snatched the box out of Kaname's hands and ripped the paper off the box. Slowly, she lifted the lid off the box and pulled out a small dress that looked exactly like a Santa outfit. She squealed excitedly and pulled off the dress she had been wearing, ignoring the thump she heard behind her. She pulled the dress on over her head, grinning from ear to ear. "How does it look, Ichi-nichan?"

"He can't hear you. He fainted again." Rima said.

"Wake up, Ichi-nichan. We need to decorated the tree." Senna sat on Ichijo's chest, slapping his face.

Ichijo woke up and squealed, sitting up and hugging Senna tightly. "You look adorable, Senna-chan!"

Senna giggled. "I wanna decorate the tree."

The Night Class began decorating the tree. Senna and Aido were competing to see who could put the most decorations on. Aido was currently in the lead and Senna was beginning to panic.

"I want to put the star on top of the tree." Senna said.

"No way!" Aido protested. "You're too short. You can't reach." Aido screamed as he was tackled to the ground by a small body. He flailed around, attempting to dislodge Senna off of him.

Senna grinned triumphantly as she yanked the star out of Aido's hand. She ran over to Akatsuki, jumping up and down excitedly. "Will you hold me up so I can put the star on?"

Akatsuki smiled and picked Senna up, holding her up so she could reach the top of the tree. He smirked down at Aido. "I think she won, Hanabusa." He carefully placed Senna down on the ground, watching her run over to Ichijo.

Ichijo picked Senna up, smiling as she rubbed her nose with his. "Are you excited about your first Christmas?"

Senna smiled back. "Yeah."

* * *

"Senna-sama, you need to feed."

Senna's red eyes shot open, her eyes connecting with lavender eyes. "What are you doing in here, Ichiru?"

Ichiru bowed deeply to Senna. "Rido-sama told me to make sure you were fed. It's almost time."

Senna's red eyes were now flecked with silver. "Where's Takuma?"

Ichiru shrugged. "I'm not sure." He sat down on the bed beside Senna, frowning at the silver appearing in Senna's eyes. "Is everything all right, Senna-sama?"

Senna rubbed her forehead, trying to block out her memories, memories that would take her mind off her true mission. She shook her head. "Yes, everything is fine."

**I love Left 4 Dead! It is so much to fun! Thank you all for being so patient with me and my disappearing acts. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	20. Beginning of the End

**I'm almost caught up to the Vampire Knight manga. I'm on chapter 42 now. I went and saw The Spirit last week and…it sucked. **

**Sakura02: I don't want Dirty Mop Jr. (or Sr.) breaking into my house. I'd cry.**

**Sakurawriter: I'm glad you liked it. I always struggle with whether or not I'm keeping Zero in character and it's good to get feedback on that. Thank you so much!**

**Hisanachan: Vampire Senna doesn't really have any of her own personal motives. Her only real motive is to serve Rido (aka Dirty Mop Sr.) and help him on his quest for world domination…or getting Yuki…whichever one he feels is most imperative. **

"Senna-sama, you shouldn't be sitting on Rido-sama's coffin." Ichiru sighed.

Senna glanced at Ichiru out of the corner of her eye. "I'm bored." She laid down on top of the coffin on her back, looking at Ichiru upside down. "So, you're Zero-chan's brother, right?"

Ichiru resisted the urge to sigh again, instead sitting down in a chair beside the coffin. "Yes. He's my twin."

"It must be nice to have a brother." Senna said wistfully. "Did you have a mother and a father too?"

"Yes. Why are you so interested in all of this?"

Senna rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on her arms. Her red eyes were still lightly flecked with silver. They were sad and thoughtful as they appraised Ichiru. "I don't have a family. I don't really have a mother or a father. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm all alone."

Ichiru was startled when he suddenly had an armful of Senna in his lap. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the teenage vampire girl. "Is everything all right, Senna-sama."

Senna looked up, her eyes now completely red. "I'm hungry, Ichiru-chan. Where's Takuma-chan?"

"Ichijo is busy right now, Senna-sama. You will simply have to settle for me." Ichiru stated.

Senna giggled and licked Ichiru's neck before biting down, drinking her fill of Ichiru's blood. Satisfied, she pulled back, smirking up at Ichiru. "Why do you try so hard to take care of me? Is it because Papa ordered you to?"

"No. I could care less what that man says." Ichiru smoothed Senna's frazzled hair down. "Even though you say you don't have a mother, Shizuka-sama loved you like a real daughter. She wanted to protect you from Rido. Since she's no longer here to do that, I will protect you as best I can."

"So, this is where you've been, Senna."

Ichiru stood up, immediately putting himself between Senna and the impassive looking pureblood. "What are you doing here?"

Senna peeked out from behind Ichiru and smirked. "Hello, Kaname-chan. How have you been? It seems like forever since I saw you. Tell me, that delicious blood I smelled earlier, that was Yuki-chan, right?"

Kaname glared at the teenage girl. "So, you've been working for Rido all along."

Senna giggled. "No. I only just got my memories back. You always suspected something though, didn't you? You did try to kill me that one time."

"Why did Rido create you?" Kaname asked calmly.

Senna smirked at the protective arm Ichiru put in front of her. "To help him obtain his goals, of course."

"Is there anyway to get back the other Senna?" Kaname asked, his gaze never leaving the coffin beside the protective Ichiru and smirking Senna.

Senna shrugged. "I don't know."

Kaname sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. He turned his gaze to Ichiru. "Can you open the coffin?"

"No." Ichiru growled out.

Senna stepped out from behind Ichiru. "Go ahead and open it, Ichiru-chan. I want to see what Kaname-chan is planning." Senna plopped down on the floor, watching Ichiru slowly open the coffin. She listened with slight interest as Kaname spoke to Ichiru about Hunter twins. "So, Zero-chan was supposed to eat Ichiru-chan?"

Ichiru frowned and pushed the lid of the coffin off. "Kaname-sama, you didn't come to discuss my brother and I, right? I opened the coffin like you asked so do as you please. You're here to destroy Rido-sama, aren't you?"

Kaname looked down at the coffin as he spoke. "Don't you want him destroyed too?"

Senna stood up, skipping over to the side of the coffin. "So this is what Papa really looks like. She blinked as she was shoved away from the coffin by Kaname. She watched him draw his sword. A part of her was crying for joy at the prospect of Rido being killed.

"Kaname, what are you doing!?"

Senna smiled as she ran over to Ichijo. She waited impatiently for him to put Senri down before she hugged him tightly. "I missed you, Takuma-chan."

Ichijo looked sadly down at the pure red eyes that stared up at him. He turned his attention back to Kaname. "Kaname…"

Kaname didn't look up from his sword poised against Rido. "You shouldn't worry, Ichijo. Even if I cut him into a thousand pieces, I can never kill him. I thought I may as well let him return to his original form as he wishes. Besides, if someone can destroy him, perhaps our Senna will come back."

Ichijo looked down at the teenage girl that looked like Senna, that even smelled like her, but she wasn't the Senna that he or any of the Night Class loved. "What do you mean you can't kill him?" He ran over and attempted to pull the sword out of Kaname's grasp but to no avail.

Senna plopped down on the bed beside the unconscious Ichijo, bored with the whole drama. She cocked her head to the side when Kaname walked by her. "Leaving so soon, Kaname-sama?"

"Why have you not tried to kill me, Senna? I'm sure it would please Rido greatly if you did." Kaname looked over at Senna with sad eyes.

Senna tapped her chin thoughtfully before she smiled. "Because I'm no match for Kaname-chan. If I fought Kaname-chan, he'd surely kill me without hesitation." She didn't mention that there was a part of her, deep inside of her, that didn't wish to kill him or harm any of the Night Class. She kept that to herself, afraid that if Rido found out, he'd see her as useless and kill her.

Kaname walked over to Senna, placing a gentle, almost affectionate hand on the startled girl's cheek. "Please come back to us, Senna-chan." He straightened up and left the room.

"Senna, are you okay?"

Senna looked up into the worried eyes of Ichijo. She clutched at her white school jacket, right over her heart. "It hurts. I'm Papa's tool. That's what I was born to be. I'm not supposed to have any feelings, I'm not supposed to be attached to people. So why, why is that when I think of hurting everyone, my chest hurts?"

Ichijo saw Senna's red eyes become flecked with silver again. He pulled the scared girl into his arms. "Senna, you are your own person. You are no ones tool." He held her for a moment longer before pulling away from her. "I have to go now."

Senna sat in silence on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked over to Rido's coffin, her eyes widening slightly when she saw him emerge. She quickly hopped off the bed and ran over, getting down on her knees and bowing to the pure-blood.

"My precious little tool, why do you look so sad?"

Senna winced as Rido placed his hand on the same cheek Kaname had. When Rido did it, it felt cold and unloving. "I'm not sad, Rido-sama."

Rido traced his hand down to Senna's throat. "I heard everything, everything you said to Kaname and Takuma. Do you really think you have a choice? You are my tool and you will obey me. If not…"

Senna screamed and clutched her head. It felt like millions of hot needles were stabbing her. The feeling moved from just inside her head to all over her body. She curled up on the floor in the fetal position, crying and begging Rido to stop.

"Rido-sama, I think she has learned her lesson." Ichiru knelt beside Senna and helped her sit up, allowing the pained girl to rest against him. He gently picked her up and carried the half-conscious girl over to the bed where Senri was. He laid her beside the unconscious vampire.

Senna couldn't see, nor could she hear. All she could feel was the pain that racked her body and forced her to curl back up to alleviate the pain. She barely smelled Ichiru's blood until he was standing above her.

"Senna-sama, Shizuka-sama wanted to give you this."

Senna felt Ichiru put something around her neck. It was cold against her skin and she shuddered. Her vision was fuzzy and she wasn't sure what it was. As Ichiru turned to walk away, Senna tried to yell for him, to beg him not to leave her. Her eyes widened slightly as Rido walked over and sat beside her.

Rido placed his hand over Senna's eyes. "We need to erase that defiance you seem to have accumulated."

Senna screamed as the pain returned tenfold. The pain only lasted a minute though and then her world went black. The last thing she felt was somebody picking her up and carrying her away.

**My poor abused Senna. I don't have much to say except thank you all for being so patient and not killing me for being bad about updating. I realize the chapter is a little on the short side but I'm trying to break up the chapters so that I don't get completely caught up with the manga. If that happens, ya'll will either have to wait for an update once a month or you'll have to have fillers (flashbacks). If you have a preference, please let me know so I can start planning. Thank you all so much for your continued support! **


	21. The Real Senna

**My room is clean! I have a floor and a desk now! I'm very proud of myself. **

**I'm finally caught up to the Vampire Knight manga!!! **

**Sakurawriter: To answer your review for chapter 3, the reason they didn't offer their blood was just because I didn't think about that. Hehe…silly me.**

* * *

"Senna, it's time."

Senna's blank red eyes slowly opened. She sat up, looking around but not seeming to take anything in. A small smile graced her lips and she glided over to her master. She bowed deeply to him. "What are my orders, Rido-sama?"

Rido smirked. "Go take care of those loyal to Kuran Kaname."

Senna bowed once again. "Yes, Rido-sama." She began to walk away.

"Don't forget," Rido called out. "if I die, you die as well. If you fail, I'll kill you."

Senna turned around, smiling. "Rido-sama won't die because Rido-sama is the strongest in the world. If I fail, I shall kill myself to save Rido-sama the trouble."

Rido stood and walked over to Senna, running his fingers through her long auburn hair. "That's my girl."

­

* * *

Senna was running as fast as she could towards the commotion she could hear. She hid behind a tree, smirking when she saw the two vampires fighting Rido's servants. She walked out from behind the tree. "Kain-chan, you're amazing. Ruka-chan is surprisingly strong too."

Akatsuki and Ruka both looked up, their eyes widening. Ruka was the first to find her voice. "Is that you, Senna?" She noticed the vampires they had been fighting backed away.

Senna cocked her head to the side, smiling. "Of course it's me."

"What happened to you?" Akatsuki asked.

"Rido-sama woke me up." Senna brought her thumb to her lips and bit down, her blood sword appearing. She charged at Akatsuki, laughing as he barely dodged her attack. "You're really fast, Kain-chan."

Akatsuki frowned. "What are you doing, Senna!?"

Senna giggled. "I'm doing what Rido-sama has ordered me to do. All those that oppose him, must die." She charged at Akatsuki again, frowning as he continued to dodge her attacks. "Why aren't you fighting back, Kain-chan?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Senna." Akatsuki gasped as Senna's sword pierced him through the stomach. He was thrown back as Senna kicked him in the chest.

"How boring. Kain-chan isn't any fun." Senna walked forward, prepared to deal the finishing blow. She screamed as she was tackled by a very angry Ruka.

Ruka glared down at the young girl she had pinned underneath her. "Kain may not want to hurt you but I have no problem doing it. If I have to beat you up, you're going to wake up."

Senna laughed and managed to flip Ruka off of her. She stood up at the same time Ruka did. "You're funny, Ruka-chan. I am awake. The me you knew was the one that was asleep. Rido-sama woke me up."

Ruka glared at her. "I refuse to believe that." She charged at Senna, beginning to fight the teenage girl.

Senna's blank eyes lost their humor, turning into confusion and anger. "Why do you care what happens to me? You always hated me." She kicked Ruka into a tree.

Ruka shakily stood up and kicked Senna in the stomach, sending her flying across the floor. "I never hated you. I thought you were a nuisance and that you were an example of everything a lady shouldn't be. But," She picked Senna up by the collar of her shirt and threw her into a tree. "you made everyone happy, even Kaname-sama. You made everyone laugh without ever trying or even doing it intentionally. I got used to you being around and I even started enjoying our fights. It made everything less mundane." She grabbed Senna's arm and flung her back across the floor, frowning as Senna stood up, her eyes covered by her bangs. "I refuse to believe that wasn't the real you! I refuse to believe that child that always hid in Ichijo-san's clothes, that would never speak to Kaname-sama with respect, that could put Aido in his place, that was friends with a vampire hunter, wasn't the real you! This cold teenager standing before me can't be the real Senna!"

The servants of Rido began murmuring nervously. Senna's back was to them and she hadn't moved from her standing position. One was brave enough to speak up. "Finish her, Senna-sama!"

Senna recreated her blood sword. She turned and killed three of Rido's servants. Angry pure silver eyes glared at them. She glanced over at where Akatsuki was laying. "Are you okay, Akatsuki-nichan?"

Akatsuki smiled and stood up. He walked over to Senna and stood beside her, ruffling her hair. "I'm fine. You didn't hit anything vital."

Senna smiled brightly. "Thank goodness." Her eyes turned sad, tears forming in the corners. "I'm so sorry, Akatsuki-nichan."

Akatsuki placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "It's okay. Now, let's finish these guys off."

Ruka stood on the other side of Senna. "Don't get in the way."

Senna smiled. "Thank you, Ruka-neechan."

"It was my pleasure." Ruka said as she charged into the group of vampires.

The trio continued to fight, taking out all of Rido's servants. As the fight continued, Senna felt herself going weak. Something was wrong. Her vision was blurring and she couldn't catch her breath. She could barely make out Akatsuki finishing off the last of the vampires. Senna collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Akatsuki-nichan, I don't feel good." She whimpered.

Akatsuki ran over to her, frowning at the blank look in Senna's eyes. He sat on the ground and forced Senna to lay down, her head cushioned in his lap. He brushed her bangs away from her damp forehead. "What's wrong, Senna?"

Senna gasped for air. "Somebody is fighting Rido and winning. If Rido dies, I die too." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm scared, Akatsuki-nichan. I don't want to die."

Ruka knelt beside the two, wiping Senna's tears away. "Don't be stupid. You're not going to die. Just hang on and we'll get help."

Senna looked pleadingly up at Akatsuki. "Will you tell everyone I'm sorry?"

"I won't need to. You can tell them yourself." Akatsuki pulled Senna up so she was sitting in his lap, her head now resting on his shoulder. Despite the fact that she was in a teenage body now, she still had the mind of a child. "You can't just leave. Who will help me keep Hanabusa in line?"

Senna laughed weakly, closing her eyes. "I wish I could have seen Ichi-nichan one more time. I was so horrible to him. I…I want to see him again." Tears fell from her eyes as her entire world went black.

Akatsuki's eyes widened as he felt Senna's body go limp in his arms. "Senna?"

Ruka began shaking the teenage girl's shoulder. "Stop joking around. You're upsetting Kain. You're pissing me off! Open your eyes right now!"

Akatsuki tilted her head up, his fingers running over her closed lids. "Senna, this is the worst prank you've ever pulled."

Ruka barely realized that she was crying as she continued to shake Senna's shoulders. "Damn you, wake up! Senna, wake up!"

* * *

**THE END!!!!!.....just kidding! Is Senna really dead? If she is dead, how will the other Night Class members take it? How will I continue the story without her? Review and you shall receive the answers you seek.**


	22. Promise

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers. **

**guardianranger: Thank you so much for the pm. It's always nice to get words of encouragement from my readers. You totally rock.**

* * *

Someone was holding her. She realized from the faint scent that it was Kaname. Weakly she attempted to wriggle away, frowning when this caused Kaname to hold her tighter. She was dying, she knew that much. She could barely feel any of her limbs and she couldn't breathe.

"Senna, you need to drink." Kaname's voice whispered to her.

She pursed her lips when she felt his wrist pushing against her lips. There was no way she would drink from the pureblood.

Kaname sighed in annoyance. "If you don't drink, you'll die."

She was fine with that. She had hurt everyone and she deserved to die. Her lips remained shut.

"If you die, Ichijo will be very sad."

Senna slowly opened her mouth and sank her fangs into Kaname's wrist. She frowned as the liquid burned down her throat. She didn't understand why everyone made a big deal about Pureblood blood. She personally thought Ichijo's blood tasted better than Kaname's.

Her silver eyes slowly opened as she felt her strength returning to her. She looked up into the relieved faces of Ruka, Akatsuki, Yuki, and even Kaname. She looked sleepily at all of them. "I don't ever want to drink Kaname-san's blood again. Ichi-nichan's blood taste way better."

Yuki laughed and tackled the poor girl. "I'm so glad you're okay, Senna-chan." She frowned and looked over at Kaname. "Why is she still in her teenage body?"

Kaname shrugged. "I'm not sure. She may not be able to return to her child form."

Senna looked down at herself for the first time. She began poking her chest before grinning in triumph. "Mine are bigger than Ruka-neechan's!"

Akatsuki blinked slowly before looking over at Kaname. "So, even though she's in a teenage body, she still has her child mind?"

Kaname sighed. "It would appear so." He smiled at Senna. "It is good to have our Senna back though."

Senna smiled back before looking around. "Where are Ichi-nichan and the others?" She stood up, dusting her clothes off.

Aido and the others walked up at that moment. Aido's eyes fell on the teenage Senna. He grinned and slid over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hello, Beautiful Flower. What might your name be?"

Senna giggled. "You're being silly, Aido-nichan."

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki muttered. "that's Senna. Rido turned her body into a teenager."

Aido looked at the girl he was holding, suddenly realizing she looked an awful lot like the young hellion. He jumped away. "What happened to little Senna!?"

While Kaname explained everything to an attentive group, Senri walked over to Senna. He looked her up and down curiously. He tilted his head to the side, blinking when Senna mimicked his movements. He began poking her in her chest. "So, this is what I would look like as a girl."

Yuki screeched. "Senri-san, please stop that! That's inappropriate."

Senna blinked and began poking Senri's chest, her face lighting up. "Senri-nichan's chest is all flat!"

"Senna, you may want to say goodbye to Kiryuu." Kaname said, pulling Z-chan out of his jacket.

Senna yanked Z-chan away from Kaname. "What do you mean?"

"He's leaving."

Senna's eyes widened and she quickly ran away from the group, trying to find Zero. She found him just as he was about to enter the school's dungeon. "Zero-nichan, why are you leaving!?"

Zero turned around, expecting to see a tiny girl standing there. His eyes widened when a teenager was there, looking at him with sad, confused eyes. He pulled out his Bloody Rose, pointing it at her. "What do you want, Leech? Who are you?"

Senna didn't budge from her spot, hugging Z-chan closer to her. "It's me, Senna. Don't you remember me?"

Zero frowned. "Senna is a little girl."

"Rido changed me." Senna said quietly. She held Z-chan up. "See? I still have Z-chan."

Zero slowly put the gun down. "I have no reason to stay here anymore. I'm leaving."

Senna bit her lip. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Senna, I am a vampire hunter. You are a vampire. My job is to hunt your kind down. The next time you see me, I may kill you." He was startled when he suddenly had an armful of a teenage girl. He relaxed, which surprised him. Despite her being in a more grown up body, this was his little leech that had somehow become his friend.

Senna cried as she hugged Zero. "Please don't leave. Did Yuki-neesan hurt you? Is that the reason you're leaving?"

Zero hugged her back. "Don't worry about that. Be a good girl for me, okay?" He let her go, pulling a white kitty stuffed animal out of his jacket. "Look, I still have the Christmas present you gave me. I'll keep it if you'll keep Z-chan, okay?"

Senna's tears continued to fall. She was angry at Yuki. She was sure the girl had something to do with Zero leaving. She nodded her head and held her pinky out. "Promise?"

Zero linked their pinkies together, smiling. "Promise."

Senna leaned up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away, smiling at the shocked look on Zero's face. "Please don't forget me."

Zero ruffled her hair and leaned down, kissing her cheek affectionately. "I don't think I could even if I tried."

Senna watched sadly as Zero walked into the dungeon, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned away, walking back to where all the vampires were. She glared angrily at Yuki. "How could you!?"

Yuki was startled. Never had Senna ever yelled at her and she most certainly never received such a hateful glare from the small girl. "What are you talking about, Senna-chan?"

"Why'd you hurt Zero-nichan!? His heart was only this big!" She held her index and thumb up, leaving hardly any space in between them. "You ripped his tiny heart into tiny pieces and jumped all over them!" She hid herself behind Akatsuki, clearly upset. "I'm not speaking to you right now."

Yuki held her hands out. "Please understand, Senna-chan. I do love Zero but I love Kaname-onisama more."

Senna poked her head out from behind Akatsuki. "Crushed!" She hid back behind him.

Yuki sighed, deciding it was best to let it go for now. She kept forgetting that even though Senna's body had grown, her mind most certainly hadn't. She looked around at the group. "Where is Ichijo-san?"

Senna popped out from behind Akatsuki. "Yeah, where is Ichi-nichan? I gotta apologize to him."

"The last time I saw him, he was about to fight with his grandfather." Kaname said offhandedly.

"We've gotta go save him!" Senna screamed, attempting to run to the entrance of the academy. She frowned when her feet were no longer touching the ground. "Let me go, Akatsuki-nichan! I gotta go save Ichi-nichan."

Kaname sighed. "Be patient, Senna. You can't just go running off like that. We need to come up with a plan."

Tears of frustration were in Senna's eyes. "It's easy for you to stay calm and be patient. Your most important person is here and not in danger. I don't know where mine is. What if he's hurt?"

Kaname walked over, motioning for Akatsuki to put the upset girl down. He smoothed her hair down, smiling gently. "I'm glad the real you is back Senna. Be patient. I swear to you, we will find Ichijo."

Senna sniffled, wiping her tears away. She held her other pinky out, the one Zero hadn't made his promise on. "Promise?"

Kaname smiled and linked their pinkies together. "I promise."

**This one is really short and I'm sorry for that guys! I don't feel that great right now, considering I've spent most of my day fainting when I'm not asleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Baby Senna is back even though she's still in her big body! Will she ever go back to being tiny? Will she be able to save Ichijo? Will she ever forgive Yuki? You'll have to wait because next week starts the filler chapters which I promise will be very light hearted and funny.**


	23. Sunburn

**What's up my darlings? I should probably be studying for my History test that's on Friday but I really don't feel like it. Just to remind everyone, this weeks chapter begins the fillers! These fillers will look back at when our Senna-chan was cute and tiny (not that she isn't adorable now).**

* * *

"I told you two to take an umbrella." Rima scowled. "You both have light complexions and can't stay in the sun too long. I told you to take the umbrella."

Senna whimpered, holding her arms away from her side. "I'm sorry, Rima-neechan! We should've listened to you! Will you please help us?"

Senri and Senna stood in the doorway to the Moon Dorm, both completely sunburned. Both their faces were a bright red, radiating heat from their entire bodies.

"Maybe next time you won't go streaking around campus in the daytime." Rima said.

"I wasn't streaking so will you help me?" Senri asked.

"Nope. I told you to take an umbrella before you went after her." Rima went back to the couch and plopped down, continuing to read her magazine.

"Rima-neechan!" Senna whined.

"Nope." Rima didn't even look up. "If I help you, you won't learn."

Senna pouted. She began crying at the top of her tiny lungs.

"What's wrong with Senna-chan!?" Ichijo asked, leaping down from the second floor.

"Rima-neechan won't help me put aloe vera on my sunburn. My back really hurts." Senna cried.

"Don't you do it, Ichijo-senpai." Rima said. "She won't learn to listen if you help her.

Ichijo looked between the back of Rima's head and Senna's face. He winced when he saw Senna's eyes. "B-but she's doing the face! She's giving me the puppy eyes!"

"Don't look." Rima answered, flipping a page in her magazine. She pushed Senri away when he tried to lean against her.

Ichijo closed his eyes and ran past Senna. "Forgive me, Senna! It's for your own good!"

Senna hobbled after Ichijo. "Wait, Ichi-nichan!"

The rest of the day was spent with Senna following Ichijo around, trying to get him to help her. Ichijo, for his part, struggled not to help his little Senna. He tried his hardest to not look at her face because he knew she was making the puppy eyes at him. Even at class, he could feel her eyes staring at his back.

After class, Ichijo couldn't find Senna anywhere. He looked all over campus for the young vampire and all over the dorm. He began panicking when he couldn't find her. After an hour of searching, Ichijo was running around frantically. "Has anyone seen Senna!?"

Rima looked up from her magazine. "I think she was in Kaname-sama's room."

Ichijo ran quickly to Kaname's room. What if Kaname tried to choke the poor thing again? He burst through the door, freezing at the sight before him.

Senna grinned at Ichijo. "Hi, Ichi-nichan!"

Kaname was sitting beside Senna on his couch, holding one of her arms in his hand. He was rubbing aloe vera onto her sunburn. "Is something wrong, Ichijo?"

Ichijo opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What's going on?"

Kaname chuckled. "Senna-chan was complaining that her sunburn was hurting so I decided to help her. She was making that face of hers so I couldn't really tell her no."

Senna smiled at Kaname and hopped off the couch. She skipped past Ichijo. "Kaname-san loves me more than Ichi-nichan does."

Ichijo would've cried if he wasn't busy trying to convince Senna that that wasn't true. "Please forgive me, Senna."

Senna spun around, staring thoughtfully at Ichijo. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

Ichijo nodded his head. "What is it?"

"You have to stay up with me and read to me until I fall asleep." Senna grinned.

Ichijo laughed, relieved to realize Senna wasn't really mad at him. "Of course." He held her hand as they walked to her room (he would've carried her but her sunburn was still rather sensitive). They reached the room and Ichijo sat on the bed while Senna picked out a book.

Senna skipped over to the bed and sat in Ichijo's lap. She smiled as he read to her. Her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, snug in Ichijo's lap.

Ichijo smiled down at the sleeping child. He debated on whether or not to get up but decided against. Senna seemed quite content. He made himself comfortable in his sitting position and eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

****I know this is really short but I've got to go to bed. I've been really sleepy lately and it's affecting me at school and work. Next week's chapter should be longer so look forward to it!**


	24. Birds and the Bees

**Hello guys! I know this is supposed to be updated on Tuesdays but since tomorrow is Akatsuki Baby's one year anniversary, this is getting updated today. **

**And just so you all know, Rima did eventually give in and help Senri with his sunburn. **

* * *

"Kaname-san, where do babies come from?"

If Kaname was anybody else, he would've spit out the blood tablet water he was drinking. Luckily, He was Kuran Kaname and he had more dignity than that. "I beg your pardon, Senna?"

Senna swung her legs against Kaname's couch. She had come into Kaname's room with a troubled look on her face and a question on her mind. "Where do babies come from?"

Kaname sat down next to Senna. He ruffled her hair as he thought. "Why do you suddenly want to know?"

Senna batted his hand away, puffing her cheeks out when he chuckled at her. "Well, I was reading one of Ruka's books…"

Kaname held his hand up. "Senna, this isn't something that someone as little as you needs to know."

Senna rounded her eyes out, trying to give Kaname the puppy eyes again. "Please, Kaname-san?"

Kaname sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to have this conversation with Senna until she was MUCH older. He sat her in his lap. "Senna, when a man loves a woman…"

As Kaname spoke, Senna's eyes grew bigger and bigger. "So, the guy puts this," She poked Kaname's pants, "inside this?" She pointed at herself.

Kaname chuckled. "Well, yes."

"And your supposed to do that with people you love?" Senna blinked curiously.

"Yes." He tapped her nose. "You, however, don't need to worry about that kind of stuff."

Senna nodded before hopping off of the couch. "Thanks, Kaname-san. I'll go back to bed now."

* * *

Senri opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his chest. He yawned. "Senna, why are you in my room? Why are you sitting on top of me? Where are your clothes?"

Senna grinned down at Senri. "Kaname-san said we're supposed to have sex."

Senri blinked slowly, processing the information. He stood up and carried Senna over to the other bed, dropping her on a sleeping Ichijo. "Ichijo-san, it's being weird again. Fix it." He crawled back into bed and went to sleep.

Ichijo blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Senna, where is your nightgown? You're going to catch a cold."

Senna pouted. "Kaname-san says your supposed to have sex with people you love. So, since I love Senri-nichan, we're supposed to have sex!"

Ichijo felt like he was going to faint. He coughed a few times. "Well, Senna, that's not exactly how it works. You see, the other person should return your love in order for you to do…that."

Senna's eyes began to water. "So, Senri-nichan doesn't love me?"

"No, no, no!" Ichijo panicked. He hugged Senna and rubbed her back soothingly. "Senri loves you very much. It's just a different kind of love then the love needed to do…that."

Senna rubbed her eyes. "There are different kinds of love?"

Ichijo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"Like what?" Senna asked.

"Well, there's the kind of love between family and friends. It's called platonic love. This is the kind of love we all have for you." He tapped her nose affectionately.

Senna wrinkled her nose. "What does platonic mean?"

"It means no sex." Senri mumbled. "Now be quiet so I can go to sleep."

Ichijo laughed nervously. "Do you want to say here tonight, Senna?" He smiled when Senna nodded. "Let's go get you another nightgown and then we'll go to bed."

Senna led the way to her bedroom. She dug through her dresser until she found a nightgown. She pulled the white nightgown over her head and yawned. "Ichi-nichan, will you carry me?"

Ichijo picked her up and carried her back to his and Senri's room. He tucked her into his bed and chuckled when she snuggled up to him. "Good night, Senna."

"Night night, Ichi-nichan."

* * *

Yuki blinked when she saw the young vampire out in the middle of the day. She walked over to her and smiled. "Senna-chan, what are you doing out so early?"

Senna looked thoughtfully up at Yuki. "Yuki-neesan, am I supposed to have sex with Toga-darling?"

Yuki was, to say the least, taken aback by the question. "W-why would you think that, Senna-chan?"

"Well, Kaname-san told me your supposed to have sex with people you love. But then Ichi-nichan told me it's only with people you don't love platonically. So, since Toga-darling is Toga-darling, does that mean I have sex with him?"

"…." Yuki picked the small girl up and ran to the chairman's office. She was relieved to see Zero sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Zero, I need your help."

Zero looked up from his book, frowning when he saw Senna tucked into Yuki's arms. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Senna pouted. "I couldn't sleep 'cause I've got all these questions and no one will answer me."

Yuki dropped Senna into Zero's unsuspecting lap. "Please answer her questions!" Yuki bolted out of the door, leaving a stunned Zero behind.

Zero looked suspiciously down at the tiny vampire. "What, exactly, is your question?"

"Am I supposed to have sex with Toga-darling?"

Zero blinked once. He blinked again. "Uh…"

Senna crossed her arms, pouting. "Ichi-nichan says you're not supposed to have sex with your family or friends so I know it's not any of my nichans or neechans but Toga-darling is Toga-darling so I don't know if I'm supposed to or not. And Kaname-san is one of my nichans but he's scary so I don't really love him so I'm not supposed to have sex with him."

Zero felt a migraine coming on. He always seemed to get one when Senna was around. "Senna, you aren't supposed to have sex at all. You're way to little. Something like that, you need to wait until your older."

Senna blinked. "How much older?"

Zero thought for a moment. "28. You can't have any…sex…until you're 28."

"Human 28 or Vampire 28?"

"Which one will it take you longer to reach?" Zero asked.

"Human." Senna replied.

"That one then." Zero said. "Now, get back to the Moon Dorm before Kuran sends his lackeys to find you."

Senna smiled up at Zero and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Zero-nichan!" She hopped off his lap and skipped over to the door. She poked her head back into the room. "So, does that mean you and Yuki-neesan…"

"OUT!"

Senna squeaked as a book was thrown at her. She quickly ran down the hallway and back to the Moon Dorm.

* * *

**….I have no idea where this came from. I blame it on my sleep deprived mind. Anyways, I hope you guys at least found this chapter to be somewhat humorous. Review and let me know!**


	25. Struck

**What's up guys? Since I'll be gone for Spring Break I decided to go ahead and update so you wouldn't have to wait a week for an update. Aren't I nice?**

**hisanachan: Toga is Zero's teacher and Senna's Darling (as she likes to call him)**

**springblossem: I would've totally been cool with writing Zero and Yuki until she crushed his heart into tiny pieces and danced on them. I'm angry at her right now.**

**

* * *

"Senna!"**

Senna screamed as she barely avoided being caught by an irate Aido. She laughed as he fell face first into the mud. "Better luck next time, Aido-nichan!"

Rima rolled her eyes as she continued fanning an unconscious Ichijo. "Wake up, Goat-san. She's running naked in the rain and you need to help catch her."

Ichijo sat up slowly. He looked around to find himself on the steps leading to the Moon Dorm. "What happened?"

"We were coming back from classes and it started raining. Senna took her clothes off and jumped into a mud puddle." Rima answered, helping Ichijo stand up.

Ichijo looked out at the front of the Moon Dorm. Sure enough, a muddy, naked Senna was running around with an equally muddy (but clothed) Aido chasing her around. "Senna, please get out of the rain! You're going to get sick!" Ichijo called out.

Senna jumped out of Aido's reach and landed on the fallen vampire's back. She grinned at Ichijo. "No way! This is too much fun!"

Kaname glared at the young girl from the doorway. "Senna, get inside right now."

Senna stuck her tongue out at the pureblood. "Nope."

Kaname stepped out into the rain. "If I have to come and get you, you're going to regret it."

Senna grinned at Kaname from her perch on Aido's back. She hopped off the poor noble vampire and bolted towards the Sun Dorms. She giggled when she saw Zero and Yuki patrolling. She waved her arms at the two guardians. "Hi, Zero-nichan!"

Yuki's eyes widened when she saw the muddy vampire child running towards them. "S-Senna-chan! You need to put some clothes on right now!"

Senna squeaked as she felt someone grab her arm. She stared up into the irritated eyes of Kaname. She glared back at him and tried to tug her arm out of his grip. "Let go."

Kaname sighed. "I warned you." He raised his hand above his head and…

Senna yelped when she felt Kaname spank her. Her silver eyes widened and she looked up at the pureblood. "Y-you…you…you struck me!" She began to cry.

"Go back to the dorm, take a bath, and put clothes on." Kaname said calmly. "If you aren't dressed by the time I get back, I'll spank you again."

Senna cried the whole way back to the dorm. She ran past all the Night Class, ignoring their worried questions. She stood in her bathroom and started sobbing when she realized she didn't know how to turn on the bath. She shuffled out of her room and downstairs where all the Night Class was still gathered. She went over to Ichijo, still crying, and pulled on his shirt.

Ichijo smiled and knelt down to Senna's level. He smoothed her messy hair down. "What's wrong, Senna?"

She tried to hold her tears back but they wouldn't stop. "W-will you…h-help me turn o-on the b-bath?"

Ichijo nodded and held Senna's hand as they walked up the stairs. He showed her how to turn the bath on. He helped her into the tub and started helping her get clean. He frowned when he saw she was still crying. "What's wrong, Senna?"

Senna looked up at Ichijo with watery eyes. "K-Kaname-san he…he…he struck me!"

Ichijo's eyes widened. He knew Kaname had slapped Aido quite a few times but he could never imagine the pureblood striking a child. "Why did he strike you?"

Senna hopped out of the bath and dried herself with a towel. Her tears were mostly gone by this point but she was still sniffling. "Because I made him walk in the rain."

Ichijo helped her into a clean nightgown. "I'll talk to Kaname-san, Senna." He tucked the sleepy vampire child into bed and walked out of her room. He came face to face with none other than Kaname.

Kaname inclined his head towards the door. "Is she dressed?"

Ichijo nodded. "Kaname-sama, did you slap her?"

Kaname frowned. "No. Did she say I did?"

"She said you struck her." Ichijo answered.

Kaname almost laughed. "I gave her a spanking. She needs to learn to stop running around naked. It's very unladylike."

"It's not very gentlemanly to strike a girl." Senna was standing behind Ichijo now, glaring at the amused pureblood.

"I told you you'd regret it." Kaname said.

Senna pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're a child striker!"

Ichijo sighed. "I'll tuck you in, Senna."

Senna stuck her tongue out at the clearly amused pureblood. She pouted as Ichijo tucked her back in. "You agree with him?"

Ichijo sighed. "Senna, you do need to stop just running around with no clothes on. You could get sick or a boy could see you."

Senna tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong with a boy seeing me naked? Ichi-nichan and Aido-nichan and Akatsuki-nichan and Senri-nichan and Kaname-san have all seen me naked. You help me take baths all the time."

Ichijo really didn't want to have this conversation with Senna. "I don't mean us. I'm talking about boys your age."

Senna laughed. "You're silly, Ichi-nichan. There aren't any kids my age on campus and I don't get to go into town enough to know any of the kids there."

Ichijo frowned. That was true. Senna didn't have any friends her age. "Senna, would you like to have friends your age?"

Senna shook her head and curled up under the blankets. "No. Kids my age are really annoying. I like hanging out with you guys." She yawned. "Tell the child striker I'm not speaking to him."

Ichijo kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He wasn't surprised to find Kaname still standing out there. "She says she's not speaking to you now."

Kaname nodded his head thoughtfully. "I expected as much." He leaned against the railing. "It's almost Senri's birthday, isn't it?"

Ichijo nodded his head. "In a week, I believe."

Kaname smiled. "We should make that Senna's birthday as well. They can have a joint birthday party and we can invite some younger vampires for her to play with."

Ichijo grinned at the idea. "That's wonderful! I'll tell Rima and we'll start planning immediately."

Kaname almost laughed as his friend ran down the stairs to look for the model. He carefully opened Senna's door and peeked in. He smiled when he saw her sound asleep, hugging Z-chan tightly to her. He closed the door quietly so as not to wake the slumbering hellion.

* * *

**There you go guys! Review and let me know what you thought.**


	26. Birthday Bash

**Hello again!!!! I hope you guys all had (or are having) an awesome Spring Break! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are amazing!**

**HeadstrongNozomi: Don't worry; Senna will have her revenge. **

**akiharu-chan: I think I put at the end of one of my author's notes that these are all flashbacks to when she was tiny.**

**springblossem: I'm still not too sure about the ZeroxYuki thing. She broke his heart pretty badly and I don't know if I can forgive her for that.**

**guardianranger: He spanked her on the bum. He wouldn't ever slap her…I don't think anyways.**

* * *

"I don't want her to come." Senna pouted.

Kaname sighed. "That's not very nice, Senna. Sara has been wanting to see you again ever since the soiree."

Senna folded her hands across her chest. "Yeah right. She just wants to take Ichi-nichan from me. I saw how she was looking at him."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go play? The guest will be arriving in a few hours and Rima will want to get you ready."

Senna stuck her tongue out at Kaname and quickly scampered out of the room. She shuffled around the Moon Dorm, not looking forward to Sara coming to her birthday party at all. She perked up when she saw Senri. "Senri-nichan, there's a big problem!" She screamed as she attached herself to the unsuspecting Senri's leg.

Senri sighed and picked the small vampire up. "What's wrong?"

Senna made her eyes water, as though she were about to cry. "Kaname-san invited that stupid Sara girl. She's gonna try and take Ichi-nichan from us and we need to protect him!"

Senri stared at her with a bored expression. "What's in it for me?"

Senna thought for a moment. "Pocky. Lots and lots of pocky."

Senri sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Ichijo raised an eyebrow as he felt someone tugging on his pants. "Senna, why are you putting pocky in my pockets?"

Senna waved her hand dismissively. Her auburn hair was in a messy up do with ringlets framing her face. She wore a long sleeve red dress with a pink bow tied around the waist. "This is to help keep Senri-nichan nearby all evening."

Ichijo picked Senna up once she was done stuffing his pockets. "And why does Shiki need to be near me?"

Senna hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. "To protect you from the evil Sara."

"Senna, is this what you wanted me to do?" Senri walked up to the two. He held out three yardsticks taped together to Senna.

Senna clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes! Thank you so much, Senri-nichan!" She held out a piece of pocky.

Senri snatched the pocky from his clone and handed over the taped yardsticks.

Ichijo's eyes widened. "What on earth is that for?"

Senna rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This is to make sure she doesn't get within three yards of you. If I can hit her with this, she's too close."

Ichijo chuckled nervously. "Senna, you really shouldn't do that. She is a pureblood, you know? You could get in serious trouble."

Again, Senna rolled her eyes. "Please, Ichi-nichan. I'm so sick of purebloods and their holier than thou attitude. They've caused me nothing but trouble since I was born. I'll treat them just like I treat Aidou."

"Couldn't you at least treat them how you treat me?" Ichijo asked pleadingly.

Senna thought for a moment. "Only Kaname-san. I don't like Sara so she gets treated like how Aidou does when he gets annoying."

"Where's the birthday girl?" Yuki sang as she and Zero approached the group.

Senna waved excitedly at the pair. "Hi, Zero-nichan and Yuki-neechan!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have a giant stick?"

"It's to help keep the evil Sara at bay." Senna beamed proudly.

"Who is Sara?" Yuki asked.

"A stupid pureblood." Senna answered.

"Oh." Zero said. "Well, that's fine then."

Ichijo felt like crying. "Please don't encourage her."

At that moment, a large number of vampires began to appear, causing Zero to become very uncomfortable. "We just came to give you your present."

Yuki held a wrapped box out to Senna. "We had to buy it together because it was a little expensive."

Senna made Ichijo hold her Giant Stick of Doom as she unwrapped her present. She squealed as she pulled out a beautiful crystal butterfly hair comb. "Can you put it on me, Zero-nichan?"

Zero almost smiled as he placed the butterfly in her hair. "You look very cute. We'll see you around."

Senna waved to the two guardians as they walked away. She quickly grabbed the stick from Ichijo and held it out in front of her, glaring at the approaching female. "Stay away from Ichi-nichan!"

Sara chuckled. "My, that's very…quaint, Senna-chan. Do you think your mother would have approved of your behavior?"

Senna waved the stick threateningly in Sara's face. "If you take one more step forward, I'll whap you. How do you know who my mom was anyways?"

Sara tsked at the small vampire. "My dear, everyone knows who your mother was. Why do you think so many parents brought their eligible sons to meet you?" She screamed as the stick was brought down on her head.

"I told you not to come closer." Senna stuck her tongue out. "And I don't wanna marry any of their stupid sons. I'll only marry Aidou-nichan, Akatsuki-nichan, Ichi-nichan, Zero-nichan, or Touga-darling."

Senri almost seemed to be pouting as he tried to get the pocky out of Ichijo's pockets. "Why wouldn't you want to marry me?"

Senna patted him affectionately on the head. "Because that would be like marrying myself and that's wrong."

Ichijo chuckled nervously. "Senna, please put the stick down."

Senna glared at Sara. "No way! If I do, she'll get closer."

"Senna," Kaname came over to the group. "there are some children that would like to meet you."

Senna pouted. "Ichi-nichan has to come with me." She made her eyes wide and innocent. "I'm scared to meet new people."

Senri rolled his eyes. "Who are you trying to fool? You're the one that's friends with the Vampire Hunter."

Ichijo sighed. "If I go with you, will you put the stick down?"

Senna glared over at Sara. "Only if she promises to stay away from us. She needs to go talk to Ruka. They can be annoying together."

Kaname smiled apologetically at Sara. "Will you please acquiesce to her request? It is her birthday after all and I would hate to upset her on her special day."

Sara huffed. "Very well." She screamed as she felt herself get smacked in the shoulder. "What was that for!?"

"Just 'cause I don't like you." Senna stuck her tongue out as she handed her stick over to Kaname. She hopped out of Ichijo's arms and grabbed his hand, leading him to where all the children were. Senri was close behind, still trying to get the pocky out of Ichijo's pockets.

Senna frowned and looked up at Kaname whom had followed them over. "Why is it just boys?"

Kaname smiled. "I thought you didn't like girls. You're always complaining about how noisy they are."

The parents of the vampire children looked anxiously at the dubious vampire girl. They each hoped their son would impress the young daughter of Shizuka and garner them a higher status.

"Sara-hag said that they want me to marry their sons." Senna looked all the boys over. "I don't wanna marry any of them."

Kaname smiled and kneeled down to her level. "You don't have to do anything you don't wish to." He glared up at the parents. "I'm sure none of their parents were foolish enough to think I would allow such a thing." His glare intensified when he saw the parents shuffling around guiltily.

"Sorry, but none of you are good enough to marry our cute Senna-chan." Aidou chirped as him and Akatsuki walked over. "Happy Birthday, Senri and Senna!" He picked the small girl up and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "You look so adorable, Senna-chan! I could just eat you up."

Akatsuki smiled and kissed Senna's hand. "Are you two ready to open your presents?"

Senna looked pleadingly at Kaname. "Can we? Can we?"

Kaname smiled. "Of course." As Ichijo led Senna over to the table with all the presents, Kaname held the three yardsticks up. "I'll have to ask all of you adults to not come within three yards of Senna. I don't want your idiocy infecting her."

One of the little vampire boy looked questioningly up at Kaname. "May we go watch Senna-sama open presents, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname smiled at the children. "Of course." As the children rushed to follow after Senna, Kaname continued to hold the stick up in front of the parents. "Remember; three yards." He turned on his heels and went over to watch Senri and Senna open their presents.

Senna enjoyed tearing through all the wrapping paper. She received a pearl necklace from Aidou, a huge collection of books from Akatsuki, new clothes from both Rima and Ruka, a diamond flower bracelet from Kaname, and a golden butterfly necklace from Ichijo. Senna hugged all of them gratefully. All the while, she managed to sneakily throw wrapping paper at an irritated Sara. She even played with a few of the vampire boys though she told all of them to tell their parents she couldn't marry any of them.

Ichijo smiled as he carried Senna to her room after the party had ended. He wiped some more cake from her sleeping face. Once he entered her room, he laid her on the bed and began taking her accessories off and her hair down. He smiled warmly when sleepy silver eyes looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Senna shook her head and snuggled into Ichijo's warmth. "I wanna stay with you and Senri-nichan tonight."

"Sure." Ichijo helped the exhausted child into a clean nightgown. He held her hand as they walked down the hallway to his and Senri's room.

Senna tugged on his hand. "Wait. I forgot to tell Kaname-san good night." She ran down the hallway to the pureblood's room. She didn't bother knocking as she entered. She tilted her head to the side when she saw Kaname was asleep on his couch, his shoes still on.

"You're so helpless, Kaname-san." Senna sighed as she took his shoes off. She went over to his bed and pulled the blankets off. She dragged them over to the couch and tucked the pureblood in. She kissed his cheek. "Good night, Kaname-san. Thanks for everything."

Kaname smiled as the small girl walked out of his room and closed the door. "You're welcome, Senna."

* * *

**Hooray!!! I hope this chapter made you all at least giggle a little. BriBri-chan and I had fun planning this one. Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	27. The Sun and The Moon

**Hola, everyone! My hair is like super red now. Like, Gaara red.**

**Sakura02: Closet Pervert! Lol, it's okay, I still love you. Hooray for me!!!**

**akiharu-chan: It's okay, I usually don't read author's notes either. **

**hisanachan: Senna is Senri's clone. I think it's in chapter 11 that she gets told that. **

**Totally CRAZY and Hyper: she's currently a child right now. These are all flashbacks to her pre-being turned into a teenager by Rido time.**

**Sara-haters of the world UNITE!!!!**

* * *

It was cold. The metal table burned Senna's back with its coldness. Arms held her down as she struggled and screamed. Something pierced her skin. Needles. She was scared. Where was her mommy? Why would no one help her? She wanted to die. She wanted it all to end. There was nothing for her.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't die. No matter how many times she slit her wrist or starved herself, they wouldn't let her die. Why was she alive? What did she live for? She had no one to love and no one to love her.

All she knew was darkness. There was no light in her world. No sun. No moon.

There were no windows in her small cell. They never turned the light on for her. Why wouldn't it end? Why…

"Senna?"

Senna's silver eyes shot open and she looked into the concerned eyes of Ichijo. She reached up to him and sighed in relief when he embraced her. The dream was already fading from her memory. All that mattered to her now was the warmth of her Ichi-nichan.

"Did you have another bad dream?" He asked softly.

Senna nodded her head and wiped her stray tears away. "Will you stay with me? It's too dark. I'm scared."

Ichijo curled up beside the small child and smiled. "I've never heard of a vampire afraid of the dark before."

Senna pouted up at him. "It was always dark in the little room. I never got to see the stars, the moon, or the sun. There weren't any windows or lights. They always came and took me in the dark."

Ichijo frowned and held her closer to him. "They won't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

Senna smiled and snuggled into Ichijo's chest. "I know. Ichi-nichan brought me out of the darkness. Ichi-nichan is the brightest light in my world. Ichi-nichan is my sun that makes the darkness go away." She yawned.

Ichijo smiled and kissed the top of the small child's head. "Aren't you the little poet when you get sleepy."

Senna stuck her tongue out. "Don't make fun of me." She closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Ichi-nichan."

Ichijo smiled. "Goodnight, Senna-chan."

* * *

Senna began to cry. She was all alone. Kaname had forbidden her to go to classes that night because she had a little cold. All the lights had been turned off when the other students left. Senna had been left alone in the dark.

Now, she was sitting on the edge of the fountain. She felt a little better being outside since there was a full moon out. It was brighter outside then it was in the dorm. Nevertheless, the tears continued to fall from her eyes. She was all alone again. Everyone had left her alone. She felt abandoned and scared. She hated being alone.

"What are you doing out here, Senna?"

Zero was startled when the small girl attached herself to him. He frowned when he heard her crying. "What's wrong? Why aren't you in class?"

Senna sniffled and looked up. "I wasn't feeling very good so Kaname-san told me to stay in the dorm. It was really dark and I got scared so I came outside."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "You're a vampire. How can you possibly be scared of the dark? Besides, what you said makes no sense. If you're afraid of the dark, why'd you come outside?"

Senna buried her face in Zero's shirt. Her small arms were wrapped tightly around the Vampire Hunter's waist. "The dark reminds me of the bad place. It reminds me of how alone I was. When I came outside, the moon lighted up the dark. Just like Zero-nichan!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. He picked the small girl up and sat down on the fountain edge with her in his lap. "How so?"

Senna smiled and hugged Zero. "Because I was all alone out here and I was scared. But Zero-nichan appeared and I wasn't alone anymore. Zero-nichan is like my moon. He lights up the darkness when I'm alone and scared."

Zero chuckled. "Did you get that out of a book?"

Senna puffed her cheeks out. "Ichi-nichan made fun of me too when I told him he was my sun! You guys are mean!"

Zero ruffled her hair. "I'm just kidding. No need to get so cranky." He almost smiled at Senna's pouty face. "So, I'm your moon?"

Senna nodded her head vigorously. "And Ichi-nichan is my sun. Ichi-nichan and Zero-nichan are my most precious people in the whole world!" She threw her arms out for emphasis. "Because you two make me feel safe, I decided that I would do anything to make the two of you happy. Even if it means me dying, as long as you two are happy, then it's okay."

Zero frowned and flicked her forehead. "Well, you better not die then. I don't think Ichijo would be thrilled with you being gone. I…" He averted his gaze from Senna's wide silver eyes. "…it'd be pretty boring without you around."

Senna's face broke into a grin. "Then I won't die! I'll stay alive so that you two will always be happy!"

Zero absentmindedly stroked her auburn hair. "What about Kuran and the others?"

Senna smiled. "I love them too but, as long as I have Ichi-nichan and Zero-nichan that's all that really matters to me. If everyone else hated me and abandoned me, as long as I had the two of you, I'd be happy."

"Well, you're pretty easy to please." Zero stood up with Senna still in his arms. "Let's get you to class."

"But Kaname-san said I couldn't go." Senna protested.

Zero shrugged. "I have to go on patrol but I don't want to leave you alone. He can deal with it."

He carried her all the way to the classroom and opened the door without knocking. He ignored the stares of the vampire teacher and all the vampire students. "That's irresponsible parenting to leave a child alone, Kuran."

Ichijo leapt out of his seat and took Senna from Zero. He practically cooed to the small girl. "I'm sorry, Senna. You don't like being alone and I left you there." He gave Zero a small smile. "Thank you for bringing her."

Zero shrugged as he ruffled Senna's hair. "Hope you feel better, Little Leech."

Senna grabbed Zero's hand off her head and kissed it. "Will you play with me tomorrow, Zero-nichan?"

"We'll see." Zero left the room.

Ichijo gave Senna a reprimanding look. "You shouldn't have left the dorm."

Senna pouted up at him. "It was dark and I was scared."

Ichijo sighed and went back to his seat. He sat down with Senna in his lap. He tore a piece of paper out of his notebook for her so she could doodle while the teacher spoke.

For her part, Senna was the happiest little girl in the world. In one night, she had gotten to spend time with both her moon and sun. She idly doodled a sun and a moon on her paper.

* * *

"Senna, did you hear a word I just said?" Ruka asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Senna looked around. She must have dozed off. She looked down at her hands that were hers but still so unfamiliar. They were long and elegant, like those of an adult, not a child. She was still trapped inside this teenage body with her child mind. She smiled apologetically at Ruka. "I'm sorry, Ruka-neesan. What were you saying?"

Kaname smiled sadly at her. "You're worried about them." Kaname knew how important both Zero and Ichijo were to Senna.

Senna nodded absentmindedly. "I…I want to go find Ichi-nichan! I don't care what the rest of you do! I'm going to find him even if I have to do it alone!"

Kaname frowned at her. "How do you plan to do that? You have no money, Senna. Even though you have an older body, you still have the mind of a child. You can't just go wandering off by yourself."

Tears were filling in at the corner of Senna's eyes. "I don't care! Both of my most precious people are hurt right now! I swore I would do anything to make them happy, even if it cost me my life! Zero-nichan is suffering because of Yuki-neesan! I hurt Ichi-nichan! I have to make them both happy again! I have to save Ichi-nichan and Zero-nichan!" She began to sob.

Kaname held the distraught girl in his arms, murmuring softly to her. "Hush. We'll find Ichijo. You just have to be patient. As for Kiryuu, I don't know how much there is that you can do for him."

Senna buried her face in Kaname's jacket. It wasn't the same though. She knew Kaname cared for her but it wasn't the same as Ichijo or Zero. "Kaname-san, my chest hurts."

Kaname kissed the top of Senna's head. "I know. We'll go find Ichijo soon, I promise. First, there are a few things we have to do."

Senna blinked up at him, the tears still falling from her eyes. "What?"

Kaname smiled at her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "First, we need to get you a new wardrobe. I don't think your old clothes will fit you anymore. Second, there is something Rido said that I would like to look into."

Senna tensed at the mention of Rido's name. "What did he say?"

"He spoke of the lab you came from. It's still there and their still conducting experiments. Senna," he fixed her with a serious look. "there are children that are being hurt just like you were. They're different from you though. They were taken from their parents. I want to find this lab and destroy it."

Senna's eyes widened. He wanted her to go back to that horrible place. She trembled in Kaname's arms. "Are we gonna save those kids?"

Kaname nodded at her. "Yes."

"And after that, we'll go find Ichi-nichan?"

"Yes."

Senna bit her lip. She didn't want to go back there. There were so many painful memories there. She wouldn't have her sun and moon to shine their light on that dark place. But, there were children suffering there. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she had. Besides, this would make her stronger for Ichijo and Zero. She would be able to make them happy if she was stronger. She could save them both…

"Okay."

* * *

**Next week will begin our filler arc that will delve more into Senna's past. I hope you all liked this weeks chapter! Review and let me know, please!**


	28. New Clothes

**I get to go see Nickelback tonight! I'm excited!!!!**

**Princess de la Luna: Thank you for the review. I would, however, like to request that you do not advertise other stories on my review pages. If there is a story you wish for me or others to read, pm me the story and it's description and if I like it, I'll post something in my author's note. Thank you so much for your understanding.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! You guys are super awesome and are the reason I write!**

* * *

"I don't like this thing! It's squishing them!" Senna whined.

Ruka sighed. "Senna, for the millionth time, you have to wear a bra! Now, let me in so I can help you fix it." When Ruka entered the dressing room, she was greeted with the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen. "Those don't work on me. None of the guys are out there so don't even bother." Ruka said as she saw Senna making her way towards the door.

Senna pouted. "I don't like this bra thing. It hurts."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "That's because you have it too tight." She turned Senna around and helped the helpless girl adjust her bra. "There. How's that?"

Senna grinned at Ruka. "Much better! Thank you, Ruka-neesan!" Senna hugged the unsuspecting vampire.

"Let go of me, you little weirdo!" Ruka shrieked. "At least put a shirt on before you start hugging people!" Once Ruka was sure Senna was properly dressed, she led the new vampire teenager out of the dressing room. She glared at everyone that stared at them until the patrons and workers nervously turned away. She helped Senna pick out more bras and underwear and made sure to keep the naïve girl away from the more…provocative undergarments. "You don't need those." She explained to the confused Senna.

Senna pouted. "But I like this one! It's got pretty bows on it."

At that moment, Rima walked in.

"Oh thank Kaname-sama you're here!" Ruka shoved the pouting Senna over to Rima. "Get her out of my hair before I beat her."

Rima raised an eyebrow but decided not to question what had just transpired. "Come on, Senna. Let's get you some new clothes." She gently took Senna's hand in hers and led her out of the lingerie store. They walked a few blocks to a small clothing store. Almost immediately, Rima had Senna in the dressing room with twenty different outfits. She had to contain a squeal each time Senna showed her one of the new outfits. "Very cute." Was all she would say.

Senna put on a big grin so she would seem happy. She wasn't though. All she could think about was Ichijo missing and Zero's sad face. Now, another heavy thought weighed on her mind. There were children suffering just as she had. They had been taken from their parents and were being hurt just like she had been.

"You okay, Senna?" Rima asked.

Senna grinned at her. It was so strange to her that she now reached Rima's shoulder. She was used to having to crane her neck just to look at anybody. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"We'll get Ichijo back." Rima wrapped a protective arm around Senna's shoulder and hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay."

Senna nodded. She was wearing a pretty green sundress. The green reminded her of Ichijo. The butterfly hair comb that Zero and Yuki had given her for her birthday was in her hair. "Rima-neechan, my chest hurts."

"It's okay." Rima whispered.

Senna lay awake in her room that night. Tomorrow they would leave for the lab that she had been created in. She had hoped that Yuki would stay behind but Yuki had insisted on going to help protect Senna. As if Senna needed any protection. She turned over onto her side. She just couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see the sad look Ichijo had given her and the pained look in Zero's eyes. She would remember screaming for someone to help her while the people held her down and gave her shot after shot.

"Don't cry, Senna."

Senna looked up and a whimper escaped her lips. "Akatsuki-nichan…" She reached up and latched onto him. She cried into his chest while he held her and smoothed her hair down.

Akatsuki rocked back and forth with her. "What's wrong, Senna?"

Senna shook her head and held onto Akatsuki's shirt tighter. "I'm scared. I don't want to go back there."

Akatsuki forced her to look up at him. "Kaname-sama won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you. If anyone tries to hurt you, they're going to be in for a big surprise."

Senna wiped the tears from her silver eyes. "I miss Ichi-nichan and Zero-nichan."

Akatsuki sighed. "I know you do. Do you want me to leave?"

Senna practically flung herself into Akatsuki's lap. "No! Don't leave me! Please stay with me tonight, Akatsuki-nichan!"

"Scoot over then." He stiffened when he laid down and Senna snuggled up to him. He kept forgetting that despite her very teenage body she still retained her child mind. He wrapped a protective arm around Senna and kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Senna."

Senna nodded and closed her eyes. The nightmares continued to plague her as she slept.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys. This is just kind of a bridge chapter to lead us into next week. I hope it entertained you! Reivew and let me know!**


	29. Train Ride

**Yo! THERE IS A CONTEST POSTED ON MY PROFILE!!! GO CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!**

**FireNutZuko: Aw, if I could've I would've totally rented a giant bus and brought all of you to the concert! It was so awesome!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

"Senna," Kaname said in his most threatening voice. "if you don't unlock this door, you're going to regret it."

"No!" Senna yelled from her bathroom. "I don't wanna go! You can't make me!"

"Would you care to test that theory?" Kaname said.

Yuki placed her hand on Kaname's arm and shook her head. "Senna-chan, please come out. I thought you wanted to help all those kids."

Senna rested her head against the door. "I-I do wanna help them, b-but I'm scared. I don't wanna go back there. I don't wanna go back to the dark."

"Senna-chan, let me in." Yuki said softly. She smiled when Senna opened the door a crack. She wriggled her way in and shut the door in Kaname's face. She knelt beside the crying girl and wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's okay, Senna-chan. You don't need to be afraid. We won't let them take you away from us."

Senna pushed Yuki away from her. "Don't touch me. I still haven't forgiven you for hurting Zero-nichan."

Yuki sighed and smiled at the pouting teenager. "Of course. Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Yes." Senna huffed. She stood up off the bathroom floor and strode passed Yuki. She stuck her tongue out at Kaname. "You're not my daddy so stop bossing me around."

Kaname responded by raising his hand in warning. "Don't you sass me. Or, do you need another spanking?"

Senna squeaked and quickly ran out of the room. "Akatsuki-nichan, Kaname-san is being a meanie!"

Akatsuki sighed as he suddenly had an armful of Senna. "Senna-chan, you should really stop aggravating Kaname-sama." He frowned. "Don't give me that face. Let's go to the car."

Senna clung to Akatsuki tighter. "Are we really going?"

"Don't worry, Senna-chan!" Aidou chirped as he bounded over. He ruffled Senna's hair. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll beat up anyone that tries to hurt you?"

Senna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You'll just run off screaming like a little girl." She squeaked as Akatsuki threw her over his shoulder. "Where're we going?"

"To the car." Akatsuki stated plainly.

Senna was squished between Senri and Akatsuki for the car ride. She was silent the whole way, playing with the hem of her green sundress. She kept her head bowed the entire time. She had a lot on her mind. Memories that had been repressed for what seemed forever to her, were now wriggling their way to the front of her mind.

Her anxiety seemed to disappear the minute the group stepped onto the train platform and she saw the train. She turned excited silver eyes to Kaname. "Are we gonna ride that, Kaname-san?"

Kaname chuckled. "Yes."

Senna squealed and hugged Senri who happened to be standing by her. "Isn't it great, Senri-nichan!? We get to ride the choo-choo!"

Senri raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaname. "Are you sure she's my clone?"

"Would you stop making a scene?" Ruka hissed. "People are staring at Kaname-sama."

Senna perked up and looked around them. Sure enough, there was a group of people staring and whispering. She blinked when a teenage boy approached her. She clung tighter to Senri but smiled warmly at the boy. "Hello."

The boy returned the smile nervously. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you!" Senna beamed. She tilted her head to the side as she took in the boy's appearance. He was handsome by human standards with his messy black hair and bright blue eyes. "You're pretty too but not as pretty as my Ichi-nichan or Zero-nichan." Nobody could be prettier than them.

The boy seemed taken aback for a moment. "Um," he shifted nervously "would like to sit together on the train?"

"No!" Aidou yelled and pushed the boy away. "Don't touch the baby!"

Senna squeaked as Akatsuki once again threw her over his shoulder. She waved to the flabbergasted boy. "Bye-bye!"

Akatsuki sighed as he gently put Senna down in their train car. He allowed her to have the window seat and then sat next to the excited young girl. He blinked when he noticed the bag Senna was clutching tightly in her hands. "You know you can put that with the other luggage."

Senna shook her head. "No! I have to keep this with me incase Scary Sara shows up."

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought Kaname-sama got rid of that thing."

"Well, I took it back." Senna retorted. "He's not my daddy so he can't take my stuff from me."

"What was that, Senna?" Kaname smiled as he walked in with the others close behind them. "I could've sworn I heard you took something out of my room."

Senna stuck her tongue out. "I took my Anti-Sara stick back. You never know when she might show up again."

The group settled in to their car. Senna kept her spot by the window, watching as all the scenery passed by. None of it was familiar to her.

There was a hesitant knock on the door.

Rima opened the door and appraised the person for a moment before looking over her shoulder. "It's for you, Senna."

Senna hopped up from her seat and jumped over Akatsuki. She smiled when she stood beside Rima. There, standing nervously in the hallway, was the boy from earlier. "Hello again!"

"H-hello." The boy smiled nervously. "Um, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Minamino Mikiri. What's your name?"

"Senna."

Mikiri tilted his head to the side. "You don't have a last name?"

"Nope. But, if I did, it would be Shiki." She smiled. She liked Mikiri. He was nice.

Mikiri smiled. "You're adopted?" The thought seemed to put him at ease for some reason.

Senna grinned. "Something like that. What about you?"

Mikiri scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, I guess I was." He frowned thoughtfully. "Hiei-san says everyone only kept me because their boss didn't give them any choice."

"What are you doing, Mikiri-kun?" A man with long red hair and emerald eyes walked over to the boy. He smiled at Senna. "Ah, you were the girl he was talking to earlier." He turned his attention back to the boy. "Come back in a few minutes, Mikiri-kun." He walked off.

Senna blinked. "Who was that?"

Mikiri blushed in embarrassment. "That was Shuichi-san. Um, maybe I'll see you later, Senna-san?"

Before Senna could reply, Aidou came up behind her and snarled at the boy. "No." He slammed the door in poor Mikiri's face. He waved his finger in Senna's face. "You can't talk to that boy anymore."

Senna put her hands on her hips. "Why not!? Mikiri-kun is really nice!"

Akatsuki patted Senna on the head. "You forget, Senna, that you aren't in a child's body anymore. Boys that age that approach you now don't want to be your friend."

Senna batted his hand away. "Why else would they talk to me?"

Kaname sighed from his seat. "Senna, do you remember our 'talk'?"

Senna's eyes widened. "But Zero-nichan said I was too little for that!" She glared at Kaname. "You just don't want me to have any friends!"

Before anyone could react, Senna had opened the window and leapt out the window and climbed up onto the roof. Kaname sighed in annoyance. He looked over at Yuki. "Do you still want to adopt her when this is all over?"

Yuki didn't get a chance to answer since Kaname leapt out to follow Senna.

Senna was hopping lightly from train car to train car. She ignored Kaname yelling warnings and threats at her. She wondered what car Mikiri was in.

"Senna," Kaname warned "if you don't get back here right now, you're going to be in big trouble."

Senna stuck her tongue out at the pureblood. "No!"

"You better listen to Kaname-sama!" Ruka yelled. Her and the rest of the Night Class were hanging off the side of the train, not wishing to get in Kaname's way if he had to give chase.

"No! And I'm sick of this stupid bra!"

"Senna," Kaname yelled "you put that back on right now!"

"Freedom!" Senna tossed the offensive undergarment over the side of the train and continued running up and down the train.

The rest of the Night Class watched as Kaname chased Senna from one side of the train to the other. If it weren't for the fact that Kaname looked so angry, they would have all started laughing.

"Senna-chan," Yuki called pleadingly "please listen to Kaname-onisama."

Senna probably would have kept running if she hadn't seen the bright red face of Mikiri sticking out of a window with her bra in his hand. She stopped and knelt down with a huge grin on her face. "Hi, Mikiri-kun!"

"Um," Mikiri stuttered. He looked ready to faint. He shakily held his hand up. "I think this is yours, Senna-san."

Senna was going to swat the offensive object out of Mikiri's hand but instead, Kaname reached down and grabbed it from Mikiri. He used his free hand to hoist Senna up over his shoulder. He smiled at the confused human. "Thank you, Mikiri-kun."

"Um, sure…" Mikiri watched as Kaname walked on top of the train and hopped back into his open window.

The other Night Class was already seated back in their respective spots, appearing to have not just hung off the side of a train for thirty minutes.

Kaname sat Senna down and fixed her with a stern look. He waved the bra in her face. "You WILL wear this and you WILL behave. I know it's hard for you to understand but we are doing this for your own good. We don't want you to get hurt Senna. You don't understand the way men's minds work."

Senna pouted. "But Mikiri-kun is really nice. Why can't I be his friend?"

"Trust me, Senna-chan," Aidou said as he plopped himself down beside her. "he wouldn't have given you the time of day if you were still in your child body."

Senna hesitated before taking the bra from Kaname. "Fine…I'll put the stupid thing back on."

"Go change in the bathroom!" Ruka screamed.

* * *

**Cookie for anyone who knows what anime Mikiri's family came from. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	30. Attack

**Hello again, everyone!! Good job Mew = ^.^ =, MikiNobies, and Akitsuki Akira for figuring out that it was Yu Yu Hakusho! You all get cookies! (hands cookies out) Mikiri was Sakura02 and mine's planned child for the Yu Yu Hakusho story we were going to write. Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to ever write it so he get's to be in Vampire Baby now.**

**Sakura02: Shame on you for not knowing your baby's name! Shame! **

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Kaname didn't bother glancing up from his book.

"Are we there now?"

"No." Kaname glanced over his book. "Go to sleep."

Senna was silent for a minute. She kicked her legs against the seat and leaned against the sleeping Akatsuki. Everyone was asleep except for Senna and Kaname. She looked up at Kaname. "Are we there now."

Kaname sighed and shut his book. "Yes, Senna, we're there."

Senna blinked. She pointed an accusing finger at Kaname and glared at him. "Liar!"

Akatsuki and the others shot up in their seats at the sudden shout. Akatsuki looked down at Senna. He frowned when he saw how upset she was. "What's wrong?"

"Kaname-san is a liar!" She continued pointing her finger at the unfazed pureblood.

There was a hesitant knock at the door. An attendant cautiously opened the door and poked his head into the room. He smiled nervously. "Um…everyone's presence is requested in the dining cart. If you could please come immediately that would be greatly appreciated." The man quickly left.

Senri groaned. "This is annoying. I just want to sleep."

Kaname put his book away. He smiled at the group. "Well, let's not keep them waiting." As soon as he stood up, the others did as well.

The group made their way out of their room with both Senri and Aidou whining about how early it was. They were almost to the cart when Senna let out a squeak of alarm, causing the entire group to whip around.

Senna was clearly upset. "I forgot Z-chan!"

Kaname sighed as he relaxed his guard. For a moment, he had thought they were under attack. "Hurry up and go get him."

"Thank you, Kaname-san!" Senna turned around and bolted down the hallway. She heard the dining cart door open and close as the group entered. She opened the door to their room and closed the door just as two men walked by. She frantically searched the room for Z-chan, becoming more and more upset with each passing moment. She didn't even hear the door open.

"Well, well," A male's voice chuckled. "looks like someone wasn't following their orders."

Senna turned around. Two men filled the doorway. One was tall, standing at close to 6 feet. His black hair was greased back and his black eyes stared at her. The other was shorter and stockier. He was bald and his dull grey eyes didn't seem to take much in. She glared at them as she felt their eyes appraise her. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to find Z-chan first."

The taller of the two laughed. "The doctor will like this one. She's spunky."

Senna stood up and got into a defensive position. "What doctor?" Something about the way the man had said the title had terrified Senna. It triggered memories that she wished she could forget.

The shorter man rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Just keep your mouth shut girl and come with us." He reached out and grabbed Senna's arm.

Senna snarled and attempted to wriggle out of the man's grasp. "Let me go!" She was tempted to use her vampire strength and knock this fool to the ground but Kaname had told her not to reveal what she really was. She winced as the man's grip tightened on her arm. "Let me go!"

Two shots were fired. The man looked at Senna for a moment before collapsing to the ground.

Senna looked up and gasped. "Mikiri-kun!" She ran over and hugged Mikiri tightly, knocking him into the opposite wall.

Mikiri blushed bright red but wrapped an arm around Senna. "Are you okay, Senna-san?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." She stiffened when she looked down and saw the gun in his hand. "You're a…"

Mikiri quickly put his gun away. "Yeah. Don't worry though; my family and I won't hurt you and your family. You guys aren't on our list."

Senna frowned. "Why did you start talking to me if you're a hunter? I bet you knew that I was a vampire so why?"

"Well," Mikiri's blush returned. "you looked so enthralled by the train that I couldn't help it. You didn't seem like a bad vampire." He coughed nervously and gently grabbed Senna's shoulders in order to hold her at arms length. "Look, there are more of those guys in the dining cart. They work for some lab that kidnaps both human and vampire children. My family and I are here to stop them."

Senna's eyes widened. "That's where I came from! Kaname-san and the others are gonna destroy it."

"Senna, we need to help them out." He motioned towards the dining cart. "Your family won't use their powers because it will reveal their secret. As for mine, Yusuke-san insisted that we didn't need to bring our guns so their weaponless right now."

"So, we've gotta save everyone." She glanced over her shoulder disdainfully. "Are they dead?"

"No." Mikiri said. "I shot them with a paralyzing bullet. When they wake up, we can get information out of them." He removed his hands from Senna's shoulders. "Do you have a weapon?"

Senna thought for a moment before a huge grin broke out on her face. "Yup!" She dashed back into her room, leaping gracefully over the unconscious bodies. She dug around under her seat until she pulled out her black bag. She skipped over to Mikiri and held it out proudly. "Tada!"

Mikiri blinked. "A yardstick?"

"Not just a yardstick!" Senna flicked her wrist and the yardstick folded out. "It's three yardsticks in one!" She flipped it back so it appeared to be only one.

Mikiri sighed. "I guess that'll work. Just be careful."

Senna grinned. "You don't need to worry about me, Mikiri-kun." She skipped over to dining cart and before Mikiri could say anything, she threw the door open.

There were at least ten men with guns scattered throughout the cart. They had their guns pointed at all the patrons that were sitting on the floor of the cart. Everyone looked up when Senna threw the door open.

Aidou sighed. "We're doomed."

One of the men pointed his gun at Senna. "Who are you?"

"I'm Senna." She squeaked as the man shot at her. She rolled out of the way, barely dodging the bullet. She glared up at the man. "That's not nice."

Mikiri ran in beside her, pointing his gun at the men. "Are you okay, Senna?"

Senna pouted. "He shot at me!" She looked over at Kaname. "Kaname-san, can I beat him up?"

Kaname sighed and hugged a very worried Yuki. "Just don't ruin your new dress."

"Yay!" She flicked her wrist and promptly knocked the man that had shot at her out.

Her and Mikiri made quick work of the startled gunmen. Once all of the gunmen were knocked out, Yuki leapt up and ran over to Senna.

"Are you okay, Senna?" Yuki embraced the unfazed girl.

"Let go, Yuki!" Senna whined. "I'm fine." She yelped as she felt someone grab her ankle. She looked down and saw it was one of the gunmen. "Let go!" She began hitting him in the head with her yardstick.

"I think he's unconscious now, Senna." Senri muttered.

Senna looked down and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry! He startled me."

Kaname sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "Seiren, please wipe everyone's memories." He turned his attention over to Mikiri's group. "It's been quite a while since I've seen any of you. Last time you didn't have Mikiri-kun."

Yusuke grinned. "He's our newest addition." His face turned serious. "What are you doing all the way out here, Kuran?"

Senna blinked when Yuki pulled her away. She pouted as she was pushed behind the group.

Kaname smiled. "We're merely here to put an end to that man's experiments. What about your group?"

"Same." Yusuke muttered. He glanced at all the unconscious men. "Well, I guess we better start tying them all up. We'll need to interrogate every single one of them."

Senna tried to go over to Mikiri to make sure he was okay but Rima held her back. She frowned. "What's wrong, Rima-neechan?"

"Senna," Rima sighed "that boy is a Vampire Hunter. You can't be near him anymore."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's kind of an abrupt ending but I have to go to class and I couldn't think of anywhere else to stop this. Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	31. Welcome Home

**

* * *

**

WOW! Vampire Baby now has over 500 reviews!!! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all of your continued support!

* * *

"Why can't I play with Mikiri-kun?" Senna pouted as she looked up at Rima.

"Don't give me that face. It didn't work on me when you were little and it's not going to work now." Rima gently pushed Senna's head down.

Aidou walked over and hugged Senna from behind. He placed his chin on Senna's lowered head. "Senna, he's a Vampire Hunter. Someday, you'll be on his list and he'll come and kill you. We just don't want you to get hurt."

Mikiri glanced over at the group of protective vampires surrounding Senna. He smiled nervously at the group glaring at him. "Um, is Senna-san okay?"

Senna managed to wriggle out of the group surrounding her and tackle Mikiri to the ground. "I'm okay! What about Mikiri-kun? Are you okay?"

Mikiri was bright red as he gently pushed Senna off of him. "I-I'm fine." His face looked like it was on fire when Senna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Senna glared over at her family. "Mikiri-kun is my friend! I don't care if he's a Vampire Hunter. Zero-nichan is a Vampire Hunter and he's my friend." She looked up at Mikiri. "You want to be my friend, right? You won't hurt me."

Mikiri looked up at his family and glared at them. They were all laughing at him! He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Senna's waist. He made sure to keep an eye on her family to make sure they didn't attack him. He smiled at Senna. "Of course I want to be your friend. I won't ever hurt you, Senna-san."

Senna squealed happily and kissed his cheek. She glared back over at her family. "See!? Mikiri-kun is a nice boy! He just wants to be my friend! He wasn't thinking all those bad thoughts you said he was!"

Aidou was about to say something but Rima put her hand on his arm. She shook her head. "Let her be friends with him for now. The more we try and tell her they can't be together, the more she'll fight to be with him. If we just let it run it's course, she'll grow bored of him and leave him alone."

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I read it in a book about raising teenagers." Rima nibbled on a piece of pocky and handed a piece to Senri.

"Senna," Kaname smiled "why don't you and Mikiri-kun go tie up those guys in the hallway. We'll take care of the ones in here." He handed her some rope.

"Okay!" Senna leapt up and grabbed Mikiri's hand. She led him out into the hallway where the two men were still unconscious. She handed some of the rope to Mikiri before skipping into the room and beginning to tie up the man.

"You're not like other girls, Senna-san." Mikiri said quietly as he tied up the guy in the hallway.

Senna paused in wrapping the rope around the man to look at Mikiri. "What do you mean?"

Mikiri blushed as he busied himself with wrapping the rope more tightly around the man. "You seem much more naïve, like all of this is new to you."

Senna tilted her head to the side. "Is that bad?"

Mikiri smiled at her. "No. I think it's really cute. Here." Mikiri pulled a pretty golden locket out of his pocket. "You can have this."

Senna reached out and took the locket from Mikiri. She frowned. "Why are you giving this to me?

Mikiri looked away as he blushed. "One of our clients gave it to us in gratitude for saving her child. I don't wear jewelry but I thought you might like it because it's so pretty." He smiled as he watched Senna happily put the locket on. His eyes widened. "Senna-san, watch out!"

Senna gasped as the man she had been tying up grabbed her in a headlock. He pointed a gun at her head which made Senna freeze.

The man stood up with Senna, keeping the gun pointed at her head. "This is a Hunter's gun." He snarled at Mikiri. "If you take one step closer to me, I'll blow this little vampire's head off." He leered down at Senna. "I remember you now. It took me a while since you seem to be all grown up. You were the boss's favorite toy. He's gonna be real happy with me for bringing you back."

Mikiri drew his gun and pointed it at the man. "Don't move! Release Senna-san now!"

Senna was shaking. She remembered what it felt like to be shot with one of the Hunter's bullets. Tears fell from her eyes and the man dug the gun into her skull. "Please let me go."

"Senna!" Aidou ran out of the room at that moment. Aidou screamed as he was shot in the leg by the Hunter's gun.

The man leered down at Senna. "If you don't come quietly with me, I'll make sure every single one of those Vampires suffers. I'll shoot them in their legs first so they can't move. I'll take my time killing them. Do you understand?"

"Aidou-nichan!" Senna cried. She looked to her side and saw Mikiri still pointing his gun at the man. She looked in front of her and saw Aidou writhing on the ground in pain. She wanted so badly to go and help him. "Okay." She whispered.

"Good girl." The man wrapped his arm that held the gun around Senna's shoulders while he pulled something out of his pockets.

Mikiri's eyes widened and he moved forward to try and grab Senna. "Senna-san!"

The other's came out in time to see the man throw the smoke bombs. Senri snarled and ran into the smoke, reaching his hand out to try and find his little clone. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

Akatsuki knelt down at Aidou's side. "He's been shot."

"We'll take care of him." Yusuke said. "We can get the bullet out."

Yuki grabbed Kaname's arm. "He took Senna! He's going to take her back to that place!" Tears were in her eyes. "I told her nothing bad was going to happen to her! I promised her she wouldn't get hurt!"

"Calm down, Yuki." Kaname wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders. "We'll get her back. That man is going to pay for stealing her from us." He looked over at Yusuke. "Your group should stay here and take care of interrogation."

Hiei grinned. "Sounds fun." He glanced over at the vampires. "What will your group do?"

"We'll go and save Senna, of course." Kaname said.

"I'm coming too." Mikiri said. Before anyone could protest, he fixed them with a determined look. "It's my fault she was distracted. I want to save Senna-san from those people."

"Well," Aidou groaned out. "then I'm coming too. There's no way I'm letting a little human show me up."

"Aidou," Kaname sighed. "you're injured. You need to stay here."

"Please, Kaname-sama," Aidou whispered. "she's like family to me. Would you be able to lie down while Yuki was in danger?"

Kaname sighed. "Very well. We leave in an hour."

* * *

"Ah, she's waking up!" A feminine voice squeaked.

"Thank goodness you're here, Carine." A male voice muttered. "I don't think any of us could tell."

"Shut up, Kijuu!" Carine hissed.

"Guys, keep it down." A soft male voice whispered. "She's probably hurt and you shouting isn't helping anything."

Senna groaned and opened her eyes. Her head was on something warm. Her silver eyes connected with the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen. She realized that her head was in the lap of the owner of the brown eyes. Slowly, she sat up with the help of the brown eyed person. She realized that once she had sat up, that the person was a boy close to her age (body wise anyways). He had brown hair that was held back in a very small ponytail.

The boy smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

Senna rubbed her throat. "My throat hurts."

"Here," A teenage girl with short blonde hair and violet eyes walked over with a cup. "It's only blood tablet water but it's all they'll give us." She smiled. "I'm Carine."

Another teenage boy hopped down and wrapped an arm protectively around Carine. He had wild black hair and friendly black eyes. "I'm Jiro."

Another boy walked out of the corner of the cell. He had very short brown hair and mischievous black eyes. "I'm Kijuu. Welcome to our family."

Senna glanced over at the boy that she had apparently been sleeping on. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled. "I'm Shuuchi. What's your name?"

"Senna." She spoke slowly.

Carine's eyes widened before she squealed excitedly. "You're the girl that escaped from here a few months ago! The creeps that run this place are always talking about you! Is it true that you're Rido-sama and Shizuka-sama's child!?"

Senna looked at the small group and decided she felt safer beside Shuuchi's side. She scooted closer to him. "No. I'm Senri-nichan's clone. You guys are all vampires, right?"

Shuuchi wrapped a comforting arm around Senna's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her. "Yes, we're all vampires. Don't worry about Carine. She's always like that."

"Well, well," a voice that Senna had wished to never hear again hissed from outside the cell. "look who's finally come home."

Senna yelped as Shuuchi abruptly stood up and placed Senna behind him. She looked behind her and saw Jiro stand protectively in front of Carine while Kijuu snarled at the man outside the cell. Senna whimpered and buried her face in the back of Shuuchi's black shirt. She hoped the man would just disappear like he always did in her dreams.

The man wore a white lab coat. He was balding and the little hair that he still had on the sides were silver. Blue eyes glinted behind his glasses. He smirked. "Welcome home, Senna."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! It was really cool while I was writing this because all the songs that came on matched the scene that I was writing at that point. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	32. New Friends

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me not updating last week. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and welcome xxx Queen of Slayers xxx to the Vampire Baby family. I hope you will all continue to enjoy this story.**

* * *

Shuuchi snarled and bared his fangs at the strange man standing outside their cell. He pushed Senna's body behind his. "What do you want, Jadoku? It's not our time to go to the lab."

Jadoku smiled eerily. "I merely came to see my beautiful Senna-chan. She's the whole reason I was able to create this facility."

Senna shuddered. She grabbed one of Shuuchi's hands in order to give herself courage. "You're the one that created me?"

"Something like that." Jadoku muttered. "I do wish you would come out from behind Sawada-kun. I want to see what you look like now. I heard Rido-sama sped up your cells growth."

Carine hopped forward to better shield Senna. "You better leave her alone."

Jadoku sniggered. "I'll be back at the end of the week for all of your routine checkups. I'll see you soon, Senna-chan."

Carine stuck her tongue out at Jadoku's back. "I hate that creep with an undying passion." She spun around and hugged Senna tightly. "Don't worry, Senna-chan. I won't let that creep touch you."

Kijuu rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do, Carine? Hiss at him?"

"Shut up, Kijuu!" Carine snarled. "At least I'm trying to help! You just stood there like a big chicken!"

"Stop fighting, you two." Jiro stood in between the two glaring vampires. "We've got enough enemies outside this cell. We don't need to fight with each other. Now, you two kiss and make up."

Carine pouted. She attached herself to Kijuu and kissed him. "No way! I'll only kiss you, Jiro!"

Jiro laughed while Kijuu made gagging noises in the background. Jiro nuzzled his nose against Carine's cheeks. "I love you too, Carine-chan." Jiro grinned.

Shuuchi smiled down at Senna. He squeezed Senna's hand. "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you."

Senna frowned. "We've gotta get out of here. My family is gonna be super worried about me and come looking for me." She continued holding Shuuchi's hand as she paced up and down the cell. "There's got to be a way out of here." She muttered to herself.

Shuuchi blinked rapidly as he was dragged up and down the cell by Senna. He smiled at the childlike way she acted and the ramblings that fell from her mouth. He pulled on her hand to make her stop. "Senna-sama, there's no way to escape here. Believe me, Carine and Kijuu have tried multiple times. All it ends in is getting brought back and a horrible punishment."

Both Carine and Kijuu shuddered at the memories of their punishments.

Senna's eyes started to water. "B-But I can't stay here! I've gotta save Ichi-nichan and then I've gotta help Zero-nichan get better! I just…I just…" She let go of Shuuchi's hand and fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands as she began to cry. "I just wanna go home! I wanna play with Akatsuki-nichan! I wanna torture Aidou-nichan! I wanna play dress up with Rima-neechan and Senri-nichan! I want Ruka-neesan to read me more stories! I even miss Kaname-san yelling at me!"

Kijuu was startled the most by the teenage girl's childlike temper tantrum. He hesitantly walked over and started poking her in the head. "Does it have an off switch?"

Shuuchi glared at Kijuu and batted his hand away. He knelt down in front of Senna and pulled delicate hands from her face. He smiled sadly at the girl's tear stained cheeks. He wiped her tears away before leaning forward and placing his forehead against hers. "Senna-sama, it's okay. We'll figure out a way to get out of here. You just need to be strong and be patient. Will you trust me, Senna-sama?"

Senna pouted but she nodded her head. "I trust Shuu-chan." She frowned. "But stop calling me Senna-sama. It's weird."

Shuuchi blinked. "But, Senna-sama is the child of Rido-sama and Shizuka-sama. You are a pureblood and should be treated with respect."

Senna stuck her tongue out and pulled away from Shuuchi. "I'm not that disgusting person's child! I'm Senri-nichan's clone! Shizuka-mama just carried me…or something like that. I don't understand all that science stuff. It makes my head hurt. So," She pointed her index finger at Shuuchi and poked his nose. "call me Senna."

Shuuchi crossed his eyes at the finger poking him. He gave Senna a breathtaking smile. "Very well, Senna."

Carine giggled. "Aw, Shuuchi likes Senna-chan."

Jiro dug his elbow into Carine's rib. "Hush."

Senna giggled at the blush on Shuuchi's cheeks. "I like you too Shuu-chan!" She tackled the unsuspecting vampire to the ground. "And I like Carine-chan and Jiro-chan and even Kijuu-chan!"

"Well, don't I feel special now." Kijuu mumbled but there was still the hint of a smile on his lips.

Senna sat up and frowned. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"

Before any of the others could answer, one of the workers of the lab walked by. He glared at the group of vampires. "It's time to go to sleep, Leeches."

Carine and Kijuu both stuck their tongues out at the man's back. Carine folded her arms across her chest. "I hate the jerks that work here. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Jiro smiled as he pulled Carine over to the small group of pallets on the cold stone floor. "Come on, Carine. You know how cranky you get if you don't get enough sleep."

"Is it any different than how she always is?" Kijuu teased as he plopped down on his pallet.

Jiro had to hold Carine back as she tried to attack the tired vampire. He managed to force her to lay down on the pallet right next to his. He smiled as Carine snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form and kissed her cheek.

Senna pouted. "I don't have a bed."

Shuuchi smiled warmly at her. "You can have mine."

"No way!" Senna huffed. "Then you'd have to sleep on the icky floor. There are probably gross diseases all over it." She snapped her fingers. "We can share! It'll be like a slumber party!"

Shuuchi blushed. "I don't think that would be appropriate, Senna."

"For the love of all things right in this world," Kijuu groaned "just because you sleep next to her doesn't mean you gotta sleep with her, Shuuchi."

Shuuchi sighed as Senna pulled him down onto the pallet. His blush returned as Senna snuggled up to him. "Senna…"

Senna closed her eyes and yawned. "I really like you, Shuu-chan. When I'm with you, it reminds me of being with Ichi-nichan."

Shuuchi sighed. "Good night, Senna." He smiled as her breathing evened out. "I swear, I'll get you out of here."

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Aidou grumbled. "How can we trust him? He is a Hunter."

Mikiri wasn't paying attention to Aidou's rants. He knew exactly where they were going. He clenched his fist by his side. "Hang in there, Senna. I swear, I'll save you."

**So, I just had a horrible headache and staring at the computer didn't help at all. But it's gone now so it's okay. Review and let me know your thoughts! Just out of curiosity, let me know who you like better; Mikiri or Shuuchi**


	33. Shuuchi and Mikiri

**Only a few days left until my birthday. I can't wait to see Dane Cook!**

**Sakura02: It's okay. I know you love Kijuu the best. **

**redtippedquill: I assure you, when the two of them find out her true age, it's going to be hilarious. **

**Ishasuki Mitochi: Yup, Senna adores both of them. But of course, she seems them more as brothers since she still has the mentality of a small child. **

**I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010****: Haha, yeah I learned that the hard way. **

**fan-of-fantasy forever: I know the feeling of wishing kids had an off switch. Threatening a time out usually works pretty well for me at least.**

**-midnightsoftwhispers-: I assume when you typed Ichiou you meant Ichijo, right? Cause that would be super creepy if she got with Ichiou since he's all icky and stuff. As for who she gets with, that's yet to be decided. **

**RoseSayukino: Of course they'll come back! They're my two favorite characters in the entire series. Right now I'm waiting to see what Hino-sensei does with the story so I can develop the plot. Be patient, young jedi.**

**As for who Senna will ultimately end up with…I have no idea!! **

**The rules for the contest have been tweaked so please go check it out! We've gotten some great entries so far and would love to get some more!**

* * *

Aidou stared dubiously at Mikiri. "Are you sure that disguise will work?"

Mikiri adjusted the white lab coat he was wearing. "Of course it will. Me sneaking in alone will be easier than trying to sneak all of you in with me. Yusuke and the others will meet all of you in this town and then all of you can come take down the lab. Meanwhile, I'll be helping Senna to escape."

Aidou huffed and crossed his arms. "How can we trust you? You are a Vampire Hunter."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Let the boy play Prince Charming, Aidou."

Kaname nodded to Mikiri. "Please get her out of there before we get there. I would hate for her to get hurt during the…unpleasant events that are to come."

Mikiri nodded and turned on his heels. He ran out of the town towards the small lab a few miles away.

* * *

Senna yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth at her side. She didn't want to wake up. She could hear voices around her but she ignored them. She was having a nice dream. Ichijo was back and Zero was back to his old Zero self. She smiled in her sleep.

"Senna, please wake up." A soft and warm voice whispered apologetically. "I can't feel my arm."

Silver eyes blinked open. Senna looked up and grinned. She leaned up and pecked Shuuchi's cheek. "Good morning, Shuu-chan."

Shuuchi blushed before smiling softly. "Good morning, Senna. Are you hungry?"

Senna giggled as her stomach growled. "Yes."

"It's too early for you guys to being mushy." Kijuu bemoaned from his pallet. "Can't you all just let a poor bachelor sleep."

Carine rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair out with her fingers. "The only reason you're a bachelor is because you're a jerk. No girl can put up with you."

Shuuchi rolled his eyes before he led Senna over to the front of the cell. He picked up a cup with blood tablets in it. He handed them to Senna and smiled while she swallowed all of them. "How did you sleep?"

Before Senna could reply, the same man that had kidnapped her appeared in front of the cell. He leered at the group. "I've been instructed to take the little princess to get tagged. I'll have to ask all of you to stay back." He pulled out a hunter's gun for emphasis.

Shuuchi's fangs elongated as he hissed at the man. He backed Senna up into the farthest corner from the door and stood protectively in front of her. He barely noticed the other three mimicking him. He could hear Senna whimpering behind him and feel her hands clutching the back of his shirt. Her head was buried in his back. "Leave her alone." He hissed.

The man smirked. "You asked for it, kid."

Senna screamed as Shuuchi crumpled to the ground. She knelt down at his side and turned him onto his back. She was horrified at the sight of the wound on his side. She panicked as the man prepared to shoot Shuuchi in the head. "Wait! I'll come with you. Just let me take care of Shuu-chan!"

The man frowned. He was about to shoot anyways but Jadoku walked in at that moment. He sighed in annoyance before turning his attention to the other three vampires. "Let's go, you three. It's time for your daily exercise."

Jadoku made sure the man had left before he returned his attention to the upset Senna and pained Shuuchi. "Hurry up and heal him, Senna-chan. I'll wait outside." Jadoku turned on his heels and left the room.

Senna started crying as she looked down at Shuuchi. "I'm so sorry, Shuu-chan. You got hurt 'cause of me."

Shuuchi smiled shakily and lifted a bloody hand to Senna's cheek. "It's okay, Senna. It really doesn't hurt that much." He would have laughed when Senna began licking the blood off his hand but it hurt too much. He idly thought she looked like a kitten licking a bowl of milk clean.

"Liar." Senna pouted. She helped Shuuchi sit up. She moved her hair to one side and tilted her head to the side to expose her neck.

Shuuchi stiffened. "Senna, I can't…"

"It's okay, Shuu-chan." Senna whispered. "You got hurt trying to protect me so I'm going to make you better. If you won't bite me than I'll cut myself and make you drink the blood."

Shuuchi sighed. "Please forgive me…" he leaned forward and licked Senna's neck, actually laughing at the giggle he heard from the girl. He slowly sank his fangs into her throat. He gulped her blood down, savoring the taste as it slid down his throat.

Senna squeaked as she was ripped away from Shuuchi. She glared angrily up at Jadoku and attempted to twist her arm away. "Let me go."

Jadoku made a tsking noise at her. "You shouldn't be so concerned about Sawada-kun. He'll be all right thanks to your blood. Now, my dear, it's time to get you properly tagged so we don't have an issue like last time."

Senna kicked and screamed the entire time. Memories of what had been done to her flashed through her mind. She didn't want that to happen again. "Please let me go!"

"Sir," A young man with black hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "there seems to have been an accident in lab 3. They need you there."

Jadoku growled in annoyance. He shoved Senna into the young man. "Take her to lab 1 and get her tagged."

Senna's eyes widened as she looked up at the young man. Her eyes lit up. "Mikiri-kun!"

Mikiri panicked and placed a hand over Senna's mouth. "You must be quiet, Senna-san. I'm here to rescue you but you have to be patient. I need to come up with a plan to get you out of here."

"We've gotta take Shuu-chan and his friends with us!" Senna whispered as Mikiri took her hand and led her to the lab room.

"What?!" Mikiri nodded to a scientist as they walked passed him. He quickly pulled Senna into the lab room and shut the door. He made sure it was locked before returning his attention to Senna. "We can't take more vampires with us. My mission is to rescue you and only you."

Senna crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't rescue Shuu-chan and the others, than I won't go with you either." She turned her head away from Mikiri.

Mikiri frowned when he noticed the puncture wounds on her throat. "Who did that to you?"

Senna blinked as she returned her attention to Mikiri. "What do you mean?" She flinched as Mikiri walked over to her and placed two fingers on the fang marks Shuuchi had left. "Shuu-chan bit me."

Mikiri tensed. "You want to save someone that bit you?"

Senna frowned. "Yes. It's my fault he had to bite me. He got hurt protecting me and he needed blood. I gave him mine."

Before Mikiri could say anything else, a man banged on the door. Mikiri walked over and opened it. He raised an eyebrow at the scientist with a struggling vampire in his grip. "Yes?"

The man pushed the vampire into the room. "He ripped his tag out. Jadoku said you were in here. Give him a new one."

Mikiri nodded. He shut and locked the door once more. When he turned around, he saw Senna hugging the vampire. "Who are you?"

"This is Shuu-chan." Senna answered as she helped Shuuchi stand up again. She frowned at his torn wrist. "What'd you do, Shuu-chan?"

Shuuchi glared at the Vampire Hunter. He stood protectively in front of Senna. "Who are you? I've never seen you here before?"

Senna huffed in annoyance. She moved out from behind Shuuchi in order to stand between the two boys. She took their hands in hers. "Shuuchi, this is Mikiri. He's a NICE Vampire Hunter. Mikiri, this is Shuuchi. He's a NICE Vampire. Now, shake hands."

Both boys shook hands, trying to crush the others hand. Both winced as they let go. They both muttered and nice to meet you before turning their attention back to Senna.

"So," Shuuchi started. "what is a vampire hunter doing here?"

"I'm here to save Senna-san." Mikiri answered. "So, you're the one that bit her?"

Shuuchi snarled at Mikiri.

"Stop it, you two!" Senna pouted. "Why are you two fighting? We need to figure out how to get out of here."

Mikiri sighed. "Right. I'm sorry, Senna-san. We won't be able to plan much right now. Jadoku will be coming by any minute to make sure you've been tagged."

Senna tensed. "Tagged?" She looked down at Shuuchi's torn wrist. "What does that mean?"

Mikiri rummaged through one of the cabinets before pulling out what looked like a piercing gun. "This will embed the chip into your wrist."

Shuuchi snarled as he stood protectively in front of a frightened Senna. "You're not tagging her!"

"We don't have a choice. Jadoku will know if she isn't tagged and then he'll know something is up." Mikiri pushed Shuuchi to the side and stood in front of Senna. He held his free hand out. "Please trust me, Senna-san. I don't want to do this to you but if I don't, Jadoku will hurt you even more."

Senna's lower lip trembled. First she looked over at a clearly furious Shuuchi and then back at Mikiri's pleading eyes. She placed her hand in his. "I trust you, Mikiri-kun." She looked over at Shuuchi, her other hand outstretched to him. "Will you hold my hand, Shuu-chan?"

Shuuchi was by her side in a flash. He held her hand tightly in his as Mikiri flipped her other arm over. Shuuchi glared at Mikiri. "If she cries, I'll make sure you suffer."

Mikiri returned the glare. "If you ever bite her again, I'll make sure your name gets put on the Hunter's list."

Senna rolled her eyes. "Would you two stop fighting? Neither of you is hurting each other. If you do, I'll be sad."

Mikiri sighed as he pressed the gun to Senna's wrist. "On the count of three. One…two…three…"

Senna bit her lip to stifle the cry that threatened to rip from her throat.

* * *

**I can never tell if I end these chapters too abruptly or not. The two boys have met now. Will they be able to get along for Senna's sake or will they rip each other apart? Review to find out!**


	34. For Senna

**Hola!!**

**Bonds of Hatred: No, the two of them ripping each others throats out wouldn't be pleasant. Don't worry, they'll eventually get along for Senna's sake…maybe**

**fan-of-fantasy forever: Yeah, I have my cartilage pierced and that hurt like no one's business. I couldn't think of a better place to put her chip so I just picked the wrist.**

**Sakura02: Lol, yes, our poor little Senna has been defiled. But she'll get over it…eventually**

**rose111: I'm not sure yet. She's too young to really fall in love with someone but maybe when she's older…if she's ever allowed to date that is**

**xxx Queen of Slayers xxx: Thank you for reviewing!!! You are awesome!!!!**

**Thank you to: Aidorockz, HeadstrongNozomi, hisanachan, xXxXMomoXxXx, I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010, Princesa de la Luna, and RoseSayukino for your reviews! **

* * *

Shuuchi glared at Mikiri as he held Senna in his arms. She had collapsed into his arms moments after the chip had been implanted into her arm. "How'd you meet, Senna? Were you looking for her family to kill?"

Mikiri returned the glare. "We met on the train to come here. Her family was after Jadoku, same as mine."

"Stop fighting…." Senna mumbled in her sleep.

Both boys glanced down at the sleeping girl before looking back at each other. Mikiri was the first to break the silence. "I suppose we should work together…for Senna-san's sake."

Shuuchi sighed as he adjusted her in his arms. "I suppose you're right." He extended his unwounded hand. "For Senna's sake?"

"For Senna-san's sake." Mikiri took Shuuchi's hand and shook it. "Now, you realize I need to put a chip back into your wrist." He said almost gleefully.

Shuuchi sighed. "Make it fast."

Mikiri clipped a new chip into Shuuchi's uninjured arm. "Your arm gonna be okay?"

"It'll heal soon." Shuuchi said offhandedly. "I could always drink blood to make it heal faster but…" He frowned. "I don't want to hurt Senna like that again."

"You know Kuran Kaname is planning on adopting her." Mikiri said as he took Senna from Shuuchi. He grinned at the startled look on Shuuchi's face. "I doubt he'd let a lowly vampire like you near Senna."

Shuuchi stood up and hurried after Mikiri. "Oh, and you think he would allow someone like you, a vampire hunter, to court Senna?"

Mikiri quickly threw Senna over his shoulder and then grabbed Shuuchi's arm as another lab worker passed them. He led the two back to their cell where a very concerned Carine was pacing back and forth in the cell.

"Is she okay!?" Carine panicked as Mikiri placed the still unconscious girl on an empty pallet. She snarled at Mikiri. "Who are you?"

Shuuchi waved her off. "He's okay. He's going to help us get out of here. He's working with Kaname-sama."

Carine squealed so loudly that she woke Senna up. She hugged Senna tightly. "You know Kaname-sama!? Oh, what's he like? Is he cute?"

Senna looked groggily around. "Kaname-san is a meanie poopie head." She wriggled out of Carine's arms and wrapped her arms around Mikiri. "I feel dizzy."

Mikiri returned the hug briefly. "You're probably just feeling bad after having the chip implanted. Drink some blood tablets and you'll feel better."

Senna tightened her grip around Mikiri. "Don't go. Stay."

Mikiri threw a grin in Shuuchi's direction. "I'm sorry, Senna-san, I can't. If I stay in here much longer, Jadoku will get suspicious."

Senna pouted. She quickly pecked Mikiri on the cheek before letting him go. She reattached herself to Shuuchi and smiled at Mikiri as he left. "Come back soon, Mikiri."

"But not too soon." Shuuchi answered as he held Senna.

Senna frowned up at Shuuchi. "No, he has to come back soon!" Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at Mikiri. "You have to promise you'll come back soon!"

Both Mikiri and Shuuchi cracked a smile while Carine, Jiro, and Kijuu busted up laughing. Mikiri knelt down to Senna's level and kissed her cheek. "I swear to you I will be back soon."

Her lower lip continued to tremble. "Pinky promise?" She held her pinky out but quickly retracted it. "Wait! That's the pinky Zero-nichan made his promise on." She frowned as she looked at her other pinky. "Kaname-san promised we'd find Ichi-nichan on this pinky." She pouted as she looked at her hands. Her eyes brightened. "Swear it with a kiss!"

Mikiri's eyes widened (as did Shuuchi's). "Senna-san, I don't know how appropriate that wo—" His protest was cut off by Senna giving him a gentle peck on his lips.

"You have to come back soon now!" Senna beamed as she pulled away.

Carine giggled. "Aw, I think Shuuchi is jealous now, Senna."

Senna tilted her head up and smiled at Shuuchi upside down. "You have to promise that you and Mikiri won't fight anymore." She gave Shuuchi a quick kiss and giggled as she pulled away. "Your face is all red now!"

Shuuchi and Mikiri both looked at each other. They didn't like each other and both were quite certain they never would. But, for the sake of the naïve girl giggling at them, they would work together. They would set aside their differences just for Senna.

* * *

**Roar. Sorry it's short. Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	35. Escape Plan

**Sorry for not updating the other week! I was stuck at the beach. Bleh…I hate the water. But it was nice and cool so I guess it wasn't all bad…other than I look like I angered Puff the Magic Dragon.**

**Sakura02: Hey, hey…at least I was an entertaining slightly inebriated person.**

**xxx Queen of Slayers xxx: I don't know which one she'll end up with. I feel sorry for whoever tries to date her, though. There are some rather terrifying men that are very protective of her.**

**mysteryhorse37: No. They just happen to have the same name.**

**InsaneWolf42: In a few more chapters they'll find out…and it shall be hilarious.**

**Thanks so much to: HeadstrongNozomi, hisanachan, Pinbreaker, Bonds of Hatred, ****me heart aido, Usagi323, Hemeophage, rose111, kankananime123, Serena Lockhart, Autobot Traitor, and Kizee. You guys are super awesome and make me want to keep writing!**

**I'm so sorry this is a day late, guys!**

* * *

Senna groaned and scrunched her eyes shut tighter. There was a loud clinking noise ringing through her ears. She grabbed whatever was in reach of her and threw it over her head to make the noise go away.

"Senna, can I have my arm back?" Shuuchi asked kindly.

"No." Senna mumbled. She wrapped her arms around Shuuchi's arm and held it tight to her chest.

"Shhh!" Carine's voice hissed. "You two lovebirds need to keep it down. I'm busting us out of here!"

"Carine-love," Jiro's voice said softly and lovingly. "I don't think this plan is going to work."

"What he means to say," Kijuu interjected. "is that you are an idiot."

Senna finally cracked her eyes open. She was grateful for the fact that it was so dark. She felt like she had been run over by a train. Senna didn't release Shuuchi's arm and instead practically crawled on top of him. She curled up against his chest as she watched Carine hacking at the stone floor with a plastic spoon. "What're you doing, Carine?"

Carine beamed up at Senna. "I'm digging a tunnel for us to escape. We can't trust that no good vampire hunter to get us out. We've gotta take care of ourselves. Jiro-darling, help me. Grab the spork."

Shuuchi sat up so Senna was now sitting in his lap. He blushed as Senna blinked up at him. He quickly put a smile back on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Senna answered truthfully. "I kept dreaming about…bad things." She didn't want to worry Shuuchi by telling him the bad things had been about her time in the lab.

"Someone's coming." Kijuu hissed.

Carine quickly pulled her pallet over the tiny hole she had been digging just as Jadoku walked up. Shuuchi immediately placed himself between Senna and the sadistic human. Jiro was in front of Carine while Kijuu snarled at Jadoku from the corner.

Jadoku waved his hands dismissively. "Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I suggest that our cute little Senna-chan come quietly. I would hate to have to…deal with the rest of you."

Senna gently placed a hand on Shuuchi's arm. She smiled at him. "It's okay, Shuuchi. I'll be okay." Before Shuuchi could say anything, Senna had slipped out from behind him and was already standing by Jadoku's side. She looked over her shoulder as she heard Carine screaming profanities (she'd have to ask Akatsuki what they meant). She glanced into all the cells that they passed.

Every single cell had at least five teenagers (either human or vampire) in them. Some looked on the brink of expiring while others were much more energetic (this proven by them shouting curses at Jadoku as he walked by).

"Have a seat, Senna." Jadoku motioned Senna into a room and over to the cold metal bed. He smiled at the young girl. "How strange. You should have changed back by now."

Senna shifted nervously on the cold metal. "What are you talking about?"

Jadoku ignored her question as he began taking vitals. "It's strange enough that you didn't die when Rido-sama did." He muttered to himself. "You should have reverted back to your original form by now…" A strange glint came into his eyes. "Unless…."

"Jadoku-sensei," Mikiri said politely as he stepped into the room. "Test subject 007 is acting rather violently towards the medication…"

As soon as Jadoku stomped out of the room, Mikiri had an armful of Senna. He smiled down at her. "Are you okay? He didn't do anything, did he?"

Senna beamed up at him. "Nope. Mikiri came and saved me just in time!" She kissed his cheek. "Mikiri is my hero!"

Mikiri grinned, proud of himself. His face turned serious and he brought his face closer to Senna's. "Tonight, I'm going to help you…and the others," he added quickly when he saw the upset look on Senna's face. "escape. Kuran and his group are going to attack the lab while my family takes care of anyone trying to get away."

Senna's eyes lit up. "We're going to finally get out of here!?"

Mikiri quickly straightened up as another lab assistant walked in. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go, leech."

Senna winced at the harsh tone Mikiri used on her. "Did I upset you, Mikiri?"

Mikiri quickly shook his head. "No, no, Senna! That guy came in and I can't look like I'm friends with you or else they'll get suspicious."

Carine was waiting impatiently by the bars. "Did that bastard hurt you, Senna? I swear I'll suck every last drop of his filthy blood out of him if he did."

Senna shook her head. She hugged Mikiri goodbye before he locked the door behind her. She told the others what would happen in a few short hours. Carine's eyes lit up with unrestrained excitement. Kijuu was practically dancing around the cell while Jiro simply smiled. Shuuchi hugged Senna tightly.

Senna watched the sun fade into darkness. Soon, her friends would come and rescue all of them. She couldn't wait! She missed them all so much.

"Time to go, pretty thing." A lab assistant yanked Senna out before any of the others had a chance to react.

Senna didn't know where he was taking her. She was scared. She struggled vainly against the grip on her arm. She recognized the room she was being led into. She began to cry. "Please don't!"

It took five lab assistants to hoist her up onto the cold metal bed and another three to strap her down. Jadoku leered over her. In his gloved hand was a needle. By his side were various dissecting tools. "Shhh…don't cry." Jadoku wiped Senna's tears away. He laughed as she attempted to free her head from the strap that held it down. "This is nothing personal, Senna-dear."

As the first needle pierced her skin, Senna let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Senna? Will the others get there in time? Review to find out!**


	36. Rescue

**I get to go to a wedding this weekend! I'm super excited 'cause it's my first friend to get married!**

**xxx Queen of Slayers: Wow, it's been a long time since I've been glomped. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much!**

**kankananime123: I'm not sure who Senna will be paired with. She is only about 6 or 7 after all. She's still got quite a bit of growing up to do before she starts dating.**

**Thank you to: starberries bite, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, hisanachan, Sakura02, Usagi323, xXxXMomoXxXx, Kizee, InsaneWolf42, Bonds of Hatred, and i-love-naruhina for reviewing! You guys rock!**

* * *

Akatsuki Kain was always the calm one of the group. He never really liked trouble even though trouble always seemed to find him. He blamed that fact on his 'luck' of being Aidou Hanabusa's cousin. Not much made him angry.

The sight before him made his blood boil and his eye glow red.

His precious little Senna was strapped down to a metal bed. Before he even saw it, he could smell her blood. It was oozing out of puncture wounds in her arms and legs. Her silver eyes were barely open and were hazy. Doctors were standing around her, scribbling notes on clipboards, checking her vitals, and poking more holes into her arms.

The first doctor had barely noticed the redhead at the door before he was violently shoved into a wall. The other doctors were quickly disposed of in similar fashions. He frowned when he noticed Jadoku was not among the doctors.

"Akatsuki-ni…" Senna could barely speak and her vision was blurred. The only reason she knew it was him was from his scent.

"It's okay, Senna. We're here now." Akatsuki carefully cut the straps that bound Senna. He took off his jacket and gently wrapped it around Senna's body. He scooped her up into his arms with ease, frowning at the smell of blood surrounding her. "Hang on baby girl."

"You really came for me, Akatsuki-ni…" Senna smiled weakly. Tears filled her eyes. "I was so scared…I missed all of you so much…I hurt…"

"Of course we would come for you. You're our baby." Akatsuki whispered.

"Seeennnnaaa!!!" Aidou shouted as he ran up. His hands were covered in blood. "Are you okay!?"

Senna winced and buried her face in Akatsuki's chest. "Aidou-nichan, you're noisy…"

Aidou grinned. "Yup. She'll be fine."

"Senna!" Shuuchi ran over. "Is she okay!?"

"She's fine. Just weak." Akatsuki muttered. "We need to meet up with Kaname and the others." He led the way through the chaos that was the lab's hallways. Vampires that had been freed from their cells were attacking the lab workers while the human prisoners scrambled to get out of the way. Akatsuki led them into a small room where the others were waiting.

"Senna!" Yuki cried out and took the unconscious girl from Akatsuki. She sat on the floor and cradled Senna in her lap. "Oh, I'm so sorry it took us so long."

Mikiri moved to Yuki's side. "Is she alive?"

"Barely." Aidou frowned.

"Where's Senri-nichan…?" Senna mumbled.

"He and the rest of the group are dealing with Jadoku's men." Kaname sighed as he stepped forward. "You are so troublesome, Senna." He held his wrist to her mouth. "Drink up."

Senna wrinkled her nose and turned her head into Yuki's chest. "No…your blood taste icky…."

There was a loud crash outside the door. Kaname stood up immediately. "Aidou, Akatsuki, come with me. Shuuchi-kun and Mikiri-kun, I'm entrusting Yuki and Senna to you. Do not fail me."

Yuki handed Senna to Shuuchi. "I'm going with you too, Nisama!"

Kaname sighed. There was no point in arguing with Yuki once she decided on something. "You'll trust Senna to be alone with these two?"

Yuki nodded her head. "They'll take good care of her. Won't you?" She turned the two and smiled.

Mikiri refrained from rolling his eyes. Were all purebloods that high and mighty? He looked down at Senna's paler than normal face. He barely noticed the vampires running out to join the fray. "Senna, you need blood, right?" He held his wrist to her mouth. "So, take some of mine."

"No…" Senna stubbornly pushed his hand away. "I don't wanna hurt, Mikiri-kun."

"Senna, please," Shuuchi pleaded. "you need blood." His entire body was tense just from smelling her blood. It had tasted delicious to him the one time she had allowed him to drink from her. He pushed those thoughts aside. "Please, Senna."

"No…you'll hate me if I do…" Senna was crying now. Her eyes were barely open and she could hardly see the two boys crowding around her. "You won't like me anymore…"

Mikiri smiled as he wiped the tears from Senna's cheeks. "I could never hate you, Senna. Please…" He held his wrist to her mouth. He winced as Senna's fangs sunk into his wrist. He knew her strength was returning when she grabbed his wrist to hold it in place.

"Senna, that's enough." Shuuchi whispered. Someone was coming closer to the room they were hiding in. Someone unwelcome.

The door burst open and there stood Jadoku. He grinned at the three. Without saying a word he threw a gas bomb into the room before being tackled by a very angry Akatsuki.

Shuuchi panicked. He couldn't see much through the haze the gas had created. What was worse, he couldn't feel Senna in his arms anymore. "Senna?" He choked out.

"I'll get rid of this stuff!" Carine shouted as she appeared. With a flick of her wrist, a gust of wind swept the gas out of the room.

Mikiri and Shuuchi both looked down at the pile of clothes that lay between them. A small lump was moving inside. Mikiri hesitantly pulled the shirt away and gasped. There was a small, naked child blinking up at him.

"Senna!?"

* * *

**Sorry it's late guys! What will Mikiri and Shuuchi think of Senna now? What happened to Jadoku? Review to find out!**


	37. Truth

**I'm so sorry that I just disappeared for a few weeks! You see, I've been writing this original novel for…three years now. I finally had the story down and knew exactly what I wanted to do with it. I, being the crazy person that I am, decided I wanted to complete the novel before school started in one week. I wrote thirteen chapters in one week guys! I finished the first draft! I was so happy, I cried like a baby. **

**School and work started back up and it has been way too crazy to try and write anything. Now that I've got my schedule down, I'm going to get back to updating! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Midnightxwolfx: She's about 6. As for her size, she's a very small child. Trust me, I've seen kids come in all sizes. I worked with a 1****st**** grade class last year and had a few kids that looked like they should be only 4 while I also had one that looked like he should be in 3****rd**** grade. I work with kindergarteners this year and there's a little girl in my class that is only 4 and looks like she should be 7. It ultimately depends upon genetics and what parents feed their kids. The gas changed her back and Jadoku did that because he's a jerk…and for his plans later on…**

**i-love-naruhina: Senna is physically about 6 years old. **

**Thanks: AidoRockz, hisanachan, Bonds of Hatred, starberries bite, InsaneWolf42, Sakura02, guardianranger, rose111, Joyce, yunibell, Usagi323, and Kizee. Your reviews mean so much to me!**

* * *

Senna blinked, absorbing her surroundings. She looked up at the shocked looks on Shuuchi and Mikiri's faces. She looked down at her hands, her eyes widening at the small fingers on her hands. A grin split across her face. "I'm back to normal! No more bras!" She crowed excitedly.

Mikiri opened and closed his mouth a few times. He looked at Shuuchi for answers but found Shuuchi's face mirroring his own.

"Oh, Senna!" Yuki cried out as she ran over to the small girl. She picked the fabric of Senna's old dress up and wrapped it around Senna's naked body. She hugged the little vampire tightly to her. "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

"Yuki-neesan, let me go!" Senna whined. She wriggled away from the ecstatic vampire only to be scooped up by Aidou. She huffed in annoyance.

Aidou cooed down at her and smoothed her hair down. "I missed you too." He grinned over at the flabbergasted looks on Mikiri and Shuuchi. "What, didn't you know that Senna's a little girl?"

Shuuchi shook his head mutely. "She…never told us." He sounded almost hurt.

Senna struggled out of Aidou's grasp and skipped over to Shuuchi and Mikiri. She looked pleadingly at them. "I'm sorry, I really am. I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friends if you knew I was a kid. I was gonna tell you, though, once we got out." She stuck her lower lip out, her chin quivering. "Please don't be mad at me."

Shuuchi was the first to react, wrapping Senna into a tight hug. "No, no…we aren't mad at you. Just…surprised. Right, Mikiri?"

"Uh…" was all Mikiri could mutter out. Of all the girls he could possibly get a crush on, it had to be not only a vampire, but a child vampire. He snapped out of his stupor when he saw the tears welling up in Senna's eyes. He reached his hand out and smiled when she took it. "No, I'm not mad. It's just really surprising to see you so…tiny." Oh, Hiei was going to have a field day with this.

Shuuchi grinned over Senna's head. "You know what this means; I win."

Mikiri pulled Senna closer to him. "How do you figure?"

"Well," Shuuchi tugged Senna back to him. "I'm a vampire. I'll live much longer than you and age much more slowly. I can wait for her to grow up."

"So?" Mikiri pulled her back towards him. "I'm a Vampire Hunter, therefore, I'm not a normal human. I can wait for her too."

Senna blinked as she was tugged back and forth between the two. "Shuuchi-kun? Mikiri-kun?" She blinked as she was yanked away from the both of them. She looked up. "Kaname-san?"

Kaname smiled at the two boys that froze at the mention of his name. "I am very grateful to the two of you for being so worried about our precious Senna-chan. However, if either of you wishes to court Senna-chan, you'll have to wait until she's much older and gain my approval seeing as I am her legal guardian."

Senna huffed up at Kaname. "Since when are you my guardian?"

"Since I adopted you." Kaname stated plainly.

Senna up and closed her mouth, shock and disbelief plastered all over her face. "When'd you do that!?"

"I put the papers in a few months ago." Kaname answered, smiling at the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces.

"So, I'm a Kuran now?" Senna stuck her tongue out distastefully. "Kuran Senna doesn't sound cool."

Kijuu and the others arrived at that moment. Kijuu raised a slight eyebrow at the sight of Senna. "I always thought she was too dumb to be a teenager." He bowed respectfully to Kaname. "Sir, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We've…taken care of all the doctors." Senri said, nibbling on a stick of pocky. "Jadoku got away."

Kaname nodded slowly. He looked at where Carine, Jiro, and Kijuu were shuffling nervously in the doorway and down at the floor where Mikiri and Shuuchi were still having a glaring contest. "All of the captives will come with us to the town. We've sent word to your guardians of your whereabouts."

Kijuu perked up. "Even mine?"

"Yes." Kaname said as he attempted to hold Senna tighter to him as she wriggled about. "A…Mr. H I believe said he would get your other guardians together and retrieve you."

"Mr. H!?" Kijuu fist pumped the air for a moment before pouting. "He's the whole reason I got caught in the first place!"

Carine sighed as she patted her distraught friend on the back. "What about mine, Jiro's, and Shuuchi's? Is my stupid onichan coming to get me?"

"No," Kaname sighed as he finally released Senna, shaking his head as he watched her attach herself to Shuuchi and Mikiri. "Hibari-san will come to pick you and your friends up."

Jiro's eyes lit up. "I haven't seen Kyoya-nichan in ages! Isn't that great, Carine?"

Carine patted her boyfriend on the head. "Yes, yes. It's wonderful."

Senna looked nervously at the two teenage boys in front of her. "So, you aren't mad at me?"

Mikiri chuckled. "No. I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Senna."

"Me neither!" Shuuchi added, not to be outdone.

Senna's eyes lit up and bright smile spread across her face. "Thank you."

"All right, everyone." Kaname called everyone to order. "Let's head out."

* * *

**Little short. Next update should be the last of this filler arc. Review please!**


	38. Goodbye

**HeeHee...World's Dumbest is the best show ever!**

**AidoRockz: I would be more than happy to read your story! Just let me know the title and I'll go check it out.**

**Sakura02: Mista T shows up this chapter so don't be sad! **

**Thanks to: starberries bite, Pickachuwolffox4, guardianranger, Bonds of Hatred, Usagi323, hisanachan, 030artastic, and Kizee for reviewing.**

* * *

"Mista T!!" Kijuu called excitedly as he tackled a man with brown hair that covered one of the man's green eyes. "I missed you guys soooo much!!"

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" T asked, a small smile of affection on his face as he patted the ecstatic vampire child's head.

"'Cause Mr. H told me not to use your real names." Kijuu grinned. "Where is Mr. H anyways? Did Mr. W, Mr. Q, and Mr. D come too?"

T nodded before standing up and bowing deeply to Kaname. "Thank you for rescuing him. We've all been very worried about him."

"Speak for yourself." Growled a clearly irritated vampire. He also had brown hair but his was much shorter and his eyes were a blue-grey. "I could've lived without this kid…"

Kijuu glared at him. "It's your fault I got captured, Mr. H! You changed the locks!"

Senna giggled as Kijuu argued with his family. It was nice being back to her original form. Being a teenager was far too troublesome and took too much effort for the young vampire child. She was holding Kaname's hand, much to her displeasure.

"Oi, Chibi, get over here!" Kijuu called, beckoning Senna over to his gathering family.

Looking at Kaname for confirmation, Senna ran over to Kijuu and yelped indignantly when he lifted her up to show his family. "This is Senna. She's Rido-sama and Shizuka-sama's child…sorta…thing…amabobe."

A blonde with bright blue eyes smiled warmly at her. "It's nice to meet you, Senna-sama. I heard Shizuka-sama was very proud of you. You can call me Q, by the way."

Senna pouted. "I don't think Shizuka-mama really loved me. But then, I remember stuff and I think she did…are all mamas that confusing?"

A vampire with long brown hair tied in a braid and mischievous purple eyes grinned at her. "Wanna know a secret?" He continued at Senna's excited nod. "I got to speak to Shizuka-sama while she was carrying you. She very much loved you but she didn't want others to be aware of her deep love for you. If other vampires had known, they would have used you against her. See that necklace you got?"

Senna looked down and noticed, for the first time, the object that Ichiru had placed around her neck. It was a cherry blossom frozen in a substance unknown to Senna. "Mama made it for me?" She asked.

"Sure did. She asked me to make it for you." The happy vampire grinned.

"Can we go now?" H grouched.

Kijuu put Senna down and patted her head. "Bye, Senna!"

Yuki walked over to Senna and picked the small girl up. "Shuuchi's family is here. Do you want to say goodbye?"

"Yeah." Senna wriggled away from Yuki and ran over to where Shuuchi, Carine, and Jiro were standing by a very irritated looking vampire. It shocked Senna that the man seemed almost identical to Jiro except his face was much angrier.

Shuuchi smiled at her as she walked over. "I suppose it's time for us to say goodbye."

Tears welled up in Senna's eyes. She ran over to Shuuchi and hugged him tightly. "I don't wanna! I hate saying goodbye."

Shuuchi knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around Senna. "I promise I'll see you again someday, Senna. Maybe by then, you'll be old enough and I can take you on a date."

Senna's eyes sparkled as she looked up. "Promise? You aren't mad that I'm really just a kid?"

Shuuchi brushed the stray tears from Senna's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "No. I don't think I could ever be angry at you. I don't mind waiting a few more years for you to grow up."

"Me neither!" Mikiri pulled Senna away from Shuuchi and hugged her tightly. "I'll wait for you too, Senna."

Shuuchi glared at Mikiri and attempted to pull Senna away from him. "You're a vampire hunter. There's no way Kaname-sama would allow you to court Senna."

Mikiri pulled her back, returning Shuuchi's glare with equal fervor. "Yeah, well, you're just a prissy noble vampire. You wouldn't be able to protect her if anything happened."

"All right, that's enough pulling on the small child." Aidou sauntered over and took Senna away from the warring boys. "I'm sure your guardians are quite ready to leave."

Senna pouted. "Put me down, Aidou-nichan!" When he complied she went first to Mikiri and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then went to Shuuchi and did the same. "I'll miss you both."

Yuki held Senna as she waved goodbye to her friends. She smiled encouragingly at the small vampire child. "Aren't you excited? You get to come home with Kaname-nisan and me."

"I wanna go find Ichi-nichan." Senna pouted attempting to struggle away from Yuki.

"Kaname-sama, Rima and I are going to go look for Ichijo." Senri said. "We could take Senna with us."

"Absolutely not." Kaname ignored the angry wail Senna made. "It would be far too dangerous for her. I will take her and Yuki somewhere safe for the time being until everything is calmer."

Senri sighed. "Then, can I say goodbye to her?"

Senna began to cry again as Senri took her from Yuki and hugged her. She wrapped her small arms around him. "I wanna go with you and Rima-neechan!"

"Oi, stop crying." Senri sighed. "You're supposed to be my clone." He affectionately rubbed his cheek against Senna's. "I promise you, I'll find Ichijo and then you and I can yell at him for leaving us, okay?"

Senna sniffled as Kaname took her away from Senri. "Okay…" She said goodbye to Akatsuki and Ruka as well. Only she, Yuki, Kaname, and Aidou remained.

"Come along now, Senna." Kaname said with a smile on his face as he held her hand in his. "We're going home."

Yuki took Senna's other hand in hers. "I'm sure it won't be too bad in hiding, Senna. Kaname-nisama will take good care of us."

Senna glanced over her shoulder where Aidou was trailing behind them. She guessed he was coming with them wherever they were going. She frowned. She most certainly didn't want to be kept in a small room and hiding for who knew how long. It wouldn't be too difficult to escape, she was certain. Once she got away, she'd go and look for Ichijo on her own.

* * *

**Sorry guys but chapters are going to be a little short for awhile. School is beating me with a stick and I'm barely able to keep up with everything. Please review and let me know your thoughts though!**


	39. Ghost Hunt

**I'm so mean to my sister's boyfriend...but it's all good! Now, if only certain parents at work would get their act together, life would be amazing.**

**hisanachan: Well, there will be more scenes with them eventually but unfortunately they won't get to see each other for a while.**

**Sayuri x3: She wants to run away to go find Ichijo and because she wants to see Zero again.**

**Bonds of Hatred: Aw, you're so sweet! You get a cookie!! –gives cookies-**

**Thanks: Sakura02, AidoRockz, Princess de la Luna, Aikroa, Triesha, and Taeniaea for reviewing.**

* * *

"Senna, would you just go to sleep?" Aidou groaned in frustration. He was beginning to regret his decision to stay with the Kaname in order to tutor Yuki and…supervise Senna.

Senna peeked out from under her covers. "But, I saw it! I really did!"

Aidou rolled his eyes. "For the last time, Senna, there's no such thing as ghost. Now go to sleep!"

"Don't turn off the lights!" Senna cried as Aidou didn't listen to her. She waited a few minutes to be sure he was gone and she ran out of her room. She clutched Z-chan close to her chest. Her long white nightgown was rather thin and she shuddered at the cold air that wafted around the underground Kuran household. She eventually made her way into the small living room. She curled up on the leather couch and cuddled with Z-chan.

She felt so alone. If they were back at Cross Academy, she would've gone to Ichijo or Senri's room if she was scared. Here, she only had Yuki, Kaname, and Aidou. Aidou was irritated with her right now and she wanted nothing to do with Yuki at the moment. She was still weary of Kaname since she could never really tell what he thought of her. Idly, she looked at her small fingers. She was glad to be back in her small body again. She sniffled as her thoughts drifted to Zero. "I miss you, Zero-nichan."

Kaname wandered into the living area a few hours later. He had gone to check on Senna and wasn't surprised when she hadn't been in her room. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well the past week. This was all very strenuous on the small vampire child and it didn't help that she swore she saw ghosts. He sighed when he saw Senna curled up on the couch. Tenderly, he picked her up and smiled as her grip on Z-chan tightened. He carried her back to her room and tucked her in.

"Zero-nichan…Ichi-nichan…" Senna mumbled sadly in her sleep.

"Sleep well, Senna." Kaname kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He made sure to leave her door open a crack so that a small sliver of light fell into Senna's room.

* * *

"Senna, what are you doing?" Yuki walked into Senna's room and raised an eyebrow when she saw Senna peeking under her bed.

"I'm looking for the ghost." Senna answered plainly. She sat up and looked at Yuki. "Wanna help me find it?"

Yuki fiddled with her hair nervously. "You really think this place is haunted?"

"Yup." Senna wandered out of her room. She frowned down at her long green dress that matched Yuki's. She didn't like how long it was. "Where are the flashlights?"

"Oh," Yuki took Senna's hand in hers, ignoring as the small girl tried to pull her hand away. "There in Kaname-onisama's study."

Senna looked around the study. "Where is Kaname-san?"

"He left for business." Yuki said offhandedly as she rummaged through Kaname's desk looking for the flashlights. She grinned in triumph as she pulled two flashlights out. She handed one to Senna. "So, where should we look first?"

Senna tapped her chin with the flashlight. "Let's look in the hallways first. I always see it outside my door in the hallway."

Neither girl had turned their flashlight on until the lights suddenly went off. Senna screamed and clutched at Yuki's leg. "The ghost is gonna eat us!"

"What are you two doing?" Aidou rolled his eyes when he found the two girls cowering in the middle of the hallway. "You've got flashlights, use them."

"Aidou-nichan, the ghost is mad at us!" Senna cried as she reattached herself to Aidou.

"Senna, there is no such thing as ghost." Aidou said in exasperation. He looked incredulously at where Yuki was still cowering. "You don't believe her, do you?"

"W-well," Yuki stuttered. "The lights didn't turn off until we started looking for the ghost."

"There's a storm outside." Aidou said patiently. "The lights will be on soon."

All three of them screamed when they heard a loud banging. Aidou hoisted Senna up into his arms and stole her flashlight. With trembling hands, Aidou turned the flashlight on and turned the beam of light down the hallway. Nothing was there.

Senna whimpered as she clutched tightly to Aidou. "It's the ghost! It's angry at us!"

"It sounded like the noise came from the living room." Yuki whispered, also turning her light on.

"Ladies first." Aidou grinned nervously.

Yuki hesitated before making her way down the hallway with Aidou close behind her. The trio peeked around the corner of the doorway. There wasn't anything there.

Another bang led them to the Kaname's study. The terrified trio went around and around the Kuran house as the bangs led them from one place to another. They were becoming less and less terrified of the banging. It was when they heard evil laughter that they became terrified again.

All three of them were hiding under Senna's bed. Senna huddled in between the two. "What're we gonna do?" Senna whispered.

"We'll just wait here until Kaname-sama returns." Aidou whispered.

They didn't have to wait long before they heard Kaname's laughter. "I'm sorry, you three." The lights turned back on and Kaname smiled at the three from Senna's doorway. "I couldn't resist."

Senna was the first to climb out from under the bed and run over to Kaname. She hit his hand repeatedly. "That wasn't funny, Kaname-san! You're mean!"

Aidou came out next, his laugh wavering. "I knew it was Kaname-sama all along."

Yuki came out next, giving Kaname a hurtful look. "That wasn't nice, Kaname-onisama."

Kaname smiled as he picked Senna up and hugged Yuki. "Please forgive me. It was just too good of a trick to pass up."

Senna pouted. "So, there really isn't a ghost?"

"No." Kaname answered.

That night, Senna tucked herself into bed. Aidou had to go see his family for a while and she refused to let Yuki or Kaname tuck her in. She curled up in her feather down bed and played with the necklace Shizuka had left for her. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She felt so alone without everyone. She closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

The ghostly figure of a woman appeared in her doorway. The pale woman went over to the bed, her white kimono brushing the ground. The woman sat on the edge of the bed and ran her translucent hand over Senna's face. A sad smile flitted across the woman's face. "Sleep well, my little one."

* * *

**My poor Senna is all alone! Review please!**


	40. Tutoring

**I'm so sorry I didn't update the other week! School…work…you've heard the story before. **

**Happy Birthday, BriBri-chan! You're practically an old lady now :). Hope you like your presents!!**

**Sakura02: Don't lie! You would've totally played that prank on a small child if you could.**

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx: Oh, I assure you, Senna will most certainly go in search of her Ichijo. She simply must slip by Kaname, Yuki, and Aidou which is no easy task.**

**Season's Child: Aw, I'm so glad it makes your day better. **

**Thank you: CuttlefishShiz, hisanachan, Kizee, Princesa de la Luna, Sayuri x3, Usagi323, guardianranger, Bonds of Hatred, Pikachuwolffox4, and Akuma Hana for reviewing.**

* * *

Aidou could feel a migraine coming on. Really, it was bad enough that he had to tutor Yuki but to tutor this little brat… "Oi, Senna, are you even listening to me?" He gently whapped the small girl on her head with a thick textbook.

Senna pouted and rubbed her head. "That was mean, Aidou-nichan. Of course I wasn't listening. I'm bored. I want to go outside. I want to talk to Zero-nichan and Mikiri and Shuuchi and Carine and Jiro and Kijuu again. I want to find Ichi-nichan."

"Well, you can't." Aidou sighed. "Kiryuu wants nothing to do with our kind and Mikiri and the others have returned to their families. As for Ichijo, nobody knows where he is and it's much too dangerous for you to go looking for him."

"Zero-nichan likes me!" Senna protested. "He doesn't like you and Kaname-san 'cause you guys are meanies and he doesn't like Yuki-neesan because she crushed what little heart he had left and stomped on the tiny little pieces!"

Aidou felt like slamming his head against a wall. Senna was still angry at Yuki about choosing Kaname over Zero and the little vampire child refused to pay attention to any of her studies. There was really no point to continuing the lesson. He looked at where Senna was glumly flipping through her history book. He couldn't believe it but he missed how lively and energetic she used to be. "You must really hate being here." He said softly.

Senna looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't listen to any of us, especially Kaname-sama who is your guardian. You're always going on and on about Kiryuu and Ichijo. You won't speak to Yuki-sama unless you have to and you and I are always fighting." Aidou said as he put the textbook away. "Just…go play in your room or something…"

Senna stared at him for a moment before she leapt out of her seat. "This is why I don't like being here. Yuki-neesan hurt Zero-nichan. I can't ever tell what Kaname-san is thinking and I don't like it and you…" She bit her lip and sniffled. "You're always so mean to me! You talk to me like I'm stupid and you never want to play with me! You always treat me like I'm a bother! I hate you, Aidou-nichan! I wish Akatsuki-nichan was here so he'd yell at you! I hate it here! I'm all alone here!"

Aidou flinched as he heard her slam the door to her bedroom. He hadn't expected her to get so upset. He collapsed onto the couch in the small study and sighed. He didn't know what to do with a distraught child.

After a few moments, he picked himself up off the couch and made his way towards Senna's room quietly. He stood outside her door and heard her crying. He really hadn't intended to upset her so.

"What's wrong, Aidou?" Kaname asked as he came up behind the unsuspecting noble.

Aidou spun around. "Senna's upset. It's…my fault for the most part. We got in another fight and she just exploded. She started yelling and saying she was all alone here and…she said she hated me…" Aidou frowned. He didn't like how much it upset him that Senna had said she hated him.

Kaname sighed. "I suppose I'm partially to blame as well. Senna is still a child. She needs more attention from her guardian especially since I'm not her first choice of person to be with." He smiled at Aidou. "I'll go talk to her. Go help Yuki with her studies."

Senna didn't look up when she heard her door open. She stubbornly kept her face buried in her pillow. "Go away."

Kaname didn't say anything. Instead, he laid down beside Senna and pillowed his head in his arms. He reached out with one hand and smoothed Senna's hair down. "Do you want to talk?"

Senna shook her head. "Go away."

But Kaname didn't. He stayed beside her, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair down. He remembered his mother doing this for him when he was much smaller and how it had always calmed him down. He smiled as Senna's crying stopped and her breathing evened out.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for." Kaname answered. He smiled warmly at the small girl when she tilted her head to look at him. "This is a big change for you and we haven't been giving you enough attention. With the way you act sometimes, it's hard to remember you're a little girl. For that, I apologize."

Senna nodded. "I don't hate you…or Aidou-nichan…"

"What about Yuki?" Kaname asked. "She loves you dearly, you know."

"I…I don't hate her…but I don't like her either." Senna said firmly. "I can't forgive her for hurting Zero-nichan like that."

Kaname nodded. "I understand. I hope one day you'll be able to understand Yuki's feelings and forgive her." Kaname was startled as Senna suddenly shot up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back briefly before she wriggled away from him and ran out of her room. Curious as to where she was going, Kaname followed her. He chuckled when he found her in the study.

Senna had tackled Aidou to the ground and was hugging him tightly. She kept apologizing to the clearly confused vampire.

Aidou rolled his eyes and hugged Senna back. "You have got to get those mood swings under control."

Kaname smiled at the confused look Yuki gave him. "I think Yuki needs a break from her studies. I say we play a game of hide and seek."

* * *

**And….I'm going to stop because I'm tired and I need my sleep. So, in case you couldn't guess, next chapter will be a game of hide and seek! Review please!**


	41. Hide and Seek

**So sorry for the long wait guys! Thank you all for being so patient and not coming after me with a machete.**

**Johnquelle: Aw, that's probably the most unique review I've ever gotten :) Thanks so much!**

**Thank you so much to: Akuma Hana, AidoRockz, Sakura02, hisanachan, Usagi323, Treia, WitchWoman, angelachaos, Bonds of Hatred, Princesa de la Luna, CuttlefishShiz, 030artastic, Sayuri x3, and WerewolvesMoon for reviewing! I hope this makes up for how slow updates have been.**

* * *

Senna giggled as she ran breathlessly through the underground mansion. Kaname had volunteered to be it first. Senna wasn't sure where Yuki and Aidou had hidden. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Without thinking, she jumped up onto the ceiling and clung tightly to one of the corners.

Kaname walked down the hallway a moment later. He looked around for a moment. "Now, where could little Senna be?" He peered into one of the rooms. "Not there." He already knew where she was but he decided to prolong finding her for just a few moments. He knew she was enjoying herself by the quiet giggling he heard. He looked up and smiled. "There's my little Senna." He held his arms out.

"You're good at hide and seek." Senna grinned as she leapt from the ceiling and into Kaname's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly. She wondered vaguely if this was how a daughter should feel when her father was hugging her. Her "father" wasn't exactly the kindness person in the world and had most certainly never held her like Kaname was.

"Are you all right, Senna?" Kaname asked softly. She hadn't let go of him and was in fact playing with his hair which was something she had never done before.

"You're a good daddy, Kaname-san." Senna said. She looked up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go find Yuki and Aidou-nichan."

Kaname gently sat her on the ground and took her hand in his. The two walked around hand in hand to find the other two vampires. Kaname hid a smile at how Senna's hand would occasionally squeeze his before she dragged him down another hallway.

The two found Yuki easily enough as she was hiding in the kitchen pantry. It was Senna who found Aidou. She promptly tackled Aidou from his hiding place behind the sitting room's sofa.

Senna grinned and ran over to Kaname. She hugged him tightly around the waist. "We won, Daddy!" She faltered for a moment when she realized what she said. "I mean, Kaname-san….I'm it! You all have to go hide now!" Senna shouted, wanting to hide her red face.

As Kaname walked by to go hide, he gently patted her on the head. "Count to twenty, Senna."

"Okay…" Senna covered her eyes and counted to twenty. She looked around the room for a moment. "Ready or not, here I come!" Senna ran out of the room and peered down the hallway, trying to decide which way to go. Finally, she decided to head down the right hallway. She hadn't walked very far when she heard a strange noise coming from the room next to her. "Aidou-nichan?" She asked hesitantly.

_"Senna…"_

Senna stumbled backwards away from the door. That most certainly wasn't Aidou. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, steeling herself for the worst. The room was empty. At least, that's what it appeared at first.

The ghostly figure of a woman shimmered on the bed in front of Senna. The woman smiled sadly at the shocked vampire child. _"Senna…"_

Cautiously, Senna approached the ghostly woman. "You're Shizuka-mama. What are you doing here?"

Shizuka's sad smile remained. _"Senna, you're still in danger. He's still alive. He'll come for you again."_

"Who?" Senna asked. A shudder went through her and the piercing look Shizuka gave her.

"Senna, who're you talking to?" Kaname asked. He frowned when he saw how shaken Senna was. He knelt on the ground. "Senna?"

Senna said nothing but ran over to Kaname and hugged him tightly. "Kaname-san, you won't let anyone take me away, will you?"

Kaname held Senna and kissed the top of her head. "Of course not. You're part of my family. I won't let anyone take you away. Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing." Senna put on a bright smile. "I'm hungry, Kaname-san. Can we eat?"

"Of course. After we find Yuki and Aidou." Kaname watched Senna thoughtfully as she ran down the hallway in search of Yuki and Aidou. Something had upset the young girl and he planned to find out what exactly had upset Senna.

* * *

**Bah, it's a little short, I know. Please review though and let me know!**


	42. Daddy Kaname

**Happy New Year!!! **

**Sakura02: You know how Kaname is. One minute he hates a person and the next he loves them.**

**AidoRockz: You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**XxXxCowsEatGrassxXxX: Ha, I didn't notice that until you pointed it out. **

**Aurellis: Lol, thank you. I don't know if or when Senna will forgive Yuki. It all depends on if I forgive her or not. I currently can't stand the girl. **

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Hey, I tried to send you a message but you have message receiving disabled. If I were to write the one shot, it wouldn't be done until March. Is that okay?**

**Thanks: cityhobo1118, hisanachan, Usagi323, CuttlefishShiz, Bonds of Hatred, CoolKidAngela321, Akuma Hana, Treia, Princesa de la Luna, guardianranger, 030artastic, TheEvilMuffinToaster, and Sayuri x3 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Aidou-senpai, where's Senna?" Yuki asked as she looked around the study where she and Senna usually had their lessons.

"Her majesty refuses to wake up." Aidou rolled his eyes.

"Kaname-onisama…" Yuki pouted.

Kaname snapped the book he had been reading shut and smiled at Yuki. "I'll go wake her up." He walked out of the study and to Senna's room. He leaned against the doorframe. "Senna, it's time to wake up."

"Don't wanna…"Senna mumbled. She was completely covered by her comforter and all Kaname could see of her was a large bump moving about.

"Now, Senna, you need to wake up." Kaname sat on the bed and pulled the comforter back so he could see her head. He smoothed her hair down and kissed her head. "Wake up, Pretty Princess."

"No…" Senna opened her eyes and glared half-heartedly up at Kaname. "Can't I just skip lessons today, Kaname?"

Kaname didn't bother pointing out that she had dropped the –san from his name. "On one condition."

Senna slowly sat up in the bed. Her white nightgown was slipping off her right shoulder and she rubbed the sleep from her silvery eyes. She threw her upper body over Kaname's lap and glanced at him through her curtain of hair. "What?"

Kaname flipped her over so she was laying on her back and looking up at him. He tapped her nose playfully. "Come into town with me and help me pick out a present for Yuki."

"Do I have to?" Senna whined.

"It's either that or you go to your lessons." Kaname almost laughed at how quickly Senna flew from the bed and to her closest. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No, I'm fine, Da—Kaname." She fixed herself as she pulled a pink long sleeved dress out of her closest.

As Kaname left her room, he lovingly ruffled her hair. "I'll be at the entrance when you're ready."

Senna dressed herself and pulled on a pair of black dress shoes. She combed her hair and left it loose since she really didn't know what else to do with it. She snuck passed the study and to the entrance where sure enough, Kaname was waiting.

Kaname held his hand out and was surprised when Senna actually took his hand. He smiled down at her. He led her to where their car was waiting. The ride was fairly silent. Kaname watched Senna as she stared intently out the window. "Is there something interesting out there?"

Senna looked back over towards Kaname. "Not really. I just haven't been outside since…you know." She really didn't wish to relive her time in captivity. She blinked as Kaname came and peered out the window with her.

"I'm sorry you haven't gotten to play outside in so long." Kaname said.

"It's okay." Senna tilted her head up to look at the Pureblood. "It's no fun playing outside without everyone anyways."

Kaname said nothing as they pulled up to the entrance of the town. He climbed out first before assisting Senna out. He held her hand in his as they began to wander around the town.

"What're you going to get her?" Senna asked as they paused outside a jewelry store.

"Something pretty." Kaname answered as he led the small girl into the jewelry store.

While Kaname spoke softly to the clerk, Senna wandered around. She would pause occasionally to press her hands and face against the display glass. There were so many pretty things glittering in the false lighting. Her eyes lingered for a moment on a diamond bracelet with diamond sakura blossom charms dangling from it.

"What is it, Senna?" Kaname asked as he went over to her.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Senna smiled at him. "Did you find something for Yuki-neesan?" She didn't want to point out the bracelet to Kaname. She already had two fairly expensive pieces of jewelry; the necklace from Shizuka and the golden locket Mikiri had given her. Besides, they were here for Yuki, not her.

"What do you think of this?" Kaname asked as he held a diamond necklace with a with a diamond shaped like a flower dangling from it out to show Senna.

"It's really pretty." Senna said as she gently touched the pearl. "Yuki-neesan will like it."

"Excellent. Go wait in the car while I purchase this." Kaname kissed the top of her head and ushered her out.

Senna pouted but obediently went out to the car. She slouched down in the seat and kicked her legs back and forth while she waited for Kaname. She blinked when she heard a light tap on the window. She glared at the person as she rolled the window down. "What do you want?"

"Now, is that anyway to speak to a Pureblood?" Sara cooed.

"It's the way I speak to them. What do you want, hag?" Senna snarled at the Pureblood woman. She really couldn't stand her.

"It's just been so long since I've seen you, I wanted to see how you were doing." Sara smiled. She reached out to move a stray strand from Senna's face but quickly retracted her hand when Senna nearly bit her fingers off. Her smile never disappeared. "I see your manners haven't improved."

"Is there something you need, Sara?" Kaname asked as he walked up to the car.

Sara smiled wider. "I was simply checking in on little Senna."

"Well, if you'll excuse us then." Kaname opened the door and slammed it in Sara's face.

Senna crawled into Kaname's lap and hugged him. "Thanks for making her go away." She tucked her head under Kaname's chin.

Kaname smiled down at her. "Well, that's what daddies do for their little girls. They protect them."

Senna nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah…you'll be a good daddy someday. As long as you don't get mad and choke them at least…"

"I am very sorry for that." Kaname tilted Senna's head up. "I promise you, I won't ever hurt you again."

"I know." Senna yawned. "It's my naptime now…"

Kaname hummed to the sleeping child the rest of the ride. When they returned to the mansion, he carried her back to her room and tucked her in for her nap. He pulled a small gift wrapped box from his coat pocket and slipped it under the covers and into her tiny hand. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Senna."

Senna waited until Kaname had left before sitting up. She was still exhausted but she had woken when he placed the box in her hand. Sitting up, she tore the paper off the box and opened it. She gasped and almost cried. The bracelet she had seen in the jewelry store was there. She put the bracelet on and snuggled back under the blankets. As she drifted back to sleep, she promised herself she'd thank Kaname when she woke up again.

* * *

**Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	43. Wandering

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I got sick, then school started, my grandfather has cancer, and now my work decided to cut my hours from 4 to 2 1/2! I'm trying to remain positive though so thank you all for being so patient with me!**

**Oh my god it's snowing!! **

**Yay! We're over 700 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Sakura02: You know, I've had nightmares about that ever since I read your review. Thanks for that.**

**hisanachan: You know me so well. Of course I can't tell you 'cause then you wouldn't have a reason to read anymore. :)**

**Mina: HaHa, don't worry, Z-chan will make his reappearance in this chapter.**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx: I'm so tempted to steal that word from you…**

**Sayuri x3: A lot of people are kind of bipolar in VK. Thanks for the half-cookie!**

**Thank you: Aurellis, DreamBloodTear, Akuma Hana, cityhobo1118, IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, i-heart-kaoru, Princesa de la Luna, Usagi323, guardianranger, vivvy09, 030artastic, CoolKidAngela321, CuttlefishShiz, Johnquelle, Rakuen91, XxLexiLacerationxX, Animuze, Bonds of Hatred, , and Azura Soul Reaver for reviewing!**

* * *

Senna peered around the corner into the study where Aidou was lecturing Yuki. Kaname had gone off on yet another trip. Senna was left completely to her own devices. Pulling the fur lined hood over her head, Senna made a mad dash for the entrance to the house. She crowed triumphantly as her feet touched the snowy ground outside. A growl made her pause. She stared at the guard dog in front of her.

"Shoo-shoo!" She waved her hand at it. "Bad Kaname guard dog. I'll be back soon so don't worry." She skipped through the freshly fallen snow, frowning when she heard the soft pitter patter of paws. She turned and walked backwards. "Don't follow me!" She huffed at the dog.

The dog simply cocked it's head to the side before moving forward and nudging her hand.

Senna sighed. "Fine, but don't tell Kaname. He'll get mad at me for leaving the house."

Senna walked with the dog in silence for what felt like forever. She really had no idea where she was going. She wasn't even sure how far away she was from Cross Academy. After what she knew had been a few hours, she collapsed to the snowy ground and sighed. She brought her knees to her chest and whimpered. "I just wanted to see Zero-nichan again…"

The dog lowered it's ears and rested beside Senna. It placed it's head in her lap and whined.

"I'm sorry. I got us lost." Senna patted his head. In hindsight, leaving the mansion on her own and having no clue where she wasn't hadn't been the most brilliant of her plans. Yawning, Senna closed her eyes and dozed off.

_"Senna, what's wrong?"_

_Senna felt like crying when she heard that voice and immediately ran towards it. "Where are you, Ichi-nichan!?"_

_Ichijo chuckled. "I'm sorry, Senna. I can't tell you that right now. But I'll see you soon. I promise. So, just keep being a good girl for Kaname-sama, okay?"_

"Senna, what are you doing out here?"

Slowly, Senna opened her eyes. She was freezing. Idly, she wondered how long she had been asleep. She rubbed her frozen fingers across her eyes. "Kaname?"

Kaname breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his coat and quickly scooped Senna up into it. He ran his knuckles across her cheeks and frowned. "You're frozen. What were you doing out here all alone?"

"I just wanted to see Zero-nichan again…" She choked out. Her brief dream replayed in her mind over and over. "I miss Ichi-nichan too." She blinked as her stomach growled. This seemed to snap her from her reverie as she giggled. "Kaname, I'm hungry. Do you have any blood tablets?"

Kaname sighed. "You'll have to wait until we reach the mansion. You've probably made Yuki worried sick by now."

Senna huffed as she rested her head against Kaname's shoulder. "Her and Aidou-nichan didn't even notice I left." Senna was quiet for a few more moments as Kaname continued walking back towards the mansion. "Kaname, why do you bite Yuki-neechan?"

Kaname's step faltered for a moment before he resumed walking. "….it's rather complicated, Senna."

"How so?" Senna pressed. She was feeling much warmer now being wrapped up in Kaname's coat.

"Well, the most simplest way to put it is, a vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of the one they love." Kaname answered slowly. He watched Senna's face carefully as different emotions flickered over it.

"So, I'm going to be hungry until I find the person I love?" Senna frowned. "I don't like being hungry."

Kaname chuckled. They had finally reached the mansion. "You'll find your true love in good time, Senna. You just have to be patient."

"Senna!" Yuki ran over to the small vampire child and embraced her as soon as she and Kaname entered the mansion. She kissed the top of Senna's head. "I was so worried about you! Where'd you go?"

Senna glanced guiltily up into Yuki's worried face. "Just for a walk. I'm sorry I made you worry, Yuki-neesan."

"I'll take her with me, Yuki-sama." Ruka appeared around the corner with Aidou behind her.

Senna blinked before a grin split her face. She ran over to Ruka and jumped up and down, pulling on Ruka's dress as she did so. "Ruka-neesan!"

"Hey, cut it out!" Ruka snapped though not with as much harshness as she had used in the past. "You won't be so excited about me being here soon."

"Why?" Senna asked as Ruka took her hand and led her back towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Because, we're going shopping."

* * *

**Please review and let me know your thoughts! Next chapter will be the last of the fillers! Thank you all once again for being so patient!**


	44. Shopping

**I'm so sorry I've been gone for a couple of weeks. My grandfather passed away on February 28 at 2:12 in the morning. My entire family was in the hospital all that day before and until he died. I've needed these couple of weeks to recoup and get my life back in order. **

**Thank you all for your patience and not chopping my head off!**

**i-heart-kaoru: Ha, but I didn't ;)**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Oh My God!! We have the same name and even spell it the same! It's like I've found my long lost sister! 3 **

**Sakura02: I would've had him say 'when a man loves a woman' but he already said that during the sex talk. Hmmm…maybe Senna should chomp on a few people at the party….**

**Aurellis: I'm sorry! It's been so crazy with everything going on in my life. I promise you, I will not abandon this story and I will let you know when it is over. **

**Thank you: cityhobo1118, Akuma and Tenshi Hana, Usagi323, Azura Soul Reaver, CuttlefishShiz, Princesa de la Luna, XxLexiLacerationxX, Sayuri x3, Vampire Hedgehogs, hisanachan, and Rakuen91 for reviewing!**

* * *

Senna groaned as she was dragged into the fifth clothing store. She was carrying bag while Ruka had five. "I thought we were only getting dresses for the ball." She whined. Ruka had explained to her in the car about the vampire ball that was to happen the next night.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Kaname-sama asked me to get you some more clothes. If you'd stop ruining all your dresses, we wouldn't have to buy so many."

"But they're so frilly!" Senna continued to whine. "I can't do anything in these stupid dresses."

"I think that's the idea." Ruka smirked. She sighed when she saw Senna was still pouting. She adjusted the bags in her hand so she had one free and took Senna's hand in hers. "If you stop complaining, I'll take you to get ice cream."

Senna's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly up at Ruka. "Okay!"

True to her word, Senna allowed herself to be dragged from store to store and tried on countless dresses. She really wished she could wear pants like Kaname and the others but Kaname seemed intent on keeping her in poofy doll like dresses. After a few more hours, Ruka called the chauffer to take their bags back to the mansion while she took Senna to get ice cream.

Senna licked happily at her strawberry ice cream cone while Ruka simply watched her. "Thank you, Ruka-neesan."

Ruka waved her hand dismissively. She glanced at Senna from the corner of her eye. "You've grown a few inches."

"Really?" Senna cocked her head to the side. When Ruka didn't answer, Senna shrugged and went back to her ice cream cone. Once she was done, she licked her fingers. "Is everyone going to be at the ball?"

"Yes. Well…we aren't sure about Ichijo." Ruka frowned when she noticed how Senna's shoulders sagged. "But, I heard that that Zero boy will be there."

"Really!?" Senna squealed and leapt up from her seat. "Hooray! I've missed Zero-nichan! I wonder if he's grown at all? Will he remember me? When's the ball?"

Ruka chuckled. "The ball is tomorrow night." She blinked as Senna began impatiently pulling on her hands.

"Let's go! I want it to hurry up and be tomorrow!" Senna dragged Ruka over to where the car was waiting for them. The whole way back to the mansion, she bounced up and down in her seat. The car hadn't even come to a full stop when she leapt out and ran into the mansion. "Kaname, can I go to bed now?"

Kaname glanced up from the book he was reading when Senna leapt into his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her wide, excited eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So that it will be tomorrow!" Senna said excitedly. "I want to go to the party and see Zero-nichan!"

Kaname chuckled and wrapped an arm around Senna. He allowed the little girl to snuggle into him as he went back to reading his book. He could see Ruka dismiss herself from the doorway to go put away Senna's new clothes. "We need to work on your patience. Good things come to those who wait. Do you know who else will be there?" At Senna's curious eyes, Kaname smiled. "Shuuchi-kun and Mikiri-kun."

"Really!?" Senna squealed and began bouncing up and down in Kaname's lap. "Are Carine and Jiro and Kijuu going to be there too!?"

"Yes." Kaname wrapped his arm more firmly around Senna to keep her from bouncing. "Why don't you show me and Yuki the new dresses you got?"

"Okay!" Senna leapt from Kaname's lap and ran to her room. For the next hour, she modeled dress after dress for Kaname, Yuki, and Aidou. Ruka stayed in the room and helped her change. After she was done modeling, Senna allowed Yuki to snuggle with her on her bed and read her a story.

"…and they lived happily ever after." Yuki finished as she closed the book. She looked down where Senna was snuggled against her side. She frowned when she saw the thoughtful look on Senna's face. "What's wrong, Senna?"

"Am I ever gonna find my true love?" Senna asked.

Yuki smiled and hugged the small girl. "Well of course you will. Your still little, Senna. You've got plenty of time to find the love of your life."

"But I don't think I'll live that much longer…" Senna whispered. Shizuka's words still rang in her head. _He's still alive._ "I'm scared that he'll come back for me." Senna hadn't realized she was crying until she felt an added weight beside her and a cold hand brushing her tears away. She looked up to see Kaname sitting on her other side.

Kaname smiled at her as she latched onto him. He smoothed her hair down and kissed the top of her head. "He won't ever harm you again, Senna. I can promise you that. Your mine…no…our daughter now." Kaname reached over and squeezed Yuki's shoulder.

Senna sighed in content as she was held between the two purebloods. Her anger at Yuki had slowly begun to dissipate over the past year and now they were nearly back to where they had been. She yawned before curling up and closing her eyes. She fell into a peaceful sleep, eager for the next night to come so she could see everyone again.

* * *

**Okay…we're back to following the manga next chapter. Review please!**


	45. The Door

**Hello again!**

**Sakura02: It was close enough when I updated! Great, now I can't write about Senna without thinking of Charlotte. **

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Ha, yeah, we even spell Megan the same way. It's pretty cool :) Don't worry! Shuuchi and Mikiri are going to be at the ball.**

**Akuma and Tenshi Hana: Lol, even I don't know who her true love is going to be yet. **

**Thanks: guardianranger, Azura Soul Reaver, Princesa de la Luna, i-heart-kaoru, cityhobo1118, Usagi323, Sayuri x3, Cookys4U, Aurellis, and hisanachan for reviewing!**

* * *

Despite desperately wishing to go to the ball, Senna hating getting her hair curled. She especially hated it when Ruka did her hair since it seemed the noble vampire intentionally pulled the curlers a little too hard. These were her reasons for running through the mansion in order to avoid said noble vampire.

Senna wasn't quite sure where she was when she paused to catch her breath. She looked around to try and get a bearing on her surroundings. She was in a rather large hallway with only a set of large doors at the end. A cold chill went through her as she stared at the doors.

_"Senna…come back to me…"_ A hauntingly familiar voice called from behind the doors.

Senna screamed and turned around to run back down the hallway. She let out a small 'oomph' as she collided with someone. She looked up and relief flashed through her eyes and she latched onto the person. "Kaname!" She cried.

Kaname frowned as he scooped Senna up. "What are you doing over here? You should be getting ready for the ball."

"Well, Ruka was pulling my hair and it really hurt so I ran away from her!" Senna sniffled out.

"That sounds like something you would do." Kaname chuckled. He inspected her nails and clucked his tongue. "Before I take you back to Ruka, we need to do something about those nails."

Senna sighed happily as Kaname carried her to her room, the feeling the door and voice had given her soon forgotten. She sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Kaname to give her a manicure and pedicure. She giggled as he began to paint her nails silver. "Why do you know how to do nails so well, Kaname?"

Kaname chuckled again as he finished painting Senna's nails. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, let's get you back to Ruka. You want to see Zero again, don't you?" He smiled as Senna began pulling on his hand impatiently.

"You better sit down, right now." Ruka said through gritted teeth with a hair brush clenched tightly in her fist. She inclined her head to Kaname as the pureblood disappeared once again.

"Look, Yuki-neechan, Kaname did my nails!" Senna's face lit up as she proudly held her hands up so Yuki could see.

Yuki pulled a seat up beside Senna so she could sit with the girl while Ruka did Senna's hair. She held Senna's hands in hers and smiled. "They match your eyes."

"Yeah. And Kaname did my toes too!" Senna threw her leg up in the air to show her feet to Yuki. She yelped as Ruka whapped her head with the hair brush.

"Hold still." Ruka sighed irritably as she finished putting Senna's hair into pigtails and curled the ends. She then, with Yuki's assistance, wrangled Senna into a white dress identical to Yuki's and slipped tiny heeled shoes onto her feet. "There. You look decent enough."

Senna stuck her tongue out at Ruka. "You're a meanie, Ruka-neesan."

Ruka simply waved her hand dismissively. "Well, let's go ladies."

* * *

"Where's Kaname?" Senna whined as she lay on the couch in the room her and Yuki were waiting in with her head in Yuki's lap. Ruka had brought them to the room where they were to wait for the party to begin. Senna kicked her legs up high in the air. "Do you think Ichi-nichan will be here?"

Yuki sighed. She smoothed Senna's wispy bangs down. "I don't know, Senna. Put your legs down. That's not very ladylike."

Senna huffed but complied. "I want Ichi-nichan back."

"I know you do." Yuki leaned down and kissed Senna's forehead. "You'll see him again soon."

Kaname appeared in the door at that moment. He smiled at the picture Yuki and Senna made together. It reminded him of how Juri had been with Yuki when she was younger. "You two look stunning."

Yuki shot up from her seat on the couch. "Thank you, Kaname-onisama!"

Senna rushed over to the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was impatient to get down to the party and see Zero. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Now, Senna," Kaname said patiently as he took Senna's hand in his and held Yuki's hand with his other. "you must remember that you are a lady."

"Fine." Senna pouted as Kaname led the girls out of the room.

* * *

**I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be the actual ball so it'll be much longer. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	46. At The Ball Tonight

**The end of the semester is growing closer and closer for me. I can't wait for it to finally be summer.**

**Sakura02: That eyelash curler is evil! It's out to get me, I swear it is! At least while they're at the ball, Shuuchi and the others will show up. You better get the joke of this chapter's title by the way.**

**xXKaminari-TsubasaXx:…maybe….:P**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Lol, the reason I ask the questions is more just because it's kind of like the old DBZ episodes and stuff. You know, where they'd ask all the questions and tell you to tune in next week. I'm sorry about your dog! I hope you find him and that you had a Happy Easter! Don't worry! Shuuchi and Mikiri are going to show up this week.**

**lovelyanimeangel: You'll just have to keep reading to find out who was calling to Senna. **

**Thanks: Akuma and Tenshi Hana, cityhobo1118, Aurellis, Princesa de la Luna, Usgai323, CuttlefishShiz, guardianranger, xStarryEyedGirlx, i-heart-kaoru, hisanachan, and emogothgirl4 for the reviews!**

* * *

"No ma'am." Kaname scolded softly to Senna when she attempted to slip away.

Senna huffed. "But, Zero-nichan is over there." She whined. She had seen Zero when they had first entered the ballroom and she wanted desperately to go over and see the Vampire Hunter.

"Patience, Senna." Kaname smiled down at her. "You can go see him shortly."

Senna shuffled closer to Kaname's side as vampires began closing in on them from all sides. She could practically smell the blood lust radiating from the vampires as they approached Kaname, Yuki, and herself. "Kaname, I don't like them."

A vampire close by crouched down and smiled eerily at her. "There's no need to be frightened, Senna-sama. We would never harm you, or Yuki-sama, or Kaname-sama. You are the purebloods precious daughter now."

Senna had to bite her lip to keep from pointing out she was only their adopted daughter. She perked up when she noticed a very familiar vampire enter the room. She tugged impatiently on Kaname's hand. "Can I go?"

Kaname glanced up and saw who it was that had gotten Senna so excited. With a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Be a good girl."

With a grin, Senna wove through the vampires and towards the familiar messy brown hair. "Shuuchi!" She squealed as she leapt into the unsuspecting vampire's arms.

Shuuchi smiled and hugged Senna tightly. "Senna, are you all right? It's been so long since I last saw you." He blinked and blushed as Senna kissed his cheek.

Senna beamed up at him and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you, Shuuchi. It's been so boring being stuck with Kaname and Yuki. Where's Carine and Jiro and Kijuu?"

"Oh, they're around." Shuuchi smiled affectionately down at Senna. "You look beautiful."

Senna grinned and rubbed her cheek against Shuuchi's. "Ruka made me all pretty for the ball."

"Are you just going to cling to him all night or are you going to say hello to me?" A familiar voice asked from beside Shuuchi.

"Mikiri!" Senna leapt from Shuuchi to Mikiri's arms. She kissed the Vampire Hunter on the cheek before snuggling close to him. "I missed you too. Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" She asked.

Mikiri's cheeks were a light pink but he nodded his head. "Of course."

"Good Vampire Hunter." Senna patted his head affectionately. She looked around the room and saw that Zero was staring over at her. "I have to go see Zero-nichan."

"Will you dance with me later!?" The two boys shouted in unison as Mikiri put Senna back on the ground.

Senna giggled. "I will. I promise." She once again wove through the throng of people to the opposite end of the ballroom. "Zero-nichan!" She screamed as she tackled Zero.

Zero grunted but hoisted Senna up into the air. He allowed a small smile to crack on his face. "I told you we'd see each other soon."

"One year isn't soon." Senna huffed out. She pulled on Zero's cheeks. "I missed you and I was really bored."

"I'm sorry." Zero said softly. He held Senna in his arms and tapped her nose. "You haven't bitten anybody, have you?"

Senna shook her head. "Well…I bit Mikiri 'cause I got hurt and he told me to but that's it! I'm waiting until I find my true love!" She tilted her head slightly and observed Zero. "Hey, Zero-nichan, what if you're my true love?"

A man next to Zero scoffed. "That would be hilarious."

Senna stared blankly at the man for a moment. At first, she thought it was Senri but on closer inspection and a sniff of the air around him, revealed him not to be. "Who are you?" She asked.

Zero sighed. "Senna, this is Kaito Takamiya. Don't listen to anything that comes out of this idiot's mouth."

Kaito frowned. "You wound me, Zero. Really, you do."

Senna giggled. "You sound like Senri-nichan." She tensed when a familiar and unwelcome scent pervaded the air. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was and bristled. "I hate her." She hissed to Zero.

Zero nodded as Sara glided through the ballroom. He frowned when he realized she was heading towards Yori. "Stay." He ordered Senna as he put her down.

Kaito looked down at the clearly upset vampire child. "You aren't going to stay, are you?"

"Nope." Senna was off after Zero, weaving easily through the throng of vampires. She reached Zero just as he grabbed Sara's hand. "What are you doing here?" Senna huffed out at the Pureblood.

Sara smiled down at her. "Oh, if it isn't the darling little Senna. You're still alive, Dear?"

Senna snarled and pulled out her Anti-Sara stick she had hidden in the ribbon around her waist. She began smacking Sara in her side. "Go away."

"Now, Senna, that's no way to treat our guest." Yuki appeared and with one hand scooped Senna off of the ground and with the other gently touched Zero's arm. "Please do not harm her."

Zero glared down at Yuki's hand. "Don't touch me." He hissed out.

Senna continued attempting to whap Sara with the stick. She yelped as another pair of arms took her from Yuki. She was about to throttle the person but relaxed when she saw it was just Shuuchi. As he walked away with her, she waved to Zero. "I'll see you later, Zero-nichan!"

Shuuchi sighed as rested against a wall with Senna still in his arms. "Senna, why would you do something like that? Sara-sama is a Pureblood."

"I don't care." Senna puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. "I hate that woman. She looks at my Ichi-nichan all creepy like and she smells like she just ate." Senna wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You really love Ichijo." Shuuchi smiled sadly down at the now thoughtful looking child.

Senna tilted her head up and smiled at him. "I love Ichi-nichan with all my heart!"

Shuuchi rested his head on top of hers. "I wonder if there's any room left in your heart for me?"

"Don't be sad, Shuuchi." Senna leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too."

Mikiri appeared at her side and held his arms out. "What about me?"

Senna leapt into his arms and kissed him too. "I love you too, Mikiri! And, I love Zero-nichan, and Senri-nichan, and Touga Darling, and Kaname, and Aidou-nichan, and Akatsuki-nichan, and Yuki-neechan, and Rima-neechan, and Ruka-neechan!"

"Well, I suppose I don't mind sharing you for now." Mikiri sighed out.

"Nor I." Shuuchi piped up.

Senna squeaked as the two boys began glaring at each other. She perked up when she saw Kaname approaching. She smiled and waved to the Pureblood. "Hi, Kaname!"

Kaname held his hand out patiently. "Stick. Now."

Senna handed it over and yelped as she was whapped over the head with said stick. "Ouch! You're mean, Kaname!"

"Yes, yes. I know I am." He looked pointedly at the two boys and waited patiently for them to hand Senna over. "Thank you two for watching her."

Senna waved over Kaname's shoulder at the two sulking boys. "Bye!" She tensed as Kaname was approached by Sara. "Make her go away, Kaname." She yelped as her bottom was swatted.

Kaname inclined his head to Sara. "I do apologize for my daughter's behavior."

Sara waved her hand dismissively and smiled. "Children will be children."

"Kaname-sama." Seiren appeared at his side and though she tried to whisper that the other Pureblood had died so that Senna wouldn't hear, she still did.

Senna glowered at Sara whom continued to simply smile. She knew the Pureblood had something to do with it. She liked the woman less and less each time she saw her. Now, if only she could reach her stick that was in Kaname's pocket and whap that smile off the Pureblood's face.

* * *

**Time to stop. Review please!**


	47. Reunited

**Hello again, everyone! Terribly sorry for my long absence. The last couple of weeks I've been finishing up classes, then I had the oh so exciting finals of doom. Now, it's summer vacation! I hope you can all forgive me for my tardiness!**

**Sakura02: Well, Infected kind of goes with Senna. And yes, Senna would be happy if Kaname got with his real true love :). Then she'd have an awesome mommy and daddy.**

**althearegine: Ichijo is actually going to show up in this chapter.**

**Thanks: Azura Soul Reaver, Usagi323, Sayuri x3, cityhobo1118, KayTester, AnimeMangaLover98, Princesa de la Luna, guardianranger, CuttlefishShiz, hisanachan, bluerose00, and Hunnychan123 for reviewing!**

* * *

"Senri-nichan!" Senna screamed as she flew through the air and tackled the poor vampire. She laid on top of him and rubbed her cheek against his. "I missed you! I missed you!"

Senri simply stared at Senna blankly. "You haven't changed at all."

"I think she's gotten much cuter since I last saw her."

The voice made Senna's heart stop. It was such a warm and soothing voice that Senna closed her eyes for a moment. It was a much loved voice that she had feared she would never hear again. When she lifted her head up, tears immediately filled her eyes. She was off of Senri in a flash and running into the open arms of the person she had been longing to see for the past year more than anyone else. It was the person that had found her and been the bright light to guide her even when she was in the darkness of Rido's control. "Ichi-nichan!" She wailed out as she clung desperately to him.

Ichijo smiled and hugged her back tightly. "You've gone back to your original form." He breathed out. "That's good."

Senna simply sobbed into his shirt and clung tightly to him. "Where'd you go! Where have you been! I've missed you so much! I wanted to come find you but Kaname wouldn't let me! I was so scared that you were dead! I didn't get to tell you sorry for all the bad things I did to you when Rido was controlling me! I was scared I'd never see you again!"

"My silly beautiful little girl." Ichijo cooed. He lifted her face up and brushed the tears from her red cheeks. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

Senna shook her head stubbornly. "I bit you and said all those terrible things to you!"

Ichijo laughed and stroked her hair. "It's all right." He smiled as he held her in a few moments of silence before the question he had been dreading popped up.

"Where were you, Ichi-nichan?" Senna whispered.

"Well," Ichijo took a deep breath as he tried to think of the best way to tell Senna. "you see, Senna, I'm sort of, kind of, working for Sara-sama."

Senna stared blankly at him for a moment before shrieking at the top of her lungs. "Why're you with that stupid Sara-hag!"

Ichijo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…complicated, Senna." He frowned as Senna attempted to pull away from him. "Senna…"

"No!" Senna began crying again in anger. "I hate that woman! Why'd she take you away! Why haven't you left her yet!"

"Senna, I can't." Ichijo pled with the still struggling and upset child. "It's too difficult to explain right now. Please don't be angry at me. I promise you, I'll be with you again soon."

Senna wiped her tears away and sniffled. "Promise?"

Ichijo smiled softly at Senna and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Rima had been standing to the side watching the whole thing. "By the way, Senna, did Kaname actually let you wander off without supervision?" The silence she received was answer enough. "You're going to be in trouble." Rima glanced at Ichijo. "So, did you know she's got two boys after her? A vampire and a vampire hunter."

"Ichi-nichan, you're scaring me." Senna shuddered at the murderous intent rolling off of Ichijo.

"That's preposterous!" Ichijo shouted. "If those boys think I'll let them near my cute little Senna, they've got another thing coming to them! Does Kaname-sama know about them!"

Senri sighed. "Yes and he's not letting them too close to her."

Ichijo's murderous intent disappeared and he smiled brightly. "Well, that's wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me." He blinked as Senna grabbed his jacket.

"You're leaving!" She asked, desperation clear on her face. "What about Kaname? Aren't you going to at least say hi to him?"

Ichijo smiled and knelt down to Senna's level. "No, it would be best if he didn't see me right now. Well, more that I don't think I can face him right now. I promise I'll see you again very soon, Senna. Be a good girl for me, okay?"

Senna bit her lip before leaning up and kissing Ichijo's cheek. "I'll be good for you, Ichi-nichan." She sighed as Ichijo hugged her one last time before disappearing.

"You better not get all sulky again." Senri poked Senna in the head with his finger.

Senna batted his finger away and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm worried about Ichi-nichan. That Sara-hag…she's up to something."

"When are Purebloods not up to something." Rima sighed out. She knelt beside Senna and patted her head. "Don't worry. Ichijo will be okay."

"There you are, Senna!" Aidou puffed out as he ran over to the three. "Kaname-sama has been looking everywhere for you!"

Senna tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Rima asked.

"It seems that one of the Hunters that were patrolling disappeared and Ouri-sama is missing." Aidou huffed out.

Senna thought for a moment before remembering Kaname had told Ouri was one of the other Purebloods, Sara's fiancé. A flash of the scent of blood clinging to Sara went through Senna's mind and she shuddered. She glanced over her shoulder at the hallway where Ichijo had disappeared down. "Ichi-nichan…" she whispered.

"Sorry, but, I need to take her to Kaname-sama." Aidou grabbed Senna's hand and dragged her back to the main ballroom where Kaname was waiting.

Senna immediately ran over to Kaname and leapt into his arms. She buried her face in his neck. "Kaname, something bad is going to happen."

Kaname breathed a small sigh of relief seeing that Senna was all right. "I know, Senna. This violent chess game is just beginning and I'm afraid you will have to witness it."

* * *

**And we're stopping! Review please!**


	48. Bloody Floor

**Sorry this is a day late. There's been a real bad thunderstorm and it knocked out my internet :(**

**Sakura02: Lol, I'm probably going to have Senri do that now…and you know Kaname is going to teach Senna how to play chess. **

**Lina Schiffer: I actually used to really hate Kaname when I first started reading Vampire Knight. Now, he's just kind of weird to me because he's in love with his sister. I really hate Yuki more than Kaname.**

**Thank you: kishi24kisses, guardianranger, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, cityhobo1118, Princesa de la Luna, CuttlefishShiz, Alivi, jestie kiryuu, and Usagi323 for your reviews!**

* * *

Senna observed the clearly nervous and curious vampires milling about from her safe spot in Kaname's arms. She could see Mikiri talking frantically with a few of the Hunters while Shuuchi glared suspiciously over at Sara. As Sara approached Kaname and herself, Senna hissed.

Kaname gave her a cool glance before shaking his head at her. "Senna, please go find Yuki and make sure she stays out of trouble." He said softly as he put Senna on the ground.

"All right." Senna stuck her tongue out at Sara as she ran off to find Yuki. She ran up the stairs and sniffed the air for Yuki's familiar scent. She found it though it was rather difficult with the overpowering smell of blood. Senna sucked in a breath as she turned down a hallway and found Aidou standing with a girl she remembered being Yuki's best friend at Cross Academy. "Aidou-nichan, where's Yuki?"

Aidou glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Senna crossed her arms over her chest. "Kaname sent me to find Yuki. Where is she?" She blinked as the human girl stared curiously at her. "What?"

The girl blinked and straightened up. "Your the child that was always following Yuki and Zero around. You're a vampire too?"

"Yes. Kaname and Yuki adopted me." She finally peered around Aidou and noticed Yuki standing stiffly in front of an open door. She twirled passed Aidou and went to Yuki's side. "Yuki, Kaname is…" She froze as the full force of the smell of blood hit her. She stared in shock at all the blood covering the floor. "W-What happened?"

"Ah, Senna-chan, it's been a while!" Cross beamed up at Senna though his smile was strained. "You and Yuki are matching. How cute."

Senna nodded stiffly. She stared at the back of Zero's head. "What happened?" She repeated. She moved to step further into the room, but Yuki knelt beside her and firmly held her shoulders.

"It seems one of our hunters was left with no option but to take her own life with her weapon. She's already turning to ashes starting from her fingers. Also…" Cross trailed off as he glanced at Zero. "You can see where she was bit by a vampire."

Senna looked at the dead woman's neck and saw two puncture wounds. She clutched tightly to Yuki. She blinked as Yuki picked her up and held her close.

"I will find whoever did this." Yuki said firmly.

Zero glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eyes and scoffed. "Stay out of this. This isn't something to play with."

"I know that." Yuki answered. "I'm no longer the Yuki Cross that knew nothing and had no power…if something bad is going to happen…" She trailed off as she looked at Senna and affectionately rubbed her cheek with hers. "I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love."

"Yuki," Kaname appeared with Shuuchi and Mikiri at his side, a stern look on his face. "Return to the room before the smell of the blood affects you."

Mikiri rushed forward, pausing briefly to smile at Senna and brush a stray strand of hair from her face, before entering the room and speaking quietly to Zero.

Senna wriggled out of Yuki's arms and followed the reluctant Yuki back to the room. She paused before Shuuchi and hugged him before scurrying off after Yuki. She looked over her shoulder before rounding the corner and saw Shuuchi hand Kaname a rather fat looking folder. Before she could inspect it any further, Yuki grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the room. "Yuki, that Sara-hag did something horrible to Ouri-sama and that Hunter. I know it was her."

"You shouldn't make accusations without all the facts, Senna." Yuki reprimanded softly as she led Senna back into the room. She sat on the couch with Senna beside her. She stroked Senna's hair and sighed. "I wish Kaname-onisama would stop treating me like a child."

"Me too." Senna sighed out. She wished she could see Ichijo again but she knew that wouldn't be possible with what had just happened. "I hate her…"

Yuki was about to chastise Senna when she paused. She lifted up a strand of Senna's hair and frowned. "Senna, you're hair is getting darker…almost brown…" Her frown deepened when Senna stared at her. "You're eyes too…they're not as silver as they used to be…"

Senna twisted a strand of her auburn hair nervously, noticing that it was indeed slightly darker. Becoming panicked, Senna hopped off the couch and went over to the small vanity table that was in the room. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Though her hair was still auburn like Senri's, it was a much darker auburn now. Her eyes had a tinge of another color. Senna couldn't quite tell what it was since it almost blended with her silver eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She asked.

Aidou burst through the door at that moment. "Kaname-sama says we are to return to the car immediately."

Yuki kept a tight grip on Senna's hand as they made their way through the throng of still murmuring vampires. She inclined her head to the ones that acknowledged them but didn't slow her pace.

Senna was looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Zero, Shuuchi, Mikiri, but more importantly, of Ichijo. As she was placed in the car by Aidou, she sighed forlornly. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to any of them. "Where's Kaname?"

"He'll be home later." Aidou explained tensely as the car pulled away.

When they reached the mansion, Yuki helped Senna change into her nightgown. She smiled at Senna as she brushed the little girl's hair. "Are you all right, Senna?"

Senna nodded slowly. "When is Kaname going to get home? I want to talk to him." Her thoughts flashed back to the folder Shuuchi had handed Kaname.

"I do as well." Yuki stood up and held her hand out to Senna. "Why don't we go harass the answer out of Aidou?"

Senna giggled and held Yuki's hand. She stood in the doorway as Yuki pestered Aidou to teach her more about vampire society so she could question Kaname. Senna blinked when she heard voices outside the main doors. "There are more people outside again." Senna called. She had sensed people outside the mansion when they had first arrived and when she had been changing.

"Stay." Aidou pointed at the two. He frowned as the two followed him anyways. "Just hide, okay?" He opened one of the doors while Yuki and Senna stayed behind the other.

Senna's ears perked up when she heard Senri and Rima's voices outside. She poked her head around to confirm that it was indeed them. Much to Aidou's horror, Senna squealed and rushed over to Senri. "Hi, Senri-nichan!"

Senri picked Senna up and rubbed his nose with hers. He ignored the incredulous stares of the other vampires around them. "You look different."

Senna puffed her cheeks out. "Yuki said the same thing." She looked over to Aidou whom still looked horrified. "Aidou-nichan, let Rima-neechan and Senri-nichan in."

Yuki poked her head out and apologized to the other assembled vampires. "I won't be able to receive any of you but thank you all for coming to check on me and Senna."

Senna grinned as Senri carried her inside. "Senri-nichan, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you and Yuki-sama. Also, I brought you something." He held his hand out and Rima handed him a long wrapped object. He handed it to Senna. "Since Kaname took yours away…again…and because the other one was pretty crude, I had this made especially for you."

Excitedly, Senna tore through the fabric. She squealed in delight and hugged Senri tightly. "Thank you!"

Aidou peered over Senri's shoulder to see what it was. His face was again turned to one of horror when he saw Senna clutching what looked like a silver ruler shape in her hand. "What's that?"

Senna grinned and flicked her wrist, pointing the object towards the stairs. She crowed in excitement as three more silver rectangles clicked out. "It's an amazing Anti-Sara-Hag stick!"

* * *

**Heh, review please!**


	49. Nightmare

**As of June 12, this story is two years old! I can't believe I've been writing this story for this long! I hope you will all continue to read and enjoy this story! Also, this story has over 800 reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Princesa de la Luna: On my profile page is the schedule of how I update the stories. You can look there to see when Precious Flower will be updated :)**

**Sakura02: And now you know why she's changing appearance. Can't wait for this weekend again!**

**Usagi323: Lol, when I wrote that part, I totally pictured the whole shojo scene with the sparkles and roses appearing around the stick. It was pretty amazing.**

**Thanks: i-heart-kaoru, Nalondria or Johnquelle, no account, kia-kawaiichan, Lina Schiffer, kishi24kisses, cityhobo1118, AnimeMangaLover98, xXKaminari-TsubasaXx, XeniaKunoichi, Jade Kelly, CuttlefishShiz, jestie kiryuu, and BabyLuvs2Write for your reviews**

* * *

"Why would you give her something like that?" Aidou shrieked as he attempted to grab the weapon away from Senna whom simply held it high over her head before smacking him with it.

"Bad Aidou-nichan! Don't you dare steal my present from Senri-nichan." Senna scolded. She hugged Senri tightly and nuzzled his cheek. "Thank you, Senri-nichan! I love it!"

Senri raised an eyebrow. He tilted Senna's face up and looked closely at her. He then sniffed her hair and frowned. "You look different. You're scent isn't the same either."

"You noticed too?" Yuki asked.

Rima simply looked around the house. "This place is in the middle of nowhere. It's almost like house arrest…"

Yuki simply laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "No. Senna and I are used to it."

Senna chuckled nervously and decided not to remind Yuki of her many attempts at escape. She looked over at Rima and blinked when she noticed her staring intently at Yuki's shoes.

"Hey…Prefect…since when have you worn heels?" Rima asked. "You don't seem like the type to where shoes that are hard to run in."

"It's because Kaname likes it when she wears them." Senna explained, ignoring the flustered look on Yuki's face. "Yuki will do anything to make Kaname happy."

"That's enough, Senna!" Yuki squealed out. "I-I'll go make tea."

Senri shook his head. "You don't need to bother. I just came to give you a message from Ichijo-san. He asks that, even though it's difficult, to please take care of Kaname."

Senna tilted her head to the side. "What about me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah…he said you better behave. Oh, and that you should give me pocky." Senri blinked as Senna puffed her cheeks out at him.

"You made the pocky part up!" Senna pouted. "Besides, I don't have any." She blinked as Senri put her down and began walking away with Rima. "Where are you going?"

"We just came to give the message." Senri answered. "Sorry for the brief visit." He sighed when he saw the long look on Yuki's face and Senna already sniffling. "Look, I didn't refuse the tea because I don't like you or anything. Please don't make that face, cousin. As for you," Senri went back over to Senna. He knelt down and hugged her briefly before standing back up. He ruffled her hair as he turned and walked back towards the door. "good luck with Kaname…"

Senna blinked as the door closed before her eyes widened in horror. "Kaname told us not to open the door…"

The three looked at each other before an identical look of terror crossed their faces. "He's going to kill us!"

* * *

Kaname glared at the three kneeling in front of him as he sat on the couch. "How many times did I tell the three of you not to open the door while I was gone? Yet, you cannot seem to follow that simple direction. I wonder what kind of punishment I should give the three of you…"

Senna shuddered and clutched tightly to Yuki's dress. She had hidden her Anti-Sara-Hag Stick before Kaname had returned. She hoped he would focus most of his wrath on Aidou.

"If you wanted to keep me locked away, you shouldn't have introduced me to vampire society at all." Yuki said, putting on her bravest face.

Kaname stared at her a moment. "If I could've I would have done so. Is that how you wish things to be?"

"No…" Yuki said softly. She began playing self-consciously with Senna's hair and refusing to make eye contact with Kaname.

Kaname sighed before making his scary face again. "Very well then. I've decided on your punishments. Yuki, since you're so interested in learning, I'll teach you myself. Aidou, you will count all the chickpeas in the pantry. As for you, Senna, you are to stay in your room until I summon you."

Senna pouted as Seiren dragged her to her room. She stared at the door as it slammed shut before dragging herself over to her bed and collapsing on top of the covers. She was relieved she had gotten off fairly lightly. She yawned before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

This was one of the strangest dreams Senna had ever had. She was standing under a sakura tree with a large mirror in front of her. She reached out and touched the surface of her reflection. She gasped as her appearance suddenly began to change. Her hair grew darker until it was as brown as Kaname's and…Rido's. Senna suddenly shivered. Her eyes had changed as well. They were no longer silver but a light pink color.

"How very interesting…" Rido was crouching behind the Senna in the mirror. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled eerily.

Senna shuddered. She could almost feel his fingers touching her and it made her skin crawl. "What did you do to me?"

Rido shook his head, his smile widening. "I have done nothing. It's not me you should ask. It's…"

"Senna, wake up."

Senna gasped as her eyes shot open. She sat up in the bed and stared frantically around, her breathing heavy. She ignored Kaname and shoved passed him to get to her bathroom. She stared in the mirror. Her hair was the same as it had been earlier as were her eyes. Nothing like the dream.

"Senna, what's wrong?" Kaname blinked as Senna rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. He stroked her hair. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes…" Senna whimpered out. She finally calmed down enough to look up at Kaname. "What are you doing here?"

Kaname sighed and picked Senna up. "I was going to force you to begin your true punishment but now doesn't seem to be the time."

"Where are we going?" Senna asked as Kaname carried her out of her room. She didn't struggle though and simply cuddled closer to the Pureblood. Despite how rocky their relationship had been at the beginning, Kaname was now one of the people Senna felt the safest with.

"Is something wrong with Senna?" Yuki asked, worry clear on her face.

Kaname had brought Senna into his and Yuki's room. He smiled at Yuki and walked over to her. "Senna had a nightmare. I thought she could stay with us today."

Yuki smiled and kissed Senna's cheek. "Of course she can. You go get ready for bed." Yuki ushered Kaname away after she took Senna from him. She went over to the bed and pulled the covers back. She put Senna in the middle before climbing in and snuggling with the little girl. "What did you dream about?" She asked quietly.

Senna stared up at the ceiling. "That man…" A whimper tore from her and she began sniffling again.

Yuki hugged Senna close and cooed softly to her. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore."

Kaname appeared a moment later and laid next to Senna as well. He smiled and held Yuki's hand as their arms draped over Senna and smoothed Senna's hair down with his other. He kissed the exhausted child's cheek and smiled as he saw her eyes droop shut. "Sleep well, Senna."

Senna had no more nightmares that night as she laid peacefully between the two purebloods. A smile graced her face as she dreamed of her happy days back at Cross Academy.

* * *

**Well…this turned out different then it was going to initially. Review please!**


	50. Chess

**Uhhh…anyone read the latest Vampire Knight chapter? **

**Lina Schiffer: Yes, the dream means something.**

**Sakura02: Lol, when I read your thing about Kaname and pjs, I pictured him in ones with little yellow ducks all over them and I cracked up.**

**Rima Touya-Rose: If I start catching up to the manga, I'll just do a few fillers for a while until the manga gets a little more ahead.**

**i-heart-kaoru: It was supposed to be this chapter but I wound up going with the previous chapter.**

**XeniaKunoichi: It was supposed to be this chapter but I wound up going with the previous chapter.**

**Naalondria or Johnquelle: It was supposed to be this chapter but I wound up going with the previous chapter.**

**jestie kiryuu: You'll have to keep reading to find out why her appearance is changing**

**sakura2112: Unfortunately, I've never seen/read any of those series…**

**Thanks: cityhobo1118, Rachael Hyuuga, Princesa de la Luna, guardianranger, CoolKidAngela321, AnimeMangaLover98, and Starmony for reviewing!**

* * *

"No!"

Kaname flinched as he was rudely awakened by a flailing, screaming child. He sat up and looked over where Yuki was helplessly trying to wake Senna whom was thrashing about the bed and screaming. "Senna, wake up."

Senna scrunched her eyes shut tighter, tears leaking from the corners. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked blearily around. "I don't wanna…"

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and stroked Senna's hair. "Did you have another nightmare, Senna?"

"I…" Senna frowned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. I think I did." She blinked as her stomach growled. She looked up at Kaname and pulled on his sleeve. "I'm hungry, Kaname."

"You go ahead and get ready, Yuki." Kaname assured as he plucked Senna from the bed. "I'll get the little one fed and then we'll start on her punishment."

Senna flinched. She had been hoping that Kaname would forget all about her punishment. "But, Kaname, I could be emotionally scarred from all of these nightmares and you're still going to punish me? That's not fair."

Kaname rolled his eyes as he carried Senna to the kitchen. "You are not emotionally scarred. Now, eat." He held a glass with blood tablets up to Senna.

Senna pouted but knew it would be useless to try and argue with Kaname. Reluctantly, she sipped the drink down. It didn't taste as good as real blood but Senna didn't say anything. As soon as she had finished her drink, Kaname ushered her to her room so she could change for the day. She took her time pulling on a pale pink sundress with matching pink slippers. She felt like she was playing dress up everyday with the clothes that Kaname had bought for her.

As she came out of the room, Kaname smiled at Senna. He took her hand in his and led her towards the study. "I thought about what your punishment should be." Kaname said as they continued walking.

"Are you gonna make me stand with a bucket on my head?" Senna asked, her eyes wide. She had seen Aidou do it once while they were at Cross Academy and it hadn't seemed very pleasant. "Or am I gonna peel potatoes all day? Do I have to clean the entire mansion? That's a lot of rooms, Kaname. I don't think I can do it by myself."

Kaname chuckled and shook his head. "No. I've thought of something much more…interesting."

Senna didn't like the gleam in Kaname's eye. She wasn't able to protest because the two had reached the study. Senna looked around nervously, expecting something to jump out at her. She blinked as Kaname simply ushered her over to the chess set he was always playing with. Senna tilted her head up to look at Kaname. "We're going to play chess? That's so boring, Kaname."

Again, Kaname chuckled. He picked Senna up and plopped her in the seat with the black chess pieces lined up in front of her. He sat across from her and smiled. "Chess is something you should learn, Senna. It teaches one to be patient and strategic. It will help you in the real world."

Unless everyone was going to turn into giant, walking chess pieces, Senna didn't really believe chess would help her in the real world. "Can't I just clean the mansion?"

"No. Now, pay attention." Kaname launched into a lecture about how each of the pieces moved and what their role was in protecting the king.

Despite how boring it was, Senna listened intently. She stared at all the pieces as Kaname explained the rules. She poked the king and blinked as it toppled over. "Oops."

Kaname sighed. "I suppose just lecturing you won't work. Why don't we play a game?"

Senna quickly put the king back in his spot. "Okay. Um, who goes first?"

Kaname answered by moving one pawn forward. For the next hour, Kaname watched Senna intently as she took her time moving each piece. She would stare thoughtfully at the bored, chewing on her lip, before finally moving a piece rather hesitantly. He was rather surprised at how quickly Senna caught onto the game. Kaname decided it was time to end the game and swiftly put Senna's king into check. "You did well for your first game."

Senna pouted. "I lost, though."

"Of course you did." Kaname answered. "You can't expect to beat someone who has been playing this game much longer than you right away."

"How long have you been playing chess, Kaname?" Senna asked as she picked up one of Kaname's white pawns she had captured. She stared at it as she rolled it around in her hand.

"Much longer than you've been around." Kaname assured. He frowned as he saw how Senna continued staring intently at the pawn. "What's wrong, Senna?"

"Well," Senna bit her lip and squeezed the pawn tightly in her hand. "at the party, you said something about a violent chess game starting. But, you meant it was with real people, right? Not pieces?"

"Yes." Kaname answered simply.

Senna's hand tightened around the pawn. "I was thinking about it while we were playing. If it's a chess game, you're the king, right? You can't move around much or else people will try and get you. Yuki is the queen…what am I, Kaname? Am I a pawn?"

Kaname reached across the chess board and took Senna's hand in his. He gently uncurled her fingers from the pawn. "No, Senna. Never think of yourself like that. I would never use you or allow you to be used. At all cost, I want to keep both you and Yuki separated from this, though I know with the two of you it will be nearly impossible." He took the pawn from Senna and placed back on the table. "I think that's enough chess for one day. Why don't we go outside and play in the snow for a bit?"

Senna's eyes lit up and she rushed out of the room to change into her winter coat. As soon as she was properly dressed, she rushed back to the study only to find Kaname was gone. She shrugged, figuring he had gone off to find Yuki and Aidou. Senna went to sit on the couch when she noticed the folder that Shuuchi had given to Kaname sitting on top of the desk. Looking around to make sure Kaname wasn't anywhere in sight, Senna crept over to the desk and pulled the folder down. She blinked when she saw her name written across the front of the folder. Curious, she began opening the folder…

"There you are, Senna." Kaname smiled as he appeared at Senna's side. Realizing she had just opened the folder, Kaname quickly yanked it from her hands.

"What's that?" Senna asked. She attempted to reach out for it but Kaname blocked her way.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Kaname said firmly.

"My name is on the front." Senna replied. "What is it?"

Kaname sighed and knelt in front of Senna. "I didn't want you to see it because I was worried you would get upset. It's your folder that Jadoku had kept about you. Shuuchi recovered it for me."

Senna shuddered, remembering all the tests that Jadoku had performed on her. "Why'd you want that?"

Kaname was silent for a moment. "Senna, Yuki is ready to go outside. Let's go."

Senna didn't bother protesting as Kaname led her out of the study and towards the entrance. She knew Kaname was hiding something from her but she also knew that it was nearly impossible to get Kaname to tell a secret. She bit her lip as she thought of the nightmares she had begun to have. She was going to find out what was in that folder, no matter what.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's a little short. I'm trying to figure out what to do right now because we're kind of catching up to the manga again. Please review and bear with me!**


	51. Snow Day

**XeniaKunoichi: Lol, I'm really not sure which piece Senna would be in a chess game. I'm still trying to figure it out myself. A knight is a good possibility though. **

**Sakura02: I didn't remember which side moved first either. I just googled it and most of the sites said white went first. Yes, I can't believe we're already in the 50s for chapters. I swear if this one winds up being like Akatsuki Baby…**

**Lina Schiffer: I horrible at chess as well. I can play a fairly basic game but unless I'm playing against a five year old, I rarely win. I have a hard time beating the computer on easy…**

**Thank you: Icealeena, Princesa de la Luna, ChristiVKnight, Rima Touya-Rose, i-heart-kaoru, lovelyanimeangel, AcPa xox, jestie kiryuu, Usagi323, fearless-sparrow, kawaiibear, Evalyd Yamazaki, and Card Captor Fiona for reviewing!**

* * *

Aidou looked around the area nervously, clutching a tiny snowball in his hand. The full moon made the snow sparkle in the cold night and cast shadows all over the place. "Senna, you come out this instant! This isn't funny!" He whipped around when he heard someone giggling but saw no one. "Senna, I'm serious!" He yelped as the back of his head was suddenly bombarded by freezing cold snow. "Senna!"

Senna rolled around on the roof of the mansion, howling with laughter. "I got you, Aidou-nichan!"

Kaname chuckled as he rolled a large ball of snow around with Yuki's help. "Senna, stop torturing Aidou and come help me and Yuki with our snowman."

"Okay." Senna gracefully leapt from the roof and landed a few feet in front of Aidou. She stuck her tongue out at the flabbergasted noble vampire before skipping over to Kaname. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at the rather large ball of snow in front of her. "Why are you doing that?"

"Well," Kaname explained. "this is going to be the bottom of our snowman so it needs to be really big. Can you help Yuki?"

Senna looked thoughtfully up at Yuki before throwing herself on top of the ball of snow. "Okay! Yuki-neechan, roll the snowball!"

Yuki blinked but did as Senna asked her. She gasped as the ball of snow rolled forward and Senna fell off the ball. "Are you all right, Senna?"

"Again!" Senna grinned as she brushed the snow from her hair and climbed back onto the snowball. She laughed as Yuki continued rolling her around on the snowball. Every time she rolled off, Senna brushed the snow off herself and climbed right back on. "This is fun!"

Kaname sighed and plucked Senna off the now rather large snowball. "I think that's enough for the bottom. Let's make the middle now."

Senna and Yuki continued the process with Aidou coming over to help. Senna yelped as a particularly rough push on the snowball sent her flying. She glared over at the triumphant smirk on Aidou's face. A wicked idea came to her mind and she began sniffling. "Kaname," she cried out. "Aidou-nichan hurt me on purpose."

Kaname bit back a laugh as he went over to Senna. He knelt beside her. "What's wrong, Senna?"

"My knee hurts." Senna cried. "I think it's bleeding."

"Well, let's look." Kaname looked at Senna's white stockings which were in pristine condition. "Oh my, it looks really bad. There's a lot of blood."

Senna's eyes widened. She had only been pretending that her knee hurt. Was she really bleeding? "Let me see!" She cried out in alarm.

"No, no." Kaname gently pushed Senna back so she couldn't see her leg. "It's rather bloody and I don't want you to get all upset seeing it. I think we're going to have to cut off your leg." He scooped Senna up and began carrying her towards the house. "Don't worry, it won't hurt that bad."

Senna began kicking around. "I don't want my leg cut off!" She screamed. She blinked as she kicked her leg up into the air and saw that there was no blood. She looked incredulously at her leg and then at Kaname whom could no longer hold in his laughter. Senna puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "You tricked me!"

"Forgive me, Senna." Kaname laughed out. He stopped when he saw the wide eyed, terrified look on Senna's face. "What's wrong?"

"You laughed!" Senna shrieked. "It's the end of the world! We're all gonna die!"

"Oh, Senna." Yuki rolled her eyes as she took Senna from Kaname and took her back over to the now completed snowman. "What do you think?"

Senna tilted her head to the side as she studied the snowman. It had two rocks for eyes and different rocks of varying shapes and sizes for its mouth. Two twigs were used for its arms and Aidou was just finishing putting a carrot on the face for its nose. "Pick me up." Senna ordered Aidou.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aidou muttered as he lifted Senna up. He blinked as Senna began drawing on the face of the snowman. "What are you doing?"

Senna grinned as she pulled her mitten covered hand away. "It's Kaname!"

Yuki had to stifle a giggle. Senna had drawn angry eyebrows on the snowman and added a pair of fangs protruding from the mouth. "Senna that's not funny."

Senna laughed as Aidou put her down. She grinned proudly up at Kaname. "What do you think?"

Kaname studied the snowman for a moment. "That doesn't look like me."

"Yes it does." Senna argued. "That's what you look like in the morning."

"Let's come make snow angels." Yuki quickly ushered Senna away from Kaname and the snowman when she saw Kaname debating on whether to smash the snowman to pieces.

Senna blinked slowly and looked up at Yuki. "What's a snow angel?"

Yuki sighed. "Lay down." She instructed. She made sure to lay herself a little over arms length from Senna. "Now, move your arms up and down and your legs in and out."

Senna watched Yuki for a moment before mimicking the teenagers actions. She giggled at the cold feeling of the snow. She looked over in time to see Yuki stand up. "Now what?"

Yuki leaned down and gingerly picked up Senna. She smiled and pointed at the two shapes lying side by side. "See? Snow Angels."

Senna grinned when she realized the shapes did indeed look like angels. "Aidou-nichan, come look!" She pointed excitedly at her angel as Aidou came over. "Look, it's me as a snow angel!"

Aidou stared at Senna's snow angel for a moment before leaning down. He grinned as Senna began screaming at him in protest as he drew horns on top of the head and a tail coming out of the side of the angel. "There, now it's you."

"Kaname!" Senna whined. "Aidou-nichan ruined my snow angel!"

"I think that's enough for today." Kaname said as he came over. "You need a bath young lady. Don't even think about trying to run off." He added when he saw Senna attempting to wriggle out of Yuki's grip. "I'll put bubbles in."

"I want the kind that smell like strawberries." Senna piped up as Yuki carried her inside with Kaname leading the way. She allowed Yuki to strip her down and put her in the warm water in the tub. Senna grinned as she played with the bubbles while Yuki washed her hair. "Can we play in the snow again tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Yuki said softly. She gently cupped her hand over the top of Senna's head while she rinsed out her hair to avoid getting soap in Senna's eyes. "Senna, what have you been dreaming about?"

Senna paused in playing with the bubbles. "That man…I'm always standing in front of a mirror under a sakura tree. It's me but…I'm different. I don't look like me anymore. He always plays with my hair and talks to me." Senna looked at her long hair hanging over her shoulder and frowned at how much darker it was. Of course, she chided herself, it could be because it was wet. "I don't want to change…I don't want him to take me away…"

Yuki lifted Senna from the tub and began gently towel drying the little girl off. "He won't take you away." Yuki said firmly. "He's gone, Senna. He can't hurt you anymore." Both girls looked up as a soft knock came before Kaname poked his head in.

"I'm going out for a bit. I should be back before daybreak." He said softly. He smiled at Senna's tousled hair. "When I come back, we can play another game of chess."

Senna's eyes lit up. "Okay! Have fun, Kaname!"

"Yuki, we need to finish your lessons!" Aidou called from the hallway.

Senna sat patiently as Yuki combed out her hair and dressed her. She waited until Yuki had disappeared into the study with Aidou before slipping down the hallway towards Yuki and Kaname's room. She knew Kaname had probably hidden the folder again since Senna had found it. She scoured the entire room but to no avail. The folder was nowhere in sight. Senna huffed and sat down on the floor, frustrated. She blinked as she noticed something sticking out from behind the couch. She crowed triumphantly when she pulled it out and found it was the folder. "Kaname needs to learn to hide things better."

She stared at the folder for a moment and traced each letter of her name scrolled across the front. A part of her wanted so badly to open the folder and see just what it was that the doctors had always jotted down about her. Another part didn't want to know; didn't want to relive the pain of what had been done to her. With trembling hands, Senna opened the folder.

Her eyes scanned the first few lines on the first page. Nothing particularly interesting. Her name, her birthday, her weight. She flipped through a couple more pages of simple observatory notes on her behavior. She paused on a paper that seemed newer than the others. She read over the first few lines thoughtfully, confusion written on her face. As she read further down the sheet, her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled.

"Senna!" Kaname was in the doorway. He was beside her in an instant as he yanked the folder from her hand. "I told you to leave this be."

"Kaname," Senna's voice cracked as she spoke. "I don't…I don't wanna…I'm…" She began to cry hysterically. Not even Kaname holding her did anything to assuage her tears. "Zero-nichan is going to hate me." She sobbed out. In the back of her mind, a voice whispered that she should've listened to Kaname and never read the folder.


	52. The Truth

**So, we might be doing fillers for a while…the website I go to for scanlations is closing down. Until I can find another website, we're going to be doing fillers. I hope they will all amuse you!**

**Over 900 reviews! You guys rock!**

**Sakura02: Please, you shouldn't be surprised by all the emo stuff I write. You've read all my stuff :). **

**Yami Jisei: Well, if you kill me, you'll never know what happens :)**

**Thank you: Rachael Hyuuga, Card Captor Fiona, abcxyz, kawaiibear2lazy2signin, XeniaKunoichi, ChristiVKnight, Usagi323, jestie kiryuu, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, AcPa xox, i-heart-kaoru, cityhobo1118, IAMABOREDGIRLWITHNOTHINGTODO, Rima Touya-Rose, xXXsoftXXx, and shinigami777 for your reviews!**

* * *

Kaname waited patiently for Senna's breathing to slow. Once he was certain the child was no longer crying, he lifted her face up. He wiped what little remained of the tear streaks from Senna's eyes and gave her half-smile. "It will be all right, Senna."

Senna shook her head. "No, Zero-nichan will hate me…" The thought of the Hunter never speaking to her again caused her chest to constrict painfully. She whimpered and buried her face in Kaname's chest.

Kaname sighed and picked the small girl up. He snapped the folder shut and threw it onto the couch before taking Senna over to the bed and letting her curl up in the middle. He laid beside her and patted her head until Senna once again calmed down. "Everything will be all right, Senna. I promise."

Senna nodded her head but said nothing. She didn't know how Kaname could make everything all right. Not with what was happening to her…what was going to. "At least he won't have to hate me for very long…"She finally said softly.

"Don't." Kaname said firmly, his hand pausing in patting her head. "I won't allow it."

"How long?" Senna whispered.

"A year…two years at most." Kaname answered finally. "If I have to wring the answers from Jadoku myself, I will find a way to save you."

Senna was quiet for a moment, content to snuggle with the Pureblood. Finally, she spoke again. "I'm scared, Kaname. I don't want to die."

Before Kaname could answer, Yuki walked into the room. Both Kaname and Senna glanced at each other and silently agreed not to tell Yuki anything that they had read in the folder. Senna could already see the first rays of dawn peeking through the slightly ajar curtains.

Yuki glided over to the windows and shut the curtains completely. She turned and smiled over at Kaname before disappearing into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Kaname looked back at Senna to reassure her that everything all right but found the young girl was already curled up in a tight ball sound asleep. He sighed and kissed the top of Senna's head. "Sleep well, Senna."

* * *

Senna awoke to find herself sitting beneath the sakura tree. She frowned when she saw the mirror standing in front of her. She didn't want to see Rido; she was in no mood. Instead of walking over to the mirror to stare at her ever changing reflection, Senna decided to walk around to the other side of the tree.

"Hello, Senna."

"Shizuka-mama…" Senna said softly as she stared at the beautiful Pureblood. Despite the smile Shizuka gave her, Senna could see it didn't reach the Pureblood's eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"

Shizuka scooted over to allow Senna to sit beside her. When the young vampire was comfortable, Shizuka wrapped an arm around her. "I believe it's because I carried you." She said softly. "Are you frightened, Senna?"

"Yes." Senna answered. "I'm not scared of dying…I'm scared Zero-nichan will hate me when he sees what I'm becoming. I don't want him to look at me the way he did you." Senna suddenly felt herself being pulled awake. The dream world around her was fading.

"Why would you hide this from me?" Yuki's sharp voice cut through Senna's sleep.

Senna sat up and blearily looked around the room. Despite seeing how late it was by the fading sun outside, Senna felt like she had barely slept. She could see Yuki and Kaname already up and Yuki waving something in Kaname's face. "What's wrong, Yuki-neechan?"

Yuki paused in her tirade and lowered her hand that had been holding the folder. "Oh, Senna." She sat beside the child on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"She found the folder?" Senna asked Kaname. At the Pureblood's affirmative nod, Senna sighed and hugged Yuki back. "It's okay. I'm not really that scared."

"Why is this happening to her?" Yuki asked Kaname. "Why is she becoming a Pureblood? She's supposed to be Shiki's clone."

"Shizuka-mama said it's because she carried me in her tummy." Senna said, not seeing the looks Yuki and Kaname exchanged. "What does me being in Shizuka-mama's tummy have to do with anything?"

Kaname joined the two females on the bed. "I'm not completely done reading Jadoku's research, but, I believe that while you were growing inside Shizuka, her DNA attached to yours. For some reason, it has been lying dormant until now…" He sighed when he saw the clearly confused look on Senna's face. "Simply put, the blood of Shizuka and Rido is overpowering the blood of Shiki. It probably doesn't help that Rido is Shiki's father…"

Yuki continued clutching Senna to her. "What about the other part? Why did it say her expected lifespan was only another two years?"

"I don't know, Yuki." Kaname said softly. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find Jadoku and find a way to save Senna."

Senna stared out the now open window. She could see the snow falling gently. It was strange for it to be snowing so late in the season. A thought suddenly occurred to Senna. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Senna's eyes widened and she turned to Yuki, clearly panicked. "We have to make chocolates for everyone!" She scrambled out of bed, seeming to forget the serious conversation that had just occurred. "I've got to make chocolates for everyone!"

Yuki couldn't help but to smile and shake her head. She looked at Kaname. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll contact the others." Kaname said. "I'll have them start looking for Jadoku. Mikiri's group is already looking as is Shuuchi's family. Don't worry, Yuki." He said, pulling Yuki to his side. "I won't allow our little girl to disappear."


	53. Valentine's Day

**Sakura02: Lol, don't worry, her hair won't be all icky and curly :P**

**Rima Touya-Rose: Hmmm…I don't know :)**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: HaHa, I just copied the way you spelled it. Plus, sometimes it's fun to write in all caps XD**

**Kuroda Chiaki: The reason her life span is shortening will be revealed soon enough. Lol, I'm not sure who will save her quite yet…**

**Thank you: abcxyz, sakuraddiction, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, MikiNobies, i-heart-kaoru, fearless-sparrow, AnimeMangaLover98, Rachael Hyuuga, cityhobo1118, CuttlefishShiz, Anime1Boy1Lover, lovelyanimeangel, XeniaKunoichi, Yami Jisei, guardianranger, xx 20violet20 xx, xXXsoftXXx, Anime Vamp Gal, shinigami777, sweetyjg, jestie kiryuu, and dattebayo1213 for your reviews!**

* * *

Senna hummed happily to herself as she made her way to the door. She was bundled up for the cold weather with a faux fur trimmed coat and hood (she had thrown a fit when Kaname tried to buy her a coat with real fur) and matching mittens. Clutched in her hand was a small basket filled with little packages of chocolate she had made herself. She was quite proud of the final result, especially since hers had come out better than Yuki's. Now, the only issue was how to get them to everyone. She had already given Aidou his but she hadn't been able to find Kaname. She simply left his chocolates at his study desk. She blinked slightly at the bright light of the fading sun as she stepped outside, only to find the black dog from before sitting there. "Oh, hi."

The dog tilted its head to the side and stared at her.

"I'm going to go find everyone and give them their chocolates for Valentine's Day." Senna explained as she began walking away from the mansion. "I'll be back soon so don't worry."

The dog walked beside her, nudging its head under Senna's hand.

Senna scratched the dog behind its ear and smiled. "You want to come with me? I promise I won't get lost this time." She swore the dog rolled its eyes but quickly shook it off. Dogs couldn't roll their eyes. "Let's see…we should go find Senri-nichan first." Having decided, Senna headed off in the direction of the town.

It didn't take very long for Senna to find the town with the help of the dog. She grinned as she saw people bustling around. "There's a lot of people around today."

"Senna, what are you doing here by yourself?" Akatsuki blinked as Senna spun around and hugged him. He smiled and patted the little vampire's head. "Does Kaname-sama know you're out here?" He frowned as Senna simply grinned up at him. "Senna…"

"It's okay!" Senna cut in. "I've got Fluffy with me!"

Akatsuki glanced at the black dog. He sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Oh!" Senna fished around in her basket before pulling out a small package with Akatsuki's name messily scribbled on it. "I made chocolates for everyone! These are for you!"

Akatsuki smiled as he took the package from Senna. He knelt down and kissed her on the head. "Thank you, Senna. Who else are you looking for?"

"Let's see…Senri-nichan, Rima-neechan, Ruka-neechan, Shuuchi, Mikiri, Touga darling, and…" Her voice trailed off as she thought of the last two. "Zero-nichan and Ichi-nichan."

"Well, I don't know about the last four, but I can at least help you with everyone else." Akatsuki looked up and frowned when he noticed the dog was gone. "Senna, your dog…"

Senna grinned up at Akatsuki as she took his hand. "It's okay. He does that sometimes. I think he just likes to make sure I'm okay before he leaves me. He must trust you, Akatsuki-nichan."

Akatsuki gave a half smile as he began leading Senna through the town. He looked down at the little vampire child happily skipping along beside him. It had been quite a while since he'd been able to see her. Seeing her bright smile as she hummed to herself, Akatsuki realized just how much he had missed the little troublemaker. "How's Aidou doing?"

"He's as mean as ever." Senna answered, puffing her cheeks out. "He's always yelling at me and telling me I'm doing my work wrong. I wish you and everyone else could come live with us. You'd play with me, right, Akatsuki-nichan?"

"Of course." Akatsuki pulled Senna to a stop just beside the fountain in the middle of the town. "I'm supposed to meet Ruka and the others here for…" He trailed off, wondering whether or not he should say anything to Senna.

Senna tilted her head to the side as she continued walking with Akatsuki. "Are you looking for Jadoku too? I read the folder." She said when she saw Akatsuki's surprised look. "I already know…I'm going to die soon."

Akatsuki squeezed her hand tightly. He would've said something had it not been for Ruka appearing around the corner, huffing and puffing, clearly annoyed.

"It's rude to leave a lady on her own like that." Ruka snapped. She stumbled back and nearly fell when Senna hugged her. "Oh. That explains everything. You must be miserable there if you're hugging me."

"It's not that bad." Senna said slowly as she began to rummage through her basket. "It's just boring. The only time I have fun is when Kaname tells everyone to play with me. Otherwise, Aidou-nichan's always whining or Yuki-neechan is climbing all over Kaname. I wonder if it's weird that I call her Yuki-neechan since she's supposed to be my mom. I don't wanna call her mom though. That'd be even weirder. Here's your chocolate, Ruka-neechan."

"You haven't changed a bit." Ruka muttered as she took the chocolate, patting Senna on the head absentmindedly.

"Ah, Senna, what are you doing here?" Rima asked as she watched Senna tackle the unsuspecting Senri to the ground.

Senri sat up and rubbed his head. He frowned as he looked at Senna's eyes that were turning a strange pink silver color. "So, it's really true."

"Don't be sad, Senri-nichan!" Senna wailed as she flung her arms around his neck. "I don't wanna be a Pureblood! I wanna be your clone!"

"Oi, don't cry." Senri sighed as he stood up and held Senna. "You still look cute."

Senna sniffled and looked up at him with watery eyes. "You'll still be my Senri-nichan, right?"

"Of course." Senri blinked as a small package was shoved into his face. He took it and sniffed it. "I smell chocolate."

"I made them all by myself. Kaname said they're yummy." Senna said as she handed Rima her package. "So, why are all of you meeting up? Did you guys find Jadoku already?"

Before anyone could respond, Shuuchi came running up. His eyes lit up when he saw Senna. "Senna, what are you doing here?"

"She got loose." Ruka rolled her eyes as Senna held up the chocolates she had made for Shuuchi to the overly excited vampire boy. "Honestly, does Kaname even know you're out here." At Senna's silence, Ruka let out an incredulous shriek. "You march yourself back to the mansion right now!"

"I don't wanna!" Senna stomped her foot for emphasis. "I still have to find Mikiri and…well…a few other people."

Rima raised an eyebrow as she attempted to swat Senri's hand away from her box of chocolates. "You aren't going to look for that hunter and Ichijo, are you."

Senna was silent for a moment before pointing towards the entrance of the town. "Naked Kaname!" While all the other vampires' heads whipped around to the entrance, Senna made a mad dash for the opposite direction. She finally stopped after she had zigzagged through multiple alleyways. She rested against the side of building to catch her breath.

"Hey, kid, you've got a lot of nice stuff." A man leered down at Senna, holding his hand out. "Why don't you be a good girl and hand it all over."

Senna looked at the man blankly. "Do you know where Kiryuu Zero lives? I'm looking for him."

The man was slightly taken aback for a moment before glaring down at Senna. He grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Didn't you hear me, kid? I said give me your stuff."

"Let go." Senna said, trying to shake the man's arm off. "I don't have time to play with you."

"You little…" The man brought his hand up but froze when he felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of his head and heard the click of said gun being cocked.

"Step away from Senna right now."

"Mikiri!" Senna squealed in delight. She grinned as the man scurried away before latching onto the young vampire hunter. "Are you here to talk to Shuuchi and the others too? Akatsuki-nichan said you guys were looking for Jadoku too."

"We're not working with them." Mikiri said. He blinked as Senna shoved a small pink package into his hand. "What are these?"

"They're chocolates for Valentine's Day." Senna stated, missing the blush on Mikiri's face. "Hey, Mikiri, do you know where Zero-nichan and Touga-darling are? I still need to give them their chocolates."

"Oh, um," Mikiri shook himself from his stupor and smiled at Senna. "I was actually on my way to meet up with Zero-san….did you just call Touga 'darling'?"

"Yup." Senna grinned as she took Mikiri's hand. She looked around as Mikiri led her towards a dilapidated looking building. She stayed close to Mikiri as he led her into the building and up to the topmost floor. She rocked on her heels as Mikiri knocked on the door.

Zero didn't even have time to prepare himself as he suddenly was tackled to the ground (much like Senri). He frantically began looking around from Bloody Rose when a box was suddenly shoved in his face. Crossing his eyes, he finally saw who his attacker was. "Senna?"

Senna grinned as she sat on Zero's chest and held out the box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zero-nichan!"

Zero sat up with Senna sliding into his lap. He rubbed the back of his head. "Kaname let you come all the way out here just to give me chocolates?" At Senna's nervous silence, he couldn't help but to smirk. "I've taught you well."

Mikiri stood uncomfortably in the doorway as he watched Zero stand up with Senna in his arms. "Um, we didn't find any clues at the old lab."

Zero nodded. "I expected as much." He frowned when he noticed a wisp of Senna's hair sticking out from her hood. He shoved the hood off of her head, his frown deepening at how much darker her hair was, not to mention her eyes…and her scent… "What happened to you?"

Senna immediately lowered her eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. "Nothing…"

Mikiri frowned. "Didn't you get a copy of the folder?" He didn't notice the panicked look on Senna's face. "Senna's DNA is changing. It seems Rido and Shizuka's DNA is overpowering Senri's."

Senna flinched as Zero immediately sat her on the ground and clenched his fists at his side. "Please don't hate me, Zero-nichan! I don't wanna become a Pureblood! I'm really scared, Zero-nichan! I'm changing and I don't feel good all the time and I'm going to die really soon and I'm really scared! So please, please don't hate me! I don't…I can't…" Her voice broke up as she began crying.

Zero stood there for a moment, watching the small vampire child cry. "Mikiri, go find Shuuchi and the others. They're probably looking for her."

Mikiri hesitated, worried to leave Senna with the unreadable Hunter. At the nasty glare he received, however, he quickly bolted out of the room.

Senna rubbed at her eyes with her still mitten covered hands. She knew Zero would hate her. Even though she had known it, it didn't make it any less painful. She blinked through her teary eyes as both of Zero's hands trapped her head between them. Was he going to kill her?

Zero leaned forward and rested his forehead against Senna's. "Why are you crying?"

Senna sniffled as she looked into Zero's eyes. "Because you hate me now."

Zero shook his head and wiped the little girl's tears away. "No, I don't. Calm down. Tell me everything." He led Senna over to the bed and sat on the edge with her beside him.

Senna took a deep breath to calm herself before she launched into everything that had happened since the ball. She even told Zero her dreams. She looked at his face, waiting for the hatred to appear. When she finished, Senna waited with bated breath for Zero to speak.

Zero stared at the wall for a moment, his face unreadable. Finally he looked down at Senna and placed a hand on her head. "You aren't going to die. We'll figure something out. Don't be scared."

Senna finally relaxed. She leaned against Zero's side and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his side. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Zero asked.

"I have her eyes now…or…I will anyways. I'm becoming a Pureblood. I'm going to be what you hate the most." Senna whispered.

Zero sad nothing for a moment. He glanced over at Senna's basket that still had two packages left. "Who are those for?"

"Touga-darling and Ichi-nichan." Senna answered. She hopped off the bed and grabbed one of the packages before returning to Zero. "Can you give Touga-darling his chocolate?"

Before Zero could respond, Mikiri appeared with a clearly distressed Shuuchi and apathetic Senri behind him. "Looks like your friends are here."

Senna rushed over to Senri and Shuuchi, a sheepish grin on her face. "Sorry."

"Ruka's going to kill you." Senri stated plainly while Shuuchi fussed over Senna. "We better get you home before Aidou gets beat up for losing you again. Oh, we found your dog."

"Fluffy!" Senna threw her arms around the big black dog. "Did you have fun today."

The dog simply picked up Senna's basket and trotted off with Senna close behind him. Shuuchi and Mikiri were close on their heels to make sure Senna didn't run off again. Senri stared at the two packages of chocolate in Zero's hands. "Are those both yours?"

"No. One's for Touga." Zero answered.

Senri looked at the pink package with the red ribbon on it and then back at Zero. "You aren't going to give that to him, are you?"

"Hell no."


	54. The Hunt Begins

**Sakura02: That had to be one of the most hilarious images I've ever imagined!**

**Rainbowdragongirl101: Sara is one of the few remaining Purebloods**

**Thank you: AnimeMangaLover98, shinigami777, Rachael Hyuuga, Icealeena, AcPa xox, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Usagi323, pie wolfeh, cityhobo1118, i-heart-kaoru, Princesa de la Luna, guardianranger, jestie kiryuu, lovelyanimeangel, XeniaKunoichi, and Kuroda Chiaki for reviewing!**

* * *

"Senna!" Yuki cried out as Senna appeared on the doorstep. She scooped the little vampire up and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever wander off like that again! I was so worried!"

"Sorry." Senna muttered softly. She blinked when she saw the large number of suitcases in the entryway. "What's going on? Are we going on a trip?"

"Something like that." Yuki said with a nervous smile. She frowned as Kaname appeared in the entryway with Seiren and Aidou close behind him. "I don't like this. We shouldn't bring her with us."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest. "You think it would be better to leave her here all alone?"

"Well, no, but…" Yuki huffed in frustration, stomping her foot on the ground. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'd like to know what's going on." Senna chimed in. "If that's not too much trouble."

"You and I are going to have a long talk in the car about running off." Kaname said, fixing Senna with a level look. "As for where we are going, Rima may have found a lead as to where Jadoku is. We're going to hunt him down and find your cure."

"Oh." Was all Senna could think to say. She wriggled out of Yuki's grasp. "Well, let's go." She frowned as she looked around the front yard. "Where's Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Yuki questioned.

Senna nodded her head. "The pretty black dog that always follows me. He's really nice." She missed the mortified look on Aidou's face and Kaname biting back his laughter.

As soon as all the luggage was loaded, the group piled into the car. Senna was squished between Yuki and Kaname while Aidou drove and Seiren rode in the front. Senna looked up at Kaname. "Is it just us going?"

Kaname glanced down at her and patted her head. "No. Akatsuki and the others will be there, including Shuuchi." He didn't miss how Senna's eyes lit up in pure delight. He made a note to have a…talk with the young vampire boy about Senna. "Mikiri and the other hunters will be doing their own separate search."

Senna's happy face fell away. She had been hoping to see not only Mikiri, but Zero and Touga as well. She drifted off into her own world at that point. She hadn't realized just how long she had been daydreaming before they pulled up to the train station.

"Hold my hand, Senna." Yuki said as they stepped out of the car. She gripped Senna's hand firmly in hers while Kaname took Senna's other free hand.

The train seemed much bigger to Senna this time around. She realized it was probably due to the fact that she was no longer in a teenage body. Her eyes lit up when she saw the rather large group standing on the platform while other people paused to stare at them. She tugged Yuki and Kaname along impatiently, leaving Aidou and Seiren to deal with the luggage. "Senri!"

Senri was able to prepare himself for the tackle this time. He scooped Senna up into his arms. "Hello again, Senna. Did you get in trouble?"

"Not really." Senna grinned proudly. She yelped as someone smacked her on the head. She turned around to shout at them but quickly shut her mouth when she saw it was Kaname.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Kaname said with an eerie smile. "I will deal with you shortly. Shall we go then?"

Senna whimpered and clung desperately to Senri. She smiled at Shuuchi and waved at him. "Where's Jiro, Carine, and Kijuu?"

Shuuchi walked alongside Senri, not missing the way Senri tightened his grip on Senna. "They're working with their families to try and find more information about Jadoku."

The group was escorted to their car. Ruka, Rima, Senri, and Akatsuki went into one compartment while Yuki and Kaname led Senna into another followed closely by Shuuchi and Seiren. Poor Aidou was left alone with the luggage.

"I want the window seat!" Senna shouted as she rushed into the compartment. She climbed up onto the seat and pressed her face to the window, excited for the train to start. She wasn't even fazed when Kaname lifted her up long enough for him to sit down before allowing her to stand on his legs. "We're really high up." Senna whispered in awe.

"Please don't climb out the window again." Yuki pleaded.

Senna was about to retort back when the sound of a crash and struggle in the compartment next to theirs shut her up. She was the first out the door. She rushed into the hallway and blinked, taking a moment to register the sight before her.

Aidou was laying face first in the carpeted floor, a shotgun barrel against his head.

"Ah, Senna, there you are." Touga nodded to the shocked little girl. "Do you happen to know where Kaname is?"

Senna nodded and pointed to the compartment as the door opened.

Kaname looked down at Aidou and then back to Touga. "What's the meaning of this?"

Touga lifted the barrel of his gun off of Aidou's head and allowed the vampire to stand up. "Our boss has ordered us to come with you."

"Us?" Senna asked. She walked past Touga into the compartment Aidou had once occupied. Her eyes widened when she saw two very familiar people sitting in the compartment. "Zero-nichan! Mikiri!"

* * *

**I know, I know, it's short. I've got to outline this little filler arc so please bear with me! Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	55. Officer Drama

**Sorry for not updating for a couple of weeks. Things have been hectic at school what with all my professors deciding to have tests and projects due now. Plus, I got my tattoo which is itching like crazy! Thank you for all being so patient with me :)**

**Sakura02: Why am I now picturing Aidou driving down I-35 screaming at people?**

**Nalondria: The dog is actually Kaname :)**

**i-heart-kaoru: Lol, yeah, the manga was only about three chapters ahead of where we were so we're doing a filler arc.**

**Thank you: xXXsoftXXx, Takuma Ichijo Stole My Heart, yuki-eevee, CuttlefishShiz, Princesa de la Luna, cityhobo1118, jestie kiryuu, lovelyanimeangel, Usagi323, guardianranger, mei-chan4's biggest fan, AcPa xox, nemos, XeniaKunoichi, zoe, and Kuroda Chiaki for your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Zero grunted as Senna's tiny body collided with him. He patted the little vampire's head. "It's not like I haven't seen you in forever."

Senna sniffled as she snuggled closer to Zero. "But I miss you! I don't get to see you that much anymore! What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"I already told you; we've been ordered to come along and assist in the disposal of Jadoku." Toga couldn't help cracking a small smile when Senna latched onto him. He ruffled her hair. "It's good to see you too, Senna."

"Why don't you come in and talk." Kaname said softly, biting back a laugh as Aidou tried to pull himself from the floor with as much dignity as he could muster. "Senna, go explore the train while we discuss business."

Senna pouted, standing in the hallway as Kaname rounded everyone up and into his compartment. She would've protested but the firm look Kaname sent her before shutting the door silenced her. With a huff, Senna spun on her heel and stormed off down the hallway.

Despite her sour mood, Senna enjoyed exploring the train. She explored the different first class cars where no one was in the hallways though she could hear the voices of people in their compartments. She moved onto the dining cart where she found people eating a late lunch/early dinner. She managed to sneak a piece of cake off one of the carts. She smiled as she continued her exploration of the train, happily munching on the delicious cake.

Eventually, Senna grew bored and decided to go back. She frowned as she made her way back to the carts, unsure of which cart she belonged in. "Kaname? Yuki? Hello?"

"What do we have here?" A police officer knelt down in front of Senna, a warm smile on his face. "Are you lost?"

Senna sniffled and nodded her head. "I can't find my family."

The officer smiled. "Why don't you tell me their names and we'll go find them together, okay?"

"Well, there's Kaname and I guess he's kind of like my daddy. He and Yuki adopted me. They're brother and sister but they love each other. Like, really love each other. Except I think Kaname likes Zero-nichan. Zero-nichan acts like he doesn't like Kaname but I think he does. They bite each other sometime and one time, Kaname threw Zero-nichan through the bathroom wall. They're really rough with each other sometime but I think they both like it rough. I think that makes Aidou-nichan jealous sometimes 'cause he doesn't like Zero-nichan. Aidou-nichan lives with Kaname, Yuki, and I. He's my teacher but he's really mean and doesn't like playing with me. But that's okay, 'cause Senri-nichan and Rima-neechan came with us this time. Oh and Ruka-neechan and Akatsuki-nichan. And then Shuuchi and Mikiri came too. And Toga-darling is here too. He used to be my teacher but now he just beats up Aidou-nichan."

The officer's eyes grew wider and wider as Senna continued to ramble on.

"There you are, Senna." Kaname appeared suddenly, a scowl on his face.

The officer straightened. "Okay, who are you? Are you her father that isn't her real father or are you the one that her father that isn't her father likes to bite and throw through walls?"

Kaname's frown deepened as he looked at Senna. "I'm Kaname, her legal guardian."

"Sir, I don't think I can in good conscience release this child to you." The officer said firmly. "I don't think she's being raised in a healthy environment."

"What's going on?" Zero asked as he appeared.

"Who's this?" The officer asked.

"Zero-nichan!" Senna squealed. She spun around the officer and latched onto Zero's waist. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You were taking too long to get back and Yuki was getting worried." Zero muttered. He frowned as the officer suddenly got in his face. "Can I help you?" He snarled out.

"You're the one that likes being thrown through bathroom walls?" The officer asked.

Zero glared down at the small vampire child clinging to him. "What the hell have you been telling him?"

"Kiryuu, would you mind taking Senna back to the cart while I…straighten things out with the officer?"

"Sure." Zero muttered. He grabbed Senna's hand and tugged her through the compartments. "I don't even want to know what you said to that man or what goes on in that little mind of yours."

Senna giggled and squeezed Zero's hand. "Sorry. I talk a lot when I get nervous. I was really scared I wasn't going to find you guys."

Zero rolled his eyes. He stopped long enough to pick Senna up before he continued walking. "Did you think we wouldn't find you?"

Senna shrugged. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and fiddled with his hair. "I don't know. I know I annoy you guys a lot. Sometimes, I get scared that one day you guys will just leave me."

"Please, Yuki wouldn't ever let us do that. She'd throw a fit." Zero smirked as Senna giggled. "You aren't getting away from us that easy."

"Zero-nichan, do you think we'll find Jadoku?" Senna asked.

Before Zero could answer, they reached the compartment where Yuki was worriedly pacing the hallway. Yuki's eyes lit up as she rushed over and took Senna from Zero. "I was so worried, Senna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Senna grinned. "There was a really nice officer that helped me."

"Senna," Kaname came up behind them, an eerie smile on his face. "We're going to have a long talk."

Senna couldn't help but shudder.


	56. Going Back

**Sorry, guys. This chapter is going to be a bit on the short side. I've got a Mythology test and a Religion test to study for :(**

**Sakura02: You know he did his 'I'm oh so charming' voice on the cop and made him disregard everything Senna said.**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: I was wondering where you'd gone off to! It has been a while indeed :)**

**Thank you: Irisa Satomi, pinkfire101, CuttlefishShiz, Princesa de la Luna, Rima Touya-Rose, AnimeMangerLover98, guardianranger, shinigami777, AcPa xox, jestie kiryuu, Card Captor Fiona, XeniaKunoichi, and Usagi323 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

"Don't give me that look." Kaname sighed as Senna glared accusingly at him with tears standing at the corners of her eyes. "You brought it on yourself."

Senna bit back a sharp retort, rubbing her tender bottom. She had done nothing wrong that warranted such a harsh spanking, in her opinion. She was currently snuggled comfortably between Senri and Rima, wanting absolutely nothing to do with her guardians sitting opposite of her. "You're the meanest person in the whole world, Kaname."

Kaname cracked a small smile and nodded his head knowingly. "Yes, I know."

Senri sighed and patted Senna's head. He glanced over at his cousin curiously. "So, where exactly are we going, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname glanced over at Senna. The little girl's once auburn hair had almost completely darkened to brown, almost matching Kaname's hair. Her silver eyes were flecked with pink that reminded Kaname of Shizuka's. Not only was her physical appearance changing, but her scent was as well. Slowly but surely, Senna was becoming a Pureblood. He sighed when Senna began staring inquisitively back at him. "We're going to return to Jadoku's original lab. That's where he took Senna when he had her captured and that's where she was born. Perhaps we can find some clues there."

"No!" Senna's reaction was swift and violent. She shot up from her seat, her face drained of all color. Her fist clenched tightly at her sides as she stared at Kaname like he had just betrayed her. The tears that had just disappeared returned in full force. "I don't want to go back there!"

Kaname reached out to try and placate her. "Senna, please. We're doing this for you. We have to go back there so we can save you."

"No! I hate it there! I'd rather die than go back!" Senna swatted Kaname's hand away angrily. "You…you…you're the worst person in the whole world! I hate you, Stupid Kaname!" She ran out of the compartment and straight into the one next door.

"What the hell?" Zero grunted as Senna tackled him in his seat. He glanced up at Toga, Mikiri, and Aidou whom all shrugged at him helplessly. "Senna, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go back there!" Senna's cries were muffled, her face buried in Zero's shirt. "I hate it there! I hate Kaname for making me go back there!"

"That's no way for you to talk about Kaname-sama." Aidou huffed out, a look of scandal on his face.

"I don't care!" Senna wailed. "I hate him! I don't want him to be my daddy anymore! I want Zero-nichan!"

Zero sighed, patting Senna's back comfortingly, but said nothing. He already knew what she was talking about. Mikiri had filled him and Toga in on all the details before they had boarded the train. He knew that going back to that place would be upsetting for the little girl and he didn't think anyone could really blame her. When he looked down, Senna was asleep in his lap, still clutching his shirt tightly.

* * *

"What's wrong, Senna?" Shizuka asked softly, sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree with the clearly distraught child.

Senna glanced nervously over her shoulder where the mirror she knew Rido was trapped in lurked. "I don't wanna go back there…"

"You must." Shizuka said, knowing what the little girl was speaking of. "Don't you want to live?"

"Yeah." Senna answered, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I don't wanna die…I'm really scared."

"Will you do anything to live?" Shizuka asked. "Even if that means going back to the place you hate the most?"

Senna sucked in a breath before nodding slowly. "Yes…"

"What if it meant betraying those you love?"

Senna's eyes widened, her head shaking quickly. "No! I would never betray Senri-nichan and the others! They're my family and I love all of them."

Shizuka smiled sadly at Senna, stroking Senna's cheek. "You say that now when the choice is not before you. I wonder if your answer will be different when you are faced with that choice."

Senna wanted to question Shizuka but she felt herself slowly waking up. When she opened her eyes, she was still in Zero's lap and he was shaking her shoulders. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're here." Zero said quietly. He felt Senna tense up in his arms. "You can wait on the train if you want. We won't be gone long."

Senna shook her head and climbed out of Zero's lap. "I'll go. I'm going to go make sure Kaname is okay." She rushed out of the compartment and ran smack into Kaname. She looked sheepishly up at the Pureblood and gave him a small smile. "Hi, Kaname."

Kaname looked down at her. "Hello, Senna." His face and voice were void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry for the mean things I said." Senna said softly. "I know you're just trying to save me. I'm just scared."

Kaname nodded and patted Senna on the head. "I know. You know that the others and I won't let anything bad happen to you, don't you?" When Senna gave a hesitant nod, Kaname gave her a small half-smile. He took her hand in his. "Shall we go?"

Senna nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yeah."


	57. Rubble

**Ahhh! I've been gone forever! Finals are over now and it's Christmas Break so hopefully updates will be more frequent now! Also, this January, there will be two new baby stories! Look for them!**

**BR Black Rose: No, no, Zero doesn't love Senna that way. It's more like a big brother with an annoying little sister kind of love :)**

**Sandy122777: Yes, Ichijo will eventually appear again, I promise.**

**Sakura02: Um…he's…hiding right now**

**unknown player: Fluffy is the dog that Kaname disguises himself as when he's following Yuki around. Senna simply gave him a name :)**

**Thank you: Takuma Ichijo Stole My Heart, CuttlefishShiz, Irisa Satomi, Icealeena, cityhobo1118, XeniaKunoichi, shinigami777, guardianranger, IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, Anemos, Em-Ray I. Khoas, Yami Jisei, kanna1401, Princesa de la Luna, jestie kiryuu, hikari no mikomi, and XBlackCat13X for your reviews**

**Over 1,000 reviews! You guys are amazing :) Thanks so much for your continued support!**

**

* * *

**

"Senna, we have to go." Yuki said patiently, standing on the platform with everyone else. She held her hand out patiently to the little vampire girl clinging stubbornly to the doorframe of the train. "The train has to leave."

Senna rapidly shook her head from side to side. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go. Can't we just go home?"

"You're wasting time." Zero snapped impatiently, keeping quite a bit of distance between himself and Yuki. "Let's go so we can get this stupid mission over with."

"I've got pocky, Senna." Senri prompted, holding out a stick of said pocky.

"Senna," Kaname said slowly. "we have to go now."

"No! I don't want to!" Senna shouted. She glared at Akatsuki as he approached her, holding tighter to the door. "I'm not going."

Akatsuki stared down at Senna for a moment before grabbing her around her waist and yanking her off the doorframe as though she weighed nothing. He held her over his shoulder and walked back over to the group. "Let's go."

"Put me down, Akatsuki-nichan! You're being really mean!" Senna howled in fury, pounding her tiny fist on Akatsuki's back.

Senri strode over and shoved a piece of pocky into Senna's mouth. "Hush. It's quiet time."

Senna pouted, but complied. She nibbled at the stick of pocky, staring blankly around at the group walking on either side of her. They were all here to save her. She finished the pocky off and fisted Akatsuki's shirt in her hands. "Akatsuki-nichan, I'm scared. I don't want to go back there."

"It'll be okay." Akatsuki said quietly, patting Senna's back. "If I put you down, will you promise not to run away?" As soon as he felt Senna nod, Akatsuki placed her on the ground.

Immediately, Senna rushed over to Zero and grabbed his hand. "Zero-nichan, where's Senri's twin?"

Zero looked blankly down at her before comprehension dawned on his face. "You mean Kaito? He's already there."

She nodded thoughtfully before falling silent again. "Why are Vampire Hunters helping us? Wouldn't your boss be much happier if I died? I'm turning into a Pureblood, remember?"

"Who knows. Does it really matter?" Zero asked.

Senna shook her head and squeezed Zero's hand. "No. I'm glad you're here. I'm glad everyone's here. I don't think I could do this by myself." She blinked as Zero pulled to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong?"

"This can't be…" Yuki gasped.

"It was just here a few days ago." Mikiri sputtered.

"Yo." Kaito hopped down from the top of a rather tall pile of rubble to land in front of the group. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Kaito, what the hell happened?" Toga snapped impatiently. "Where is Jadoku's lab?"

Kaito motioned to what once may have been a building. "This is it. Or, what's left of it anyways. I asked the townsfolk about what happened."

"And?" Touga prompted.

"Nobody knows what happened. Nobody saw anything. There was a loud explosion in the middle of the night and when they all came out, the place was burning to the ground." Kaito wiped dirt off of his pants, sighing irritably. "Rather suspicious, isn't it?"

"What are we going to do?" Ruka asked, noting how Senna seemed much more relaxed now.

Senna released Zero's hand from her grasp and slowly walked towards the rubble. She could hear everyone around her talking about their next course of action. Slowly, she climbed up the large pile of rubble. Each time her hand touched a piece of the rubble, a memory would flash through her mind. She could hear someone screaming. She knew it was Shizuka shouting as Senna was taken away from her. The first time her bare back had touched that cold, metal table. The feel of needles piercing her skin. Being starved until she did what the doctor's wanted her to do.

She finally sat down on the top of the rubble, stunned. She hadn't wanted to come back here. She hadn't wanted to walk through the hallways, search the underground cellars. But, this had been her one chance to find a cure, to save her life. Now, it was gone, destroyed along with her chance at living. She blinked as someone wrapped their arms around her. She looked up to find Senri sitting beside her, holding her.

"It's okay." Senri whispered. "We'll find him. Kaname already knows of a few more towns where Jadoku may be hiding. We're going to save you. You won't die."

Senna sniffled, realizing for the first time that she had been crying. She hugged Senri and buried her face in his side. "Thank you, Senri-nichan."


	58. Roof Race

**School starts back up today! I have an Intro to Education class, Economics, and the second half of Physics with a lab. This is going to be a long day.**

**Sakura02: Um…I guess with the U? Shhh, I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter. I wasn't paying attention.**

**Xx-NiXXy-xX: I'm not sure if she'll get paired up with anyone, since she is rather little. You never know, though :)**

**hikari no mikomi: Yes, sadly, school must come before writing. I would rather write then go to school any day. Not too sure about her getting paired up with anybody since she is still a little one and she has scary Kaname for a guardian now.**

**Anemos: Yes, Senna loves pocky just like Senri, though, I don't think she's as bad as him about it.**

**Thank you: unknown player, noooowalmartshutdown, Shiki and Ichijo Forever, IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, cityhobo1118, guardianranger, XeniaKunoichi, SolitaryNyght, CuttlefishShiz, BlackRosario, shinigami777, Princesa de la Luna, FallenBleedingAngel, rockbabyval, and Shifuni for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

"Senna, you get back in here right now!" Aidou howled furiously as he stuck his head out of the train. He tried in vain to grab at Senna's foot but the little girl had already swung herself up onto the roof of the train. "Not again!"

Senna ignored Aidou's furious shouting as she swung herself up onto the roof. She needed to get away from everyone. She needed to get away and think for a bit without having someone constantly watching her to make sure she wasn't going to keel over on the spot.

They had been on the train for a couple days now, heading to yet another town that Kaname and Touga believed may be yet another base of operations for Jadoku. Senna walked slowly on top of the roof, her arms held out to help keep her balance. It was strange. She knew she was dying, knew that she only had a year, two max, to live. Despite knowing all this, she didn't feel any different. She knew she looked different and that thought bothered her more than the thought that she was dying. She didn't want to look like Rido. She wanted to look like Senri.

She was walking close to the edge of roof. Each gust of wind made her teeter close to the edge and she almost fell off more than once. Shizuka's words from the other day were still troubling her. She had absolutely no intention of ever betraying her family, even if it meant forfeiting her own life. She thought back to when she had been under Rido's control and how she had hurt the others, even though she hadn't wanted to. Could that happen again?

"Senna!"

A strong gust of wind caused Senna to stumble. She felt her left foot slip over the edge of the roof and then felt herself falling over the edge. She tensed, ready for a rough impact. Instead, she felt someone grab the collar of her dress and hoist her back onto the roof. She dared to open her eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Kaname."

Kaname sighed, sitting down on the roof and placing Senna beside him. "What are you doing up here?"

Senna shrugged. "Nothing really. Just thinking."

"About?" Kaname prompted.

"Everything." Senna answered. "I don't wanna look like Rido. I'm scared that I'll hurt everyone again. I don't want to hurt you guys." She blinked as she felt a gentle hand resting on her head.

Kaname smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Everything will be all right, Senna. We're going to find a cure for you. As for hurting anyone, I won't ever allow you to be controlled like that again. Yuki would never forgive me."

Senna smiled back before staring at the trees whipping past them. "I miss Ichi-nichan…Kaname, what do you think Sara-hag is up to?"

"Don't trouble yourself with her." Kaname said softly, standing up and holding his hand out to Senna. "Are you ready to go back?"

Senna shook her head as she picked herself up from the roof. "No. Aidou-nichan is being whiney again and that Kaito guy keeps looking at me funny. I want to stay out here." She waited for Kaname to scold her, pick her up, and drag her back into the train.

Kaname chuckled. "All right. How about we have a race then?"

"Really?" Senna's eyes lit up.

Kaname nodded, taking Senna's hand and leading her to the very end of the train. He could hear Yuki and Aidou shouting for the two of them to get back in the train, but he ignored them. Once he and Senna were at the end of the train, Kaname released Senna's hand. "Whoever runs front to back five times first, wins. Okay?"

Senna nodded, crouching down, ready to run as soon as Kaname said…

"Go!"

"Cheater!" Senna wailed as she rushed after Kaname. "You didn't even count!"

"You should know by now that we Purebloods don't play fair." Kaname teased as he ran ahead.

Senna glared at his back. She was catching up to him despite how fast Kaname was.

"Kaname-sama! Senna! What are you two doing?" Aidou wailed as he clung to the edge of the roof.

"Racing." Senna answered as she rushed past Aidou.

"You're going to ruin your dress!" Ruka shouted, pulling herself from the window in her cabin. "Yuki, tell them both to get back in here!"

Yuki poked her head out of her window and sighed. "It's no use. It's impossible to tell those two what to do."

Senri motioned for Yuki to move out of the way. He clung to the side of the roof much like Aidou and watched as Kaname and Senna raced along the train. "Senna, I have pocky!"

"She's not like you." Rima sighed as she joined Senri hanging on the side.

"Zero-san, what are you doing?" Mikiri asked nervously as Zero cursed under his breath while he pulled himself out of the window so he was hanging beside Aidou.

"I'm getting the kid back in the train." He muttered. He waited patiently until Senna ran by him. He reached out and grabbed her ankle. Before Senna could even hit the ground, Zero yanked her off the roof and under his arm before jumping back into the train.

"No!" Senna wailed. "I was about to win! You're mean, Zero-nichan!"

Kaname swung himself into the cabin, followed closely by Aidou. "I won."

Senna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Only because Zero-nichan didn't let me finish the race." Senna suddenly felt very ill. She wriggled out of Zero's grasp and curled up into a tight ball on the floor.

"Senna, what's wrong?" Mikiri asked in alarm. His cry brought all the others from their cabins to crowd at the door.

Yuki shoved her way through and knelt beside Senna. She pulled the little girl into her lap, frowning at how pale she was. "Senna, are you okay?"

Senna shook her head but didn't say anything. She gasped as spasm of pain rushed through her body. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were stabbing her skin. She was cold and hot all at the same time. She was so hungry but it felt like if she ate, she'd throw up.

Kaname knelt beside Yuki and gently pried Senna from her. He frowned at how glazed over Senna's eyes were. "Ruka, go get lots of blankets and water." He didn't even look up to see Ruka nod and drag Akatsuki off to help her. "Senna, stay with us."

Senna could barely hear what Kaname was saying. She was scared. Was she already dying? She just wanted to sleep. She just wanted to…

"Senna?" Yuki called softly as Senna's eyes slipped shut. She frowned when the little girl didn't answer. She could see that Senna's breathing had become very shallow and that the young girl's skin was growing paler and paler with each passing moment. "Senna? Senna!"


	59. Mother and Daughter Time

**georgisakura: Don't worry! Senna won't die…yet**

**IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo: Aw, I've been sick the past couple of weeks too! It sucks!**

**Sakura02: I guess it would be Kuran right now since Kaname and Yuki are her legal guardians. I think I would cry and hide if I ever saw Kaname running towards me. You gave me nightmares after I read your review!**

**Shiki and Ichijo Forever: She's not dying anytime soon! Don't worry :)**

**Princesa de la Luna: Thank you.**

**Shifuni: Thanks :)**

**InsaneArtist96: Yeah, Zero's a bit of a cranky pants right now. He just wants to go home and be emo.**

**rockbabyval: Thank you for being so patient for this chapter. **

**Glass Rose-Yuri Ziako-Lone Sol: Lol, Zero doesn't have much patience for small children running on roofs apparently.**

**SolitaryNyght: Thank you**

**ChristiVKnight: She's not dying…yet. Although, you do have a point about it adding drama…hmmm….**

**VK Luver: That question will be answered later in the story :)**

**guardianranger: Nope. It's never good when small children get that pale…**

**Cuttlefish Shiz: She'll be fine…eventually :)**

**XeniaKunoichi: Don't worry! She's not dying right now! Maybe later, but not now!**

**01Shadow Angel: She'll be fine! :)**

**Fangferret: Ha, Senri probably figures since she's his clone, she likes pocky just as much as him. Yeah, I'm not a huge fan of Kaname either so I try and make him a little more bearable in the story.**

**christian: Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

Senna whined as she slowly came to. She blinked as she tried to reorient herself. She didn't remember much, just that she'd been racing Kaname and then Zero had yanked her back into the train. Everything after that was nothing but darkness.

"Hey, Senna." Yuki said softly when she saw the little girl opening her eyes. Senna's head had been using Yuki's lap as a pillow while Yuki had given Senna her heavy jacket as a blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay…" Senna mumbled. She didn't want to move. She was rather comfortable where she was. "Where are we? Where is everyone?"

Yuki smiled as the light that was usually in Senna's eyes began to return. "We've stopped at a station and the others went to stretch their legs. They should be back shortly."

Senna nodded and rolled onto her back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Yuki, what if Jadoku doesn't have my cure? What if he's destroyed it? What if I die?"

"Don't say things like that." Yuki said softly, stroking Senna's hair soothingly. "We'll find your cure. You aren't going to die. Not if we have anything to say about it."

Senna cracked a small smile. "Hey, Yuki, can you tell me a story about when you were little. How'd you meet Zero-nichan and Kaname?"

Yuki chewed her lip thoughtfully, unsure of where to begin. "Well, it all started on a snowy night…"

Senna listened with wide eyes and bated breath as Yuki launched into her story. She had never heard the story of Yuki's childhood before. When Yuki was finished talking, Senna simply stared at the teenage girl. "Why'd you pick Kaname over Zero-nichan?"

Yuki was baffled by the question. "Well…because I love Kaname-onisama."

"So, you don't love Zero-nichan?" Senna asked, frowning. She found the idea completely ridiculous. If she had to pick between Kaname or Zero, she'd would've picked Zero any day. Zero may have a tough exterior, but she knew he was kind deep down inside. As for Kaname, she had grown fairly attached to the Pureblood, but there was still something about him that troubled her. It always seemed like he was hiding something, even when he smiled.

"No…I mean…" Yuki fumbled for words, trying to pick them as carefully as possible. "I did love Zero…I still do even…I just…I love Kaname-onisama more."

"Oh…that's silly." Senna finally said. "That's not very fair to Kaname."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked as Senna sat up.

Senna readjusted the jacket back around her so she was wrapped in a warm cocoon. "Well, if you still love Zero-nichan, then you haven't given your heart completely to Kaname. That's not fair to him. He's given you his heart…as much as Kaname can anyways."

Yuki opened her mouth to say something more when the others came back. Kaname, Senri, and Rima all entered the compartment and Yuki quickly plastered a smile to her face. "Did you all have fun?"

Senri scooped Senna up and sat her in his lap, jacket and all. "It was all right. How are you feeling?"

Senna smiled as she snuggled into Senri as the train began moving. "Good."

"What did you two do while we were gone?" Kaname asked, reaching over and ruffling Senna's hair.

Senna and Yuki looked at each other for a moment. "Oh…we just talked." Yuki finally said. She blinked as Senna hopped out of Senri's lap and back into hers. She smiled as Senna cuddled against her. "So, you aren't mad at me?"

"No." Senna looked up at Yuki with a wide smile. "I just think you teenagers are silly when it comes to stuff like that."

Yuki and Senna both giggled while Senri and Kaname looked each other and simply shrugged, not quite sure what was going on.


	60. Big Brother

**Sorry for the delay in updates. Same old excuse; school, work. You know, the usual.**

**Sakura02: Yeah, Zero wins hands down every time!**

**CuttlefishShiz: I'm right there with you! Kaname is an evil jerk!**

**Thanks: Shifuni, rockbabyval, Shiki and Ichijo Forever, Midnight Blue Cross, Tailsdoll123, IAmABoredGirlWithNothingToDo, perfectpanda37, NeonXSuJu, Princesa de la Luna, Icealeena, KaKashiisWifey, fearless-sparrow, Artistic Kitty, and Rayne Taylor for reviewing!**

* * *

Senna shifted uncomfortably in the tight grip Yuki had on her. She wasn't sure what time it was due to the curtains being drawn tightly over the windows of their little cabin, but she knew it wasn't yet time to be awake. She looked around as best as she could and saw that Kaname was still asleep as well as Yuki. Senna impatiently rubbed the sleep from her eye. Her dreams had been rather unpleasant of late and she had no wish to return to them anytime soon.

As quietly as she could, Senna carefully slipped out of Yuki's arms and tiptoed over to the door of the cabin. Slowly, she slid the door open, wincing at the bright light out in the hall. She shut the door behind her and rubbed her eyes furiously against the blinding light.

"What are you doing up?"

Senna couldn't help the squeak of surprise as she spun around to glare at the person whom had spoken. "Don't scare me like that, Senri-nichan! It's rude to sneak up on people!"

Senri shrugged unapologetically. "What are you doing up?" He repeated. "You should be resting."

Senna blinked in surprise at the hint of concern that pervaded through Senri's voice. She knew Senri cared for her. He just rarely showed it so blatantly. She grinned up at the vampire that she had been cloned from, that had essentially given her life. "I'm okay. I just had another bad dream and I didn't feel like going back to sleep. Why are you up, Senri-nichan?"

Again, Senri simply shrugged. "No reason…"

Senna could tell he was lying, but could also tell that he wouldn't say anymore. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"Yes," Senri answered. "even the vampire hunters are asleep. It's been a long few days. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Senna shook her head. "I'm not tired anymore. You can go back to sleep, Senri-nichan. I'm just gonna explore the train for a little bit." She blinked as Senri sighed in annoyance, took her hand, and led her from the groups private car.

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you're wandering all over the train." Senri explained. We'll explore until you're ready to go back to sleep."

Senna smiled as Senri took her on a tour of the whole train. It wasn't much different from the train they had ridden when they were first hunting Jadoku. The two walked through the dining cart where people were just beginning to eat their breakfast. Senna couldn't help her huge smile as people cooed over what a sweet big brother Senri was to his adorable little sister. One woman even offered the two of them a sweet breakfast pastry.

"Are you ready to head back?" Senri asked. They had walked the entire length of the train twice now and he could feel Senna dragging her feet now.

"I guess." Senna sighed reluctantly as Senri began leading her back to the car where everyone was still sound asleep.

Eventually tired of how Senna was dragging her feet, Senri picked her up and began carrying her. He sighed when they reached the car and Senna's grip on him tightened. "You need to go back to sleep." Senri said patiently.

"But I'm still not tired." Senna pouted. "Tell me a story, Senri-nichan. Maybe then I'll be sleepy and go to sleep!"

Senri stared blankly at her for a moment before plopping down on the floor in the hallway with Senna in his lap. "One story." He said, holding one finger up for emphasis. "Then, you go to sleep."

Senna grinned and nodded enthusiastically. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes wide as she waited with bated breath for Senri to begin.

Senri cast around in his mind for a moment, trying to find a story that would entertain Senna, but at the same time, make her fall asleep. "Once upon a time, there was a princess…"

"Was she a pretty princess?" Senna asked.

Senri poked her in the forehead. "Don't interrupt me. Yes, she was a pretty princess. She wasn't like other princesses, though. She would much rather play with the village boys and in the dirt then picking flowers with the other girls. Despite the young princess's tomboy attitude, she was loved by all. One day, the princess suddenly fell very ill. Everyone in the kingdom searched vainly for a cure, but none was to be found. The princess was dying."

"I don't like this story." Senna whimpered out. She winced as Senri flicked her in the forehead.

"I told you not to interrupt. Many months past and the princess grew weaker and weaker. The kingdom had found the cure, but it was guarded by a wicked witch and no one was brave enough to fight her. One day, a brave prince stepped forward and said he would challenge the wicked witch for the cure for the princess in exchange for her hand in marriage. The king and queen agreed and the prince went to fight the wicked witch. The prince challenged the wicked witch to a fight and the witch accepted, knowing no one could kill her. What she didn't know was that the prince had an enchanted sword that could kill even the most powerful of magical creatures. After many hours of battle the prince killed the wicked witch, took the cure, and returned to the kingdom. The cure was immediately given to the princess and after three days and three nights, the princess awoke from her coma, healthier than ever. The prince and the princess were married and they lived happily ever after."

Senri looked down, hoping to see Senna asleep. He sighed when he saw she was looking up at him. "Remember, I only said one story."

Senna nodded, playing with the hem of her dress. "Senri-nichan, do you think a prince will come and save me?"

"You don't need a prince." Senri said firmly. When he saw the deflated look on Senna's face, he continued. "You've got all of us looking for your cure. You don't need a stupid prince to save you."

Senna was about to speak when a bleary eyed Yuki opened the cabin's door. "Senna, what are you doing out here? You should be asleep."

"I was just sending her back in." Senri stood up and nudged Senna towards Yuki. He blinked as Senna hugged him tightly.

"You're right, Senri-nichan." Senna said with a grin. "I don't need one prince. I've got lots of princes."

Senri stood in the hallway a moment longer as Yuki ushered Senna back into the cabin. He smiled softly before returning to his own cabin and go back to sleep.


	61. Family

**I am so sorry for my long absence everyone! It was the end of the semester and Physics was kicking my butt. I'm all done now with the Spring semester so updates should be much more frequent :) Thank you all for your patience and continued support!**

**Sakura02: Yeah, I'm sure Shiki's very confused as to why his little clone is so hyper unlike him. At least he's learned not to leave her unsupervised.**

**Thanks: rainbowdragongirl101, rockbabyval, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Icealeena, KakashiisWifey, Shifuni, CuttlefishShiz, Rayne Taylor, teeny vanskiver44, guardianranger, Princesa de la Luna, shinigami777, Territory, BANEHiwatari, and narutofanhinatafan for reviewing.**

* * *

"No."

Senna pouted at Akatsuki from the doorway that led from the train and onto the platform where they had just stopped. The others were still sleeping, save for Akatsuki whom had been ordered to go search for information. "Please, Akatsuki-nichan? I'm really bored. I've been stuck on this train forever it feels like." Senna whined.

Akatsuki sighed, running and hand through his hair irritably. He was about to tell her no again and send her back to Yuki and Kaname when he saw Senna doing her puppy eyes at him. "Hold my hand at all times."

Senna's eyes lit up as she hopped off the train. She grinned as she latched onto Akatsuki's hand. "You're the best, Akatsuki-nichan!"

The two walked into the village as the sun was creeping lower into the sky. Most shops were preparing to close while the bars began to prepare for the evening rush. Senna absorbed everything around her, her hold on Akatsuki remaining firm.

Akatsuki was looking around for someone to question when he felt Senna's hand go slack in his own. He looked down and saw Senna staring wistfully at something off to their right. Akatsuki sighed when he looked up and saw what it was that caused such a longing in Senna's eyes to appear.

A little girl, no older than Senna herself, was perched atop her father's shoulders. She was giggling happily as her mother walked along beside them, holding the father's hand, her other hand over her swollen belly. An aura of love and happiness was practically rolling off the tiny family as they walked down the street towards their home.

Senna stared after them, longing for a family like that of her own. She knew she should be grateful for Yuki and Kaname taking her in, and she was. She even loved the two Purebloods, but it wasn't the same. Even though Kaname and Yuki were in love, it wasn't like the young couple that had just walked by. There was always a darkness surrounding Kaname and even Yuki at times that made it difficult for Senna to completely feel safe and protected around the two as the little girl did with her parents. Senna craved a family like the one the little girl had. A family of unconditional love, a family that didn't keep secrets from each other.

"Senna…" Akatsuki called softly, tightening his grip on the little girl's hand. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to make that longing and sadness disappear from Senna's eyes.

Senna blinked out of her thoughts and tilted her face up to Akatsuki, a smile plastered on her face. "Sorry, Akatsuki-nichan. Let's go find people to talk to."

Akatsuki didn't know what else to say or do, so he simply nodded his head and the two began walking again. They spent the next part of the hour going from shop to shop, asking owners closing their stores if they knew of Jadoku. They received the same negative answer each time.

It was dark now and rain had begun pouring from the sky. Senna and Akatsuki were taking refuge in a small restaurant when the doors burst open and the father from earlier collapsed into the restaurant.

"Someone please help!" He gasped out.

Senna sucked in a breath as the smell of blood slammed into her. She could see blood gushing from the man's shoulder that had carried his daughter only two hours ago. "Akatsuki-nichan…." She reached over and grabbed his hand when she saw him close his eyes in concentration.

"What happened?" Akatsuki shouted over the worried murmurs that ran through the restaurant.

The man glanced over at Akatsuki and Senna as the owner of the restaurant helped him into a chair. "A man…he broke into our home…he was strong…he took my wife and child…someone…please…my wife is pregnant."

"Senna!" Akatsuki shouted as Senna was suddenly no longer at his side. He caught a glimpse of her hair disappearing out the door. By the time he got to the door, the little vampire child was gone. "Senna!"

Senna ran down the street, sniffing the air occasionally. Despite the rain muffling the smells around her, Senna was able to detect the sweet perfume of blood. She followed it to a run down looking house not far from the restaurant. She pushed her soaked bangs from her eyes before stepping into the house. The house was only one story. Senna stood, dripping wet in the entrance hallway. The hallway opened immediately into a dusty living area with a pitiful looking kitchen right beside it. There were only two doors and Senna could hear crying from the one directly to her right.

Cautiously, Senna placed her hand on the doorknob and gently pushed the door open. She sucked in a breath as she found the woman and the little girl huddled in a corner, the woman hugging her sobbing child. The scent of blood was coming from the wound on the woman's arm. Senna breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the wound wasn't a bite mark. "Are you two all right?"

The woman looked up in alarm. "Who are you?"

"Never mind that right now. Did he bite either of you?" Senna asked impatiently, looking around nervously. She found it rather odd that the vampire had just left his prey sitting there.

The woman shook her head. "No…" Her eyes widened as she looked at something over Senna's shoulder. "Look out!"

Senna leapt further into the room as the spot where she had just been standing was crushed under the force of the vampire's punch. Senna quickly bit her thumb, forming her blood sword that she had not been able to use in so long. "Let them go." She hissed.

The vampire cackled and shook his head. His stringy hair fell limply in his face and Senna realized with a sinking feeling that this vampire was falling to Level E. She glanced over at the mother and child. "Let them go, now." She didn't the vampire a chance to respond to her as she lunged forward, swinging her sword at him.

Senna's sword never reached the Level E vampire. Another vampire fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her. She let out a cry, her hold on her blood sword vanishing as she was slammed face first into the floor.

The vampire sitting on Senna was a female; another Level E. She looked as though she could've been the male's sister with matching stringy black hair. Senna struggled against the vampire, trying to escape from her grasp and swing her sword at her. She trembled as the vampire sniffed at her curiously.

_"Pureblood?"_ The female questioned the male.

The male cocked his head to the side, ignoring the crying humans in the room. He crouched down in front of Senna, putting his foot down on both her hands. He grinned manically at Senna's scream as the sword disappeared. He picked up strand of her wet hair and sniffed it. The same questioning face crossed over his face and he took a deeper whiff of her hair. _"No…Yes…Devour her…"_

Senna's struggling renewed as she felt the female move her hair from her neck. She remembered the last time she'd been bit by a Level E vampire. It had been one of the most painful things ever. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the vampire's fangs brush her neck.

"Get off of her…now." A familiar, deadly voice hissed.

Senna looked up as soon as both Level E's leapt away from her, hissing at the new opponent. Senna shakily stood up and gave Akatsuki a trembling smile before skirting around the two vampires and going over to the terrified woman and child. "It'll be okay." She whispered soothingly.

Flames were already dancing around Akatsuki as he glared coldly at the two vampires. "Senna, take them back to the restaurant."

Senna nodded quickly, deciding it would be best to not argue with Akatsuki at this point. She tugged insistently at the woman's hand until the terrified woman finally stood up, holding her daughter, and allowed Senna to lead her out of the house. Senna saw the vampires move to chase after them, but they didn't far as they were engulfed in flames. Senna's pace quickened as she led the mother and daughter out into the rain and back to the restaurant.

"Thank you." The woman said softly as Senna stopped in front of the restaurant. They were all soaking wet from their mad dash through the rain. The woman opened the door and looked expectantly at Senna. When Senna didn't move, the woman's warm smile faltered. "Come inside."

Senna shook her head, remaining out in the pouring rain. "I have to wait for Akatsuki-nichan. He'll be back in a minute. We have to get back to the train."

The woman placed her daughter on the ground and went over to Senna. She knelt down in front of Senna and wrapped her in a wet, warm hug. "Thank you for everything. She kissed Senna's cheek before taking her daughter's hand and went into the restaurant.

Senna could hear the exuberant cries of joy that reverberated at the sight of the safe woman and child. Senna shivered as the rain soaked through her clothes and into her skin. She blinked as she felt someone pick her up and place her on their shoulders. She smiled and rested her head on top of the red haired vampire's. "Thank you for saving me, Akatsuki-nichan."

Akatsuki nodded as he walked back towards the train. There were so many things he wanted to say to Senna, but he couldn't find the words to say. He smiled as Senna kissed the top of his head, her small hands buried in his hair. "Let's not tell Kaname-sama or Yuki-sama about this."

Senna giggled. "Yeah…they'd probably freak out."


	62. Cohort

**Over 1200 reviews for this story! You guys are amazing and are the reason I keep writing! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sakura02: Yeah, under normal circumstances, I think Senna would've gotten a little more excited at the sight of the blood. She was too busy dealing with Level E's trying to bite her though.**

**Thank you: Shifuni, rockbabyval, Shiki and Ichijo Forever, CuttlefishShiz, Icealeena, Rayne Taylor, guardianranger, KaKashiisWifey, petiteshima, IloveVP, BlackRosario, and ChiyoChi-Yamamoto for your reviews!**

* * *

"Am I still grounded?" Senna whined as the train pulled up to the next station. Kaname had been waiting for her and Akatsuki when they got back and he was not pleased in the least. Senna had no idea how he'd found out, but he had. She had been forbidden from leaving the cramped confines of the cabin indefinitely.

Kaname stared at her suspiciously for a moment. He was about to tell her no, but sighed when he saw the pleading look Yuki gave him. Senna had been sulking ever since she'd been grounded. He stuck his head out the door. "Aidou, come here."

Aidou came in cautiously, weary as to why he was being called. "Yes, Kaname-sama?"

"Senna is to remain in your sight at all times." Kaname said, ignoring Senna's shout of protest. "You two will simply look around the town. Nothing more. Leave the searching to the rest of us. Do not let her run off. Is that clear?"

Aidou and Senna had a brief glaring contest, before Aidou bowed to Kaname. "Of course, Kaname-sama." He held his hand out to Senna and firmly closed his hand around hers, before walking off the train with the little girl. "Stop pouting. You're lucky Kaname-sama is letting you out at all."

Senna stuck her tongue out indignantly. "He's being dramatic." The two walked in silence after that, not quite sure what to do. The shops were already closed and most of the restaurants were closed, saved for the bars. There really wasn't much the two could do since the bars wouldn't allow Senna in. "Aidou-nichan, let's just go back to the train."

Aidou sighed and knelt down in front of Senna. He frowned as Senna pouted sulkily down at the ground. He titled her chin up so her silver pink eyes met his. "Hey, no sulking. Kaname-sama is going to find a way to save you. You just need to be patient."

A retort was on the tip of Senna's tongue when Aidou's eyes widened. Senna attempted to turn her head to see what had caused Aidou's face to go so white. She was stopped by Aidou wrapping her in a tight hug and throwing her to the ground, his body shielding hers. "Aidou-nichan, are you okay?" Senna asked in alarm as she heard the sound of a gunshot.

Aidou grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming out as the shot pierced his shoulder. "I'm fine." He quickly rolled out of the way as another gunshot rang through the air and barely avoided being shot again. He glared at the man that quickly disappeared around the corner. "Oh no you don't."

"You're bleeding!" Senna shouted in alarm. Aidou was still holding her tightly to him as he shakily stood up with her.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go get that moron." Aidou was off chasing after the man and dragging Senna along with him.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Senna asked as they skirted around the corner only to find the man was stuck in place by the ice creeping slowly up his leg. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "He works for Jadoku!" She blinked as the ice sped up the man's leg and now covered his lower torso.

Aidou glared frostily at the terrified man. "Just who do you think you were aiming that gun at?" He hissed, moving protectively in front of Senna.

The man whimpered and attempted to pull himself free in vain. "I ain't talkin'. Ya damn vamps have no idea who yer messin' with."

"Kaname and the others are going to beat you guys and Jadoku up!" Senna shouted from around Aidou.

The man stared at her for a moment before howling with laughter. His laughter was cut off by the ice crawling all the way up to his throat. "Ya think Jadoku is the boss? That's rich, little vamp. Nah, the real boss is way more terrifyin' than that Pureblood o' yers. Mark my words, little vamp, yer better off jus' dyin' quietly."

"That's enough out of you." Aidou snarled, making the ice cover the man's mouth so only his nose and above was still unfrozen. "Senna, let's go get Kaname-sama and the others. I'm sure Kaname-sama would want to talk to this man."

Senna nodded, a frown marring her face as Aidou took her hand and led her towards the center of town. "Who do you think their real boss is if it isn't Jadoku?"

Aidou shrugged, his grip on Senna's hand tightening. "We'll let Kaname-sama talk to him. He'll figure it out."

They found Kaname and Yuki just before they reached the center of town and quickly told him what happened. Kaname frowned at the blood on Aidou's shoulder. "Take Senna back to the train and get yourself cleaned up. I will go deal with our…friend."

Senna shuddered at how cold Kaname's voice was. She gave a small smile as Kaname patted her head before he walked off with Yuki. "Let's go take care of your shoulder, Aidou-nichan." Senna finally said as she tugged Aidou away and back towards the train.

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Yes, Your Highness."

Senna ignored the jibe and led Aidou all the way back to the train. She forced him to sit down in her cabin and made him take his jacket off. She pulled out the first aid kit that was in every cabin and began carefully cleaning Aidou's shoulder. "Thank you…"

Aidou flinched as Senna began carefully wrapping his shoulder. "For what?"

"You saved me. That bullet would've hit my heart and killed me." Senna said softly. "I know you only did it because Kaname-sama told you to take care of me, but still…" She blinked as she felt Aidou wrap an arm around her.

"You really think I let myself get shot just because Kaname told me to take care of you?" Aidou asked. "Look, you're a pain and I'm still a little irked about you taking me hostage and tying me up and then leaving me on the roof of the school. But," He grinned when Senna actually blushed in shame. "I suppose that's what it would be like if I had a little sister. If I'm stuck having an annoying little sister, I'm glad it's one as cute as you at least."

Senna grinned up at Aidou and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Aidou-nichan."

Aidou nodded before putting a serious face on. "We tell no one about this. I have a reputation to uphold."

Senna nodded, equally serious. "Of course. I wouldn't want people thinking I actually like you." The two stared seriously at each other for another beat before laughing. They quickly sobered up as Kaname came into cabin, a dark look on his face. "What's wrong, Kaname?"

"The man wasn't there." Kaname said, his voice low. "When we got there, all there was, was broken ice and a puddle of blood."


	63. Sewing

**rockbabyval: She'll actually be hanging out with Rima in this chapter :)**

**Sakura02: Hagrid's hungry! XD I'm sorry I gave you the hiccups! Did the Akatsuki help make it better?**

**Thank you: narutofanhinatafan, Shifuni, Tailsdoll123, starred, MikaUchiha666, KaKashiisWifey, Cuttlefish Shiz, petiteshima, Phoenix, guardianranger, Jestie Uchiha, and the person who didn't have a name for reviewing!**

* * *

Three days had passed and the group was still rather tense. Kaname had Akatsuki and Seiren constantly patrolling the train for any signs of a potential threat. Even Touga had Zero and Kaito patrolling. Shuuchi and Mikiri had declared themselves Senna's personal bodyguards and followed the little girl everywhere she went, insuring no harm befell her…at least, no harm from anyone but herself.

"Senna, please stop this." Shuuchi pleaded as he and Mikiri chased Senna through car after car, ignoring the cries of protest and angry glares they received from the other train occupants that were still awake.

The sun had set a few hours ago and Senna was anxious to do something, anything that didn't involve being stuck in the cabin with Yuki hovering over her like an anxious mother hen. Even Zero and Senri were being overly protective, not even allowing Senna to go to the food car alone when she wanted a little sweet cake. Senna turned around and stuck her tongue out at the frantic vampire and vampire hunter chasing her. "No! I'm bored! I…" Senna let out a yelp of shock as she tripped on the carpet and skidded face first into the wall in front of her.

"Senna!" Mikiri was the first to reach Senna with Shuuchi close on his heels. He helped Senna up and was relieved to see that there was no blood, only a giant hole in the skirt of her long green dress. "Let's go see Rima-san about that tear."

Senna reluctantly allowed Shuuchi and Mikiri to take both her hands and lead her back to the groups car. She chewed on her lip worriedly, ignoring Shuuchi and Mikiri arguing on either side of her. Rima wasn't going to be pleased with her. This was the fifth dress she had torn on the train ride and each time Senna brought Rima the torn dress, Rima would always give a huff of annoyance and swear that one day she was going to make Senna fix her own clothes.

It seemed that day had come as Mikiri and Shuuchi took Senna into the cabin where Rima was lounging alone. It seemed her roommates had gone off on patrol and she had been left behind. When she saw the large tear in the dress, Rima calmly stood up and pulled the sewing kit out of her bag. "Come with me, Senna. You're going to fix that hole on your own."

"But, I don't know how to sew!" Senna protested, but she didn't dare disobey the petite vampire. She'd never really seen Rima angry before and she didn't think she ever wanted to. She reluctantly followed Rima into the lounge car and sat beside her on an overstuffed couch that was secured to the floor of the train.

"I'm going to teach you." Rima said patiently as she opened up the kit between the two of them. "I won't have you practicing on that dress, though. It's too expensive for you to mess it up more than it already is." She pulled out two plain white cloths and two needles. She handed one of the white cloths and a needle to Senna. "The first step is to thread your needle." She pulled a deep purple thread from her kit and cut some off for Senna and some for herself.

Senna watched obediently as Rima showed her the proper way to thread a needle. Senna tried her best to mimic the deft and quick way Rima had threaded the needle. Her tiny hands were more clumsy, though, and she fumbled with the thread and needle for a bit before finally managing to thread it. She listened as Rima showed her the proper way to tie the thread and then showed her all the different types of stitches, making Senna practice each one on the white cloth until she was satisfied.

Rima was rather pleased with how easily Senna took to sewing once she got the hang of it. She could see the twinkle of pride in Senna's eyes each time she did a stitch properly. The two sat in silence for a while, Senna practicing her stitches and Rima pulling one of Senna's dresses out to finish fixing.

It was Senna that finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Rima-neesan."

"For?" Rima asked curiously, though her eyes never strayed from their work. Her fingers were almost a blur to Senna as the hole Rima was sewing up grew smaller and smaller.

"Everything." Senna said quietly. "You've all done so much for me and I can never help any of you. Sometimes, I wish Kaname had just let me die when Rido died. Then, everyone could've just gone on with their lives…"

Rima's fingers stilled. Slowly, she placed the dress in her lap, her eyes never leaving the dress. "Is that really what you feel, Senna?"

Senna nodded her head. She began to speak, but only let out a yelp of shock as Rima gave her hand a hard whack. Senna was so surprised, she dropped the cloth with all her practice stitches on it. She looked at her red hand then back to Rima in shock. It hadn't really hurt that bad, but it had surprised Senna greatly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Don't ever think that again!" Rima said firmly, showing more passion and fire than Senna had ever seen in her before. "Do you think we'd all be here if we didn't want to be?"

Senna lowered her eyes and held her hand tightly to her chest. "Kaname could have just ordered all of you to come and you would have had to. You can't disobey a Purebloods orders." Again, Rima surprised her. This time, though, it was because Rima placed a gentle hand on Senna's cheek and turned Senna's head to face her.

So many different emotions passed through Rima's eyes; anger, sadness, and Senna even swore she saw a flicker of love. Rima sighed and hugged Senna to her. "You really are his clone…You're both such morons it's not even funny sometimes. Kaname never ordered any of us to do anything. We are all here on our own free will, because we want to help save you. Senna, everyone here loves you in their own way. Some just express it better than others."

Senna rested her head on Rima's shoulder and sighed as she breathed in Rima's perfume. "I don't think Kaname or Yuki-neechan love me." Senna said softly. "I wish I could go with you and Senri-nichan."

"You're so weird." Rima said softly, smoothing down Senna's wild hair from her earlier run. "You're the only child I know that doesn't want to live in a home where they're spoiled and given everything they want."

"Not everything." Senna pouted. "I don't have a mom or a dad. Even though Kaname and Yuki-neechan adopted me, I don't think they did it out of love. Kaname's smile never reaches his eyes. It's always like he's hiding something from everyone. Yuki-neechan never really has time for me. She's always either waiting for Kaname, with Kaname, or studying with Aidou. I get real lonely sometimes." She thought back to the day in the snow. It felt like it was ages ago. For that one moment, it had truly felt like Yuki and Kaname were her parents. They had all been so happy and it was almost as though there were no secrets between them.

"They do love you." Rima insisted softly, though she was less certain about Kaname. She understood what Senna meant about it always seeming like he had a secret. She and Senna sat there, holding each other for what felt like forever. Rima finally straightened up and began putting her sewing things back into her kit. "It's getting late. You need to get ready for bed."

Senna looked out the window in surprise. Indeed, the stars were beginning to dim as the sky became grey with the dawn light slowly seeping over the horizon. She hadn't realized they'd been sitting there for so long. Her legs were sore from sitting still for so long as she stood up on them. She grabbed Rima's hand and the two walked hand in hand back to the car.

Kaname was waiting outside his cabin for them. He gave a small smile as Senna came over to him. "What have you been up to all night?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the little girl.

"Rima-neesan taught me how to sew." Senna said, proudly holding up her practice cloth to show Kaname.

Rima watched the whole exchange with curious eyes. Kaname praised Senna and even kissed the little girl's head, the soft smile still on his face. Now that she looked closer, Kaname's smile didn't reach his eyes, making it difficult for Rima to tell if he was genuinely proud of Senna or if it was all just an act. "Good morning, Kaname-sama." She gave a small bow and turned to go into her own cabin.

Senna handed Kaname her practice cloth and went to Rima, giving the vampire girl and tight hug. "Thanks for listening to me." She whispered before turning and going back to Kaname and into the cabin with the Pureblood.

Rima lingered in the hallway a moment longer. The sun was beginning to shine through the windows when she finally went into her cabin. "I'll always be here to listen." She whispered to no one as she closed the door behind her.


	64. Ruka

**I apologize for my random disappearance! I was working on my original novel and when I'm writing it, I have to focus everything on it. I've currently completed draft 3 of 6 and I'm very excited :) Thank you all for your patience and understanding!**

**Sakura02: I swear, I had nightmares about Itachi smiling for like a month after that chapter came out…**

**petiteshima: The flicker of love was for Senna, though I guess it could also be for just how similar Senna is to Senri. I personally support Senri/Rima and intend to have it be a couple in this story, even if it isn't made one in the manga.**

**Thanks: rockbabyval, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Shifuni, Tailsdoll123, KaKashiisWifey, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, starred, narutofanhinatafan, SolitaryNyght, Jestie Uchiha, Phoenix, CuttlfishShiz, FallenBleedingAngel, random, vdouble. e, EMMA, and Aiseki0Hikari for reviewing**

"What about him? He's kind of cute." Ruka pointed to a young man walking by on the platform. The train had stopped at yet another station and Kaname and the others had gone off to investigate, leaving Senna alone with Ruka. Senna really wasn't sure what Kaname thought Ruka would be able to do if anyone decided to attack them, but she didn't feel compelled to have a repeat of last time they had allowed her off the train.

Senna looked at the sandy blonde haired youth and shrugged. "He's okay, I guess. I still think Zero-nichan is prettier."

Ruka huffed and pointed at another man walking across the platform. This one had much darker hair than the first. "What about that one? You can't say he's not cute."

Again, Senna simply shrugged. "He's nice. Zero-nichan is still much prettier."

This game went on for the next hour or so. Ruka would point out men, human and vampire alike, and ask Senna what she thought. Each time, the little girl would reply with the same answer. "He's okay. Zero-nichan is prettier."

Ruka rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance after receiving said answer for the fifteenth time. "I don't understand what you see in that vampire hunter."

"And I don't understand why you think Kaname is so hot." Senna retorted. Really, some people just had no taste. She sighed and stared listlessly out the window. She was bored and Ruka wouldn't allow her to even wander around the train. Ruka seemed hell bent on simply staring out the window until Kaname and the others returned.

Ruka opened and closed her mouth a few times before simply huffing and staring out the window again. The two lapsed into a silence as they simply stared out the window and watched the people rushing about on the platform. "I can't wait to see what kind of boys you bring home when you're older."

"Who says I'll bring them home." Senna said. "Maybe I'll just run off and elope." She yelped as Ruka whapped her upside the head. "What was that for?"

Ruka rolled her eyes and flick Senna on the forehead. "You know if you did that we'd all have to come chase after you and it would be a pain for everyone."

Senna rubbed her forehead where Ruka had flicked her and stuck her tongue out at her. "It's not like I'm going to live long enough to fall in love anyways." Senna mumbled, hoping Ruka hadn't heard her. Unfortunately, the Noble Vampire did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruka asked, her brow furrowed. "Everyone is working hard to find that Jadoku creep and cure you." She frowned as Senna shifted nervously. She reached out and placed a hand on Senna's head, forcing the little girl to look up at her. "What's wrong?"

Senna idly fiddled with the end of her dress, her eyes flickering everywhere but Ruka's face. Finally, she looked into Ruka's stern eyes and sighed. "Promise you won't tell the others, okay? I don't want the others to worry." When Ruka gave a reluctant nod, Senna took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "I think I'm getting worse. I don't think I'll live much longer. I'm really scared, Ruka-neesan. I don't understand why this is happening. I don't want to die." Her chin quivered and her eyes were wide and glossy with unshed tears.

Ruka frowned before pulling Senna into her lap and hugging the little girl. "There will be none of that. We have not come all this way for you to start giving up, understand? We're going to find this Jadoku creep, kick his sorry ass, get your cure, and fix you. You are going to grow up to be a gorgeous spoiled little brat and you're going to find some poor sap to marry you and you'll have lots of obnoxious babies."

Senna looked up at Ruka with wide, scandalized eyes. "You said potty words."

"You don't tell anyone that I cursed and I won't tell anyone what you told me." Ruka bargained, combing her fingers through Senna's disheveled hair. "If you dare to die before this is all over, I will find a way to bring you back and I will spank you for causing so much trouble, do you understand?"

Senna looked up at Ruka's stern face. Despite the anger in Ruka's eyes, Senna also saw the affection that Ruka held for her. Senna smiled and hugged Ruka, breathing in the strong flowery perfume Ruka always seemed to like. "Okay."

* * *

**I know this is very short and I'm sorry. Next chapter will be longer and more action filled, I promise :)**


	65. Changing

**Sakura02: Sorry about the emoness! You know that's what I'm best at writing, though :)**

**3 Anime: I'm sorry that I don't update as fast as you would like. I try to update every other week, but life tends to get a bit hectic especially with school.**

**Thanks: Tailsdoll123, rockbabyval, perfectpanda37, Shifuni, MikaUchiha666, starred, petiteshima, Jestie Uchiha, Phoenix, Nuzu-baka, Midnight Blue Cross, and Princesa de la Luna for reviewing.**

* * *

Senna frowned and blew a strand of brown hair from her face. She glared hatefully at her reflection in the window. Her hair was almost completely brown now, save for a few auburn highlights scattered throughout her hair. Her once silvery-grey eyes were now predominately pink, with only flecks of grey in them. She didn't mind her eyes as much as her hair. The pink matched the cherry blossom necklace that Shizuka had given her. It was her hair that disgusted her more than anything. It was becoming curly and wavy, just like Kaname's…just like Rido's.

"If you keep glaring at yourself like that, you'll break the window."

Senna whipped around and blushed. "Touga-sensei. Why aren't you with everyone else in town?"

Touga shrugged and plopped himself casually down in the seat across from Senna. He pushed his hat up so he could watch the little girl closely. "Someone needed to stay behind and keep an eye on you. Stop yanking on your hair like that."

"I don't like it." Senna pouted as she tried in vain to yank her hair straight. "I look like a dirty mop with this icky hair." She blinked as Touga chuckled. "I'm serious! I don't want to be Dirty Mop Jr. Jr."

Touga raised an eyebrow. "If you're Jr. Jr., who is Senior and who is the original junior?"

With a completely straight face, Senna said, "Rido is Dirty Mop Sr. and Kaname is Dirty Mop Jr."

Touga had to bite back a full blown laugh. He didn't think he'd be able to look at Kaname with a straight face for a while now. He quickly sobered up and watched as Senna resumed trying to yank her hair out of her skull. "Would you come here and knock it off?" He watched as Senna cautiously hopped off of her seat to stand in front of him, a strand of hair still clutched in her hand. He turned her around and pulled her hair back. He took a ponytail holder from his pocket and tied Senna's hair back. "There; now you don't look like a dirty mop."

Senna blinked and looked in the mirror. She'd never thought of just simply pulling her hair back. She rather liked the way a few strands of hair fell loose and curled against her cheeks. She grinned over at Touga. "Thanks! Now I…"

Touga frowned as Senna suddenly went rather pale. "What's wrong?" His eyes widened as Senna suddenly began coughing violently, bright red blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin. He moved forward and caught her as her face paled and she began falling forward. He pulled the tiny vampire child into his lap and carefully wiped the blood from her face.

Senna wasn't sure what had happened. One minute, she'd been talking to Touga, the next she woke up in his lap and was staring up into his stern face. She looked blearily around in confusion. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Touga grunted simply. "You haven't been out for long." He assured when he saw Senna's wide eyes. "Can you stand on your own?" When Senna nodded, he gently sat her on her own two feet and stood up. "Come on, we're going to meet the others at the hotel in town."

Senna blinked as Touga held his hand out to her. Slowly, she took his hand and allowed him to tug her out of the car. "Why are we staying at a hotel?"

Touga looked down at Senna's wide, curious eyes. He spoke slowly, watching as Senna's eyes widened in shock as he spoke. "We found Jadoku. He's somewhere here in this town."


	66. Exploring

**Sakura02:…now I just picture Touga with really long fake nails and an orange tan. Thanks for that.**

**Phoenix: Yes, Kaname and the others are going to beat Jadoku rather badly for hurting poor little Senna.**

**Thanks: rockbabyval, Princesa de la Luna, Shifuni, Icealeena, Rayne Taylor, ChiyoChi-Yamamoto, xXMai. HanakoXx, KaKashiisWifey, MikaUchiha666, SolitaryNyght, Rin10, narutofanhinatafan, and petiteshima for reviewing.**

**Over 1,300 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Senna hummed happily as she walked through the streets, holding Shuuchi and Mikiri's hands. As soon as night had settled on the little village, Kaname had divided everyone into teams to spread out and search for potential places in which Jadoku could be hiding. Much to everyone's surprise, Kaname had put Mikiri and Shuuchi in charge of Senna. Senna hadn't heard what Kaname said to either of the teenage boys when he pulled them aside, but she figured it wasn't to pleasant due to how pale they both looked when they came over.

"Senna, where is it exactly that we're going?" Mikiri asked quietly, his free hand nervously touching the knives strapped to his waist. He frowned when he felt Senna being tugged away from him. He glowered over at Shuuchi and pulled Senna back towards him.

"Stop it, you two!" Senna whined, finally managing to get back in the middle. "We've got to find Jadoku and get my cure so I don't die."

"Will it reverse you becoming a Pureblood?" Shuuchi asked quietly, his eyes scanning the alleyway they were wandering down. He didn't sense any threatening auras nearby, but he refused to relax his guard.

Senna pouted thoughtfully. "I don't know…Kaname-san and the others didn't say anything about that. I don't want to become a Pureblood. Everyone always looks at Purebloods with scary eyes."

"Don't worry, Senna! I won't allow anyone to harm you." Shuuchi exclaimed quickly.

"Me neither." Mikiri piped up.

Senna rolled her eyes as both boys began glaring at each other. "You two are just as bad as Kaname-san and Zero-nichan. I don't like when you two fight like that." She blinked as both boys instantly knelt in front of her.

"We're sorry." Shuuchi and Mikiri said in unison. "We won't fight anymore. We promise. We didn't mean to upset you."

Senna giggled. "You two are silly. You better keep your promise." She skipped on ahead of the two. She could hear the two of them quickly running to catch up with her. She turned to say something to them, when a familiar and unpleasant smell hit her nose. She whipped around to the side and noticed for the first time a tiny alleyway off to the side of the one they were walking down. "Mikiri…Shuuchi…"

Shuuchi's nose wrinkled in disgust when he and Mikiri came over. "Jadoku has definitely been here. Senna, please stay close to us." Shuuchi led the way with Senna right behind him and Mikiri bringing up the rear.

Jadoku's smell grew stronger and stronger as the trio walked down the tiny alley. Shuuchi stopped abruptly, bringing Senna and Mikiri to a sharp halt. Senna peered curiously around Shuuchi and was surprised to see a small hole at the back of the alley. Senna managed to slip past Shuuchi and over to the lip of the hole. She peered down and almost gagged as the smell hit her. "He was here. He hasn't been here for a few days, though."

"Stay here with her." Mikiri ordered Shuuchi as he managed to sidle past Shuuchi and Senna. He gave Senna a reassuring smile before disappearing down the hole.

Senna peered into the tunnel, her sharp eyes watching Mikiri as he closely inspected what had once been Jadoku's hiding place. She was able to make out a small bed roll in the far corner and food remains littered across the floor. "Jadoku must be really scared of Kaname-san and the others to be willing to live like this."

"How long has he been gone?" Shuuchi called down to Mikiri, keeping a close eye on Senna to make sure she didn't fall down the hole.

Mikiri hoisted himself up through the hole and sat on the edge, his feet dangling. "He hasn't been here for at least three days. He can't have gone very far, though. I doubt he's even left this town."

"How can you tell?" Senna asked curiously. She blinked as both Shuuchi and Mikiri stood up and began walking back towards the entrance of the small alleyway. She allowed Shuuchi and Mikiri to both once again grab her hands and lead her out of the alleyway. "Mikiri, how could you tell?" She asked again.

Mikiri held up some manila folders that he had hidden in his jacket. "He left some of his research behind. I'm sure he planned to go back for it. We'll take this back to Zero-san and the others."

"Do you think we'll find him soon?" Senna asked curiously as they began heading back towards the hotel where everyone was staying. She smiled as both Shuuchi and Mikiri interlaced their fingers with hers.

"Of course we will." Shuuchi said. "We're going to cure you, Senna."

"We won't let him hurt you ever again." Mikiri promised.

The trio walked quietly for a while before a thought suddenly occurred to Senna. "What did Kaname-san say to the two of you before we left." She frowned as both of them went very white in the face. "What?"

"Oh, look ,we're here!" Shuuchi said, quickly pulling Senna towards the hotel. Both he and Mikiri released Senna's hands as they saw Kaname was standing right outside the hotel.

Senna frowned as the two boys quickly ran over to Kaname. She really didn't understand boys at all. They were so weird.


	67. Questions Remain

**Argh! I swear I'm getting back on track with updating, everyone! Things have been so crazy with my little sister moving out of the house (so sad!), getting a new car (amazing!), and getting ready for school. **

**This is the last chapter in the filler arc! We'll be getting back to the manga next update!**

**Sakura02: Poor Shuuchi and Mikiri are going to die prematurely of a heart attack because of Kaname XD. At least Kaname is protective of his little ward.**

**Lianne Sabrina: Mikiri is around the age of 14-15 and Shuuchi is physically 14 :)**

**Aubrey09: Unfortunately, Takuma will not be showing up in this chapter :(. He will be showing up again shortly, though I can't give you an exact chapter number. **

**Thanks: Tailsdoll123, starred, Chiyochiyamamoto, Princesa de la Luna, Phoenix, Wolfsbane-Nin, Shifuni, evonne heartfilia, AnimeLoverForeverxox, heart153, elie, and mallowmarsh for your reviews!**

* * *

"Senna, go back to the room." Kaname ordered. He and Zero continued to walk through the lobby of the hotel they were all currently staying at.

Senna paused for a beat, debating on whether or not to actually listen to Kaname. After a moment's hesitation, Senna skipped on ahead to catch up with Kaname and Zero.

Zero sighed in annoyance and turned back around. "Would you go back already? You're just going to get in the way."

"I don't want to go back." Senna said, sticking her tongue out petulantly at the hunter. "I want to go with you two to find Jadoku. Besides, if he's got my cure, wouldn't it be better for me to have it sooner than later?"

Kaname was silent for a moment. After a minute, he gave a reluctant nod. "Stay close to Kiryuu and me. Jadoku is most likely desperate and terrified right now. There's no telling what he may do."

Senna grinned triumphantly and raced to catch up with the two. She latched onto Zero's arm. "I'll be good. I promise."

After Shuuchi and Mikiri had reported their findings to Kaname, the whole group had sat down and had a serious discussion on their next course of action. They had narrowed it down to a few potential places that Jadoku could be hiding. Kaname had then divided the group into groups of 2-4 to try and find him. Senna was supposed to stay behind at the hotel, but as usual, she refused to be left behind.

"Hey, Kaname, I'll go back to normal once we get the cure, right?" Senna asked, looking hopefully up at Kaname. "I won't become a Pureblood, right?"

Kaname sighed and patted the little girl on the head. "I don't know, Senna. I really don't know. We can only hope."

Senna pouted and puffed her cheeks out. "I don't want to be a yucky Pureblood. You guys are way too weird."

Zero nodded his head silently in agreement. He managed to tug his arm out of Senna's grasp. He took her hand in his before she could whine or protest at him. "At least you aren't a teenager anymore." Zero muttered.

"I didn't like being big like you guys." Senna retorted. "I'm going to stay little like this forever!"

Kaname chuckled and ruffled Senna's hair. "You don't ever want to grow up? Don't you want a boyfriend someday?"

Senna stuck her tongue out and shook her head. "I can have a boyfriend if I want. Besides, all of you are weird. I bet you weren't weird when you were little. As long as I stay little, I won't be weird like you guys."

"You're weird now anyways." Zero said. Senna's howl of protest made a brief grin slip through Zero's normally cool exterior. He was about to say something else to the little girl when a familiar scent hit his nose. "He's close."

Senna was about to ask Zero what he was talking about when the wind brought the scent to her. It was dirtier and fouler than she remembered, but the scent was definitely Jadoku. She squeezed Zero's hand to try and stop herself from trembling. They were so close. Soon, she'd have her cure. She wouldn't be sick anymore and she wouldn't become a Pureblood.

Kaname sniffed briefly at the air. "Senna, I want you to stay very close to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Senna said. She didn't want to argue with Kaname right now. "Let's go, let's go!"

Zero disentangled his hand from Senna's grasp and pulled his gun out. The trio made their way towards an abandoned looking building. The brief scent of blood hit his nose and Zero whipped around to look at Senna. "I forgot you could do that."

Senna grinned sheepishly down at the blood sword she now held in her grasp. "I haven't really had a chance to use it in a long time."

Kaname shushed the both of them. He motioned for them to follow him to the back of the building. He took Senna's hand and went to one side of the back door while Zero remained on the other. "Senna, you do not fight without my permission."

"Okay." Senna whispered back. She could hear Jadoku's ragged breathing from inside the building. He was not well.

Kaname looked over at Zero and gave him an affirmative nod. While Zero kicked down the door, Kaname gently nudged Senna behind him. As soon as Zero rushed into the building, Kaname followed in right behind him with Senna close on his heels.

Senna peered around Kaname when neither Zero nor Kaname moved. She couldn't help letting out a small gasp when she finally saw Jadoku. She would've felt sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that she remembered every single thing he had done to her.

Jadoku was cowering in a dark, dank corner of the empty room. His clothes were tattered and dirty. He had lost a great deal of weight since the last time Senna had seen him. His face was gaunt and his eyes were sunken into his face. "P-Please, just leave me alone." Jadoku sobbed out.

Kaname stepped forward and cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Why should we? You've hurt our precious little Senna more than once. Give us her antidote and we will consider sparing your pathetic life."

Jadoku let out a rasping laugh. His dark eyes fell on Senna and his lips curled back in a sneer. "I don't have it anymore. My master didn't trust me to keep it safe."

"Kaname!" Senna shouted out when Kaname lunged forward and picked Jadoku up by his throat. "Kaname, stop!"

Kaname glowered at Jadoku and squeezed his neck tightly. "Who is your master? Do they have the antidote?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jadoku croaked out. "If I tell you, my master will kill me. If I don't, you'll kill me. Either way, I die. If I don't tell you, I'll at least have the satisfaction of knowing that brat will die a slow and painful death."

"Zero, take Senna out of here." Kaname said coldly.

Senna didn't protest at all when Zero grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building. She deactivated her blood sword and latched onto Zero's waist. She buried her face in his shirt and let out a small sob. "I'm going to die now, aren't I." Senna whispered.

Zero smoothed Senna's hair down and just let the little girl cry. He silently hoped that Senna didn't hear the sound of Kaname snapping Jadoku's brittle neck. After a moment, Zero tilted Senna's head up. He wiped the tears that continued to roll down her cheeks away. "You aren't going to die. We'll find whoever his master is. We'll get your cure."

Senna whimpered and shook her head. "I'll become a Pureblood. You'll hate me just like you hated Shizuka, and how you hate Kaname and Yuki."

"I won't hate you." Zero said quietly. "I promise, Senna."

Kaname finally came out of the building, wiping his hand off on his coat in distaste. He gave Senna a small smile and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Senna. We'll find a way to save you. I promise."

Senna nodded and squeezed Kaname's hand. She took Zero's hand as well and gave them both a smile. "What happens now?"

"We'll go tell the others what we found out. After that, I think it's time to go home."

Senna nodded. She didn't speak on the way back to the hotel. They had failed in their mission to find her cure. They were back where they started. Senna could feel her body slowly but surely getting weaker with each passing day. Her hair was completely brown now and her eyes were almost completely pink. She didn't want to become a Pureblood. She didn't want to die.


	68. Visiting

**Sakura02: It probably sounded like cops because I was watching a Cops marathon while I was writing. XD**

**Akiko Kashikoi: I think Kaname doesn't mind Senna wanting a boyfriend. Him allowing her to have one is another matter entirely.**

**elie: I update when I can and that's all I can promise. I'm a full time college student, I have a job, and I'm writing my own novel. All of that comes before my fanfics, so I can only update when I have a free moment. **

**Thanks: guardianranger, AnimeLoverForeverxox, Shifuni, Blackenflames, KaKashiisWifey, mallowmarsh, Tailsdoll123, brizzybabber, Wolfsbane-Nin, and The Pocky Machine for your reviews!**

* * *

"Wake up, little one."

Senna groaned and curled herself into an tight ball beneath her soft down blankets. It had been a week since they had returned from finding Jadoku. She hadn't seen or heard from Zero or anyone else since. Her hair was now the exact same as Kaname's and Yuki's and her eyes were a soft pink much like Shizuka's had been.

She hoped that whoever was trying to gently shake her awake would just give up. It seemed that her wish was not to be granted. The person was sitting on the bed now and playing with her long brown hair. Senna rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and frowned sleepily up at Kaname. "What's wrong, Kaname?"

Kaname smiled and kissed Senna's forehead. "I'm going to be leaving for a bit. I just wanted to say goodbye to my cute little daughter."

Senna's glare was dampened by her sleepiness. "You had to wake me up for that?" She held her arms out and allowed Kaname to pick her up from her warm bed. She glanced over Kaname's shoulder at her window and could just make out the sun. "The sun hasn't even set yet…"

"I know." Kaname sighed, smoothing Senna's bed hair down. "I'm sorry I woke you so early. How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Senna mumbled, her arms wrapped loosely around Kaname's neck. "I think I'm starting to get stronger, though. I don't feel as weak anymore."

Kaname nodded absently, patting Senna's back. He walked towards his and Yuki's room. "That's good. You must make sure to continue eating. It will help you keep your strength up until we can find a permanent solution."

Senna wiggled out of Kaname's arms and opened the door to the room. She rushed over to the bed where Yuki was still sound asleep. She climbed up onto the bed and snuggled against Yuki. "Wake up, Yuki. Kaname is leaving."

Yuki hugged Senna close to her and let out a reluctant sigh. She groggily sat up with Senna still in her arms. "Just give me a minute."

Kaname chuckled and left the room. He didn't bother mentioning how both girls looked equally disoriented when they were woken up before they were ready. He didn't want to get glared at by both girls.

Senna sat on the bed and waited patiently for Yuki to slip on her robe. "Can we go outside and play today, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled sadly and picked the little girl up. She rubbed their noses together affectionately. "I don't think Kaname would want us to do that."

"Kaname is no fun." Senna pouted. She wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and allowed the teenager to carry her out of the room.

Kaname smiled at the two girls and hugged them. "I'm sorry you think I'm not fun, Senna." Kaname took Senna from Yuki and kissed the little girl's nose. "Please behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Yes sir." Senna mumbled reluctantly. She gagged when Yuki and Kaname kissed each other.

Kaname smiled at Yuki and ruffled Senna's hair. "I'm sorry I woke the both of you up so early. Be good girls and stay inside." He gave Yuki one more kiss and Senna another hug before heading towards the door. "Oh, I left something on your desk for you, Yuki. I wasn't sure if I should give it to you, but I meant everything I said to you earlier. You may use it however you wish. Senna, there's something there for you too."

Senna blinked and watched the door shut behind Kaname. She looked up curiously at Yuki. "What is Kaname talking about?"

Yuki shook her head and took Senna's hand. "Nothing for you to worry about, Senna. Let's go see what Kaname left us." Yuki dragged Senna back up the stairs and to her room. She absently handed Senna a small wooden box.

"My stick!" Senna squealed with delight and hugged the silver stick tightly to her chest. "What'd Kaname leave you, Yuki?" She frowned when Yuki said nothing. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki clutched Artemis tightly in her hands and frowned. "Senna, I'm going out for a bit. You stay here and study."

Senna rolled her eyes, already heading towards the door and back towards her room. "That's not happening. You better not leave me." She skipped to her room and quickly changed into a simple blue dress. She tugged on her heaviest coat and tugged on her leather boots that Kaname insisted she wear when it was cold outside.

"Not you too!" Aidou protested when he saw Senna skipping down the stairs towards him and Yuki.

Yuki smiled over at Senna and held her hand out. "Let's go, Senna. We'll be back soon."

Senna's eyes lit up when she saw the dog sitting outside, waiting expectantly for them. Senna ran over and threw her arms around the dog's neck. "Fluffy!"

Aidou flinched at the two girls that were busy snuggling the giant dog. "Um…you two do know that's…" He trailed off when he realized the two girls weren't even listening to him. "You two are hopeless."

"I know it's Kaname-sama's familiar." Yuki said softly.

Senna yelped and stumbled back when the giant dog turned into thousands of bats. She watched the bats wrap tightly around Yuki and capture the girl. "Yuki!"

"Please forgive me, Kaname-sama." Yuki said just before punching the swirling bats away.

"That was so cool, Yuki!" Senna cheered. She ran over and latched onto Yuki's hand. "So, where are we going?"

Yuki smiled down at the little girl and quickly set off at a run. "Just stay close to me, okay?"

The two ran and ran until they finally reached the town at the bottom of the mountain. Senna looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Hi, Aidou-nichan! You sure can run fast."

Aidou glared at the two girls. "Do you know how worried Kaname-sama is going to be about the two of you?"

Yuki simply blinked blankly at Aidou. "Hey, how do I buy train tickets? I want to go to this place on the roster, but I've never bought a train ticket by myself before."

Aidou stared between the two girls. "Do you have any idea what she's trying to do?" Aidou asked Senna.

Senna shook her head, her grin still in place. "Nope, but I bet it's more fun than staying at the house. Are you gonna help us buy tickets or not?"

Aidou sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine. Will you at least tell me what it is you're planning?"

Yuki finally explained what she was planning to both Aidou and Senna. Senna's eyes widened with each word that came out of Yuki's mouth. They remained silent while they purchased their tickets and boarded the train.

Senna's stomach growled just as the food cart rolled by their cabin. "Yuki, I'm hungry."

Yuki smiled at the little girl. "Hold on."

Senna sat beside Aidou and leaned against the irritated vampire's side. "You didn't have come with us, Aidou-nichan."

Aidou rolled his eyes and smacked Senna upside the head. "Yes I did. Kaname-sama left me in charge of the two of you."

Yuki came back over with food for both herself and Senna. Senna squealed gleefully and took the sandwich from Yuki's outstretched hand. "So, why didn't Kaname stop us from going? I mean, if he really didn't want us to go, he should've stopped us."

"He probably wanted to see what I would do." Yuki said softly. Nobody said anything after that until they got off the train and reached their destination.

Senna looked up at the giant mansion with wide eyes. "We're going to get eaten, aren't we." A soft chuckle startled Senna, though Aidou and Yuki didn't seem surprised by the man standing at the gate of the mansion.

The Pureblood smiled politely at the three. "I am the master of this house, Shoto Isaya. I just woke up recently only to find myself two thousand years older. I'm rather old, even for a Pureblood."

Yuki bowed politely. "I'm Kuran Yuki. I'm seventeen." She looked pointedly at Senna.

Senna quickly bowed. "I'm Kuran Senna. I'm…" She looked curiously up at Aidou. "How old am I?"

Yuki smiled. "We'll go with seven." She turned back to Isaya and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry that we could not meet at the soiree."

Isaya inclined his head. "I heard Ouri and a Hunter lost their lives there. By the way, what is it you have in your bag?"

Yuki's face turned serious. "This is Artemis." She said, pulling the weapon from her purse. She released Artemis into its true form and looked Isaya straight in the eye. "Have you ever wanted to die?"

"We're gonna get eaten…" Senna mumbled, scooting closer to Aidou.

Isaya frowned. "Are you referring to what happened with Ouri? Whether he took an active roll in what happened or not, I find the act of desiring death to be rather distasteful. Now, why are you here with something like that in your hand?"

Yuki smiled reassuringly over at Senna. "I decided I don't want something like that to ever happen again. I don't want Purebloods to create victims to fulfill their urge to die. I will bear the responsibility of ending your life for you. Whenever you're in need, please think of me."

Senna groaned at the mildly irritated look on Isaya's face. For once, she wished she had listened to Kaname and just stayed home.


	69. Night Out

**Sakura02: Don't worry; I'm sure Senna will smack Yuki for being so dumb.**

**Thanks: KaKashiisWifey, Akiko Kashikoi, Shifuni, and AnimeFreak818 for reviewing!**

Senna hid behind Aidou while Isaya simply stared coolly at Yuki. She was prepared for the absolute worst to happen. If she'd known that this was what Yuki had been planning to do, she would've just stayed at the mansion like a good girl and done her homework. Now, she was worried that she was going to be eaten by a tired and hungry pureblood. "Please don't eat us, sir."

Isaya raised an eyebrow at Yuki, ignoring Senna's plea. "You won't simply choose to do nothing?" He asked. When Yuki shook her head, he sighed. "You know that most will see what you're trying to do as foolhardy and meaningless to most."

Yuki nodded her head slowly. "I know that. I know that I'm probably making the worst choice possible."

"You realize that you're the one at risk for getting your head chopped off here." Isaya said calmly.

Senna frowned and stepped bravely in front of Yuki. "Don't you threaten her like that! She's just trying to help you so that nobody else gets hurt! You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Senna flinched when Isaya turned his eyes to her. She was grateful when Aidou stepped protectively in front of both her and Yuki.

"It's okay, Senna, Aidou." Yuki said softly. She placed a hand on Senna's head and smiled down at the little girl. She looked back at Isaya. "You may not care how you die, but I want to prevent others from being hurt or killed in the process. I want to change something, so I have to be the one to act." She bowed to Isaya and motioned for Aidou and Senna to do the same. "That's all. Thank you for your time."

Senna boldly stuck her tongue out at Isaya before latching onto Yuki's hand. If this is how the whole day was going to be, Senna was going to demand that Yuki buy her some ice cream. This was one of the most stressful things Senna had ever had to deal with. Hopefully the rest of the purebloods would be as sleepy and calm as Isaya had been.

"Can you really kill someone with that?" Isaya asked curiously, motioning to Artemis in Yuki's hand.

Yuki nodded. "I killed my uncle with it with the help of a Hunter." She smiled down at Senna. "Let's get some ice cream before we go to the next house, okay?"

Senna's eyes sparkled. "You're the best!" She clung happily to Senna's arm as the little trio made their way into the town. Senna was so excited at the prospect of getting ice cream that all thoughts of being threatened by purebloods or how made Kaname was going to be with them were dashed from her mind. She was also able to forget about the fact that she was now almost completely a pureblood. She could feel the changes happening to her. Not just to her outward appearance, but on the inside as well. There was always a sharp, debilitating pain that would radiate from her stomach and quickly spread throughout her entire body. She wouldn't be able to move or breathe for a few minutes before the attack passed. After each attack, she felt more different than she had before.

"Your ice cream is gonna melt." Aidou grouched, wiping Senna's hand with a napkin.

Senna blinked and looked down at the ice cream cone in her hand. She hadn't even realized that Aidou had handed her the ice cream to begin with. She smiled sheepishly up at Aidou. "Sorry."

"What's wrong, Senna?" Yuki asked softly. The three were sitting at a small table outside the ice cream shop. It was now completely dark with the only light coming from the street lamps.

Senna gave a small smile and licked at her ice cream. "I was just thinking."

"You're worried about becoming a Pureblood." Yuki said. She reached out and stroked Senna's cheek when the little girl said nothing. "Kaname-sama will find a cure for you, Senna. Everything is going to turn out okay."

Senna nodded, not bothering to voice her doubts. Yuki had such an absolute faith in Kaname that Senna could never have. "I'm just scared. Every time I change, I feel a part of me die to make room for the changes. I'm scared that the next change will completely change me. I'm scared I won't be me anymore."

"Would it be so bad if you weren't an annoying brat anymore?" Aidou asked, earning him a swift kick and glare from Yuki. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're going to be fine, Senna. You've just got to be patient."

Senna puffed her cheeks out in irritation. "I hate being patient. It takes too long."

Yuki giggled. "See? You can't say that you've completely changed. I think no matter what happens, you'll always be you, Senna. Just maybe a little more powerful."

"God help us all if that happens." Aidou muttered. He yelped when not only Yuki kicked him, but Senna as well. "Would you two knock it off?"

Senna grinned up at Aidou. "I'll stop when you stop being a meanie." She felt a little better as she finished off her ice cream. For the time being, it didn't seem like she was dying. While Yuki had been relieved that Senna was no longer fainting and growing weaker, Kaname worried that it was a sign that whatever was happening to Senna was biding its time. He hadn't meant for Senna to hear him talking to Aidou about how the final change to a pureblood may be what would kill Senna. Senna hadn't told Yuki and she didn't think Kaname had either. "So, where are we going to next?"

Yuki was silent for a moment. "I want to visit someone before we head to the Toma household." She stood up and took Senna's hand. "Let's go, Senna, Aidou."

"Who are we visiting?" Senna asked. When she didn't get an answer from Yuki, Senna stopped asking. She had a sinking feeling that it was going to be a long and exhausting night.


	70. Graveyard

**Sakura02: Yeah…I'm really trying hard not to catch up to the manga again so I'm only doing one manga chapter per chapter. **

**Phoenix: Haha, nah. I find it highly entertaining when she tortures Aidou as well. **

**XxNaturalNanaxX: I updated the 69th chapter on February 28 **

**Pockykiss: I made up none of the Purebloods. They are all in the manga. **

**The Layman: I hadn't thought about Senna's anti-Sara stick being like the Tangled frying pan, but they're definitely very similar!**

**L1L Lynn: Aw, I'm so glad you enjoy my story! Good luck with your own Vampire Knight story!**

**Thank you: Lianne Sabrina, guardianranger, Shifuni, DementiaQueenoftheDamned and BalisongBitch for reviewing!**

* * *

Senna glanced warily around. She held tightly to Yuki's hand as they strolled down the street with Kaname's dog close on their heels. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Yuki couldn't walking, not sparing Aidou or Senna a glance. "I want to visit Momoyama's grave."

"Who is Momoyama?" Aidou asked curiously.

Yuki hesitated for a moment. She idly played with Senna's fingers before answering. "She was our housekeeper that looked after me until I moved into the dorms. I recently heard that she worked for the Hunter Society as well."

Senna glanced around the empty sidewalk. "Are we supposed to be going to a cemetery this late at night. I'm pretty sure we'll get into lots of trouble if we're caught."

"It'll be okay." Yuki assured. "We just need to be very quiet while we're there." She paused in front of the gates to the cemetery. "You know, Momoyama's funeral is the only one I've ever been to. Her family and friends were all there to say goodbye to her."

Senna peered through the iron gates at the line of graves in the cemetery. She wondered if when she died, they'd have a funeral for her. She knew it wasn't common for vampires to have funerals. She wondered if anyone would be sad when she was gone. She looked up at Yuki when the girl continued to remain completely motionless. Senna tugged impatiently on Yuki's hand. "Aren't we gonna go inside? Don't you want to go see her?"

Yuki shook her head slowly. "No, I'm fine here. I don't know when I'll be around here again, so I just wanted to say hello. Besides, I want to get you home before it gets light. You always get so cranky in the daytime."

"Not as cranky as Aidou." Senna muttered, earning her a shout of protest from the older vampire.

Aidou composed himself quickly. "You know the dead can't talk back, no matter how much you talk to them, right?"

"I know…" Yuki said softly.

Senna looked nervously around their surroundings again. She'd noticed the strange bat creatures congregating on the trees around them. At first she had thought they were Kaname's, but she sensed another presence from the bats. The way Kaname's dog was snarling wasn't making Senna feel much better either. Senna tugged on Yuki's hand. "Can we go now? Please?"

Yuki glanced casually over at the bats. She moved Senna behind her protectively. "Aidou…"

"I know…" Aidou moved so he was back to back with Yuki, keeping Senna sandwiched between the two of them. "Can you girls go one day without getting into some sort of trouble?"

Senna was so focused on the bats forming into a humanoid shape that she didn't notice Kaname's dog disappear into a puddle of nothing. She clung to Yuki's jacket and peered around her to see a young boy in a top hat appearing. "Who's the kid?"

"Shut your mouth, you little shit." The boy said with a sneer. He turned his attention to Yuki with a creepy smile. "So, you're the overprotected bitch of the Kuran Family."

Senna bristled at the foul words coming out of the vampires mouth. She snarled at him. "You're a Pureblood, aren't you?"

The boy grinned widely. "Bingo! I am the head of the Toma family! You should all be grateful that I've personally come here to say hello."

"See, it's creeps like him that make me not want to become a Pureblood." Senna snarled out. "You better leave us alone!"

Toma tsked and waved his finger at Senna. "Brats should be seen and not heard, you know."

"So why are you still talking then?" Senna quipped back, earning her a horrified squeak from Aidou.

Toma frowned at Senna before turning his attention back to Yuki. "Listen, the stage is finally being set for a bloody scene that I'm very much looking forward to. Don't you dare hamper my enjoyment of watching this drama unfold!"

Senna squealed and ducked as Toma sent his bats flying towards them. She was about to bite her thumb and create a blood sword when Yuki held her arm out to stop both Senna and Aidou from attacking.

"There are people resting peacefully nearby." Was the only explanation Yuki gave. The bats were swirling violently around the group. Yuki had no time to block the attack from behind.

"Yuki-neechan!" Senna shouted. She helped Aidou gently sit Yuki on the ground. She snarled viciously over at Toma, baring her fangs at him.

"Put those fangs away before I yank them out, Brat." Toma hissed. He suddenly disappeared into hundreds of bats.

Senna snarled one last time at the spot where Toma had just been before turning her attention back to Yuki. "Are you okay, Yuki-neechan? Your coughing up blood!"

Yuki gave Senna a reassuring smile. "I'm fine…I don't think I'll ever get used to the feeling of my wounds closing up, though."

Senna was about to say something when a familiar scent drifted to her. She whipped around and her eyes lit up. "Zero-nichan!" She leapt up and ran to the Hunter, hugging him tightly.

Zero didn't say anything, his eyes solely trained on Yuki. He put one arm protectively around Senna while he pulled the Bloody Rose out with his free hand. He kept a firm grip on Senna when she suddenly began struggling.

"Zero-nichan, don't shoot Yuki-neechan!" Senna protested.

"Aw, I've been discovered." Toma pouted, pulling himself out of a puddle from the ground. "I wasn't quite done giving these brats a dressing down, but you're scaring me, Hunter-san."

Zero glowered at the Pureblood. "Get out of here now. You may be a familiar, but I have no problem blowing you full of holes."

Toma sighed. "I'm leaving…" His form dissipated into dozens of bats, and then he was gone.

Senna looked up to say something to Zero, but was quickly cut off by said Hunter scooping her up in one arm. She blinked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where are we going, Zero-nichan?"

Zero didn't say anything. He walked over to Aidou who was currently holding an unconscious Yuki in his arms. With his free arm, Zero threw Yuki over his shoulder and started walking away with Aidou screaming behind him. "You look different." He commented offhandedly to Senna.

Senna nodded, resting her head on Zero's shoulder. "I look icky…" She looked curiously around at the place Zero brought them to. "Where are we?"

"You're not icky." Zero said calmly. He glanced over at Aidou who was trailing a few feet behind them. "Oh…"

Aidou shrieked when sharp bars slashed out just inches from his face. "W-What the hell?"

Zero sighed and put Senna on the ground. He pointed his finger in her face and fixed her with a stern glare. "Stay." He walked back over to Aidou with Yuki still thrown over his shoulder. "Only tamed vampires are allowed in here. You can come in here if I hold you."

Senna laughed at the mortified look on Aidou's face. She obediently waited for Zero to come back over to where she was. As soon as Zero had put Aidou down, Senna latched onto his hand. "Is Yuki-neechan going to be okay, Zero-nichan?"

"Yes, she just needs lots of blood tablets." Zero answered, squeezing Senna's hand reassuringly. He glanced over his shoulder at Aidou. "Make yourself at home. All the rooms are opened tonight."

Aidou nodded slowly. "I'll guard outside her room." He said. "Senna, you stay with Yuki-sama, all right?"

Senna nodded. "Yes, Aidou-nichan." She kept her grip firm on Zero's hand as he walked into the room with the still unconscious Yuki over his shoulder. "Is she really going to be okay?"

Zero was about to answer when Yuki suddenly began moving around. He didn't say anything or move as Yuki was about to bite him. He glanced at her when she suddenly stopped. "Change your mind?"

"Yuki-neechan, you're okay!" Senna exclaimed, completely missing the tension in the air. She blinked when Yuki pulled herself away from Zero and stepped towards the window. "Yuki-neechan?"

Neither Yuki nor Zero were fazed by the window behind Yuki suddenly shattering. Yuki smiled apologetically at Zero, Senna, and Aidou when he ran into the room. "I'm sorry. I'm still messing things up." With that, she jumped out the window and disappeared.

"Stay here, Senna!" Aidou ordered, running out of the room and after Yuki.

Senna looked up at Zero. She released Zero's hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. She gave a small smile when he rested his hand on her head. She hoped Aidou would find Yuki soon. She didn't think Kaname was going to be very pleased with them being gone for so long.


	71. History Lesson

**I'm sorry for being gone so long. Hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!**

**L1L Lynn: Yuki's name can either be spelled with one 'u' or two. I just prefer to spell it with one. **

**Sakura02: Lol, Senri is going to have to give her an updated version of her anti stick so she can just beat all the Purebloods.**

**LittleSparkle: I think Kaname was actually the one that broke the window. Yuki was just kind of upset and confused at that point. **

**Thanks: XxNaturalNanaxX, The Layman, Pockykiss, KaKashiisWifey, BrizzyBabber, Princesa de la Luna, Shifuni, DarkAngel465, Arisa Kuran, and Aoi Kazuya for reviewing!**

* * *

"Senna, how can you sit here so calmly?" Aidou shrieked, waving his arms around frantically. "You realize we are being arrested and taken in for questioning!"

Senna looked curiously at Aidou from her spot on the bench beside Zero. They were currently in the back of a barred carriage which the Hunters usually used for carting around arrested vampires. "I'm not the one that made Zero-nichan mad. You shouldn't have said anything about Yuki-neechan's blood being on him."

"Both of you be quiet or I'm going to taser you again, Aidou." Zero said coolly.

"Why not her?" Aidou wailed.

Senna stuck her tongue out at Aidou. "Zero-nichan won't hurt me because I'm adorable."

Zero looked down at her. "Don't push your luck."

Aidou huffed and plopped down on the seat opposite Zero and Senna. He glared at Zero in pure annoyance. "Neither I nor Senna have done anything that goes against regulations. I trust Senna and I will be treated as guests."

Zero had to bite back a smirk. "Senna will. Not you, though. Any trumped up charges will do for you."

"That's not very nice, Zero-nichan." Senna chastised. She quickly shut her mouth when Zero shot her with a look. She hadn't been tased like Aidou had, but it didn't look very pleasant.

Zero gave Senna a quick nod before glancing back over at Aidou. "Stop looking at me like you have something to say."

Aidou pouted. "If I were you, I'd fight to take her back, no matter how many times it took."

The rest of the ride to the Hunter's Society was silent. Senna snuggled against Zero's side and dozed. She knew that despite all his threats, Zero wouldn't really hurt Aidou…not too badly anyways. She played with Zero's hand and hummed quietly to entertain herself.

As soon as they entered the Hunter Society, Zero scooped her up under one arm and pointed the Bloody Rose at Aidou's back with his other. Senna shuddered and hugged Zero's arm tightly. "Zero-nichan, I don't like it here. This place makes my tummy hurt."

"Could you put the gun down and give her to me?" Aidou asked impatiently.

Zero hesitated for a minute before complying. He had to struggle with Senna for a moment to get her to release her grip on his arm. Once he'd handed her over to Aidou, he put his gun away. "This place is full of weapons that can kill vampires."

Aidou smoothed Senna's hair down and nodded. "It's making my skin crawl and apparently making Senna sick."

"That's because the source of our weapons, the 'ancestor metal', is housed here." Zero explained.

Senna tilted her head to the side. "What's 'ancestor metal'? It doesn't sound very nice."

"It's not for us." Aidou answered coolly. "It's not something you need to worry about, Senna."

Zero frowned and ignored Aidou. He focused his attention completely on the curious vampire child. "A long time ago, there was a woman who came to the humans to give us a countermeasure against the vampires. She was one of the first vampires. The humans were powerless against the former-human vampires. The female gave her own blood to a small number of humans. It was enough to act as a deadly poison."

Aidou sighed impatiently. "The ones who survived became the ancestors of the vampire hunters. I already knew that."

Senna pouted and waved her finger impatiently at Aidou. "Well, I didn't. Be quiet so I can hear Zero-nichan."

Zero gave Aidou a smirk before continuing. "That woman's last act was tear out her own heart and throw it into a furnace of molten metal."

"That's so sad…" Senna said quietly, earning her an annoyed look from Aidou and a barely there smile from Zero.

"At least she's able to mourn that woman's sacrifice." Zero said with a small sense of pride seeping through. "Her blood whispers at us to never forgive the vampires for being inhuman."

Aidou rolled his eyes and adjusted Senna in his arms. "I think the inhuman one here is the person pointing a gun at a perfectly innocent person."

Senna looked down to see that Zero was indeed still pointing his gun at Aidou. She fixed both boys with a stern scowl. "Both of you play nice. We're all friends here."

"You're friends with everyone." Aidou corrected. "The rest of us can barely tolerate each other."

"Zero!" Kaito came suddenly around the corner, a scowl on his face. "Weren't you supposed to be resting?"

Zero stared blankly at Kaito for a moment. He picked both Aidou and Senna up by the scruffs of their necks. "I caught one of Kuran's lackeys and his adopted daughter. I thought I would ask the lackey a few questions."

Kaito nodded slowly. "What about the kid?"

Zero looked down at Senna's wide eyes and shrugged. "I doubt she knows much of anything."

Senna waved sheepishly at Kaito. It'd been a while since she'd seen the Hunter. She still didn't know much about the man other than that he looked a lot like Senri. "I don't know anything, honest. Kaname doesn't tell me anything."

Kaito smirked eerily. "That's fine. Follow me."

Zero handed Senna back over to Aidou and remained behind the two vampires while Kaito led the way. Senna wriggled around impatiently until Aidou put her down on the ground. She held the irritated vampire's hand and skipped along. "Hey, Kaito-san, why do want to question Aidou-nichan?"

Kaito glanced over his shoulder at the curious little vampire. "Tell me, do you know if Kuran-san is going to be opposing us in the future."

Aidou slapped a hand over Senna's mouth and glared at Kaito. "Where did you get information like that?"

Kaito shrugged casually. "Nowhere special. Now then, Zero, why don't you take Senna somewhere else while I have a…talk with our friend here."

Senna grinned and took Zero's hand, completely missing the terrified look on Aidou's face as Kaito led him away.


	72. Questioning

**Sorry I've been gone so long everyone! Been going through a lot these past few months. On the plus side, I did finish the fourth draft of my novel! Two more drafts before I start sending it out to agents. So excited!**

**Sakura02: Poor Aidou, he always get the short end of the stick. **

**Thanks: Blackenflames, DarkAngel465, The Layman, L1L Lynn, Itachipanda, Aniwolfgirl, anon, Phoenix, pretty-little-liar-girl70, anon, and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing!**

**Over 1,400 reviews! This is awesome! Thank you all for your continued support.**

* * *

"Senna, are you really going to just stand there and do nothing?" Aidou whined pitifully, giving the vampire child a half-hearted glare. If he had been able to, he would've gone over and shaken the sleepy look off of Senna's face. How could she possibly be tired at a time like this? Of course, in his current predicament, he couldn't really do much of anything. Being tied to a chair and having three very intimidating Hunters threatening him made it very difficult to worry about much of anything else.

Senna sleepily rubbed her eyes. "I'm not standing. Cross-san is holding me. Besides, I'm not the one that made Zero-nichan and Touga-darling angry."

Touga cracked a whip in Aidou's face. "Stop trying to change the subject! Has someone been secretly in contact with Shirabuki Sara?"

"Aidou-nichan is telling the truth about Kaname not talking to her." Senna piped up when Aidou let out a terrified squeal. "Kaname hates that hag even more than I do."

Cross sighed and adjusted Senna in his arms. "Senna-chan, perhaps it would be best if you weren't in the room right now."

Senna blinked curiously. She was about to ask why when Kaito pulled a chainsaw out of nowhere and revved it in Aidou's face. Senna's shriek was on the exact same pitch as Aidou's own. "Don't kill my Aidou-nichan!"

"Kiryu, please hold Senna-chan for a moment." Cross said patiently, handing Senna over to the other Hunter.

Senna puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "I don't have to be held all the time. I'm a big girl now." Despite her protesting, she wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and snuggled against his shoulder.

Cross gave Senna an indulgent smile. "Of course, Senna-chan." He turned his attention back to untying Aidou from the chair. "Now, Aidou-kun, did you know that the Shirabuki princess has been acting very naughty recently? We just want to make sure this bad behavior doesn't turn into a huge disaster."

"If you need something to deal with Sara, I've got this!" Senna pulled out her Anti-Sara stick and proudly waved it in the air. "Senri-nichan had it made for me. It's an Anti-Sara stick. I'll lend to you if you ever have to beat up Sara."

Aidou rolled his eyes, rubbing his wrist that had been bound tightly. "Please return Senna to me." He snapped impatiently. Once Zero had reluctantly handed the vampire child over, Aidou fixed them all with a stern look. "You think Kaname-sama has something to do with whatever that woman is planning. That's a pretty ludicrous statement."

Cross sighed. "I'm very sorry for all this. We don't want to think that he is really involved. I was supposed to meet up with the head of the Toma family, but he was severely punished the other day…"

"Zero-nichan was there!" Senna piped up. "Tell them what happened, Zero-nichan!"

Zero sighed irritably, fixing Senna with an annoyed look. "It was just a small disagreement between Purebloods. They simply punished the one that raised his fist first."

Senna puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "It's cause he attacked Yuki-neechan first!"

"Look," Aidou finally said, getting the four Hunters attention. "Kaname-sama's movements have all more than likely been done in order to protect Yuki. Sara-san's actions have not breached the contract that the Purebloods signed. All of those girls wanted to be turned into vampires of their own free will."

Senna quickly hopped out of Aidou's lap when she saw the annoyed look on Touga's face. She went over to Zero and tugged on his hand until he picked her up. After another hour of questioning, Zero led Aidou and Senna to their room. He put Senna down on the ground and allowed her to hold his hand while they walked down the hallway.

Aidou sighed and shook his head at the little girl. "How is it that you aren't exhausted, Senna?"

"I wasn't the one getting tortured." Senna pointed out as they came up to their room. She rushed in ahead of Zero and Aidou, throwing herself on the bed and burying her face in the pillows. She could hear Aidou and Zero talking quietly outside the room before the door shut. She peered up at Aidou when he sat down on the bed beside her. "Are you okay, Aidou-nichan? Zero-nichan and the others weren't too mean to you, right?"

Aidou plopped down on the bed beside Senna. He smoothed her hair down. "Just tired. I'm sure Yuki is worried sick about you right now."

Senna shrugged and snuggled against Aidou's side. "I'm sure she's more focused on Kaname right now. Are we going to go home soon? I don't like a lot of the Hunters. They're scary, and not nice like Zero-nichan."

Aidou bit back a retort at that. Zero was many things, but nice was not one of the words that immediately came to Aidou's mind when he thought of the Hunter. "I'm sure Kaname-sama will get us out of here soon. Are you hungry at all, Senna?"

"No, I'm okay." Senna said quietly. "What about you?"

"I'll manage." Aidou answered. He looked down to see if Senna was asleep when she didn't speak for a while. When he saw the thoughtful look on her face, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Senna was quiet for a few more moments. "What if Ichi-nichan never comes back? What if he stays with Sara forever? I want him to come home…I want to be with him and Senri-nichan and Rima-neechan. I'm really scared."

Aidou didn't know what to say. He began absently patting Senna on the back. "What are you scared of?"

"I don't know." Senna answered truthfully. "Lots of things. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, when everyone was at Cross Academy."

Aidou nodded, but didn't say anything. He continued gently patting Senna's back until he felt the little vampire child's breathing even out. He kissed the top of her head. "There's nothing to be scared of Senna. None of us will let anything happen to you."


	73. Betrayed

**Illead: Yuki is currently back at the house with Kaname. Senna got left behind with Aidou.  
Sakura02: I realized they hadn't had cute snuggle time in a while **

**Thank you: DementiaQueenoftheDamned, ZabuzasGirl, The Layman, Blackenflames, Princesa de la Luna, pretty-little-liar-girl70, Aniwolfgirl, DarkAngel465, Demonic Angel 7, and ryarocks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Aidou-nichan, stop being silly and get in the van." Senna sighed out impatiently. She really didn't understand the mood swings Aidou was always going through. One minute, he wanted nothing more than to go back home to the mansion. The next, he was refusing to get into the van that would take them to the train station. Granted, it was a prison van.

Aidou huffed and fought against the Hunter's trying to yank him into the van. "Never! I promised Kaname-sama that I'd spy for him!" After a few more minutes, the Hunters finally managed to shove a very annoyed Aidou into the back of the prison van. Aidou pouted and plopped down beside Senna.

Senna sighed and played with her dress. She'd been disappointed when she'd woken up to find that Zero had gone on to school. He hadn't even said goodbye to her. "Boys are mean…"

"That's right." Aidou said. "Always remember that. Boys are mean evil creatures that'll make you cry."

"Akatsuki-nichan hasn't made me cry." Senna pointed out.

Aidou huffed, clearly indignant. "When did I ever make you cry?"

"When you took Z-chan and threw him away!" Senna answered. She yelped as the driver suddenly slammed on the brakes. She would've fallen off the bench if it weren't for Aidou grabbing her and holding her. "Thanks, Aidou-nichan."

Aidou nodded, righting himself and Senna back up. "What's going on up there?" His answer came in the form of someone flinging the doors to the back of the van wide open.

"Yuki-neechan, what're you doing here?" Senna asked, surprised to see the Pureblood there. She scooted over so Yuki could sit beside her, closest to the small opening that looked into the front of the van.

Yuki gave Senna a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I left without you. Are you all right, Senna? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Senna quickly shook her head. "They tortured Aidou-nichan, but he wouldn't tell them anything! Kaname-sama would've been so proud of him."

Yuki smiled and patted Senna's hair down. She turned her attention towards the small opening. "I need to find Kaname-onisama! I think he's going to Hanadagi-dono's home."

"Why'd you hijack the van if you knew all that?" Aidou sighed out. He looked up when he didn't immediately receive an answer and saw that Yuki's face was beet red. "You have no clue where it is, do you?"

Cross sighed from the front seat. "I suppose it can't be helped. We'll take you there."

"Is Kaname going to do something bad, Yuki-neechan?" Senna asked worriedly. So much was going on in her crazy world right now. She really didn't think she could handle many more upsets.

Yuki quickly plastered on a smile and hugged Senna to her. "Everything's going to be okay, Senna. We're going to stay a family."

As soon as they reached Hanadagi's house, Yuki leapt out and left the others behind. Aidou grabbed Senna's hand and chased after Yuki, followed quickly by Cross. Senna stumbled to keep up with Aidou's quick strides. For some reason, she was absolutely afraid. She didn't know what was waiting for them in that house, but she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. She was relieved to see Kaname and Aidou's father standing at the top of the stairs in the main entrance of the house. It seemed that her fears had been unfounded. She smiled up at Kaname, not noticing the weapon in his hand. "Kaname…"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Senna saw Kaname raise the blade high above his head. She saw Aidou's father kneeling on the floor, his head bowed and his eyes closed. It took her a moment to realize that Kaname had cut Aidou's father's head clean off. Aidou's grip on her hand went completely slack until his hand slipped away from hers, leaving Senna to grasp at the air. "Kaname…?"

Kaname glanced down at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "I'm done hesitating. I only decided once to stay with you, Yuki. However, I am going to fulfill my original plan. I'm sorry, Senna. It looks as though we are no longer a family. Thank you, Yuki…" If he said anything else, the words vanished as he dissipated into hundreds of bats and flew away.

"Father…" Aidou stumbled up the steps and to the pile of dust that were the remains of his father. "Why? Why, Kaname-sama?"

Senna stood at the bottom of the stairs, unsure of what to do. She could see Aidou's shoulders trembling. She looked to Yuki for guidance, for an idea of what they should do. She hadn't even realized Cross had left the room. "Yuki-neechan…"

Yuki spun on her heels without a word and ran after Cross, leaving Senna to stand there all alone. "Stay there, Senna!"

_We are no longer a family_…The last words that Kaname had spoken to her bounced around in Senna's head. She was on the verge of breaking down and sobbing. She didn't know what to do. Why had Kaname killed Aidou's father? Why had he left her and Yuki. The sound of Aidou's quiet breathing brought her back to reality. "Aidou-nichan…"

Aidou didn't glance up when he felt the tiny hand on his shoulder. "Father…"

Senna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She didn't say anything. She knew there were no words to console Aidou right now. Saying something like sorry seemed so meek and pathetic at the moment. Since she couldn't find the words to say to Aidou, she simply continued hugging him, even if he didn't embrace her in return.

Cross came back in a moment later. "I've taken Yuki into custody seeing as she is Kaname-san's fiancé. Senna, I'm afraid you and Aidou-san must come with me as well."

Senna was going to let Cross pull her away from Aidou and take her away. She was surprised when Aidou's arms wrapped around her and held her close to him. She hugged him back and allowed a few more tears to slip out.

"This way." Cross said, not fighting Aidou on the matter.

Aidou straightened up and followed after Cross with Senna in his arms. He sat down on the bench across from Yuki in the prison van, not saying a word to the Pureblood. He held Senna close, but didn't look Senna in the eye when she tried to make eye contact with him.

The ride back to the Hunter Association seemed much longer to Senna than last time. She looked between Aidou and Yuki, the silence crushing around her. She didn't know what to say to either Aidou or Yuki, so she remained quiet. More tears slipped from her eyes. She didn't know who or what she was crying for. All she knew was that her little world had become even more broken than it was before, and that she was certain it could never be repaired again.


	74. A New Beginning

**Sakura02: I know! I love Aidou and Senna moments! I've been trying to put more moments between the two of them.  
Alliana2312: Takuma is currently with Sara. He'll be showing up again soon!  
Pandora Destiny: Thanks! If you have any suggestions, pm them to me!**

**Thank you: ZabuzasGirl, Aniwolfgirl, XxNaturalNanaxX, The Layman, Illead, lead, blackenflames, Princesa de la Luna, KaKashiisWifey, IcexPrincess, BabiBunchez, mooonknight, amberlrocker, and elie for reviewing!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Senna-chan." Cross smiled apologetically, being as gentle as possible as he handcuffed her tiny little wrist. He held her hands in one of his own. "Please bear with this for just a little while."

Senna didn't say anything. She simply nodded her head. As soon as Cross released her, she rushed over to Aidou and leaned against his side. She smiled when he picked her up. She would've wrapped her arms around him, but the handcuffs made it difficult for her to do so. She looked at the back of Yuki's head and sighed sadly. Yuki had been just as quiet as Aidou on the ride over. She wished there was something she could do to help both Yuki and Aidou. _Stupid Kaname…this is all your fault…_

"Kiryu-kun, where are you going?" Cross shouted, snapping Senna from her thoughts.

Zero didn't even look at Yuki as he walked by. "On a hunt. It's urgent." Briefly he made eye contact with Senna. He could see how hurt and upset she was. He almost reached out to her, but he could feel the eyes of all the other Hunters on him and the group.

Senna rested her head on Aidou's shoulder. She didn't call out to Zero. "I wanna go home, Aidou-nichan…" She looked up when she felt someone removing the handcuffs from her wrist. She gave a small smile to Touga, though he did not return it. He gave her hand a small pat, which none of the other Hunters saw. She and Aidou were escorted to a small room where they could rest while Yuki was being questioned.

Aidou put Senna down and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He didn't say a word. He stared blankly down at the floor, barely moving at all. When Senna pushed against his side, he moved enough so she could crawl under his arm and rest against him.

Senna hugged Aidou tightly around the waist. She still didn't know what to say to Aidou. She knew there was nothing she would ever be able to say that would make him feel better. Without realizing it, Senna had begun to cry again. She blinked when she felt Aidou brush away her tears. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pitiful hiccup.

Aidou didn't say anything. He stroked Senna's hair as the little girl continued crying and hiccupping. He looked back down when he felt Senna grab his hand.

"Hit me." Senna sniffled out, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was trying her best to look serious and tough. "If it'll make you feel better, you can hit me."

Aidou rested a hand on Senna's head. He leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. "I'm not going to hit you, Idiot." He looked up and then quickly looked down when Yuki walked into the room.

Yuki knelt down on the floor in front of Aidou. She looked first at Senna, and then at Aidou. "You can go home, Aidou-senpai. I would have been fine coming here on my own. This is my responsibility. I have to find out why. Please wait here with Senna-chan. I have some things I have to do in his place."

Aidou wrapped his arm back around Senna and pulled her close. "Kaname-sama put you and Senna in my care. I'm not going away." His determined gaze wavered and he lowered his head back down. "Why did my father accept me…" He blinked as he was suddenly being hugged by both Yuki and Senna.

Yuki suddenly gasped. "Senna, stay here with Aidou. I'll be right back."

"I think she smelled blood." Senna said when she saw the curious look on Aidou's face. "It's really faint, but I can smell it. You sure you don't want to hit me?"

Aidou couldn't help cracking a small smile. "If I was going to hit you, it would've been when you abducted me and tied me up on the roof."

Senna puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "You still haven't forgiven me for that!" Her face fell and she looked nervously up at Aidou. "Do you hate me now? Kaname adopted me…I'm part of his family…"

"I don't, and I won't ever hate you." Aidou said, putting a hand on Senna's cheek. "I won't hate you, or Yuki-sama, or Kaname-sama. No matter how hard it is right now…"

Senna snuggled back against Aidou's side and hugged him. "I wish we could go back in time. I want things to be like how they were before. When Yuki-neechan was still a human, and everyone was in the Night Class. I liked things better that way. I don't wanna lose anyone else, Aidou-nichan…"

Aidou didn't answer. He stroked Senna's hair until she finally fell asleep. He gently tucked her into the bed before laying down beside her. He held her hand in his. "I won't leave your side. I promise, no matter who else leaves you, I'll always stay by your side."

* * *

"Are you ready, Senna?" Yuki asked, smoothing out a wrinkle in Senna's pretty pink dress. "Remember, no matter how scary everyone in there may seem, you have to stay strong and keep your brave face on. Show me your brave face."

Senna puffed her cheeks out and scowled. "Like this?"

Yuki giggled and poked Senna's cheeks until they deflated. "Good enough." She smiled softly and hugged the little girl. "I know things have been hard, but we're going to get through this. We'll stay together as a family, no matter what." Yuki straightened up and took Senna's hand in hers.

Senna looked around nervously as they walked through the long hallway to the room where all the vampires were waiting. She had to do her best to not hide behind Yuki when they entered the room. She stood up straight just like Yuki had shown her, and made eye contact with each vampire in the room.

Yuki squeezed Senna's hand. "I want to restart the Night Class." Yuki declared, not seeing any point in skirting around the issue. "I want to protect the agreement between the Hunter Association and my brother. There's only so much I can do on my own, though…"

One of the nobles scoffed. "You don't need our permission to do anything. You can do whatever you like with your power as a Pureblood."

Yuki shook her head. "The Night Class should be made through a collaboration. I want comrades who will protect the agreement with me. I want to get along with all of you and all the humans as well."

Another noble spoke up. "What do you intend to do about Kaname-sama? We can't deny the possibility that Kaname-sama may become our foe. Yet, you'd rather discuss restarting the Night Class than what to do about Kaname-sama. With all due respect, I highly doubt you'll find anyone to collaborate with you."

"That's not true." Senri said softly. He and Rima stepped through the doorway and stood beside Yuki. Senri sighed and picked Senna up when she began tugging impatiently on his sleeve. He kissed her cheek and then nuzzled his nose with her. "Hello, Little Me. It's been a while." He looked back at the nobles. "We'll collaborate with her. We understand what she's talking about."

Rima looked around curiously. "You didn't ask Aidou-san, did you?"

"Yuki-neechan didn't want to ask him right now." Senna piped up, glaring over at the nobles. "He's dealing with enough right now."

One of nobles smirked. "Well then, let me be frank with you; we have no desire to end up like Aidou-dono. We have no guarantee that you won't do to us, what Kaname-sama did to Aidou-dono. Aidou-dono's son must be even more suspicious of you than we are."

"Will you punish us for not following you?" One lady noble asked nervously. "Why don't you just use your Pureblood powers to make us follow you?"

"She's incapable of doing something like that. I believe in her."

Senna knew she was supposed to keep her serious face on in the presence of the nobles. She couldn't help the huge smile that broke across her face when she recognized the voice. She reached around Senri and hugged Aidou tightly around his neck.

"This is weird." Senri muttered, finally pulling Senna away from Aidou so their faces weren't so close together.

Aidou gave Senna a small smile before going to stand beside Yuki. "Sorry for the intrusion. I'm also collaborating with her."

Yuki gave Aidou a grateful smile before bowing to the nobles. "Please…"

After a few hours, all the details had been hammered out. Senna grinned and ran outside, her arms flung out wide. She couldn't wait to go back to Cross Academy with everyone. She could hear Yuki shouting at her to slow down, Aidou complaining about her being a spoiled brat, and Senri and Rima talking quietly to each other. A little shard of her world was back in place. Slowly but surely, she would put all the pieces back together. She'd get her family back.


	75. Classes Resume

**Sakura02: I know! I missed him!  
Pandora Destiny: I'm sure Senna's older form will make another appearance before the end of this series :). I just recently got into Kuroshitsuji, so we'll have to see. **

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, Aniwolfgirl, BrizzyBabber, XxNaturalNanaxX, BlackenFlames, Illead, Demonic Angel, Princesa de la Luna, Guest, Authoresses of the Red Rose and Guest for reviewing.**

* * *

"Yuki-neechan, I look fine. Can we go now?" Senna asked impatiently, tapping her foot while Yuki finished adjusting the little girl's pink skirt. Senna tugged on her side ponytail. "Don't worry, Yuki-neechan. You've got me, Senri-nichan, Aidou-nichan, and Rima-neechan. We'll help you keep the others in line."

Yuki smiled at Senna. She hugged Senna to her and kissed Senna's cheek. "Thank you, Senna. You have no idea how much that means to me." She looked up at the light sound of knocking on the doorframe.

"Everyone is assembled." Aidou said.

Senna grinned and spun around, showing off her pink dress. "Don't I look pretty, Aidou-nichan?"

"You look like a pink nightmare." Aidou said, smiling indulgently at the little girl.

Yuki giggled and straightened up. She smoothed her skirt out, and took Senna's hand. "Well, let's go greet everyone." Yuki led Senna down the stairs and into the main area of the dormitory where all the vampires were assembled. Yuki inclined her head politely to everyone. "I thank you all for coming here. I know a great many of you might be confused since this is your first time in the dormitories or the classroom, so if you have any problems, then please count on me as the errand girl!"

Senna laughed. "I don't think that's what you were supposed to say, Yuki-neechan."

Yuki blinked curiously, looking between Senna's laughing face and Aidou's annoyed one. "It's not?"

"You should tell them to look up to you as a role model." Aidou sighed out irritably. "Or tell them you'll listen to their problems! You stupid pureblood!"

"I think what Yuki-neechan is trying to say is that we should all get along." She looked expectantly at all the assembled vampires. When she received no response, she took a hesitant step behind Yuki. "…or not."

"We came because we heard a pureblood was having problems." One female vampire said, motioning to a male vampire that was standing beside her.

Another female vampire spoke up. "I came because my brother and I have different views about the current situation. I thought that all purebloods were okay with letting dangerous vampires roam around and attack humans. I'm glad I came."

Yuki smiled, regaining her composure. "I would like to talk to each of you one at a time next time. I hope that there will come a day where we won't have to make such promises, but I'm sure you all came here acknowledging that promise; please do not touch any humans while in school. If a time comes where any of you break this promise, I will be the one to deal with you. I will do it before Hunter-san outside the door deals with you."

Zero didn't look up at any of the vampires that walked out. He glanced over when he felt Senna holding onto his hand and swinging herself back and forth. He pulled her up and held her in the crook of his arm. "…you're taller."

Senna flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm a growing girl."

"I'll say…" Zero would've cracked a smile if it weren't for Yuki walking out at that moment. He put Senna on the ground.

Yuki took Senna's hand back in hers. "I know what you're going to say; that there's no point in this game of school. After all, vampires are just beast in human form. They can't be trusted. Our viewpoints don't match up. Just like always…" She looked up when the sound of heels clacking got closer.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Maria smiled nervously at the group. "I hesitated on whether or not I should come, but I'd really like to make friends…" She watched Zero walk away without a word. "Is Ichiru-chan's brother working here as a prefect still?"

"It's not that simple." Yuki said softly. "He's simply here as the Hunter that can take us down at any time."

Maria noticed Senna looking nervously at her for the first time. She smiled and crouched down so she and Senna were eye to eye. "Hello, Senna-chan. It's been a while since we last saw each other. I hope we'll get along better this time."

Senna managed a small smile. She held her hand out for Maria to shake. "I think I'd like that. You seem nicer now."

As the dawn drew closer, Yuki helped Senna into her nightgown. She ran her fingers through Senna's hair and smiled at the little girl. "Are you excited for school tomorrow?"

Senna climbed into her bed and buried herself under the covers. She popped her head back up and looked at Yuki. "I guess so." She scooted over to give Yuki room on the bed. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yuki answered. She reached out and placed her hand on Senna's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Senna shrugged. "Yes…no…I wish Ichijo were here…"

Yuki leaned forward and kissed Senna's forehead. She rubbed her thumb over Senna's cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. You'll see."

Senna nodded, but didn't say anything. The two girls fell asleep just before the sun rose. Senna's dreams were troubled by visions of a mysterious woman in a hooded cloak. When she woke up, Senna barely felt like she'd gotten any sleep at all.

Yuki and Senna dressed in silence. Senna sat patiently while Yuki brushed out her hair and pulled it into two pigtails. By the time the two walked downstairs, the rest of the vampires were already assembled. Senna ran over to Senri and threw her arms around his waist.

Senri picked her up and nuzzled their noses together. "Hello again, Little Me. Be a good girl at school today?" He held up a piece of poky and poked Senna in the corner of her mouth with it.

Senna took the poky from Senri and nibbled on it. "Deal."

The day went by quickly enough. Senna was on her best behavior, just like she'd promised Senri she would be. She stared blankly out the window in the hallway after classes were over. She tugged on Yuki's skirt when she saw Kaito and Zero standing outside talking. "Yuki-neechan, they're talking about something."

Yuki opened the window. "Has something happened?"

Kaito looked up at the two vampire girls casually. "…it's nothing of importance. Go back to your business."

Yuki looked back at the vampires that were milling about in the hallway. She cleared her throat to get their attention. There seems to be a group of our own stirring up trouble in town. Will those of you that want to stop it, go with me?"

One vampire hesitantly spoke up. "Is that an order?"

"No." Yuki answered.

A few hands slowly came up into the air, Maria's being one of them. A majority of the vampires left to go back to the dorms. Senna looked up at Yuki. "You aren't good at getting people to listen to you, Yuki-neechan."

"It's called charisma." Senri said, tugging on one of Senna's ponytails. "You don't exactly have it either, Little Me."

The group went back to the dorms to change. Yuki glanced over at Senna when she saw the little girl was changing into her street clothes. "Senna, I'd like for you to stay here. Do your homework and then go to bed."

Senna stuck her tongue out. "That's not happening. I want to help."

After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, which drew the attention of the others. Yuki walked out of the room a moment later with a smug looking Senna behind her. Senri took both of Senna's hands in each of his. He walked behind her. "You are such a brat."

"I learned from the best." Senna piped up.

Once they reached town, Yuki quickly assigned everyone to a different post. Senna pouted when she was saddled with Maria as her partner. The two took their place atop a roof overlooking a rundown building. The two stayed silent for a long time.

"You're still angry at me…about what happened." Maria said softly.

Senna looked at Maria. "I'm not…it's just hard to forget about what happened. I know you aren't Shizuka-mama…" The two sat up as vampires began pouring out of the building. None of the vampires ran towards Maria and Senna. Senna pouted as she and Maria landed on the ground. "That was a waste of time."

Maria giggled. "Come on. Let's go find Yuki-san."

The two walked around the building, only to find Yuki and Zero talking to each other. Senna ran forward to give Zero a hug, but he turned his back on her. He focused completely on Yuki.

Senna couldn't tell what the two were saying to each other. She went to take a step towards them, but Maria held her back. Senna pouted when Zero walked away without another word.

Yuki sighed tiredly and took Senna back to the dorms. She got Senna ready for bed and tucked the little girl in. "I have to go talk to Cross. Sara-san is here."

"Don't let her into the Night Class." Senna hissed out. "I hate her."

"Don't say that, Senna." Yuki said softly. "Are you thirsty?"

Senna shook her head. "No. If she's here, I'm going to beat her up." Senna declared, already trying to remember where she'd put her stick.

Yuki smiled and kissed Senna's forehead. "Good night, Senna."

"Night…" Senna mumbled, falling into yet another troubled sleep.


	76. Complications

**Sakura02: Holy Rabies! How could you?  
Illead: Yes, this story follows the manga.  
Phoenix: Well, I couldn't really mix it up with this woman, because she actually wears a hood.**

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, shewhoeatspocky, The Layman, Demonic Angel 7, Princesa de la Luna, Authoresses of the Red Rose, Himeno Kazehito, and onceuponaprincess16 for reviewing.**

* * *

Senna glared down at the homework before her. Sara was now staying with the Night Class, along with her group of human slaves. Senna had seen Ichijo briefly when he'd come with her. Something about him seemed different. When the two had made eye contact, Senna ran off to her room.

"Senna, can I come in?" Ichijo called worriedly. When he didn't receive an answer, he slowly opened the door. He received a whack to the face from the Anti-Sara stick for his troubles. He yelped and rubbed his nose. "Senna!"

"Get away from me!" Senna yelled, wielding her stick in front of her. "I'm mad at you! I don't want to see you right now, or ever!"

Ichijo didn't take another step into the room, but he didn't retreat. He smiled sadly at Senna. "Please don't be like that, Senna. It's really complicated right now…"

"That's what you said the last time I saw you!" Senna shouted, though she did lower the stick ever so slightly. "I hate that stupid hag! Why'd she have to come here with her little pets. It's weird and creepy! How can you stay with someone like her?" She blinked as Ichijo was no longer at the door.

Ichijo knelt down and hugged Senna tightly. "I've missed you so much. I know it was unfair of me to leave with no explanation. I know this past year has been very difficult for you, and I wasn't there for you."

Senna sniffled, trying her best not to cry. She wanted to stay angry at Ichijo for leaving her. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. "I'm gonna die soon, Ichi-nichan."

"No you aren't." Ichijo whispered, stroking Senna's hair. "I won't allow it." He wiped a stray tear that had begun rolling down Senna's cheeks. He played with a loose strand of her brown hair. He looked at her puffy pink eyes and smiled. "You're still as cute as I remember."

Senna shook her head and pouted. "No I'm not. I'm turning into a stupid Pureblood. Jadoku's master took the cure from him. I'm going to turn into a Pureblood, and then I'm going to die."

"You aren't going to die, and you are still the cutest girl I know." Ichijo responded.

Senna finally cracked a small smile. "I missed you, Ichi-nichan. I love you so much, and I was really lonely when you weren't here."

"How could you have been lonely?" Ichijo laughed. "You had Kaname-sama and the others."

"Yeah, but I don't love them as much as I love you." Senna said bluntly. "The only other people I love as much as I love you, is Senri-nichan and Zero-nichan."

Ichijo smiled and kissed Senna's nose. "I love you too, Senna."

"Hey, Senna, want to work on our homework together." Shuuchi came to screeching halt in the doorway when he saw Ichijo in the room. "Um, who are you?"

Senna got up, a wide grin on her face. She took Ichijo's hand in hers and tugged him over to the doorway. "Shuuchi, this Ichi-nichan. Ichi-nichan, this is Shuuchi. He's my friend. I met him and Mikiri when I was in my big body and they were really nice to me. Mikiri is a Hunter like Zero-nichan."

Ichijo smiled tightly at the nervous vampire boy standing in front of him. He held his hand out to Shuuchi. "It's nice to meet you, Shuuchi-kun. Thank you for taking care of Senna."

Shuuchi nodded hesitantly. He shook Ichijo's hand, trying to keep the wince off of his face when Ichijo began squeezing his hand rather painfully. "Nice to meet you, Ichijo-senpai. Senna's told me a lot about you."

"I'll see you later, Senna." Ichijo said, releasing Shuuchi from his grip and turning to the little girl. He kissed her forehead before straightening up. "I need to speak with Yuki-sama about a few important things." He smiled eerily at Shuuchi. "I trust you will take care of my little Senna."

Shuuchi nodded rapidly. "Yes sir." As soon as Ichijo was out of the room, Shuuchi breathed out. "He's scary…"

"Shuuchi, help me with my history homework." Senna said, tugging Shuuchi over to the table where she had been doing her homework. She scooted over so Shuuchi could sit by her. "Hey, is Mikiri going to come to school here? I haven't seen him in a long time. I miss him."

"He has some things to finish up at the Hunter's Association, but he'll enroll here soon." Shuuchi said reluctantly. He blinked as Senna suddenly leapt up and ran out of the room. "Hey! Senna!"

Senna rushed passed Yuki on the stairs and leapt into Zero's arms. "Zero-nichan!"

Zero caught her easily enough. He looked down at her and tugged on strand of her brown hair. "Any fainting attacks?"

Senna shook her head, a wide grin on her face. "Nope. I think I'm getting better!" She didn't bother mentioning to Zero that she hadn't been eating much lately, or that she felt nauseous almost every day. She rubbed her nose against Zero's. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't like having to come over here."

Zero shrugged. He put Senna down and patted her head. "I need to speak with your Dorm President." He said, motioning to Yuki. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Senna pouted, but nodded. She walked up the stairs, giving Yuki's hand a reassuring squeeze as she walked by.

Yuki smiled down at her. "Finish your homework and then get ready for class. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay…" Senna watched the two walk out of the dorm from the top of the stairs. She sighed and tugged on her hair. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

xXx

Senna breathed a sigh of relief once the Economics class ended. She hated that class even more than she did History. She looked over and noticed Aidou, Senri, and Rima all talking quietly together. She ran over to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Aidou said quickly. "Go to your next class."

Senna huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Liar! You better tell me right now or I'm going to tell Yuki-neechan you're up to something."

Senri scooped Senna up. "Hanabusa-san wants us to try and get some inside information."

"Can I help?" Senna asked excitedly.

"No way!" Aidou said, poking Senna in the nose. "It's too dangerous. Besides, I promised Kaname-sama I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Yuki-sama. Now be a good girl for once and go to class."

Senri nuzzled his nose against Senna's cheek. "You keep an eye on Yuki. That's how you can help, okay?"

Senna reluctantly nodded. "Fine…but you guys better tell me what's going on."

"We will once we know." Rima promised. "Now, get to class." She plucked Senna away from Senri and put the little girl on the ground. She nudged the little girl away from them.

Senna pouted, but began walking away. She found Yuki sitting on the ground a few yards away. "Yuki-neechan, what's wrong? Did you and Zero-nichan get into another fight?"

Yuki quickly shook her head and smiled. "No! No…it's nothing like that. Come on, Senna. We need to get to class."

Senna wasn't really sure what prompted the vote, but somehow, the entire class began voting on whether or not Sara or Yuki should be the class president. Senna and one other person voted for Yuki, while the rest voted for Sara.

Sara smiled good naturedly as Senri and Rima walked into the class. "I think I will pass the responsibility on to Yuki-san. It's too much for me." She blinked as a stick was suddenly inches from her face. Her smile returned when she saw Senna glaring hatefully at her. "Can I help you, little one?"

"I don't like you, you stupid hag." Senna hissed, causing quite of few of the students to gasp in shock in horror. "I know you're up to something. If you hurt any of the people I love, I'll…"

"Senna, bad girl." Senri scooped the little girl up and shoved a piece of pocky in her mouth. He nodded over at Rima, who had a look of relief on her face.

The teacher called the class to order. Senna glared at Sara the entire time. Aidou may not want her to know what exactly what was going on, but if it involved dealing with Sara, then Senna was going to make sure she got to help.


	77. Suspicious Blood Tablets

**Happy New Year, everyone! One of my resolutions for this year is to be better about updating my stories!**

**Authoresses of the Red Rose: Hm, I haven't really decided how much, if any, of Kaname's past Senna will see.  
Phoenix: Haha, yes, the meeting would've been more or less the same. I think Ichijo would be even more displeased with Mikiri than with Shuuchi, though.  
Sakura02: Way to be all deep! But, yes, I think you're right. Senna and Aidou's relationship has certainly grown and evolved since they first met.  
Aidou and Koga Lover: Takuma will be playing a bigger part, at least in this story arc.  
Artist: I have actually thought about doing a One Piece story. I just have to get my co-creator on board with the idea :)**

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, onceuponaprincess16, Demonic Angel 7, michelle88222, Blackenflames, The Layman, Princesa de la Luna, guardianranger, Illead, Aniwolfgirl, Ember-Morinozuka, BabiBunchez, vanillaxxangel, and wolfofyang for reviewing!**

* * *

"Senna, I really wish you would just stay at the dorm." Yuki sighed out. She reached out to try and fix Senna's hair, but the young vampire danced out of her reach and straight over to Senna.

Senna latched onto Zero's waist and looked up at him. "Why are we out here?"

"You shouldn't be here." Kaito said casually. "We are out here to have a discussion with The Association."

Zero ignored Kaito. He picked Senna up and fixed the misplaced strands of hair that Yuki had been trying to fix. He glanced over at Kaito. "So, why were we called out to this remote corner of the school?"

Senna perked up when she first noticed Touga stepping out of the line of trees. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck as more and more Hunters began pouring out of the tree line and surrounding them.

"We called you here because some things can't be said at the Association." Touga said coolly.

Yuki stood protectively in front of Zero, her arms spread out wide and a stubborn look on her face. "What are you planning to do with Zero?" She asked angrily.

Zero sighed. He handed Senna to Yuki, and gently shoved Yuki's head. "You were not summoned here. Take the brat and get out of here. Stop giving me that look."

Touga shook his head. "No, it's better for them to hear this. We just didn't want the president, who is out right now, to hear this."

Senna blinked curiously. "Isn't that Cross-san? Why don't you want him to hear this?"

Touga nodded. "We are different from him. We hope that Kuran Kaname will continue acting freely like this. However, we are also concerned that his actions will get in our way."

Senna wrinkled her nose as she listened to Touga talk. It was a bit much for her to take in. Senna opted for playing with the hairs at Zero's neck instead of listening to Touga. She didn't like this sort of talk. She didn't like that Kaname was out killing, even if they were Purebloods. She didn't like that Touga and the others were pleased with what was happening. She blinked as she felt thin arms pulling her away from Zero. She struggled for a moment before she realized it was just Yuki.

Yuki smiled gently at Senna as the little vampire child yawned. "It's way past your bedtime. Let's get back to the dorms. It'll be morning soon."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he and Zero followed after her. "You're awfully calm considering what you just heard. Do you really understand what was said?"

Yuki turned around. She adjusted Senna in her arms. "Yes. If Kaname-onisama kills all the Purebloods, all the Hunters will be happy."

"I don't think he'll eliminate the two of you." Kaito said, gesturing to Yuki and the half-asleep Senna. He didn't know which of the two girls confused and irritated him more. "Leaving behind a couple Purebloods who are kind to humans is not a bad thing."

"I'm not a Pureblood!" Senna sleepily protested. She glared over at the Hunter. "Don't say such mean things to Yuki-neechan. You're mean, Kaito-sensei."

Zero rolled his eyes. "All of our problems will go away if the Purebloods cease to exist. I understand this, but I just want to forget it."

Kaito sighed irritably. "I'm going back to sleep. Zero, you need to see these two back to their dorm."

Once Kaito had left, Yuki turned her attention to Zero. She kept having to adjust Senna in her arms. The little girl was wiggling around, a sign that she was getting very tired and very cranky. "I can't make any promises, Zero. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop Kaname-onisama. Even though, in the end, everyone wishes for the Purebloods to disappear…"

Senna yelped as a ray of morning sun hit her arm. "It hurts…"

Yuki quickly moved into the shade of a nearby tree. She held Senna close to her so the little girl was completely shielded from the sun. "I'm sorry, Senna. The morning sun is the most painful."

Zero refused to make eye contact with Yuki. He reached out and took Senna's hand in his. He glanced over when he felt her tiny hand squeeze his. "If you have something to say, speak. Otherwise, I'm leaving."

Yuki lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I know you flashed a murderous aura at the Hunters to protect Senna and me. I saw when they were talking, that you hadn't thought about the extinction of the Purebloods. You are much more gentler than the other Hunters."

"Zero-nichan, don't!" Senna protested, suddenly very awake. She looked warily between Zero and Yuki, her eyes staying mostly focused on the gun pressed to the back of Yuki's head. "Don't kill her!"

"It's all right, Senna." Yuki said softly. "Shoot me if I'm wrong, Zero. It doesn't matter, since I don't even know when I'll be shot by the Association. Just please don't let them hurt Senna. She's not a Pureblood, and she's a good girl."

"Oh my, this is an interesting scene." Sara's remark was greeted with a smack across the head.

"Where do you even keep that thing?" Zero asked, putting his gun down.

Horrified, Yuki took Senna's stick from her. "Senna!"

Sara looked between the three, her smile never wavering. "It seems the air has changed. I'm not trusted. Have I done something wrong?"

Yuki quickly slapped a hand over Senna's mouth before the little girl could speak. "No, of course not."

Sara sighed sadly. "I suppose there's no point in telling you a secret. After all, I don't share secrets with those that don't trust me. Please, carry on with whatever the three of you were doing." She stumbled a bit when the stick smacked her in the back of the head.

"Senna!" Yuki protested. She hadn't even noticed the little girl take the stick back.

Senna smirked in satisfaction. "Just wait. One of these days, I'm going to beat her with this stick. I hate her."

Zero tilted Senna's head back. "Good girl." He left without saying a word to Yuki.

Yuki watched him go in silence. She looked back down when she heard Senna yawning. She smiled and kissed Senna's forehead. "Let's get you to bed."

xXx

"Zero-kun looked awfully pale earlier when he left." Maria sighed out. The Night Class was waiting for their first class to start. "I hope I can do something for him."

Senna glared over at Maria from the window. She went over and tugged on Maria's hand until the older girl looked down at her. She motioned for Maria to kneel down. "Maria-neesan, I like you. You're nice, and you're pretty. If you talk about Zero-nichan like that in front of Yuki-neechan again, I will slap you with the Anti-Sara stick."

Maria blinked before smiling uncertainly at Senna. "O-Of course. I'm sorry."

Senna was about to say something more, when Sara walked into the room. She was surprised when all the vampires, save for herself, Yuki, Maria, and Rima, knelt down. Senna rushed over to Senri and shoved roughly against his head. "Senri-nichan, what are you doing?"

Senri blinked, seeming to come out of some sort of haze. "Um…"

After class, Yuki, Rima, Senri, Aidou, and Senna circled up around a large bottle of new blood tablets. Senna kicked them with the toe of her shoe. "That stupid Sara-hag probably had these made."

"I saw Akatsuki the other day." Aidou said. "He asked me to investigate them."

"Let me know what you find." Yuki said. She pulled Senna protectively to her side. "If there is something suspicious in them, I'll have to report it to the Association, even if I don't want to. Senna," She knelt down to the Senna's eye level. She placed a hand on Senna's cheek. "I don't want you taking any of these new blood tablets, understand?"

Senna nodded. She'd never seen Yuki so serious before. "Yes ma'am."

Yuki smiled. "That's my girl. Now, let's go get your homework done."

The two walked back to the dorm together. "Hey, Yuki-neechan, if Sara-hag does do something bad, can I beat her up?"

Yuki couldn't help laughing. "We'll see, Senna. I don't know if Aidou-senpai will let you do something dangerous like that."

Senna grinned up at Yuki. "You can help!"

"Like I said, Senna; We will see." Yuki answered, her smile fading away. She hoped she was wrong. She hoped there was nothing wrong with the blood tablets. If she had to, she'd confront Sara. She'd do it to protect her loved ones, including the little girl walking hand in hand with her.


	78. Secret of the Blood Tablets

**Sakura02: Yup. That's totally it. She saw Yuki had one for Artemis, so she wanted a leg holster too.  
The Layman: I read all of the Vampire Knight chapters at mangahere . com  
Aniwolfgirl: She has a leg holster like Yuki.**

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, michelle88222, Kiho-Chyan, BrizzyBabber, Demonic Angel 7, SolitaryNyght, Blackenflames, Phoenix, Konoha-11-are-cool, and yuki. suou for your reviews!**

**Over 1,500 reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so much! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it to the very end!**

* * *

"Is Yuki-neechan in there?"

Aidou jumped nearly a mile high. He whirled around and glared down at the little vampire girl. "Senna! You're supposed to be in your room doing your homework!"

Senna completely ignored Aidou. She went over to the closed door, but was stopped by Aidou grabbing her hand in his. "She's in there with the hag, isn't she?"

"Senna…" Aidou chastised patiently. He pulled Senna gently away from the door.

"Is Ichi-nichan in there with them?" Senna asked. Her answer was clear in Aidou's eyes. She couldn't help the small sniffle that managed to come out. Tears pricked in her eyes, and her vision became misted. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. He promised he would, but he doesn't. He's always with that stupid hag. I hate her. She took him away from me, and now she's trying to take away everyone else that I love. I know she is."

Aidou knelt down and stroked Senna's cheek. "She's not taking anyone away from you. I promise." He straightened up when Yuki stepped out of the room. "You're not injured. That's good. How did it go?"

Yuki was silent for a moment. She briefly glanced down when she felt Senna latch on to her waist. She absently stroked Senna's hair and held the little girl close to her. "I've never trusted Sara completely."

Aidou glanced worriedly over at the door. "You know they can probably hear you."

Yuki shrugged dismissively. She picked Senna up and smiled as the little girl rubbed noses with her. "I don't care. You know, I think I've disliked Sara since the party where I first saw her."

"I told you she's an evil hag." Senna muttered, glaring over at the door. She kept hoping that Ichijo would come out to see her, but he didn't. Her heart sank as Yuki began walking away with her, and Ichijo still hadn't come out. She buried her face against Yuki's shoulder, and willed her tears to stay at bay. "I hate her…"

Yuki took Senna back to her room and tucked the little girl in. She kissed Senna's forehead. "Get some sleep, Senna. I love you."

"Love you too, Yuki-neechan." Senna yawned and curled up on her side. She dreamed first of Rido that night. Then, Rido shifted to Sara, and then to Kaname. She woke up when the sun was still in the sky. Sleepily, Senna pulled on her uniform. She barely felt like she'd gotten any sleep at all. She walked out into the hallway just as Yuki swiftly walked by.

"Where're you going, Yuki-neechan?" Senna asked sleepily.

Yuki jumped, slightly startled. She turned and gave Senna a small smile. "I have some business to take care of. Why don't you go find Aidou-senpai?"

Senna shook her head, suddenly much more awake than she had been moments before. "I want to go too." She followed Yuki out of the dorm, despite Yuki's protest. She winced against the bright sunlight, and quickly moved into the nearby trees. She was relieved that wherever it was they were going, she didn't have to come out of the trees. She perked up when she smelled someone familiar nearby. "Zero-nichan!"

Zero caught the little vampire before she could tackle him. He held her up briefly before setting her back down on the ground. He didn't even make eye contact with Yuki.

Senna was curious as to where they were going. The silence was awkward and palatable. She was about to ask where they were going, when she saw two vampires stalking after Yori and the student council president. She hopped out of Zero's arms and stood between him and Yuki, while they placed themselves between the vampires and humans.

"Move out of our way." One of the vampires hissed coldly.

"Leave this to me, Zero." Yuki said, not making eye contact with the Hunter.

Zero shrugged his shoulders coolly. "Do what you want. Just hurry up."

Yuki finally looked at Zero. She hadn't been expecting that answer. Putting on a brave face, she stormed over to the two vampires. She grabbed one by his sleeve and yanked the blood tablets out of his hand. "Have you forgotten our rules?" She chastised. "If you can't follow the rules, you shouldn't be here." She swiftly moved passed the shell shocked vampire and took away the other vampire's blood tablets. "You've forgotten these important things just because of these blood tablets."

Senna grinned proudly. "Yuki-neechan can be kind of cool sometimes when she wants to be."

Zero was about to respond when he noticed the change in the two vampires. He moved protectively in front of Senna, keeping a snarl back.

"Give them back to me!" Both boys screamed, charging at Yuki.

"Zero!" Yuki tossed the blood tablet packets over to the Hunter. She winced as both vampires suddenly bit into her arms.

"Yuki-neechan!" Senna gasped out. Immediately, she bit her thumb and created a blood sword. She barely noticed Zero drawing Bloody Rose.

Yuki looked over at both of them and quickly shook her head. "It's okay." She looked down at the two vampires. Their fangs dug painfully into her arms, and she had to hold back another wince. "It's okay." She spoke softly to the two, almost like a mother speaking to her upset children. "Get yourselves back. Remember why you came to this school."

The two vampires seemed to regain their senses at the same time. They both leapt back in horror, blood still dripping on their chins. They both knelt before Yuki. "We're so sorry. We will accept any punishment!"

Yuki laid a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. "There's no need for that. Both of you, go back to the dorms." She simply smiled at them when they tried to protest. She was shocked that both had returned to normal after drinking her blood. A plan was forming in her mind, though she wasn't quite ready to voice it.

Senna noticed something moving on one of the boys shoulder. She rushed forward, dissipating her blood sword before she reached him. She ignored the way he flinched, and yanked the spider off the boy's shoulder. She held it up to Yuki.

"Disappear." Yuki said softly, and touched the spider. As the spider disappeared, a frown marred her face. "Sara…" She quickly turned back to Zero, ignoring the boys rushing away. She gave him a smile and took Senna's hand. "Thank you, Zero."

Zero glared at her as she took a step forward. "Don't come near me." He ignored Yuki's hurt face, and glanced over at Senna. He could see the confusion and uncertainty on her face. "Bye, Senna."

Senna waved to Zero's retreating back. She looked up at Yuki. "Are you okay, Yuki-neechan? That looks painful."

Yuki quickly smiled down at her. "I'm all right. Come on. Let's go back to the dorm."

That night, before class started, Yuki stood up in front of the entire class. She had her Disciplinary Committee armband on, and her hands on her hips. "If you don't want to be searched head to toe, hand over your blood tablets!"

The reaction was immediate and violent. Yuki managed to retrieve all the blood tablet packages from the students, which resulted in shouts of anger and her being chased out of the room. Senna helped Rima and Maria hold down a few of the students. Senna had to sit on top of Shuuchi. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. "Calm down, Shuuchi."

Aidou noticed one of the male students had torn a hole into the door and was biting Yuki's arm. He roughly yanked him off and scowled. "Do you know who she is?"

The boy immediately came to his senses. A look of horror crossed his face. "Oh no…what have I done?"

Yuki poked her head through the hole in the door. "Aidou, have everyone drink my blood! That's the only way to cure them!"

Senna watched each person bite Yuki, and how they all came to their senses. She led a crazed Shuuchi over to Yuki and waited for him to come to his senses. "Are you okay, Shuuchi?"

Shuuchi's hands trembled once he'd realized what he'd done. "I'm so sorry, Yuki-sama!"

Yuki smiled, exhausted from all the blood loss. "It's all right."

"I'm glad you're okay now." Senna hugged Shuuchi briefly before turning to Yuki. "What do we do now?"

"We need to manufacture our own blood tablets!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Wait!" Aidou protested. "We have no idea how much we'll need. You could be drained of blood."

Yuki immediately stopped in her tracks. "You're right…" She stroked Senna's hair absently. "What should we do then?"

"We do need to sell our own blood tablets since our enemy is doing it as well." Aidou muttered absently, trying to figure out what they could do. He glanced coldly over at the now open door. "You've been watching us quietly this whole time. Aren't these blood tablets being manufactured from your company?"

Ichijo didn't say anything. He didn't even make contact with Senna's hopeful eyes. He turned and left the room with a few of Sara's followers.

"Senna, are you okay?" Rima asked quietly. She could see the hurt and confusion in Senna's eyes.

"He's not my Ichi-nichan anymore." Senna whispered, a tear managing to slip down her cheek. "He doesn't love me anymore." She looked around, quickly wiping the other tears away before they could escape. "Where's Shiki-nichan?"

Rima looked quietly around. "I don't know. I'm worried about him. I want him to drink some of Yuki-sama's blood. He ate those blood tablets without knowing what they were." She took Senna's hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go find him."

The two ran all over the place, trying to find Shiki. Senna suddenly stopped as a very familiar scent hit her nose. "Rima…"

"Senna, you probably shouldn't meddle…" Rima sighed when she saw the determined look on Senna's face. "Just be careful. I'll keep looking for Shiki."

Senna ran back the way they'd just come. "Kaname-san…why are you here?"


	79. Confrontation

**I am so sorry for the long wait between updates! School comes before everything else, even my own writing. I'll try to update more frequently. I've only got one more year of college, and the workload is definitely starting to kick my butt.**

**Sakura02: Shiki-ni is off pouting because he got his blood tablets taken away. **

**Thanks: ZabuzasGirl, Blackenflames, The Layman, DementiaQueenoftheDamned, Demonic Angel 7, michelle88222, KaKashiisWifey, Phoenix, MaskedBeauty09, yuki. suou, Incendo, Sophiesticated Sau, and thecoldforest for reviewing!**

**I would like to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

By the time Senna got outside, things were tense. Neither Kaname, Yuki, or Zero were moving. Zero had a tight grip on Yuki's arm. Senna could see the pained look in Yuki's eyes, and the casualness of Kaname's stance and gaze. She hovered on the edge, unsure if she had made the right choice. She was about to slip back into the building, when Kaname spoke to her.

"Senna, come join us. There is nothing to fear." Kaname said softly, though he didn't look over at her.

Zero's gaze flickered over to the little girl as she slowly approached him and Yuki. He didn't say anything as she latched onto Yuki's free arm.

Kaname smiled, thought it didn't reach his eyes. "My dear, sweet Senna. You always manage to get in the middle of things, even if you don't belong there." His gaze flickered over to Yuki, and the smile completely disappeared. "You, my sweet girl, have become a hindrance." He continued speaking coolly, ignoring the shocked and hurt look on Yuki's face. "You have yet to understand the change in my intentions. Perhaps you should have Kiryu-kun explain everything to you. In a way, he is the one that understands me best."

Senna stomped her foot angrily. "Just stop it, Kaname-san! Stop hurting everyone!"

Yuki grasped Senna's hand and gently squeezed it, silencing the little girl. She didn't look back at Zero, her eyes remaining trained on Kaname. "Tell me."

Zero hesitated. "I had always believed somewhere in my heart that you two would be together…"

"Just tell me already!" Yuki snapped. She quickly composed herself when she saw the way Senna flinched away from her. The little vampire girl had stepped out of her reach now, and looked ready to bolt back inside. "I'm sorry…if it's something you don't want to say…"

Zero turned his attention back to Kaname. "Why did you free Shizuka from her prison?"

Kaname was silent for a moment. "Perhaps I merely wanted to allow Shizuka to see the young daughter she had given birth to."

"That's a lie." Senna said boldly, glaring over at Kaname. Somehow, this was all his fault. All the pain and hurt everyone was feeling, it was his and Sara's fault. It was the Pureblood's fault. Senna hated the Purebloods more than she thought she would possibly be able to.

Kaname glanced over her. He could see the hatred in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Zero. "I did it to plant the seeds of hatred in you and your brother against Purebloods. I wanted it to be a hatred that you would find no reprieve from until death."

"Why?" Zero asked, the pain clear in his eyes and voice. He released his grip on Yuki, but she made no move towards Kaname.

"I wanted to make the two of you into weapons that would destroy all the Purebloods." Kaname answered casually, as though he were commenting on the lovely day.

Senna clenched her fist at her side. She was about to say something, when Zero brought his gun up and pointed it at Kaname. His eyes were filled with pain, fury, and hatred. "Why us?" He shouted. "Why did Ichiru have to be dragged into all this…" thorny vines were creeping up Zero's arm.

Without looking at each other, both Yuki and Senna reached out to Zero. Yuki gently touched Zero's cheek, while Senna grabbed his free hand. Both girls looked up at Zero. Senna didn't even notice Kaname disappear as Zero pulled both girls in and hugged them tightly. Senna held onto him for all she was worth, trying to convey just how much she loved him into that one single hug.

Zero abruptly pulled away from the two girls. He tried to ignore the single tear slipping down Yuki's cheek. "We need to find him. He might try and attack Sara."

"That's a bad thing?" Senna asked innocently.

"I'll look out here, you check on Sara." Yuki said, quickly wiping her tear away. She spun on her heels and ran off, Artemis drawn and ready to fight.

Senna hesitated, looking between Yuki's retreating back and then back over at Zero.

Zero managed to give her a weak smile. "Go with her. You'll probably just try to kill that Pureblood if I let you come with me."

"Again; that's a bad thing?" Senna smiled as she managed to get a bigger smile from Zero. She gave him one last quick hug before sprinting off after Yuki. So many thoughts and feelings were rushing through her mind. Someone she had always loved, and who she always thought would love her, had turned his back on her. Ichijo wouldn't even look at her now. She and Aidou had had a tumultuous relationship to begin with, to say the least. Now, he was one of her closest and most beloved people. The two had truly bonded over the past year, and especially in just the past few weeks. Kaname was supposed to be her father, and Yuki her mother. She should've felt warm and safe when those two Purebloods held her. She felt that with Yuki, and she thought she had with Kaname. When Zero had hugged the two of them, it had brought tears to Senna's eyes. She realized in that hug, that all the feelings of safety and warmth she should've felt with Kaname, she felt with Zero.

Her head and heart hurt, and her eyes stung as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her little world was in absolute chaos, and she didn't know when, if ever, it would be better again. She finally caught up to Yuki, and latched onto the girl's free hand.

Yuki looked down at Senna, and squeezed her hand. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Senna nodded, but she didn't know if she could truly believe those words. The two rounded the corner and came face to face with not just Kaname, but Ruka and Akatsuki as well.

"You wouldn't be a good girl for me and go back to the dorm, would you?" Yuki asked Senna quietly.

Senna shook her head. She bit her thumb, and created her blood sword. She glared at Kaname's impassive face. She was tired of being so passive, and letting others fight for her. Senna decided right then and there that she would fight to right her world. She fix the things that were wrong in it, starting with Kaname.


End file.
